A Soul Pledged to the Darkness
by Lunalunar
Summary: Crystal Nott used to gladly do as she was told as a respected pureblood. But when she became a Gryffindor everything changed. She realized their mistakes, but will this effect her friendships with purebloods? Will she still have them to fall back on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's already pounding down a summer night's dream**

**A/N: Draco Malfoy and O.C. …slower start but it begins to pick up. It's rated M for language, abuse, and others just in case. It will be a bit darker than my last story. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Among every family there are secrets. Deep dark secrets held within the darkest of closets.<p>

The Nott's are no different.

Sure they are Death Eaters and proud purebloods, but that doesn't mean they aren't hiding something. On the outside they seemed perfect. They were a loving family. A Father, a mother and beautiful son, who took part in everything the pureblooded community had to offer. But the day Lord Voldemort took reign once more, changed the Nott's lives forever. The biggest secret they had tried to hide had to be brought to the light.

Any normal family would not be ashamed or even try to hide what the Nott's did, but in a tight pureblooded society they had no choice.

As for their son, Theodore Nott, he never understood why the secret was kept. He never saw anything wrong with his younger sister Crystal Nott, though he had not seen in her about five years now. She could have changed throughout those five years in America at Rose Academy for witches and wizards, but it still bothered him that she was even sent away in the first place. Crystal was such a sweet and normal girl.

It didn't matter anyways, there was nothing Theodore could do for his sister she had been pulled from him. And the two siblings once best friends were not allowed to contact each other. But now that she was back and being forced to transfer to Hogwarts, he was secretly thrilled to have her back, despite his father's warnings. Theodore usually took his father's side on everything, but when it came to his sister. When it came to his sister, he followed his mother who loved her dearly.

"Your mother should be arriving soon with your sister. I trust her in your care when we go to the Malfoy manor tonight. Any mistakes or slips and it's you who will be punished." Mr. Nott sternly looked at his son.

"Yes father" Theodore bowed, being not fazed at all by the harsh treatment. He had heard it all before.

"Now go wait for them so we can make that thing look better." Mr. Nott scowled and shooed Theodore out of the office.

Theodore bowed once more and headed for the drawing room where they would be arriving. Theodore couldn't help but feel nervous. It had been so easy for them as children to get along, but what about now? How much had she grown? She's fourteen now and he is fifteen. Could they still get along? He wondered as he walked nervously in the drawing room.

The room was spacious and well light. As he paced back in forth by the fireplace he couldn't help but noticed the shadows he cast, so many memories in this room of following the shadows of dad.

Crack.

Theodore whirled his head around to the fire and stood rooted in his spot that was at least ten paces away from the fireplace. There she was his sister. She was more beautiful then he remembered with her dark raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. But he couldn't help but notice she looked nothing like him. She had very pale skin and showed almost no emotion, he had tanner skin. She had dark rave hair, and he had soft brown hair. Her figure was slender and tiny, his was well built (though that one could be more expected). As his mom came out of the fire too, he couldn't help but compare his sister to his mother. The only thing that looked the same was the eyes. The beautiful sky blue eyes, though Crystal's seemed dead.

"Crystal" Theodore half whispered in disbelieve that she was actually here.

"Theodore?" Crystal looked at him confused as he rushed over to pull her into a hug. She didn't move. The hug was unexpected and she didn't know what to do. While Theodore held her tight, she just stood there letting her emotions swim around her, but not showing a thing. She feared showing emotions. She didn't want anything to happen to either of the siblings.

"I've missed you." Theodore smiled to his younger sister as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, typically that happens when you are away from someone for large time periods." Crystal nodded, ignoring her brother's love and affection she grabbed her trunk and began pulling it to where she knew her room to be.

Theodore didn't let her get very far. He stopped her mid-way to the door with deep frowns forcing their way onto his forehead. "Here I can carry that." His words were kind and soft as he attempted to push the frowns away. With a tender touch he pulled her tiny hands off of the handle of her trunk, stopping her feet and movement at once.

"I am sure you are capable, but I don't really need your help." Crystal's face now fell into a scowl at her brother. It was clear she didn't want him around at all, her cold demander and scowl should have been enough to ward anyone off. Theodore on the other hand stared at her attempting to fight back and try to draw some emotion out of her. There were a couple minutes of silence before he resolved within his heart that this wasn't the time. He dropped the chest and with it, he could have sworn he heard a tiny sob escape from over by the fire. He shook his head and went back to looking at his sister. She stared back for a moment with cold, distant eyes, before grabbing her chest and walking off to her bedroom.

"Leave it Theodore" His mother said with just as cold of a tone as his sister did before. She stared at him with solemn eyes and stuck her chin up "She knows her place." He swore he saw tears form in his mother's eyes, but he ignored it and left the room following his sister, with a heavy heart but strong will.

He didn't say anything or try to help her as she struggled up the stairs with her trunk. His dark eyes followed her figure as she climbed up farther and farther looking dead and emotionless.

They climbed and climbed till finally they made it to her room, her beautiful pink room. She walked straight to the bed in the left hand corner and set her chest at the foot of it before stalking over to her closet.

"Mum says we are going to the Malfoy's tonight." She said happily finally daring to show some emotion as Theodore closed the door with a definite snap. "She also said I have new dresses." Her voice sounded like it was wavering now. It was hard to tell though, Theodore walked forward and moved into her walk in closet. He was shocked to see she had slumped on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were tightly shut as she stared up to the ceiling and let her long black hair cover her face.

"Crystal" He said in a pleading voice while reaching forward to tuck some hair that had managed to stick to her face behind her ears. She wouldn't let him though. She slapped his hand away in a quick motion and glared as her hair flowed even farther down in her face, hiding more and more of her, just the way she liked it.

"Don't, father will get upset. If he even knows you are here he will punish you." She growled getting up and looking around the closet, attempting to hide her sadness and anger. But her movements gave her away. Each and every move she made was heavy and careless as she pulled through the hangers and stared at the dresses without interest.

"I don't care! You are my sister." Theodore cried as he pulled her to turn around. She tried to fight for a second, but then she caved in and let him pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't want you to get in trouble, Theo." She cried "I missed you, but it was better with me in America." Crystal grabbed onto her brothers shoulders and grabbed up his soft shirt in her fist. She didn't care if anyone saw, she was hurting and all she wanted was this small moment of comfort in her brother's shoulder.

"I can handle it" He said thickly as his throat swelled with happiness that she was alright. "All you need to do is get into Syltherin and fit in, you'll make it. Dad can't hate you forever."

"And what if I don't get into Syltherin?" Crystal pulled away from the hug and with wide eyes looked at her brother with fear.

"As long as it's not Hufflepuff or god Gryffindor." He laughed.

Crystal still looked mortified "That only leaves Ravenclaw though" She shook her head in anxiety.

"Don't worry, you're a Nott. You'll get into Slytherin." He rolled his eyes knowing it was true. No one in the Nott family had been in a house other than Slytherin. Why should she be any different?

But truth be told, Crystal _was_ different. She knew she wasn't like her brother or her father. She also knew her mom didn't feel at home here. Nothing really fit in this family. But, she was trained to be the perfect pureblooded daughter and she knew that's the best she could do as she got ready to go over the Malfoy manor.

She shouldn't be showing it, but the more she primed herself up, the more excited she got. Not many knew she existed, but if there was one family that did, it was the Malfoy's. Crystal had strong memories of going over there as a child. She was close with Draco at one point, but she knew it would all be different now. It would be different because of the Dark Lord.

Oh how she hated the Dark Lord. She was happy in America. She wasn't abused, wasn't winced at every time she walked by, she wasn't looked down upon, and more importantly she was loved. Why should she leave America for some Dark Lord? She wasn't wanted in the past, what would make now any different? Who could love her, the outcast of the Nott family? At least in America no one knew her past. Here surely every Slytherin would hate her. Here surely she would be used as a way to out take anger and frustration.

Swallowing hard Crystal shook these thoughts and walked forward staying close to her brother's side with her long green dress robes trailing in her wake. She let a small smile dare to caress across her lips as she took in the familiar Manor. It had been ages since she had been here and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see Draco's face. That familiar childhood friend of hers, how much had he really grown?

"Crissy?" Crystal jumped at the deep male voice that had snuck up behind her. She couldn't help but forget her role and let a smile dance across her face.

"Draco" She gasped as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. It had been years and he really did grow up. His face had been sculpted almost perfectly, his eyes just as icy and deep as before something she could really get lost in, and his body it was just perfect. She smiled quickly gaining her composure after seeing Draco, "It's very pleasant to see you" She bowed knowing the exact words she should say to please her parents.

Draco's arm twitched by his side, he wanted to reach out and hug her. He had missed her a lot more than a Malfoy would dare to admit. But what was stopping him was the fact that her behavior was so cold. He let his eyes wonder around her stiff body, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but wonder if it had always been this way. "Yes, very pleasant to see you as well" Draco finally nodded and rest his hand in a fist, feeling this wasn't going how he had hoped.

Theodore seemed to notice the strange behavior between them. He took a step forward closing the gap a bit "Who else is going to be here?" He questioned in his small way to lighten the awkward air that was forming, caused by Crystal's behavior.

"Oh" Draco pulled his eyes away from Crystal's and turned to his friend. "Just Crabbe, Goyle, and probably Zabini, you know Death Eater children." He shrugged feeling as if this information wasn't important, his best friend was back! Even if she was different with her emotions, she was back.

"Death Eaters?" Crystal asked with some emotions, though it was disgust it was a start.

"Don't worry, we will be sent to the library." Draco's arm jolted forward for Crystal but quickly pulled away. "We are too young just yet." He filled in, even if Crystal had gone back to not caring at all after he had said they will be in the library.

"I question the mentality of our parents some times." She growled and with a flip of her hair she left, heading to the library no doubt.

Her attitude dampened Draco's spirits greatly. He was glad to see her after so many years, but he couldn't help but wonder, had she always been this cold and emotionless?

"It's not just you mate." Theodore sighed and clapped a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

* * *

><p>Her behavior didn't lighten up at all. Theodore had given up all hope and prayed that by the time they were in Hogwarts she would be normal. He wanted his sister to have friends and be normal. But she continued to push them away claiming herself to be a horrible person and someone they shouldn't associate with. Finally Theodore gave up on the train to Hogwarts, she had refused to sit with Draco, himself, Crabbe, and Goyle. He didn't know where she sat. He was growing annoyed with her behavior and her harsh emotionless words. But once the train made it to Hogwarts, he regretted not getting her as nervousness began to fill his gut. He was afraid she wouldn't make it in to Slyhterin and if not Slytherin what house? Surely she would get into Ravenclaw, she was amazingly smart. But then again she had a fiery spirit like those stupid no good Gryffindor's. He growled as these thoughts drift across his head and followed him all the way to the great hall. And the nervousness in him didn't settle, it only grew worse as her name was called out and the hat was placed on her head.<p>

Crystal sat there ridged still with no emotion. Though, if anyone could hear her head talking to herself they would realize she was actually panicking and feeling way over her head. She was ignoring everything else around her, even though the whole great hall broke out into murmur. A transfer student and a Nott none the less, no question about it, she would be in Slyhterin. But the Slyhterin table was in a bit of an uproar right now, they were thinking else wise. Why would the Nott's hide their daughter? Is there something they are not telling? Eye's from the Slyhterin table bounced back and forth from Crystal to Theodore.

"_A Nott" The hat said in Crystal's mind. "Well well well, you are certainly of a different build. Very smart, yes indeed, but also what is this? Courage very strong courage"_

Crystal didn't know what to think, she knew courage was associated with Gryffindor, but she meet some Gryffindor's today, they didn't seem so bad. But father said she had to get into Slytherin. Then again, why should his opinion matter?

"_Yes, very strong courage, better be" There was a slight pause before the hat spoke out loud. _"Gryffindor!" It shouted.

Crystal stared blinking rapidly at the floor in slight disbelief. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and happiness, where as the Slyhterin table threw up in a slight uproar, Crystal stayed oblivious to it all. She let her feet seem to guide her to the table colored with beautiful red and gold's. She smiled, though deep inside her, she was afraid. But now wasn't the time to let the fear show, she knew that. She smiled as attention was drawn to her and people padded her proudly on the back. They pulled her farther and farther down the table till she realized she was sitting with the same people from earlier, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger who all gladly welcomed her despite her Slytherin background.

"Proving not all purebloods are heartless Slytherins." Ron padded her once more on the back as she sat next to him. She smiled from ear to ear trying not to let the wave of worry and guilt fill her.

"That all prejudice you have built up in your mind." She shrugged and turned her attention to the rest of the sorting. She had been sorted first because she was a transfer student, they still had all the 1st years to go. It took a while to sort through and it took even longer to sort through Professor Umbridges speech. She was glad to dig into the food.

She enjoyed being by Ron, Harry, and Hermione, despite her better judgment. She wasn't going to go through Hogwarts without friends. Crystal was glad she got bumped to their grade. If she didn't make friends with them, or they decided she wasn't worth their time she could always go back to the Slyhterins, Draco and Theodore, since she would be in the same grade. But she was hoping that wouldn't happen. Dinner was filled with laughs and smiles, though she couldn't help noticing the looks some people were giving Harry, that made her frown and made her want to be his friend even more. She wanted to get to know them even more. And was a little sad when Ron and Hermione left for perfect duties, leaving her and Harry alone.

"Well come on, I'll take you to the common room." Harry smiled happily, only for his smile to fall short.

"Leave her alone Potter" Both Crystal and Harry blinked, though Harry's was of a nastier blink, at Theodore's cold stare.

"She's not yours." Harry spat finally taking in what was going on.

"She's my sister. Now leave before I hex you!" Theodore pulled out his wand and pointed it threatenly at Harry.

"Its fine Harry" Crystal smiled warmly and shooed him away. Harry hesitated for a moment before listening to her words and leaving her be in with her brother.

"You cannot associate with him." Theodore said plainly as his sister stood there staring at him with that far off emotionless face. He could have sworn earlier she had some flicker of emotion in those eyes of her, but it didn't look like she did anymore. He tried not to sigh at the thought. When we she trust them and open up?

"I was not aware that I could not associate with people. I mean I don't see anything wrong with him. He has flesh, blood, a heartbeat and a personality. What makes him different from anyone else?" She questioned trying not to cower away as Draco, Grabbe, and Goyle now joined in.

"He's an arrogant fool. You don't want to get mixed in, trust us." Draco piped up with serious eyes.

"Unfortunately that's your opinion." Crystal pointed at Draco with her finger and stared at him letting her blue eyes pierce into his icy grey ones. "And you seem to forget you have no control over me." She scowled.

"Dad won't be happy." Theodore stated, Crystal couldn't help but narrow her eyes. That had been in the back of her mind this whole time. She was afraid of the punishment she would receive the minute she got home and she was already formulating a way around it.

"And you think I'm happy?" She said calmly, no one said anything. "Yes that's right, no one thinks of me. No one cares about me." Crystal sighed and walked away leaving the boys in a state of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions that drift aimlessly

**Chapter 2: Erasing the emotions that only drift aimlessly.**

**A/N: This story does slightly interlace with my last story, but just a tiny bit…anyways, still not sure about this story, but here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Keeping secrets isn't always an easy task. In fact it grows harder and harder with each passing day. And when it's keeping a friendship a secret the task seems to grow even harder. For Crystal, keeping the secret that she was friends with the Golden trio, was the hardest thing she could possibly do. It left her with a sense of betrayal when she was forced to sit at the Slytherin table every day. It also left a bitter taste in classes when she saw and heard the ridicule dished out from Draco to her new found friends. Being put in a different place out of normal comfort zones seemed to open her eyes and bring in new thoughts and ideas on the people she valued. Crystal started to feel confused and feel as if every time Draco insulted Harry, Ron, or Hermione a part of her got insulted as well. But she knew there was nothing she could do.<p>

It took a lengthy letter alone just to explain to her father what happened. He listened to her and accepted her being in Gryffindor, but he would not tolerate any nonsense or wind of her being near the Golden Trio. In fact, he went to such lengths as to give her a list of whom she could befriend and who she couldn't. The thought of that list alone made her have strong urges to break something. She remained calm though and reminded herself to follow that at the right times. But when she was in the common room she could do as she pleased. No one here was going to rat her out.

"Hermione still making those…" Harry paused in attempt to think of the right words as Crystal took a seat next to him "Hats for spew?"

"Yes, I thought the rants were a bit overboard so I thought I'd take my thoughts elsewhere." Crystal shrugged and looked around "Where's Ron?" She asked feeling odd that she was alone with Harry, the only person in this group of friends she was ever alone with was Hermione, but that was because she shared a room with her. It's not that she didn't trust Harry, she just found it odd and something she wasn't used too.

"He'll be back, just went up the dorm to look for another quill." Harry smiled warmly to his friend, actually enjoying for once that he would be alone with her, even if it was for a bit.

"Still haven't finished that essay for Snape?" Crystal eyed the papers in front of Harry disapprovingly. She didn't like the fact that Ron and Harry always waited till the last minute. She could understand that they were practicing for Quidditch, but it still made her nervous and made her worry for them.

Harry waved his arm in the air, letting her know to drop the topic. He had already gotten a speech earlier from Hermione since she refused to help him. "More importantly how was dinner with Malfoy." Harry sneered and narrowed his eyes as Malfoy's named slipped through his lips.

Crystal smiled as well as she could. She hated the enmity between the two, but she understood why they were the way they were. "It wasn't just with Draco, Theo was there too." Crystal pointed out while casually grabbing Harry's essay. "Same as always I suppose."

Harry watched her as her lip twitched. He knew it meant it was a bother to her. Her lip always twitched when she was annoyed with something. She didn't show a lot of emotions, but there were little cues, like that, that let him know she did feel something. "I still don't see how you do it. Sit with them that is and manage to be pleasant" He said while closing his book and setting it on the table.

"I never said I was pleasant. There's a difference Harry." She looked up at him letting her blue eyes meet with the emerald green eyes before looking back down at the essay "You put moonstones here, it's not moonstones that causes the reaction rather its heartstone." Crystal furrowed her brow and reached for a quill.

Harry gladly handed her a quill "Right, I knew that." He said before shaking his head "Anyways, that didn't answer my question."

"Acting Harry" Crystal went on as if there were no interruptions. "I just twist my words to make them appropriate."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Like how you do to me? I wonder about you sometimes." He teased with a smile.

"What that I'm acting around you?" She questioned as she leaned back in the chair taking one last sweep on the essay. "I could be, who knows anymore." Crystal shrugged.

"I think, once I hear you laugh I'll know you're a real person and not some pureblood-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Sorry it took me a while" Ron said popping up next to Harry "Oh hey Crystal." He smiled noticing Crystal right away.

"Hello Ron" Crystal responded in a pleasant voice.

"Mind looking over my paper than too?" Ron questioned without giving her time to think though, for he had already thrust his essay at her.

Crystal didn't respond at all. She continued reading the papers and letting her mind wonder. What could Harry possibly mean by 'once I hear you laugh'. She had laughed plenty of times hadn't she? She did in America. She remembers that much, but when was the last time she let happiness fill her heart and escape through her lips? It had to have been in America. But what made here at Hogwarts any different? Was it this chained feeling that kept her by the rules? Was it the secret life she was living to keep everyone happy and safe?

She had to know. She had to prove that she was someone. She didn't need people telling her what to do. Why should she live a life in secret? What had she done wrong in the first place to be banished from her household and thrown into a world of tears?

"I'm going to eat breakfast with you guys tomorrow." Crystal nodded saying it more to herself then to them.

Both boys were taken aback. They figured she was still going over the papers, but what she said shocked them. They both had already accepted they had to be friends in secret. It saved a lot of ridicule, pain, tears, and duels to be honest.

"Why?" Harry finally spoke after his thoughts calmed down a bit.

"I'm a human, you're a human, and we are both of magical blood, so I don't see a problem." Crystal quickly stood up making her mind up as the papers all flew to the floor.

"Problem is my family is blood traitors." Ron stated plainly. He didn't want to disappoint Crystal but he didn't want to start anything either.

"And I'm wanted by Vold-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"He-who-must-not-be-named" Ron said loudly through gritted teeth.

"Get over it Ron" Harry threw a sharp glance at Ron and then got up to put a hand on Crystal shoulder. "You do what you think is right." He stated with concern in his voice, but knew if she decided this it must have meant something.

"I'm not…" She looked thoughtfully at Harry's arm before nodding "Yeah, I think its right. We can leave earlier and maybe they won't notice me at the Gryffindor table." And with that Crystal turned and went back up to the dorm. She was excited to be able to sit with her friends for once and not be forced into something. She couldn't wait until the morning. She went to bed early and woke up early, ready to start the day.

Surprisingly breakfast went better than she thought it would.

"Do you see them Hermione?" Crystal questioned while clinging onto the door, not ready to go into the great hall until she was sure she could sit down.

"No, I don't see them anywhere. Harry and Ron already found a seat farther up the table, come on!" Hermione smiled and waved Crystal forward. Gladly Crystal followed Hermione to the table with a smile filling her face. She felt it was one of the first times she had smiled this broadly in a while.

"Good, I'm going to enjoy my bagel just this once" Crystal said happily as they continued to walk forward.

"Hopefully it won't be your last." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron, leaving Crystal to sit next to Harry.

"Morning" Crystal smiled to the boys who looked exhausted.

"Morning" They grumbled in response.

"You guys stayed up late finishing your essay didn't you?" Hermione scolded as she piled some eggs onto her plate. Both boys looked at her with a guilty grin. "You didn't help them did you Crystal?"

"Of course not, I went to bed remember?" Crystal lied knowing full well she did help them, but she had no problem lying just this once as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

Harry gave her a smile, letting her know he appreciated it. He didn't feel like getting a lecture from Hermione, not this morning at least. "Crystal refused to, we just talked is all." Harry promised Hermione.

"Which is why I am here" Crystal motioned to the table, meaning that's why she's here at the Gryffindor table. "I hope it to be a normal breakfast with normal people." She nodded as she took a couple bites out of her bagel.

"Normal as normal gets we are." Harry laughed all the while his eyes on Crystal. Crystal smiled but still didn't form a laugh.

"Anyways" Crystal carried her smile on her face "Hermione did you finish the D.A.D.A. paper for chapter three?" Harry tried not to sigh, but he knew this was Crystal but deep down some where she had a playful personality hidden from what he couldn't figure out.

"It's just dreadful" Hermione narrowed her eyes and started to whisper "She's not teaching." Crystal was about to respond, but she felt a harsh arm on her shoulder and fell short.

"What are you doing Crystal?" She recognized right way her brother's harsh voice. Slowly she turned around seeing just him standing there and nearby at the Slytherin table was his friends.

"I am eating breakfast, that's what you do in the morning you see." Crystal answered calmly knowing full well that this wasn't going to go over well at all.

"No, not that" Theodore growled at her lack of emotion and choice of words "You are sitting with them." He pointed rudely to the trio.

"Correction, I am sitting at the table, not with them. They just happen to be here." Crystal said in another plain voice before going back to her food.

"I highly doubt that" He shook his head growing more and more annoyed.

"Doubt all you want" Crystal shrugged.

"You leave me no choice." Theodore ignored his sister's protest and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the Slytherin table. "Sit" He ordered his temper finally growing thin. Crystal didn't protest, but rather did what she was told and sat down right next to Draco.

"Nice of you to join us" Draco smiled and actually meant it. He was determined to get her to open up. To get her to be back to how she used to be, but he would be damned if it would be St. Potter first.

"Ah yes, I thought so too. You should be honored that I am here in your presence." Crystal said while she stared in a bored state at her plate.

"Crystal just so you know I am telling dad about this." Theodore sighed as he sat down sandwiching her in.

"Go ahead, but I did nothing wrong. I didn't see you when I got in for breakfast so I simply sat and ate my bagel. Nothing more, if it's a crime to eat I'll go anorexic." A normal person would have sounded worked up, but Crystal merely sounded bored. This only bothered Draco.

"I'll talk with her, come on Crissy." Draco stood up and waited for Crystal to do the same. She didn't respond at first. She was still staring at her plate as if it was evil. Draco knew deep down she was fuming and wishes she would express that even if it's just for a second. But she didn't. She finally got up with a blank look on her face and followed Draco to an empty classroom where he proceeded to grab Crystal by the arm and sit her in a chair. He stood leaning up against the nearest desk and stared at her waiting for a reaction that he knew wouldn't come. Finally he sighed. "Crissy, you have your chance to prove you are a Nott, to prove you belong in the family!" Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. He felt it slight twitch under his touch, but he ignored it.

"I shouldn't have to prove I am a part of the family." She whispered staring at his hand that was still grabbing her arm.

"You shouldn't but you do. Now's your chance you shouldn't blow it!" Draco looked at her with concern.

"I am not you Draco, you were always loved." Crystal ripped her arm away from his touch.

"That's not true! You were loved too." Draco said defensively, though he himself didn't believe it. The most love he ever saw her get as a child was from his own mother that adored Crystal to death.

"You don't need to lie." She said in a bitter voice as she stood up. "I want a life of my own. If I can't fit in with the purebloods, then maybe I can fit in elsewhere." She shrugged as she held her back to Draco. He put his hand out wanting to reach for her but thought better of it.

"Anyone but them…" Draco pleaded, he hated them. They were always in the right and no matter what Draco did was never good enough. Hermione got all the good grade. Harry was always saving the day and Ron was just…poor. There's so many other people she could be-friend but it would be them. The ones that make him look bad in front of his friend. Or past friend, he couldn't seem to get through to her.

"There's nothing wrong with them. They are a lot nicer then you lot." She scowled and turned around with her arms crossed. She glared at Draco, letting him know she meant it.

"Are they really worth getting tortured over?" He finally did reach out and pull her close to him.

"I won't get tortured, I'll be fine." She said simply with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug "You don't believe that do you?" he questioned as he grabbed her head and pulled it to his chest.

She let out a growl and pushed him away. "Just because we were close when we were children, doesn't mean we are now. I don't need you" She poked him hard in the chest "Telling me what to do." Crystal gave one last glare before stomping out of the classroom to head to class.

This conversation sat in Crystal's mind all day. She couldn't help but wonder what was right and what was wrong. Should she really blow off her family and close friends for these new friends that she found? Because she knew deep inside if she continued to associate with Harry, Ron, and Hermione she would find herself alone without a place to call home, although she wouldn't really call what she has now a home more or less a place to live.

Again and again she kept forcing herself to focus on her potion which to her wasn't going very well. She couldn't concentrate on the potion and her thoughts. It was all so over whelming. If she was still in America with all her friends she wouldn't doubt any of her actions. No one could stop her there. And here she not only had Theo breathing down her neck but she had Draco.

Finally class was over and she could take her thoughts elsewhere, or so she thought.

"Miss Nott" She dropped her book that she was packing away at the cold drawl of Professor Snape. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, she checked and double checked her essay and her potion wasn't that dreadful. Actually hers was a lot better than Draco's, seeing as Draco kept glancing at her instead of working on the potion itself.

"We'll see you later" Harry whispered politely to Crystal as he Hermione and Ron turned to leave, leaving just Professor Snape and Crystal in the room.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She picked up her book and found herself in front of the potion master wearing her best fake smile. To be honest, she did actually like Snape a lot. She found him very likeable and a great teacher despite whatever one else seemed to say. It could have been that she was an excellent potion brewer herself, or that she seemed to find something oddly familiar with the potion master that drew her to want do good in his class.

"Your potion wasn't as good as it usually is" Crystal watched as Professor Snape stared at her searching for something "Everything alright?" He question in an awkward tone. He obviously wasn't used to asking students this sort of thing. Crystal couldn't help but wonder what was up.

"No, Professor" She answered as respectfully as she could. "I just found Essences of Breath a hard potion to brew." Crystal lied she didn't find it hard at all. She just didn't know how to explain her predicament.

He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief "A skilled student such as yourself should not find a elementary level potion such as this one difficult." He responded in attempt to pull something out. She didn't say anything so he went on farther "What school did you transfer from? Rose Academy was it?"

"Yes, Professor" Crystal answered not bothering to hire the puzzlement within her voice.

Professor Snape sat there for a moment taking this girl in. School had started several weeks ago, it was no October and for a transfer student she had surpassed everyone in her grade. He was actually a little upset that she was not in his house, rather Gryffindor. Of course it wasn't just her grades he was noticing. It was her attitude and the way she held herself. She didn't seem like the rest of the Nott's, no she was nothing like her brother Theodore. In some ways, she was like her mother, but something was off. Something that felt so familiar and he wanted to know what that was.

"I see" He finally said still looking at her. She didn't break the gaze at all. "I'm sure you will fit in just fine" Crystal blinked for a bit at Professor Snape's words. This had nothing to do with anything they were talking about. Finally she gave a bow.

"Thank you Professor" She smiled still letting the bewilderment wash over her as she walked out of the classroom.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Harry questioned as he threw himself off the wall, scaring Crystal at once.

"You didn't have to wait, Harry." She said quickly gaining her composure.

"It's what friends are for." Harry smiled warmly.

"Friends?" She questioned as she began walking with Harry.

Harry let out a small laugh "Yeah, friends" He said reassuringly as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I shouldn't be friends with you though." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Why because you are a pureblood?" Harry turned his head down to try and peek at her face.

"I know I don't really see the logic in it either." Crystal shrugged "Although I suppose I can bend the rules, just a bit." She smirked devilishly. "But it's not as easy as it sounds…Draco will be watching me."

"Let him, I hope it drives him mad that you a perfectly good pureblood are friends with me, Ron, and Hermione." Harry returned the smirk.

"I'm not a perfectly pureblood. I'm not sure what I am." Crystal made a face but quickly shook it off.

"Hey listen" Harry said quickly trying to fill the silence that was forming between them. "You should come to Qudditch practice tonight! Since you know, Ron and I made the team…" Harry asked timidly.

Crystal was taken aback. It was a very kind gesture on Harry's part. She knew that much, but she wasn't sure of how to respond. She of course wanted to go, it sounded like fun, but is it right for her to say yes? She wasn't sure. She let a silence fill between them as they continued to walk to the great hall.

The silence only heightened Harry's nervousness. He was asking her as a friend, but she was so different from anyone else he had met. She had deep dark secrets, he could tell that, but he could also tell that these secrets were suppressing her true feelings. That right there, those hidden feelings is what kept him curious and kept him around her. She was a big mystery and he wanted to solve her. So as this silence fell among them he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her complex mind. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He spoke up.

"Did you not have Quidditch at your school? I bet not, I'm not sure what America is like." Harry rubbed his hand through his hair as he spoke.

Crystal blinked at him "Of course we had Quidditch."

"I suppose you don't like it then, Hermione doesn't." He sighed feeling a bit upset, but understanding it's not always a girl thing to want to watch Quidditch.

"No, I think I'd like to watch you guys play." Crystal nodded reassuringly as she began to part ways. They had made it to the great hall and she knew better not to push her luck a second time. She had to sit with her Slyhterin friends and there was no doubt about that…if you could even call them friends.

"I'll see you later then." Harry said as he walked his separate ways as well.

Crystal couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was fitting in with people in her home country. Even if her family and childhood friends couldn't see it that way, she was happy and to her that's all that matters. Her smile didn't even fade as she took her usual seat next to Draco and Theodore.

"Well you sure are chipper about something." Theodore noted as she sat down.

"She was talking with Potter" Draco spat as his eyes followed Harry.

"I was letting him know that it is not okay for us to be friends." Crystal lied hating herself for doing so, but she knew if she wanted to be friends with Harry she had to spin a web.

"Earlier you didn't want that, why the change of heart?" Draco questioned with skeptical eyes as he pulled them away from Harry and focused them on Crystal.

"Simple, I have" She thought for a moment, if she didn't have her new Gryffindor friends did she really have Draco, Theodore, and the other Slyhterins? That was something laughable, though no laugh found its way to her lips. "I have you guys." Crystal said with no emotions as she turned to the dinner food before her and took her pick. She felt Draco shift beside her. She knew he didn't buy her lies. He never did. He knew of her secrets, he knew what she was hiding, why wouldn't he? That's what best friends are for. Even if he couldn't really call her that anymore he kept hoping she would remember something of their friendship.

He doubted it though, whether or not she would remember or grow to care for him as a friend. Truth be told he loved her company. It was much better than Pansy's who didn't care what he had to say as long as he was giving her attention. He had missed her terribly but Crystal would never realize that. And if Crystal did notice that, she didn't seem to care for some odd reason. Whatever happened to her in America really shaped her for the worst. Deep down inside he knew she was someone special, someone worth being Draco Malfoy's best friend at the most.

Draco knew the best he could do is try to understand her now and give her some freedom. Though he wasn't going to lie, having her here during meals was his little string of hope. He hoped that maybe somehow it would remind her of what their friendship was. That's wishful thinking though this was probably another battle he would lose to St. Potter.

"I'm done eating, can I go?" Crystal snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He hadn't been in the conversation at all. He was too busy thinking and now he missed precious time.

"Where are you going?" Theodore immediately asked his sister.

"Back to my dorm I think." Crystal stood up not letting the boys have another say. "Bye" She happily waved to Draco and Theodore, then to Crabbe and Goyle who were on the opposite side, not saying much.

"Wait!" Draco quickly got up as well and grabbed Crystal by the arm. "Friday, can we hang out?" He questioned hoping that if he asked her rather than forced her she would give it a thought.

"Friday?" Crystal questioned looking a bit stunned "I'm sorry Draco I have a date with Harry" She responded in the most impersonal manner ever. It was like she didn't even care.

"What?" Draco snarled at her. He couldn't believe her! He thought maybe she would listen that she couldn't hang out with Potter. He was being nice enough, or so he thought.

"You should have seen your face." Crystal let her lips play into a playful smirk "It was a joke darling."

Draco looked livid, Crystal was proud of herself for a moment before she realized she showed emotions. That was the last thing she wanted, she wanted to keep the purebloods away from her. She wanted time to find herself and she couldn't do that with them breathing down her neck.

"I didn't find it funny, Crystal." Draco said with a slight glare, though he was happy. That was a good sign. A tease, even if it was a low blow, was better than nothing.

"Funny, I did" Crystal shrugged.

"I don't see you laughing" Draco retorted finally letting go of her arm.

"Meh" And with that she flipped her hair and headed not for the Gryffindor common room, but rather the Quidditch pitch, where she waited for Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: So Hollow

**Chapter 3: Don't waste all your tears, reality is so hollow.**

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all the reviews and adds and everything else, you guys are great! And sorry, the timeline is a bit off, but it's been a while since I've read the 5****th**** book, I'll be making sure from now on I have it down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Crissy you can't go! Hogwarts will be so boring without you." Draco exclaimed to Crystal as she threw her broom moodily on the ground. She had given up flying, there was no point in trying when Draco was shouting at her.<em>

"_Hardly, you start this year. I wouldn't start for another year." Crystal sighed and now threw herself on the ground sending flowers and dandelion puffs soaring around them._

"_Yes, but…" Draco stood there looking at the puffs of dandelion swarm around them not sure what to say. "I don't understand why you have to leave" Draco finished feeling upset._

_Crystal grabbed her broom that she had thrown on the ground and stared at it. "My father doesn't want me." She said in a dead voice._

_Draco stared at her before he finally sat down and pulled the broom out of her hands "That's nonsense! Of course he wants you." He said in disbelief, though a part of him believed it to be true. Why else would he send his daughter to America? _

_Crystal smiled half heartily "Thanks Draco, but its nonsense that you believe that delusion."_

_Draco didn't know what to say. Maybe she was right. But none of this was making sense in his head. Frustrated he ruffled his hair before getting up off the ground. "Hop on" he said as he mounted the broom. Crystal titled her head in questioned "We might as well have some fun while you are here." Draco said as she continued to stare._

"_We never ride on a broom together" Crystal laughed in skepticism._

"_Just this once then" Draco smiled and extended a hand._

Crystal shook the memory away as someone had grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her out of her dream. "Crystal, practice is done." Harry smiled warmly at his friend. Crystal blinked. She hadn't thought of that memory in a long time, funny it would come up as she was watching Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team practice.

"Sorry I dozed off for a bit, you guys did great though!" Crystal said happily as she got up.

"You think so?" Harry questioned while leading her down the stands.

"From what I saw, I mean before I fell asleep." Crystal said while following Harry "Where's Ron?" she questioned now noticing it was just her and Harry.

"He already went ahead to the common room, he wanted to start his essay for Charms." Harry answered with a smile. He was enjoying being with just her. He was a little disappointed to see that she had fallen asleep, but he figured she was tired and deserved a break. It was a longer day for her and he respected that, although she missed a great save by Harry that left him a bit disappointed.

"Oh" Crystal said while eyeing her surroundings. She was afraid Draco or Theo would come up out of nowhere and yell at her again "I don't think we should walk back together." Crystal said while she continued to look around.

"Why? You still worried about Malfoy and your brother?" Harry tried not to sound so upset, but he couldn't help it. It really upset him that she let them walk all over her and tell her what she could and could not do.

"Yes" she admitted timidly. "They could tell father." She said in a detached voice.

"You don't care for your dad do you?" Harry reached out and put a concerned hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking at once and turned to Harry with sad eyes.

"No I really don't." Crystal sighed.

"Why not? Is it something you want to talk about?" Harry searched her blue eyes with his green eyes, hoping to find something. He just saw the usual pain and sadness. From the moment he first saw her, that's all he was drawn to was her said and pain filled eyes.

Crystal looked away from Harry and let her eyes drift up to the cold fall sky. She took a deep breath as the wind blew her hair back and frowned "It wasn't easy growing up. I never fit in." She said as she tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at Harry. He nodded and she knew somewhere deep inside of her, he knew how she felt. "I was sent to America for that reason and that reason alone."

Harry felt sorry for her. It felt like she never believed she fit in from the start and he wanted to help her and say something for her, but they just met a couple of months ago, what could he do? "Why are you at Hogwarts now then?" Harry questioned trying to comfort her in other ways since he didn't know what else to do.

"The Dark Lord, why else?" Crystal practically snorted as if it was obvious.

"He wouldn't want you, I mean you're underage." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because that would matter" Crystal rolled her eyes and began walking again as she felt a shiver trace its way up her spine. "My parents think because I'm so smart he will use me and in that find favor in my parents."

"You don't want to though do you?" Harry asked now afraid she wasn't as good as she appeared to be. Just maybe she was a Death Eater at heart and this was all a poly.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I'm a pureblood. And a daughter of purebloods, I'm a mere tool for their disposal." Harry frowned at her words, they were so cold and far off but yet she didn't seem to care. It was as if she had gotten so used to her situation that it didn't even matter anymore what she did or did not want.

"Crystal" Harry said in a mere whisper. He didn't know what he could say to make it right. He knew this wasn't fair for anyone. And a part of him wonder deep down inside if this is how Malfoy was as well. If Malfoy was a tool as well, but he shook that off quickly. The difference between Malfoy and Crystal was Malfoy was an evil prat, Crystal was a sweet and kind girl.

"Hmm?" She said in response to him calling her name.

He shook his head "You know you do have a way out, there's always a way." Harry said not sure if that's true at all but it was worth a try.

"How? I would have nowhere to go." Crystal walked a bit faster as they made their way into the castle. She was cold from being outside and beginning to grow weary from the topic Harry had chosen to talk about. Yes spending time with him was great, but the constant chatter about her life wasn't what she wanted.

"I'm sure we could figure something out" Harry smiled reassuringly. She wished his words were true. She really did, she knew she didn't fit in with her family. But she knew getting out of that is a lot harder than just walking away, especially with the Dark Lord.

"You will not, Crystal Nott come with me now." Both Harry and Crystal turned around sharply to see Theodore standing there with a couple of other Slyhterin's, all of whom wore scowling faces. Neither of the two got to answer or respond to the harsh statement, Theodore had already grabbed Crystal and was pulling her away to where she didn't know.

She tried not to whimper or whine as she was being pulled along like a rag doll. Her arm was beginning to hurt from the pressure Theodore was applying and the force that her arm was being pulled. She didn't say anything and just let him pull her down farther into the dungeons.

Finally they arrived in the Slytherin common room, much to Crystal's disliking. She had never been down in their common room, but the minute she got down there it became clear to her why the Slytherin's were so unpleasant. They lived like trolls in this darker dreary common room.

She continued to stare in awe and disliking as her brother pulled her to the nearest couch after shooing away several first years.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him anymore." Theodore finally snapped once it was just the two of them on the couch.

"I say a lot of things" Crystal said while staring off at the dark green carpet.

Theodore sighed "Could you show some emotions?" He shook his head as he reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned and looked up at him with a blank look on her face. "And stop twisting up lies."

"Maybe if you show me some respect, Theo." She snarled ripping her arm out of her brother's reach.

"I can't when you are running off with _them _behind our back." He responded back in a calm voice.

"Would you rather I be all alone?" Crystal questioned frustrated with her brother. She knew this was going to keep happening and to be honest it was wearing her down. It was getting old, couldn't they just accept her?

"No, you can hang out with Draco and myself" Theodore said simply. "And there's Pansy and plenty of other Slyhterin's!"

Crystal blinked at her brother wondering how he could think it was that simple. "Can I speak to Draco instead of you?" She asked feeling that would be an easier battle to win.

"But Crystal" Theodore started but cut himself off by her exhausted face. It was getting harder and harder to say no to her. Being apart from her so long made him forget what she was like when she was being human. "Okay fine." He sighed and got up to find Draco.

Crystal waited patiently trying to figure out a way around this. She believed Harry when he said they would find away. She doesn't want to go back to that house hold. Lord knows what would happen when she comes home. It couldn't even be really called a home as far as she's concerned. It was filled with too many bad memories and pain. If anyone would know about that it would be Draco, and if she could get Draco to bend for her, well then she really couldn't turn down Harry. She had only been out of America for about 3 months now and she wanted out of her family more and more. She was starting to see all along they were wrong in believing purebloods were 'holy'. Crystal's heart wanted to fight for what she believed in and what better way than next to the boy who lived?

In all honestly she didn't feel righting using Draco, anyone with a conscious would feel that way, but all this fighting and attempt to control her was getting old. She had to do something. No matter what and she was going to do it as soon as she could.

"Crystal" Draco happily said as he took a seat next to her on the couch, instantly breaking her thoughts. "Theodore said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah" She said shyly as she turned back to look at the floor again. He was in such a good mood and she was about to damping that real quickly. "Listen I know you guys aren't happy with me." She frowned and pulled out her wand and began to twirl it in her hands. She felt nervous deep down inside. Draco can be intimating at times, when he wanted to be. Right now she just felt so small in comparison to him. But it had always been that way. She idolized him growing up. He was perfect everything his parents ever wanted. And she, she was a misfit. He was loved. She was hated. He could do anything to please his parents. She had to try till she couldn't lift even a muscle.

"I'm just a little disappointed. I was happy to have you back and you've been distant." Draco admitted. Crystal couldn't help but let her eyes travel off of the carpet and land into the icy cold orbs. He kept searching her and hoping for something. What he was hoping for was his best friend, not this empty shell. The Crystal he knew was filled with life and love. The Crystal now was filled with snide remarks, sarcasm, and cold words.

"Draco, I have my reasons. Can you just…" She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, holding it like they used to as children. "Can you trust me and let me be friends with them? Isn't that what friends do? Respect and support the other persons decisions no matter what?" She said with her best smile.

Draco knew it wasn't a real smile, but he did know she was right. He should trust her and let her be friends with them. It's the right thing to do as her friend. If he wanted to prove to her that he wanted to be her friend like old times he would have to say yes. But it wasn't that simple, he couldn't just let her do whatever he wanted. This odd part of him wanted to protect her and he couldn't do that if she was hanging out with Potter.

"Why do you want to be friends with them?" He finally questioned as he gave her hand a tiny squeeze. He couldn't help but wonder if her hand had always been this tiny in his. Had he really grown that much and had she really stayed this small? Maybe she was frailer then he thought…

Crystal let go of his hand quickly in shock. She wasn't expecting this kind of affection. Sure it was normal when she was in America, but she was back in England and not expecting affection of this sort at all. "I just have a feeling" She said awkwardly after seeing the hurt look in Draco's eyes after she dropped his hand.

"A feeling?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"They seem like great people. And you know" Crystal titled her head realizing something. "No one ever told me _why _I can't be friends with him. I realize he's the boy who lived, but what does that have to do with anything." She said while scrunching her face up feeling like she was missing something big here.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really being this naïve? How could she not realize why she shouldn't be friend with Potter, a mudblood and a bloodtratior? Shouldn't that be common sense a _pureblood _to know why? "Crystal" He started but then didn't know what to say "I mean…" He shuttered still unsure. "He's the enemy. And Granger? She's a mudblood. That alone should stop you. And Weasley? His whole family is blood traitors, what part of that rings a bell in your head that says 'hang out with me'?" Draco finally spat out in anger.

Crystal inched back a bit on the couch to get farther away from Draco. "They are nice people. I really don't see what blood has to do with any of it." She said as calmly as she could. Truth be told, she was scared. She couldn't get the upper hand with Draco. She couldn't be their friends if she couldn't get Draco on her side. Would she have to lie? She didn't want to dig a web even deeper, but if she had too, she could.

"It has everything to do with it." Draco sighed shaking his head. America did more harm than good. If only her parents knew, no that would be bad.

"Please Draco, I would do anything if you would just let me be their friends." She didn't mean to throw out the beg card, but she felt desperate. He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't understand. His mind had been tainted by the pureblood belief system and it wasn't right. He should know it's not right, it's not like he was stupid. He was a smart boy. Couldn't he see this was just old prejudiced built into his brain?

"Anything?" Draco looked hopefully at her. His heart wanted her to just be his friend, but was that all he wanted?

Crystal looked at Draco with wide eyes. She shouldn't have said anything. But she didn't get to answer. She had been watching Draco with fearful eyes, until someone blocked Draco out of her view. Pansy had thrown herself onto Draco and cut off the conversation in general.

"Draaaaaaaaky" She whined as she clung tightly to him.

"What Pansy?" Draco snapped at her "I'm having a conversation." He attempted to push her off but she clung tighter.

"What with _her" _Pansy stared at Crystal with venom "She hardly counts as a person." She let out a shrill laugh.

Crystal couldn't take it anymore, it felt like a knife straight to her heart. She quickly got up and gave Draco a bow.

"No you can stay" Draco pleaded still trying to push Pansy away, but she wouldn't let him.

"It's alright, I know when I'm not wanted." Crystal smiled sadly. She had never really liked Pansy, but she knew that Pansy hated her. "I'll see you on Friday like promised." She said knowing exactly how to get under Pansy's skin.

It worked "What?" Pansy said loudly as Crystal walked out of the common room, glad to be abandoning this conversation all together.

Of course it never really got abandoned. She had received a letter from her father the next day asking her to explain her behavior. She didn't know how to respond back, but she knew if she didn't respond there would be problems as well. She didn't really know what to do, but eventually she wrote him back saying Harry had this odd idea in his delusional head of his that she was his friend because they were housemates. Then Crystal went onto say that she wanted to hold her family name so she let him down gently instead of causing a scene. She had to reassure her dad twice, but she made sure he believed her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really understood through it all. Not only that they were starting to include her in everything, even if every Friday night was 'Draco' time. They had learned she had other responsibilities and found it useful to hear from the 'Death Eaters' point of view. They even trusted her enough as a friend to let her in on Dumbledore's Army. Everyone was skeptical at first, but that faded as soon as they saw how well she was working with Neville. Crystal was a bit scared to work with Neville at first, but realized how much fun he was once you got to know him. And soon she found herself having more and more friends. Draco didn't approve of them at all, but he didn't want to upset her. Tensions were already high with the Slytherin and Gryffindor match coming up in two weeks, so he eventually gave up and let her be for the time being, but that didn't mean he didn't hate Potter, Granger, and Weasley any less. He started to hate Potter even more because he felt that Crystal had a small crush on him and he went and started flirting with that good for nothing Chang. But he couldn't bring that up to Crystal, she would hate him forever. He was glad regardless that it was a Friday night and he would be able to see her, but he wasn't glad at where she was.

Crystal had been sitting with the twins, Fred and George for reasons unknown to her. She wasn't even sure how it happened. One moment she was walking with Neville the next she found herself sandwiched between the two.

"Crystal my sweet sweet friend" Fred smiled warmly at her as he piled some food on to her plate.

"Our sweet sweet friend dear brother" George corrected as he carefully poured her some pumpkin juice.

"Too right you are!" Fred nodded as he clapped his hands, having just finished putting foods of his choice on her plate.

"Freddy and Georgy, please tell me you have a point." Crystal couldn't help but smile. The twins were always so much fun and she rather liked being around them in general.

"We need to have a chat." Fred started.

"Just a small one" George joined in.

"We figure this is your area of expertise, we were hoping you could help us." Fred set down several papers on an open spot on the table in between Crystal and himself. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, how could she help them?

"I don't really have an expertise, well potions and some dark arts." She admitted with a tiny blush.

"Ah ha, so you do have one. I told you brother." Fred smirked devilishly as he went through the papers a bit more.

"Yes yes, but more importantly we are so happy you admitted to the dark arts." George mirrored his twins smirk.

"Why what do you need from me?" Crystal looked between the two twins feeling genially curious. Usually people didn't ask her questions. Unless you count Neville, she had seemed to be helping him daily with his homework. She didn't mind, she found it fun actually.

"Well we are" Fred lowered his voice "Working on our Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

George leaned in too "And we figured you could help us figure out how to get something to work." He said with hopeful childish like eyes. Crystal couldn't help but nod her head in agreement and look over the papers in front of her as she reached for her goblet and began to drink it.

"Fred and George, you aren't luring Crystal in too are you?" The twins and Crystal quickly jumped and scrambled to put the papers away as Hermione's sharp voice filled their ears.

"Of course not Hermione, you must be imagining things." Fred said smoothly as he tucked the papers away. "We were just telling her how she eats like a cow."

George nodded, "Yes a cow."

Crystal tried not to glare at the twins who were practically calling her fat.

"I somehow don't buy that." Hermione narrowed her eyes as she sat down across from them, Harry and a guilty looking Ron sat down shortly after.

"Neville said he'd see you tomorrow, he left his book in the library Crissy." Harry said the minute he sat down.

"Oh that's what happened. Well yes, unless Draco changes his mind" Crystal said hopefully. It's not that she didn't want to see Draco tonight. It's just that she really wanted to work with the twins. They actually were starting to get her excited. The idea that she could actually help them with something amazed her and somehow made her heart want to skip in happiness. She was actually smiling real smiles right now.

"I doubt that" Ron laughed with a near mouthful of potatoes "He's been glaring at this table like we are devils trying to steal you away." He finished after he had swallowed.

"Didn't we inform you little brother? We are" Fred said in a truly convincing voice. Crystal could have almost laughed. But she stopped herself and settled for a slight snort. The action along caused everyone to turn to stare at her in disbelief. Crystal doesn't laugh, she barely even smiles.

"Sorry, it was amusing." Crystal blushed a light pink before busying herself with her food. The whole time she could feel Harry's eyes on her, but she ignored it and carried on eating.

"No need to apologize." Harry smiled comfortingly at his friend but was soon cut short as Cho and her friends had entered the great hall. There was a collective eye roll from Fred, George, and Crystal who knew all too well that Harry was starting to fancy her more and more.

"Well we would like to stay and chat" Fred said breaking the awkward air that had now formed around them.

"But we have more important things to do then sit with you kiddies." George patted Crystal on the back with a grin "Remember to think about helping us."

"I'll talk to Draco and see if I can skimp out tonight, doubt it though." Crystal smiled and waved as Fred and George left to go sit with Lee Jordon.

"What are you helping them with?" Ron asked curiously as his eyes followed his brothers "You think they would ask me, I'm their brother and all…" He added in a low tone.

Crystal felt awkward "Oh, nothing really." She said shyly as she shifted her food around.

"Speaking of help" Hermione quickly piped up for a change of subject. "I was wondering if tomorrow we could go over some" Hermione moved her towards the staff table motioning to Umbridge, meaning she wanted to go over some DA stuff with Crystal and the boys.

"Of course, I'll make sure I'm free for that." Crystal smiled a true smile. She loved being a part of DA, it made her feel important. "But right now I'm going to head over to the Slytherin table, those daggers being stared down our backs are beginning to give me high blood pressure." Everyone let out a laugh at her words, but she just smiled deviously.

"See you tonight then, Crissy" Harry said while waving goodbye.

Crystal just smiled and made her journey over to the Slytherin table. Draco had been sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise, but it now looks like Pansy had found her way over. Crystal didn't really like Pansy, but if Pansy was there then maybe she could weasel out of spending time with the Slytherin's tonight.

"Evening" Crystal said while changing her face from a true smile to a much stiffer smile.

"Crissy, you're early" Draco noted while pulling out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Am I? Should I go back? I can leave you and Pansy be" She said quickly while half turning back to the Gryffindor table. Theodore quickly grabbed his sister and pulled her to sit down next to him. He was actually glad she spent every Friday with Draco. Little did he know it was part of the agreement that Draco and Crystal had made. If Crystal spent one day a week with the Slytherin's she could be friends with the Gryffindors. But the other part of the agreement was, Draco could change the agreement at any given time if he didn't like Crystal attitude at any given point.

"Pansy was just leaving weren't you, Pansy" Draco said through gritted teeth while glaring over at her. Pansy didn't say anything but let out a slight pout before glaring at Crystal and stomping off. "Sorry about that." Draco's face turned from a scowl to a smile in seconds as he turned to Crystal. "I had some fun planned if you want to come with me?" Draco asked gingerly as he extended a hand for her to take.

Crystal denied the hand and got up anyways "Where are we going?" Crystal asked, not so much giving a goodbye to anyone else at the table. She did wait for Draco to finish goodbyes to his friends then she followed him out of the great hall. She noticed Neville had finally made it to the Gryffindor table. She thought about waving but she noticed Draco watching her movements closely, so she just smiled at her good friend who barely smiled back out of fear of Draco.

"I figured we could just spend our time in my room tonight, is that okay?" Draco asked while he reached out and grabbed her hand. She didn't object as she interlaced her hands with his.

"I don't see why, usually we sit in the common room with everyone else." Crystal shrugged. She really didn't like change and she didn't see why they couldn't be in the common room. What was so special about today that they had to talk alone?

Draco tried not to sigh. This was typical of her. She never wanted to spend time with him like old times, it was always sticking to the new routine she had formed. And what she had formed was not something Draco liked. He was really starting to miss her more and more even if she was right in front of him. It was getting harder and harder too. She was right there, but she never was. Draco found it was like starting all over again. He had thought about forcing her into more than just Friday, but she was actually smiling more and more. On more than one occasion he had also notice she was close to laughing. Sadly he only witnessed this from the Slyhterin table while she was sitting at the Gryffindor. He felt like he couldn't do anything right for her. It was all like it was before. He was beginning to feel like a failure all again. He couldn't have been there for her in the past, how could he now? He hadn't changed at all and he wasn't that much better of a person. He felt like he had failed her.

"Draco?" Crystal said while squeezing his hand. She hated breaking him out of his thoughts but they had been standing in front of the entrance to the Slyhterin common room for a while now, while he stood there and thought.

"Oh right, sorry I was zoning out." He smiled sheepishly and said the password, leading them into the dark dungeon of a common room.

To be honest Crystal felt nervous as Draco led her up to his room. She hadn't been in Draco's 'room' since she was a child, granted this wasn't just Draco's room, it was a shared dorm, but still. She was now fourteen years old, almost fifteen and Draco was nearly sixteen. It was no longer considered a social norm to be alone with a boy in his room at that age. But none the less she followed him in and took a seat on his bed, with him sitting down right next to her. She expected it to feel awkward, but it felt oddly enough like old times.

Draco couldn't help put grin from ear to ear. He noticed it too, it felt like old times. "So what did you and your…friends talk about at dinner today?" Draco asked, asking the same question he asks every Friday. He is actually genuinely curious. He wanted to know what they said so maybe he could try and be just as good as them.

Crystal attempted not to roll her eyes. Well Draco actually wanted to know, Crystal saw this as small talk. To her it felt like Draco had nothing better to talk about so he would always start it with a simple conversation opener. "Oh that's top secret." Crystal smirked. It was true most of it she couldn't tell to Draco even if she wanted too. She wasn't that much of a pureblood to give away their secrets.

"But I'm your friend you can trust me." Draco said smoothly as he leaned back onto his bed post.

"I agree to the friend part, but I can't trust you not with this at least." Crystal continued to smirk as she watched Draco's eyes for a reaction.

He let her search his icy grey eyes as he searched her blue eyes "If you are doing anything that will get you in trouble, please stop. They aren't worth it." He said coolly.

"They are worth every second of it." Crystal smiled disagreeing completely with Draco. If he only knew them, if he only knew how happy they made me, maybe he would be okay with everything.

"You hate me don't you?" Draco said after a moment of silence. The question took Crystal by surprise. Why would he think that she hated him?

"Draco I never said I hated you so where is this coming from?" Crystal asked in concern as she moved forward on the bed so she was sitting next to him.

"You treat me like you hate me." He said simply, not daring to look at her at all. "Whenever we talk you barely even look at me and you treat me like I'm a fly or something."

"Draco, how can I look at you?" She asked in the serious voice she owned "Have you looked in the mirror? You have to be the ugliest male alive." She lightly padded his arm as he looked horrified.

"You really think so?" He asked with wide eyes as he put both of his hands on his face and felt it as if it was a goblins face.

"Hardly, all the girls think you are attractive. Even the 'mudbloods' you hate dearly." Crystal let out a tiny little snicker.

Draco stared at her in shock. For her to pull a joke like that and sound convincing that seemed low even for her. But she almost laughed! He didn't know how to react "That was out of line." He finally said with narrowing eyes. "No one makes fun of my looks I am-"

Crystal cut him off "Draco Malfoy the purest of purebloods and the handsomest pureblood of all time. Next to me of course, no one could beat my looks." She said with a cocky grin as her eyes danced with happiness at Draco.

"Excuse me? You mean you are the best looking female pureblood. I'm the best looking male." Draco corrected. Though he could help being amazed at how Crystal was acting. She was never this playful with him.

"Cocky aren't we?" Crystal asked while titling her head down.

"No, I just speak the truth. A Malfoy never lies." Draco said simply.

"What about-" Crystal started but was sharply cut off by Draco.

"Doesn't count" He said loudly.

"Or what abo-"

"Once again Crissy, doesn't count." Draco said while putting his hand playfully over her mouth.

"Buff I fought" She attempted to say but was having a hard time with his hand over her mouth. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to be herself, she was sick of the façade she put up in front of Draco. If she was going to be stuck with him every Friday, she might as well have fun.

"No no no, don't be silly." Draco laughed as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. This was the Crystal he knew and love. This was what their friendship had been all about, teasing, laughing, and loving one another as friends. This is what true friendship felt like. Not that following that came from Crabbe and Goyle, nor the adoration that came from Pansy, no this was true friendship. This was how it was meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity

**Chapter 4: Don't hide your curiosity. **

**A/N: First off, sorry this took a while to get out I was in a wedding then I had a friend come out from Cali, so thanks for waiting and….Thanks for everything else :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Draco found it hard to be with Crystal the next week. There was one more week before the Slyhterin and Gryffindor match and well, tensions were high. It's not that Crystal hated him at all, just it was hard to communicate with Gryffindor's where pulling her away from the Slyhterin's as they continued to boo at everyone that passed.<p>

Crystal didn't bother to try and find Draco at all. She had been busy helping Fred and George deal with some serious dark magic that they required for their products. It was nothing serious it was just that Crystal could help out better than anyone else.

Crystal was also excited, this Friday was a DA meeting and she had been trying to butter Draco up so she could skip out on Friday, but she didn't know how to do that. But Thursday night she figured she'd give it a try.

"Neville, I'll see you later." Crystal gave Neville a hug as they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Why?" Neville pulled away from the hug like she was mad "Are you mad at me for spilling furvious dirt on you in herbology, because-" He started but Crystal cut him off before he would worry himself sick.

"No, Nevs" She smiled and reached out to grab his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "That was nothing, a little furvious dirt never killed anyone. No I'm going to sit with Draco and see if you know…"

"If you can skip out on Friday?" Neville questioned with a hopeful smile.

"Won't happen, but yeah worth a try right?" Crystal said with thumbs up. Neville returned them "Later" Crystal said while turning to find Draco at the Slytherin table.

He wasn't that hard to find at all. He had a large group around him and was obviously making fun of Harry in some sort of way. Personally Crystal thought he looked like the idiot and not Harry, but she wasn't going to tell him that, she had a reason for being here. How she was going to approach that she didn't know, but she was going to come away from this table tonight being free to do what she pleases on Friday night. Or so she hoped.

Smiling the best she knew how she cleared her throat and in the sweetest voice she owned asked "Draco do you mind if I sit here? I need a word."

All the Slytherin's who were listening intently to his joke fell silent and turned back to their food as if they were never talking to Draco.

"Crystal" Draco smiled warmly as he shooed Crabbe\ down the bench so he could make room for her. "What do you need to talk about?"

Crystal looked around for her brother before she spoke, but she didn't see him anywhere. "I was wondering, I mean you can say no, but…" She looked around shyly.

Draco smiled and rested a hand on hers. "I wouldn't dream of saying no. I'm your friend remember?"

His words let her gain her composure. "How could I forget, your ugly face won't leave me alone ever." She teased.

"Handsome face, I don't know why you mix ugly and handsome up so much." Draco shook his head acting as if she was just being silly.

"Right right, sorry" Crystal shrugged "Must be some kind of brain damage I suffer from."

"It's from all those Gryffindor's you hang out with, must be addling what little brain you have left." Draco said with fake concern. Though Crystal couldn't help but wonder if deep down inside Draco did feel that way. She sure as heck wouldn't put it past him.

"I guess I'll just go then…" She sighed and quickly decided to get up. Draco wouldn't let her though. He grabbed her gently and set her back down at the table.

"I was only joking." Draco said reassuringly. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked with all his attention focused solely on her.

"Well I was wondering…" Crystal started while staring at the empty plate in front of her. She was feeling so nervous she wasn't sure if she could even eat dinner. "I mean I already have something planned to make up for it…but you think I could hang out with Nevs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on Friday?" Crystal asked as she seemed to feel her body shrink away.

"Why?" Draco wasn't expecting her to ask this, but he will admit the thought upset him. What could possibly be so important that she wanted to hang out with them? She sees them every day!

"I just thought, you know…" She didn't know what to say here, but she knew it had to be something strong and she didn't want to completely lie to him.

"No, I don't know." He said in a snippy voice. His anger was starting to rise up. He always seemed to lose to _them _it's not fair. They are such goody goodies and Draco…well he could never be them. What really makes them so special? He could be just as good as them! But no, Crystal refused to see that.

Crystal stared at Draco and knew she had to make something up if she wanted to go to this DA meeting, he was clearly upset and that was the last thing she needed. If she didn't go to the DA meeting she feared that everyone would believe she wasn't to be trusted, especially if she was with Draco instead of the meeting. That isn't what she wanted. She loved being in DA. She loved everyone who was in it and she was learning a lot, not just on how to defend herself but on friendship too.

"I just figured, I mean…" She felt nervous and knew her face was getting hot. She was getting embarrassed and felt silly. Why would Draco ever agree to this? "I just thought instead of you and I just hanging out on Friday, I thought we could hang out Saturday and Sunday." That was her back up and her final hope, if he didn't believe that or accept that then she couldn't go to the DA meeting.

Draco didn't know what say or think. "Did you really mean that Crystal?"

That was it, she said the right thing. There was still hope! "Well yeah, I thought it would be like old times." She smiled even though deep down inside she doubted it would be that way.

"I think I'll let it slide this time" Draco smiled warmly "Next time though, you can't skip out on Friday."

"You mean it?" Crystal asked with wide eyes. She honestly couldn't believe Draco was okay with this, at all. He and Theodore had really been watching her. They had been following her around and ease dropping in on almost all her conversations. She had learned to deal with it, but it was beginning to drive her up the wall. Her only safe place was in the Gryffindor common room, which to say the least in a castle this big was really small.

"Of course I do" Draco reassured her. He was actually happy she had allowed him two days. So he gave up one day, he was gaining another with her. He was even willing to let it slide how much time she had spent with Potter this week. He didn't mind that she was with Longbottom, but Potter and the Weasley's was another story. "But Sunday I have hom-"

He didn't get to finish, Crystal was so excited she squealed and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around Draco and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!" She squealed once more before leaving.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Not only did she hug him, he now got two days with her this week instead of one! He had to get his homework done early. Otherwise he'd never be able to spend time with her the way he wanted.

He was so excited he felt like Friday took forever. He couldn't help it though, he kept smiling at her in anticipation for tomorrow. And to be honest, he started wondering what she was so excited for. All day she had this glow about her as she clung onto Longbottom's fat arm. Just the thought of it along made his insides burn out of anger. Sure he was a pureblood it was a step up, Theodore had mentioned that several times, especially in letters to their father, but still. Longbottom?

He was upset though by the evening when she didn't show up for dinner and neither did Potter. Everyone else that belonged to her little Gryffindor clique was there, but Potter wasn't. What was she playing at?

But she wasn't playing at anything. Her and Harry were quickly going over what they should do tonight for DA in Harry's dorm.

"No I'm telling you, shield charm. Flat out, they still need work. Nevs doesn't even have it down." Crystal said while stretching out on Harry's bed.

"I realize they still need work, but everyone feels it's elementary." Harry sighed and looked through his Defense Against the Dark Arts book aimlessly.

"It's not elementary if it saves your life." Crystal reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. He immediately stopped looking at the book and stared into her eyes. Her eyes were sincere "We both know Voldemort is out there, let's train these kids the best we know how. Let's give him hell." She smirked, he knew she meant it. She really did mean it when she said she hated Voldemort.

"Umbridge too, you know" Harry laughed to himself "They'd make a great evil couple."

Crystal let out her awkward snort that is almost a laugh "Think of the children."

Harry on the other hand did laugh even harder "No! That's awful." He let his laughter fade then with serious eyes he turned to Crystal "So how did you get Malfoy to agree?"

"Oh you know, told him I was plotting against everything my family believes in." Crystal waved a hand in the air as she teased Harry. Harry couldn't help but smirk. He was so glad Crystal wasn't like the rest of the Slyhterin's even if she should be. She was so much fun and so caring. How could she have been born from a rich line of Slyhterin's?

"Doubtful" Harry said while lightly punching her in the shoulder.

"Yeah pretty much" Crystal said with a heavy sigh. "I have to spend two days with him. Saturday and Sunday, ugh."

"That's how you got him to agree?" Harry asked with disgust clearly laced upon his voice.

"Sadly yes, this is only going to get harder." Crystal turned to the window. She let her mind wander. She knew this year was going to make or break her life. She had a choice between right and wrong and neither would be easier on her than the other.

"What do you mean?" Harry furrowed his brows as he followed her gaze out the window.

She didn't turn and look at Harry when she spoke, her heart felt heavy. She knew it was easier to gaze elsewhere. "Harry I don't want to go back home. I want to be with you, I want to fight on your side." As she finished her sentence she turned to look at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at her searching her eyes for something, he knew she meant it for sure. Her eyes were dark and heavy with emotions. "Wait, you mean…leave your family?" He asked as he nearly threw his arms around her to hug her, but he stopped himself.

"Yes, they are wrong in this war." Crystal nodded even though deep down inside she felt so torn.

"But everything…I mean" Harry stumbled around amazed at Crystal's maturity towards this all.

"I was never close with them to begin with. I mean Theo and I were but…you know." Crystal didn't look at Harry as she spoke. She sat there twisting her hands together realizing Harry wouldn't let her go back on her word.

"They never really wanted you around." He finished for her. He knew how that felt. He knew what it was like to want to feel wanted, but you never were. He was so happy here at Hogwarts and he understood why she was too.

She let her eyes travel up to Harry's. She could feel every emotion he had from his childhood seeping out. She knew he felt it too. That connection, the understanding, that they had something greater in common than something simple like enjoying Qudditch. They had their whole childhood linked. She let a soft smile trace her lips as a tear of acknowledgement traced her cheek.

"But there is one person I can't get rid of" Crystal said truthfully.

"Malfoy" Harry said with much distaste. Crystal didn't like the hate that filled his lips when he said his name, but she knew it couldn't be helped. They were on the opposite side of the war, what could be done now?

"I'm sorry, you have to understand he's been my friend for a while now." Crystal felt bad, but it was the truth. Regardless of how Draco abandoned her so many years ago, she couldn't just let him go. He was just as much a part of her life as anyone. She wanted him to be her friend.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her "No I understand, but if you have to run away and go into hiding what then?" Harry titled her head worried now if this was the right choice for her.

"Then I will, Draco can live without me. He did it for how many years while I was in America?" She nodded more to herself than to Harry, knowing full well she could do this.

"I guess you are right" Harry smiled "Let's get down to DA, come on" He said while quickly hopping of his bed and offering her a hand. She gladly took it returning his smile. Together Harry and Crystal headed for the Room of Requirement together in silence. They both had a lot of things weighing on their minds, so rather then add to it, they both stayed silent. Finally when they made it inside they both took a seat waiting patiently for others to arrive and started up another conversation.

"Are you going to work with Neville?" Harry asked while pulling out his wand.

"I don't see why everyone is so afraid to work with him." Crystal shrugged as the door opened a couple more people filed it. "He's not that dangerous." She grinned knowing full well last time he accidently started her robe on fire.

"Well minus-"Harry cut himself off, Neville had just arrived with Hermione and Ron.

"Neville!" Crystal smiled and waved for him to come over by her. He didn't hesitate at all, he smiled widely as he ran in his usual dorky manner to his best friend.

"Crystal!" he responded warmly. "Why weren't you at dinner?" he question almost immediately

"Harry and I were going over what lessons we are goi-" Crystal started but got cut off.

"Oh so glad you could make it Crissy!" Fred jumped right in through an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I must say we are" George came up and threw his arm around her as well. "I thought you might bail and you know"

"Plot with Death Eaters" Fred finished.

"Har har har" Crystal said with her finest eye roll. "My favorite past time and all."

"Hardly" Harry said reassuringly. He couldn't help it. For some odd reason there was an angry twinge in his stomach when he heard people joke about her being a Death Eater. "I will have you know she admitted she wants to leave her family." Harry said proudly knowing full well he was the first person she told.

"What? No" Fred said in disbelief.

"Good for you" Hermione smiled warmly.

"It's a plot, personally." George said thoughtfully well tapping his hand mischievously on his lips.

"Ah yes dear brother, I believe you are right." Fred joined in and mirrored his twin down to every last movement.

"Oh shove off you too" Ron said while rolling his eyes "If she says so she says so. This girl is so serious she'd give Percy a run for his money."

"Well that was the meanest thing I've heard all day." Crystal put a hand on her hip defensively.

"ANYWAYS" Harry said loudly cutting their chatter, no noticing the room was filled with the regulars.

"Right" Ron and Crystal said at the same time while shyly looking at their feet. Harry ignored them and carried on with his usual speech.

The speech usually took a couple of minutes and was generally around the same lines of Voldemort, defending ourselves, and Umbridge. No one really mind really, Harry did a great job of getting everyone motivated, even Neville. But once the time came to actually do things Neville was generally in shambles and didn't believe that he was good enough to actually perform any spells. Crystal had been used to this especially when Neville would break down and ask why he wasn't in Hufflepuff. He thought most of the time he was lousy Gryffindor, but Crystal knew how to handle it.

They had already broken into groups. Some people were no longer using Expelliarmus anymore rather more complicated spells for their partner to block. Crystal, out of courteous for Neville, was still using Expelliarmus.

"Ready Nevs?" Crystal questioned for about the fifth time already this evening.

"Yes" He said while swallowing hard. He was beginning to feel nervous and hopeless. He just wished he was as good as everyone else. It's always him being left behind. The only thing he excels in is Herbology and most people laugh at him for that, they don't consider that a hard subject.

"Expelliarmus!" Crystal shouted as she pointed her wand at Neville, she didn't hold back at all. Crystal knew that holding back wouldn't be fair to Neville, nor would it benefit him. He had potential, that she could see and she hoped he would be able to see that himself as well.

Neville almost had it, he hesitated at the last moment of raising his wand to produce a shield charm. Sadly he watched as his wand flew straight for Crystal. He felt ashamed as a frown traced upon her lips, but he knew better than to let anything negative slip from his lips at this point.

"You almost had it Nevs!" Crystal smiled as she walked towards Neville to return his wand. He couldn't help but sigh as everyone around him seemed to shake their heads in what felt like disappointment to him. Truth be told, they were just as hopeful as Crystal. Everyone knew he could do it, he just lacks confidence.

"Yeah, I know" Neville said in a deflated voice as he plopped down on the floor. Crystal didn't hesitate for a moment as she took a seat next to him, ignoring all the battling going on around them. "I'm just not ready for this just yet." He said while he took his wand out of her hand.

"I think you are" Crystal smiled lightly "I have faith in you, just because Professor Snape or your Grandma doesn't believe you are made of the good stuff" Crystal lightly poked him in the stomach "I do." She finished proudly with strong eyes staring at her best friend.

Neville sat there staring right back. He sometimes couldn't believe his luck, Crystal was more then he would ever ask for. She was so sweet, caring, and knew just what to say to get his mood up. How did a guy like him end up with someone like her? "Thanks Crissy, but you know…" He shyly looked at his wand, pulling his eyes away from hers.

"I don't know, you are just being a boggart who's hiding in the dark." Crystal pouted her best pout as she folded her arms across her chest.

That was it, that was the last straw for Neville, how could he say no to that? "Okay okay Crystal. I can do this!" He said while quickly throwing himself up off the ground. Crystal followed the suite with a smile. She was hopeful of him. And with good reason, the next time she cast Expelliarmus he shielded it with ease. She was so proud of him that nothing could break her spirits that night. She spent a good half of the evening after DA with Neville in the common room talking and sharing stories. She had one of the best nights of her life, only for it to all come crashing down in the morning.

She had been walking with Neville to the great hall for lunch, seeing as they had both over slept from staying up so late, when a cold harsh hand had grabbed her arm. She couldn't help but wince as she was pulled away from her best friend to where she didn't know.

"Draco that hurts" She pleaded as her eyes finally fell on the pale figure that was leading her away.

"What?" He snapped finally letting go "Oh right sorry." He was sincere in his words but his eyes still held this fierce gaze. "Why weren't you at dinner or breakfast this morning? Please tell me you weren't up with-" Crystal held up her hand and cut him off.

"Draco please" She glared at him "I was with Harry during dinner and I just over slept. It was a late evening." She dropped her glare and let her lips trace into a true smile "I had a lot of fun, I'm sorry."

Draco couldn't stay mad anymore. That smile was so sweet and so…Crystal. It was her. He couldn't help but forgive her. He had missed that smile. The last time he had seen it was before…

"_Come on Draco!" Crystal giggled as she pranced to the doors. She was happy, today was her birthday and despite her having one week left till she left for Rose Academy she was as lively as can be._

"_I'm coming, calm down Crissy" Draco couldn't help but let out a laugh with her as she pulled him farther outside._

"_Not so fast." Both Crystal and Draco turned around to see her father standing there looking upset. Crystal's smile faded almost instantly and changed to fear. Draco couldn't help but grab Crystal's hand as quick as he could and give it a tight squeeze. But that moment only last for less than a second. Before he could stop her dad, he had grabbed on to her daughters arm in a rough manner that would make anyone cry, but Crystal stayed passive. She watched with fear as Draco was pulled farther and farther from her view. And soon before she knew it she was in a hallway over on the floor screaming in pain._

_Her father was yelling at her. She could barely hear it though. The pain of his curses were hurting more than he would ever know. But Draco could hear it. Draco could see it as well. He couldn't help himself his best friend was screaming in pain, what else could he do but watch? He felt so helpless as her dad hit her with curse after curse._

"_I'm so glad to get rid of you, you filthy piece of trash." Her dad screamed at her as Draco cringed with agony. _

"_I'm sorry" She pleaded and cried. She had caved in. Tears were streaming down her face now. She was feeling weak from a crime she didn't commit._

"_Sorry isn't good enough. We should have gotten rid of you before you were even born, you could be a half-breed for all we know. Lucky enough you aren't a squib." Her father spat once more before kicking her sharp in the ribs and leaving her alone._

_That was the last time Draco had ever seen her smile like that. From that day on, she had a false smile and if you looked close enough you could see sadness traced within her eyes at all times._

"Draco are you listening to me?" Crystal asked as she almost giggled at his silly spaced out face.

He had been thinking so much of that day lately. He felt like it was his fault. He could have saved her or something. And he knew she was okay afterwards, but something else happened that evening that he overheard that he couldn't let his heart shake off. He would help her somehow "Of course sorry…" He smiled "Why don't we get some lunch. I'm overly hungry and beginning to lose focus" He lied hoping it would suffice for her.

"Sure thing Draco" Crystal smiled and clung tightly onto Draco's arm.


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty

**Chapter 5: The Reverse Side of Beauty**

**A/N: This chapter will be getting into a bit of the rated 'M' part (just a bit!). So I hope you enjoy…btw, this story will be a bit shorter because the squeal is where most of the action happens, this is just a set up for the squeal :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Crystal found that she had a great time with Draco that weekend. But she couldn't help notice how much him and his friends talked about 'the Dark Lord'. It was a side of him she knew was there, but she was starting to experience it more and more. The worst was throughout the coming week. With the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match coming up, tensions were at the highest. And it was becoming to the point that Crystal didn't even want to hang out with Draco on Friday, despite how much fun she had last weekend. She knew she couldn't blow him off. Depending upon who wins this Saturday, it could rip their friendship apart like a diffindo spell.<p>

"I wish I could help you out tonight Fred and George, but it's Friday." Crystal sighed defeat looking sad at the two chipper twins.

"Oh come on Crissy, you can talk your way out of this one." Fred grinned. He was the one who had cornered her after Charms class and he was being more persistent than his twin. They had been working hard on some more joke shop items all week, when the boys weren't at practice. Crystal felt like she barely had time for Neville or any of her other friends, but she didn't mind. There was an odd sense of home when she was with the twins and there was never a dull moment.

"I'm sure I could, but…" She responded while looking at her feet.

"But what? One night of work before the big game, right?" George piped up in his attempt to back his twin up.

"I know" Crystal said while biting her lip "But Draco is…I don't want him to get mad. It's before the game and he's been right down nasty." She said truthfully.

"Really?" George grinned.

"We hadn't noticed" Fred finished for his twin.

"Shush you two" Crystal smiled widely. "Maybe if you two are good I'll suddenly feel tired tonight and leave early."

"You're a doll" Fred scrunched up his nose and pinched Crystal's cheek. "I will see you later, love." He winked and walked away.

"Now look what you did, you better show." George laughed as he followed his twin.

Crystal just shrugged and hoped the day went by smoothly. And it did, the only painful part was waiting for to hang out with Draco. She was growing impatient for the day to finish up, but finally it did and she was already not enjoying being with him and his crew for dinner.

"I'm telling you this game is in the bag." Draco boasted for about the 100th time in the span of five minutes. "Potty couldn't catch a snitch even if it landed on his broomstick."

Crystal's temper was already rising, but she didn't lose her cool. She stayed calm. "And you couldn't catch one even if it landed in the palm of your hand." Crystal said while reverting back to her cold, cool, collect self.

Draco noticed it right away. He ignored all the small snickers around him and stared at her in disbelief. She didn't say it with a sneer or a playful tone, rather it was a dead and bored voice she had gotten when she first came to Hogwarts. "Crissy" He said softly so only she could hear "What's wrong?" he asked still ignoring the attention that was aimed at them, especially the contempt that was leaking out of Pansy's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with me, rather it's what's wrong with _you"_ Crystal said with narrowed eyes, but yet she wouldn't look at Draco. She was upset, annoyed, and exhausted of this banter. So instead of looking at the source of all these feelings she moodily stabbed her potatoes repeatedly.

Draco let out a polite laugh. He didn't want to make a public scene, not tonight. It was time to take the pureblooded route out of this. "Excuse us" Draco smiled to his friends and grabbed Crystal on the arm, he waited for her to get up but she never did. "Come on Crystal let's go somewhere and talk." He was being as gentle as he could, but she wasn't budging. He gave up after a couple moments and grabbed her tighter, knowing regretfully, that this might hurt her. But it got the results he wanted, she at least showed some sign of movement. But before Draco realized what was going on she had gotten up, thrown his arm off, and shoved her wand at his throat.

"Crystal" Draco pleaded, but he knew she wouldn't have any of that. He caught his mistake a little too late. Her eyes gave her away and let him know that he said too much. He really shouldn't be so cold to his friends, but he can't help it. It was engraved in his brain to be that way. How could he change so easily?

She didn't say anything, nor would she. She was going to guilt him into an apology as they stared each other in the eyes. She couldn't help but notice the traces of worry and sadness within his grey irises. She tried to shake it off. She didn't want to cave in. She didn't want to let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn't help it. His eyes were reaching out to her, what else was she supposed to do? "Your right, let's take this outside." Crystal narrowed her eyes and let the Slyhterin's know she didn't cave in, even though deep in her heart she knew she did.

Draco didn't know what to think as he led her out of the great hall. He thought he saw compassion in her eyes, but given her anger that didn't seem right. He did know one thing though, that this evening was not going well for him. He had been hoping she was in a good mood. He had been hoping that given how much fun they had last weekend, she would agree to hanging out with him more. But he now felt that was out the window given her anger. How could he forget to tone it down on the jokes about her…filth for friends? It wasn't the first thing on his mind, but she was. He wanted to make her happy, but he was finding that hard to do. It was like even though they grew up in the same world, she was from a completely different one. He doubted that America changed her this much, could it have been her childhood that changed her? Could that really have been it? Despite all her dad's efforts to make her the perfect pureblood she instead turned out…a blood traitor?

Draco shook his head, she was a lot of things, but blood traitor wasn't one of them. Trying not to frown he entered the classroom she head led him too. He couldn't help but muse to himself that she had led him to his favorite classroom to think.

The classroom was a tiny abandoned one. In his five years of Hogwarts he had never seen this one in use. But despite the lack of use, it was the most beautiful one. The way the sun came in and shown on the empty desk gave it this strong sense of splendor and peace, that Draco had come to yearn for over the past couple of years.

"Draco, why do you want to be my friend?" Crystal demanded as she busied herself with cleaning off a desk to sit on. She wouldn't look at him, she was frustrated. He could tell, but he also knew that if she looked at him all that would be out the window. She has such a hard time staying angry at him with his cute smirk, which is why she knew it was easier to busy herself then to look at him. She had a point to make and she couldn't make that point if she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Really, we don't have anything in common, so why?" She persisted.

Draco stayed calm, though deep inside his mind was racing and whizzing through a hundred different possibilities to what draws him to her. "We may not have anything in common, but" he paused and took the time to walk over to her. Smiling he grabbed his hand "You mean a lot to me. You are my friend and friends stick together no matter what." He finished feeling that was the cheesiest thing he could have said.

Crystal let her usual sad smile trace across her lips "Then please for my sake, do not make fun of my closest friends in front of me. I beg of you." She reached out and grabbed his other hand and pulled him into a hug. "I don't think I can take it anymore." She said truthfully, hoping he could feel her heartstrings reaching out to him.

"I promise, I'll be a good boy." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. She let out a soft true smile in return to his playfulness.

"You, be a good boy?" Crystal smirked as if she was about to laugh, making Draco's heart lurch for longing to hear her laugh, but she didn't. She remained passive in her smirk. "I think that's when the world will end. You couldn't be a good boy, ever."

Draco half snorted in disbelief "I am the definition of good boy." He said before shaking his head "Actually scratch that, I am the definition of bad boy." He said in his cockiest voice.

Crystal couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling." She teased.

Draco sat there letting her words soak in. Things have been different since the Dark Lord came back. For starters, Crystal was brought home. But to top it off, his dad was talking about having Draco join his ranks and he wasn't sure if he really wanted that. It would be an honor for the family, but…he was having doubts himself. Could these doubts be caused by Crystal and her way of thinking? No, that couldn't be right.

"Draco?" Crystal questioned with concerned as she noticed Draco was spacing out.

He smiled warmly noticing her concern right away "Sorry, just…" He paused not wanting to open any wounds, he wanted to ease her the best he could. "Do you think you will end up joining the Dark Lord?"

Crystal blinked at Draco, this was not what she was expecting. "Doubtful, I don't…" She didn't want to let Draco know she didn't believe in his views, not when she met all these great Gryffindors. She felt she had to make something up. "Please, the only girl is Bellatrix, right? And I'd imagine she's bat shit crazy."

It was the first time Draco had heard her swear. To be honest he was a bit shocked by her answer. "Yeah…" Was all he could manage to get out. He thought for sure she would say no flat out. Was she worrying about him and his response? "I probably will." He admitted, for some odd reason.

Crystal wasn't shocked by this "I know" she said calmly.

"You know?" Draco questioned.

She smiled "We are opposites. We always have been. Of course you'd choose that side."

"It's not that I'm picking…" he said feeling like he had to justify his actions. Unlike Crystal, he had a hard time letting his family down. He cared too much about them.

"It's not so bad, you know" She smiled deviously "breaking the rules."

Draco admired her at this moment. She was so brave, no wonder she was in Gryffindor. She didn't care what her father said. She believed what she wanted too and she fought for that. He could see that now. "Crystal you're asking for death" He said while poking her forehead lightly.

"I can handle that, death of the soul, I cannot." She said calmly as she grabbed his finger off of her forehead and held his hand.

"Death of the soul?" He raised an eyebrow confused by her choice of words.

"Yes" She nodded wisely as she let go of his hand. She couldn't look at him when she said it. She turned around and walked towards the window. Lightly she put her hand on the dusted frame while a sad smile trace upon her lips. Draco couldn't help but stare as the sun gracefully fell upon her figure and lit her like an angel. "Selling my soul to the Dark Lord" She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Draco watched closely as she clung tighter to the frame of the window. "It would kill me, I need to be free." Crystal said as she slowly turned to Draco. He couldn't help but gaze in awe at how beautiful she looked with the sun shinnying gracefully on her long black hair. "Or at least that's what I like to believe." She smiled while shyly looking at her feet then back up at Draco.

"As long as you are happy, I'll try to be there for you the best I can." Draco couldn't help it. The words were out before he could stop them. He wasn't sure if he even supports what he himself said. He is Draco Malfoy, and if Crystal was going to be a blood traitor would he honestly go against what he believes in and support her? Wouldn't that betray his family and everything he ever wanted? He wanted to show his dad he can be as good as anyone else. He wanted to prove he was someone. No he was someone, he just wanted his dad to see that.

"Draco, I'm sure you don't mean that." Crystal closed her eyes and turned back to the window. She felt heavy just believing Draco would go against his life. But she knew that wouldn't happen, he wasn't courageous enough, no she knew he was a coward. He only knew what he was taught. He didn't know how to go against that.

"No, I do" Draco took a couple steps forward. He wanted to reach out to her, to let her know he meant it, but he couldn't. Instead he let a silence wash over them as he came to the realization that this year would make or break him. Whatever happened to them, it surely would set their destiny.

Crystal sighed, if he only knew she had already told Harry she wanted to escape this world her parents dragged her into. "If you say so Mr. Bad boy" Crystal smirked in her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I do Miss rebel." He smiled right back as he took the chance to lean up against the nearest desk. She turned away from the window and nearly laughed at him. That was so Draco to be so smooth and seducing.

"Are you always like this?" She questioned while hiding her smile behind her hand.

"What? An irresistible bad boy?" he asked gesturing to himself "Of course, you just never see it. Your too busy sulking that you aren't with your lover boy." He smirked his finest.

"My lover boy?" Crystal asked as she pulled away from the window and sat next to Draco on the desk.

"You know who I'm talking about." Draco answered playfully. But Crystal didn't know. She didn't love anyone. What was he talking about?

"Are you talking about yourself?" She questioned letting the puzzlement play across her face.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wishes… "No you dork, not me." Draco glared at her. "Why would you like me? I'm too bad for you. You only like those goody goodies like Potter."

"Ohhh" Crystal said as his joke dawned on her. "No I don't like Harry like that…besides he'd never notice me like _that."_ She said truthfully, knowing how much he fancied Cho right now.

"That's a lie, who wouldn't notice you like that?" Draco said in disbelief.

Crystal shook her head in attempt to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks. "A lot of people really." She said in a shifty voice. She was feeling uncomfortable, since when was Draco this sweet?

"Keep thinking like that, love."

* * *

><p>The night before the Qudditch match was one of the last nights Draco and Crystal had a civil conversation for at least a long time. Hatred was not a strong enough word for Crystal to describe how she felt after that match. She couldn't believe Draco and most of all she couldn't believe that vial loathsome evil woman. Banning not only Harry, but Fred and George as well! Over what? Draco deserved it for his cold words to people he didn't even know. She was right, he couldn't go against his blood and his family. That moment right there proved it to her.<p>

After that point it was as if a fire was lit inside of her heart, she was ready and determined to associate with anyone she could to piss Draco off. Of course she wouldn't stop there, she ended up blowing him off every Friday and felt no guilt or shame in doing so.

Draco was furious. He didn't feel this was fair, but in a sense he believed he was getting punished for his behavior. It was a joke. He was furious that Potter once again did this too him. And he believed they deserved what they got, but losing Crystal over it…was it really worth it? Oh and how evil she was being about it! Not a day went by that she wasn't hanging on Fred or George's arm, which twin it was he didn't care…or worse, not a day went by that she wasn't hanging on that mudblood's arm! She was determined to make him sick and upset. He didn't want to assume this, but he couldn't help. The Slytherin's were talking about her. They all saw it. They all wanted to do something, but Theodore wouldn't let them. He just shunned his eye every time he witnessed it. He had to do something, this was his fault. But what could he do? She pretended he didn't exist. He couldn't very well waltz up to the Gryffindor table as she clung to that one twins arm could he?

Crystal knew he was glare. She knew they were staring, all those haughty Slyhterins. But she didn't care and the twins were all for making Draco and the Slyhterins pay. They played along with her all too easily.

"I was thinking maybe we-" Fred started but his twin cut him off.

"Won't work" George stated quickly already knowing what his twin was going to say.

"You didn't let him finish. I can't read his mind you know." Crystal said defensively as she grabbed her pumpkin juice and took a quick sip. "I wish I could" She said with a playful wink, as she watched Draco shift with anger.

"Sorry Crissy" George said with a smile. They all knew the smile had nothing to do with what he was saying, but Draco didn't. For all Draco would know, they were telling Crystal how beautiful she was.

"In any case" Fred carried on "We are going to need to sneak to hogsmeade and get more fireworks." He said in a hushed tone.

"I can do that tonight." Crystal said confidently. "Hermione has been very suspicious of you two."

"Can't let you" George scolded "You aren't old enough to get your hands on any." He said in genuine concern of her getting caught. He knew it didn't matter that she was underage. She had charm like no one he had met before. Her pureblood ways came in handy. She was sly and cunning when they needed her. Just, he was beginning to feel like she was his sister and didn't want her to get caught or get a detention. He knew how cruel her father could be.

"Oh please" She rolled her eyes knowing that was a lame excuse.

"I'll get them, we still have a bit of pollyjuice potion left. I can be Crystal for a bit, just enough to get into Hogsmeade." Fred smirked, knowing it would work full well. "Hermione wouldn't know the difference."

"No, you are not being me!" Crystal said in a loud upset tone. She was a bit disturbed by the idea of Fred being her, in her body, with her body parts.

"Hermione's too suspicious, it's the only way we can get out to modify more!" George growled feeling upset at how stubborn she was.

"Then why do we have to go back to the common room tonight? We can camp out in an empty classroom and then leave." Crystal stated. Sometimes she said the simplest of things, but that's what they needed. Fred and George didn't always think of the simple things which is why they loved having her around.

"Good thinking" Fred smiled "then it's settle, George and I will camp out while you go back to the common room Crystal and help Lee after his detention." He smiled as Crystal scrunched her nose up in annoyance. She knew she couldn't argue.

"I won't wait for Lee and I'm not helping out tonight." She protested as she folded her arms over her chest. Fred couldn't help but smile, her anger was so cute. "I'll hang out with Neville."

"Fine" both the twins said, happy that they made it so she would stay safe in the common room. She wouldn't go back on her word, so there was no chance of her getting a detention.

She knew what they were playing at. And she also knew better than to attempt to go against them. She was upset at them, but she knew it was better for her to smile and hang out with her other friends then push her luck. So as happily as she could, she spent the evening with Neville making small conversations.

"So what are you doing for break?" Crystal smiled as they sat at their usual table with books pored over. It seemed to them that all the professors have the same idea, cram as many test as possible right before break. "Are you staying here at all?" She asked as she set her quill down.

"Oh no, I go home to Gran." Neville smiled following the suit and pushed his essay for Umbridge away. "What about you? Are you staying here?"

"No, I can't" Crystal made a face "Sadly I have to go home for the Christmas Eve ball. Happens every year" Crystal said with distaste. Even if she hadn't been to one since before she left for America, that doesn't make it any less pleasant for her. She knew this year would be the worst one yet. The Dark Lord would be there and it would be unpleasant for sure.

"Is it at your house?" He questioned looking at her with concern. He knew she hated anything to do with her family. If at all cost he avoided talking about them.

"My manor? Lord no, not this year. It's at the Malfoy's this year" She smiled a grateful smile "I hate it when it's at our house." She admitted.

"Is it that bad?" Neville asked gingerly.

Crystal nodded "Well, I suppose it's not. If you can stand acting and dancing with pureblooded males you could care less for. Meanwhile your parents are drinking mead and conversing with other parents deciding who the best suitor for you is." She sighed and picked up her essay again. This topic wasn't something she wanted to think about. The thought of her parents picking someone for her sent a shiver up her spine. They would either want a true well known pureblood for their scum daughter, or not care at all and put her with someone who she'd be miserable with the rest of her life. Either way she didn't dare think who that would be.

"You mean…who you'd marry?" Neville asked with a horrified look upon his face.

"Yeah, has to be pureblood you know. But it can't be someone like you" Crystal pointed to him "Your family is too against the Dark Lord." She smiled admiring the thought.

"Then I suppose I can't ask you to come over during break?" Neville asked as he slumped down in his chair. He was hoping he could see her during break. But now he realizes that wouldn't happen. Her family is too dark, if only he was born into a different family.

"No" She answered quickly "Well unless you felt like acting like you wanted to join, but I don't recommend that." Crystal nearly laughed. The thought of Neville being evil was well, cute. He was too sweet and loveable to even think about doing anything for the wrong side. That's why she liked being friends with him. There was no reason for him to drag her into the life she is so scared of. He's too nice and he would never force her to do anything she wouldn't want too.

"I'm not as good as an actor as you are." Neville commented while grabbing his essay now.

"It's not acting, it's being a pureblood." Crystal answered simply. "And this essay is bull. We all know how to hold a wand." She added as she began to write the more on 'Chapter 12: the Proper Way to Hold a Wand'.

"I thought it was a little bit useful." Neville said timidly.

"It was a nice refresher, if it was the start of the year, yes." Crystal sighed and joined Neville in slumping in the chair.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbeat

**Chapter 6: My Heartbeat is my 'Fate'**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter:**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days flew by. The final DA meeting before break was a great success. What wasn't was the fact that Mr. Weasley was sent to St. Mungos. That was something that hit hard in Crystal's heart. Over the last couple of weeks that she was away from Draco she grew close to Fred and George. It was painful to think. They were such great people who didn't deserve to be hurt from the Dark Lord. No one did in her view. So it was with a lot of grudge, hate, and protest that she got off the train and headed to her house with her parents.<p>

"Crystal you will dress nice tonight, there is a small dinner taking place tonight." Crystal was about to run off to her room and sit there, waiting but that was changed when her father's voice ran in her ears.

"Wha-Of course father." She quickly recovered and let out the best smile she knew how.

"Good" He responded smoothly as he walked away to lord knows where.

Crystal couldn't help but growl. She didn't care how close Theodore was. This was the last thing she wanted to do on her first night home for Christmas. "Dress nice" she muttered as she stomped her way through the manor.

"It won't that bad." Theodore smiled as he caught up to his sister. He had been hoping her foul mood towards Slyhterin's, Death Eater's, and the family in general would subdue over time, but she has just been getting worse. He's sure it didn't help that the Weasley family got hit hard. He of course thought they deserved it and didn't know why his sister was so upset about it.

His comment bothered her. Not that bad. Not that bad to him, to her it was a night an agony. A reminder to why her friends live in fear, a reminder to why she's in a secret society to train witches and wizards and a reminder of why she hates living here…why did she even listen and come home?

So instead of responding to her brother, she chose to ignore him as the anger built up more and more inside of her.

"Crystal, come-" Theodore started as she approached her room, but quickly stopped once she slammed the door in his face.

She was fuming as she went to her closet and began throwing dresses around aimlessly. She wasn't actually looking for one to wear tonight she was just upset. And Crystal found that when she was upset nothing made her feel better than messing her room up to royal proportions.

"Miss" Crystal stopped mid throw of a green dress to a soft timid voice.

"Yes Tatl" Crystal said sweetly to the house elf as she continued to throw dresses.

"Tatl was sent here to help." The house elf said softly.

"I don't want your help" Crystal snapped now turning around to notice half of the stuff she had thrown around her closet were slowly being cleaned up by Tatl, who had caught the dress she had just thrown and was now putting it back up where it belong.

"Master says you don't have a choice." Tatl shyly looked at her feet, closing her big green eyes.

"What is father afraid I'm going to run away?" Crystal sighed and took a seat on the floor right in front of Tatl. Tatl was startled at first, but was far used to Crystal's strange behavior and thought better of it.

"Yes" was all Tatl squeaked out.

"Fine, clean this up and then I'll pick something out." Crystal sighed and threw herself on the ground, waiting patiently for the house elf to finish. She couldn't believe her luck. First day home and she already lost to her mood. She was upset at the fact that she had to go to some Death Eater dinner. She didn't want this. This wasn't her. She belonged with the people in the Order of the Phoenix. She did! She wasn't evil, she could never harm anyone. Especially not after seeing who's on what side and she would rather be on the side with her friends then with the cold harsh world of her family. But what could she do? Harry said there would be a way, but she felt that something bad was going to happen and she didn't want to be caught in the middle. That would only make things worse.

"Crissy? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Crystal snapped her thoughts away to see Draco and her brother standing in the door way as Tatl bustling around, still cleaning up.

"Oh for fuc-" Crystal sighed and sat up "Why do people keep barging into my room?" She demanded not caring that her anger was not in check. She was frustrated and confused. This was all too much to handle.

"Technically Tatl is not a person" Draco pointed out cooly. "She's a house elf."

"In my room she's a person." Crystal glared.

"Right well, you realize dinner is in an hour and you're not ready yet?" Theodore comment as she sat there still wearing what she wore on the train.

"Of course I realize, whether I care is another story." Crystal shrugged and turned to Tatl, who was holding a black lacey dress robe. "I'll take this one Tatl, if it will get rid of them."

"Yes, of course Miss" Tatl squeaked and carried on cleaning.

"Theo, why don't you go back to your room? I'll figure out what's up." Draco smiled at his friend then turned to Crystal who was still fuming. Theodore nodded and did as was suggested to him. Finally when Draco and Crystal were alone he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"I hate these…" She paused and searched for the right words. "Get togethers" she growled.

"You can sit next to me, it will be alright." Draco said reassuringly.

"It might not be, I've been bad." She frowned. Draco shook his head no, as he came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hardly" He said as he patted her head.

"I'm friends with Potter, mudblood's, and blood traitors. I've been bad." Crystal let out a nervous laugh. It still wasn't the laugh Draco was looking for but it was a start.

"Okay, just a little bit." He smiled and pulled away from their hug. "Just go get ready."

Crystal didn't respond to Draco's words, instead she walked out of her closet and headed for her bathroom. She knew Draco was waiting on the other side of her room, but that didn't stop her from quickly getting dressed then opening her window. She had done this many times. She hated how Draco waited for her, so what she would often do is climb down on the vines right outside her bathroom window. And she would do just that. It was harder in a dress robe, but she had plenty of practice. She couldn't help but smile as she continued to climb her way down into the snowy court yard.

Shit…how could she forget about the snow? And here she has no shoes on. Sighing to herself she continued to climb down without looking where she was going. That was until someone called out to her.

"What in Merlin are you doing?" She had never heard that voice before. It was a cold and harsh voice. One that would send shivers down anyone's spine. But given the situation, Crystal didn't seem to shiver or shake at the sound.

"Escaping, what's it look like?" Crystal rolled her eyes as she continued to descend. But all of a sudden her body stopped moving on it's on and before she knew it she found herself directly in front of the owner of the voice. The Dark Lord.

"Escaping?" He questioned in a harsh whisper.

"Well from Draco, not the house." Crystal said calmly. She should have been afraid. Everyone bone in her body should have been shaking. And she shouldn't have been talking to him like she talks to Nev, or Harry, or any of her other friends. But she was. She couldn't help it. She wasn't afraid of him at all and she didn't know why.

"I see" Voldemort said while circling around her. "And who might you be?" He finally questioned as his deep crimson eyes rested on her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Nott, Crystal Nott." She smiled warmly, even though it didn't met her heart or her eyes. She was going to be as polite as she could. One false move could cost her and cost her dearly.

"I wasn't aware the Nott's had a daughter." He commented still staring at her. It was as if he didn't believe her. It was as if he was trying to read her mind. He was in fact trying to read her mind. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he? "Child are you skilled in Occlumency?" He finally asked feeling upset that he couldn't find out if she was lying or not.

"No, M' Lord." She bowed, knowing every single action she should take. "I am telling the truth though, you have my word."

"And word isn't always the strongest. I think you will find people lie." Voldemort said harshly as he began pacing.

"Of course people lie, but I have nothing to hide from you. You ask me and I will answer truthfully." Crystal answered as she watched him move back and forth. Her stomach was starting to lurch, but still she remained passive. She knew nothing good would come if she lost it and became afraid.

"How old are you, Child?" he questioned. She couldn't help noticing how he kept calling her a child. She wasn't going to protest but she was hardly a child. She may be young still, but she doesn't act young all the time.

"Fourteen, M' Lord" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was beginning to feel extremely cold. Why he was out here in the cold, when the library was right there through the doors behind her, was beyond her.

"Then you must be a 4th year at Hogwarts I presume?" He carried on with the pointless questions.

"5th year actually" She responded, despite the fact that she did not want to correct him. "I transferred from Rose Academy this year."

"I'm surprised your father has not mentioned you. A fourteen year old in 5th year." He mumbled to himself. Crystal didn't say anything. She continued to watch him with worry, but a worry she wouldn't dare show. "What house are you in? You surely don't seem like you are in Slytherin."

Crystal couldn't help but smile. She was pretty amazed that he could tell she wasn't in Slytherin. Of course a Slyhterin wouldn't be dumb enough to crawl down a manor from the 4th floor. "No, I'm not in Slytherin, as much as some people would try."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure her out. She could very well be a Hufflepuff. Doubtful though, she seemed very smart, but also brave. Brave or that could have been stupidity. She wasn't afraid of him, so it may just be stupidity. But that wouldn't make her fit into Ravenclaw. Then again there is a difference between book smart and common sense smart.

Crystal took the silence that had fallen between them a bit unsettling. As the moments passed her stomach lurched more and more, and she couldn't figure out why. She did not want to be rude or upset him so she kept her silence, but she was beginning to feel ill. The silence was more than she could bear. "Gryffindor" she whispered softly as her body began to feel faint as she shivered with the cold that was surrounding her. "And I am friends with Potter before you even ask." Crystal added in a lower after thought. She regretted after she said it. Her stomach was lurching even farther. Something was making her sick. Was she really worried?

"Why don't you go inside child, I am sure we will converse again." Voldemort responded in a tone Crystal could not pin point, but she didn't question. She gave one last bow before walking calmly into the house.

But Crystal was far from calm. She didn't know what came over her. She couldn't stop this feeling. She felt awful. And she didn't know what to do with herself. A part of her regretted climbing out the window, but a part of her didn't know why. She just let her feet lead her back to her room to a shocked Draco.

"How did you get out of-" He started looking from her to the door she had just bust through but she didn't respond. Rather she stormed back into her bathroom and slammed the door, locking it carefully behind her.

Her feet kept guiding her over to the porcelain toilet where she proceeded to let out all her emotions and her lunch from earlier. Once she was done she let out several sobs as she lay out on the floor letting her mind describe each and every emotion running through her mind.

Crystal knew for sure after only a couple moments of lying on the cold marble floor what she was feeling. And what she was feeling was, anger, disgust, worries, nerves, and heartache. She couldn't believe that she had just talked to the man who had destroyed so many of her friend's lives. The man who had killed muggles for sport and thought nothing of it, she had just calmly told she was friends with Harry Potter. Thee Harry Potter the one he wants to kill. And here she was still alive. What was he playing at?

"Crystal? Crystal open up!" She heard Draco pound on the door. She ignored it though as she continued to cry.

Here Fred and George nearly lost their dad because of that man. And Harry actually did lose his dad and his mother. Why wasn't she born on the good side? Why could she not have a life away from all this? She didn't want the war at home.

"Crystal come on, don't make me break the door." Draco pleaded. His voice snapped awake something in Crystal. Almost at once she threw herself up and wiped the tears off her eyes. Harry would stay strong. Fred and George are surely being strong. And Neville never gives up, now's not the time for her to cave in. That can come later.

Crystal brushed herself off and threw on her best smile and with that she opened the door. "Sorry, I just got overwhelmed I forgot how good it is to be home."

"I'm not buying that." Draco quickly retorted with a cold look. He hadn't heard her cry in years. She gave that up years ago with her heart. But he was seeing now that her heart was coming back. She was starting to feel again. He could see that. He could tell that in her actions. The way she moved, the way she talked, and her facial expressions. Bit by bit, she was coming back. And it was no doubt due to those damn Gryffindor's she treasures so dearly.

"I'm not asking you to buy anything. I'm not selling anything you see…" Crystal smirked, knowing how easily it was to get Draco to forget his troubles.

"You know what I mean" Draco said while grabbing her arm. It was nearly dinner time and he did not want to be late. This was an important night, whether he or Crystal was ready for it.

"Draco you in here? Crissy?" Both Crystal and Draco jumped at the sound of Theodore peaking in. "It's time to head down."

"Of course Theo!" Crystal called happily as she appeared out in her bedroom. With her best smiled she ran over to Theo and grabbed his arm and waited for Draco to come. Draco knew right away to grab her arm so that the three of them could go down together. "Draco you're right, this will be fun." Crystal said more to herself then anything. She couldn't shake it though. She still felt sick from throwing up. The last thing she wanted to do was eat. And at a dinner like this, you have to eat. Especially if she is sitting next to Draco and Theo, they tend to notice when she doesn't eat. But she couldn't help it. Right now she was feeling sick with worry and disgust. To actually think the Dark Lord was in her house was enough to make her sick again. Was he really staying for dinner? Is that what this dinner is about? The best she could do was not listen to the words that were being said. If she zoned out and thought about other things she would be okay, right? At least that's what she thought.

She made a couple of courtesy bows and a lengthy conversation with Mrs. Malfoy before she sat down in her spot. She ended up at the end of the table with the other teenagers that happened to be there. They weren't anyone she cared to talk to. Just the usual cronies that could be found around her brother and Draco, that's what made it simple. She didn't have to say a word then. No it was simple, they held their usual conversations and she sat there smiling at the right words. It was no different than eating with them at the great hall. The only difference here, Voldemort was at the head table. And what a difference that made.

Crystal had blocked everything out. The parents chatter of plans was blocked out, the Slytherin's comments were blocked out, but she couldn't block out this wave of sickness that kept washing over her. She couldn't even eat. Crystal had thought the sickness had washed over her. She had felt so much better because of Draco, but she couldn't shake it. She was feeling disgusted all over again and she was barely touching her food. The worst part was, there was two more meals to go. This wasn't even close to being over with.

She thought for sure Draco was going to mention something or even her brother that she wasn't eating. But they didn't. After part way through the first meal Draco had lightly rested his hand on her leg. Smiling weakly she looked up at him as puzzlement filled her eyes. But what filled his eyes was not what she was expecting. She was expecting love and kindness but right now as she peered into the beautiful icy eyes she saw just that. A distant, fearful, and jealous look laced throughout every pigment in his iris. She blinked at him with confusion as he gave her leg a confident squeeze.

"Go on" He whispered. She couldn't help but notice it now. The whole dinning room had fallen silent. She had no choice other than to pull her eyes away from Draco's and look around. What she saw made her stomach lurch even farther.

All eyes were on her.

What was going on? She froze in her spot and looked ahead at to the head seat where Voldemort was grinning at her.

"Sorry my dear child, if you'd rather sit by your friends I understand." He continued to grin as Crystal's head jerked up. She could have sworn she heard her mom's soft voice let a sob escape.

Letting her courage fill her, Crystal set down her napkin, shook off what she thought she heard, and walked over to Voldemort. She did not strut or saunter. She couldn't even if she wanted too. The sickness was getting stronger as people around her shuffled to make room for her at Voldemort's left. So instead she let a light smile trace upon her lips, but not met her eyes as she gracefully walked to her new seat.

"It is an honor. Forgive me though, I was deep in thought when you first called me." Crystal took her seat feeling no pride whatsoever. Anyone else in this room would kill for this seat, but she didn't. She would gladly give it to anyone else here. But she couldn't. His word is law. And as law it must be followed. No matter how much Crystal didn't want it. Nor apparently how much her mother didn't want it.

"A mind like yours must never rest, it is understandable, but do not let it happen again." Crystal couldn't help but nod at Voldemorts words. She had a hard time looking him the eyes. This was all happening so fast. Why had he found her so fascinating? Why was he not bringing some of the boys up here? She wanted to be a Death Eater about as much as she wanted to be a blasted-ended skewert and that was saying something. "If I may pry what were you thinking about that had you so engrossed?" He questioned as her food magiked itself in front of her.

Crystal swallowed hard. She was thinking about all her Gryffindor friends and where they were right now and if Mr. Weasley was alright, but that would hardly fly here. Lie. "I was trying to calculate the right result for when you mix dragon pox, a wing of a starfly, and a drop of hiss water." She said simply as she fidgeted with her napkin. It was the first thing that came to her mind and it was a crazy farfetched thought too. It's one Fred, George, Lee, and herself had been hoping to try out, in hopes it would help with the boils that come from the puking pastels.

Voldemort must have bought it because he let out a shrill laugh. "And why would you be wondering that?" He questioned as if it was just the two of them and not a dozen Death Eaters and their families.

She didn't dare pull her eyes off Voldemort "I've been working on some…" She paused and looked down at her hands hoping to find the right words. "Projects" she finally finished with a deadly smirk. It could be called a project. Yes in theory, but soon it would be a hit. Just a couple more tweaks. Hiss water she really felt would help calm the boils a bit. Especially because of its healing properties.

"Sev, is she always this creative?" Voldemort's eyes finally tore off of Crystals and turned to the man directly across from her. Crystal hadn't noticed till now, but the man across from her was Professor Snape, the potion master. How could she not? How did she not even know that her favorite teacher was a Death Eater? The thought alone set a shiver down her spine. She knew Snape seemed cold to all the other students, but Death Eater cold?

"She is top in her class, likely one of the best students I have seen." Professor Snape answered truly. Rarely did he have positive things to say about his students. Even if he was close to their family, he found most of his students mundane. But who could blame him? He had been comparing them to Lily for years now. None of them had that spunk, that will, and the brains she had. Sure he didn't teach Lily, but he was her best friend after all…until that day at least. He knew her well and over the years that bitterness just stayed with him. And he waited and waited for someone to shine like her anyone. Maybe they could distract him enough to pull his pains away. And now he had Crystal, she was no Lily, but she was a fire.

"Is that so?" Voldemort looked curiously at Sev, his best servant. He felt like he knew Sev well. And he knew for sure that Sev did not like just any student. No he hated almost everyone. They had to be truly exceptional in order for Sev to acknowledge him. That was the one thing Voldemort always liked about Sev, so that's how he knew that Crystal was a rare female gem in the pureblood line. He wanted to know more about her and know enough to pull her and keep her on his side. She would surely have her uses. But what was with her? She had barely eaten, she looked ill earlier. He would have to keep an eye on her.

And that's what he did. During the next couple of days he had apparated to her room several times and each time would start a conversation with her. He was delighted that most of the time she had papers thrown all over her bedroom floor with books upon books. She was constantly immersed in something. She seemed to always be studying and sending Owl's back and forth. Even on Christmas Eve before the big ball at the Malfoys.

Voldemort had stopped by to check that she was doing well and going, for he continued to notice her ill image every time he had seen her. So he had hoped that his servants listened to him and gave her a pepper up potion, but it looks like they had failed to do so.

"I had specifically asked for a pepper up potion to be sent your way, did you not receive one Crystal?" Voldemort spat as he walked his way through the maze of papers to her. Crystal barely looked up from taking notes. She had grown used to his visit and was soon finding them to be bothersome because she found every time he was around she would get ill and by the time he left she would be puking in the toilet.

"Oh I received one" She said while setting down her quill and slightly shifting her paper so he wouldn't notice she was writing to Harry. "Whether I took it is an-" She started but was cut off by her door opening to reveal her frantic mother.

"Crystal you need to start getting rea-" Her mother started but cut herself short "M' Lord, I'm terribly sorry I did not see you there."

"Mrs. Nott" Voldemort responded in a cold voice as his hand twisted around his wand. "Please make sure Crystal takes her potion would you?" And without a second thought he cast a spell at Mrs. Nott making her scream in pain. Crystal watched in horror as her mother screamed in pain. But it ended as quick as it started and with that Voldemort was gone.

"Mom?" Crystal gasped the minute he left and ran for her mother. She held her mother close. She had feared for this. Oh how Crystal waited for this the minute she realized just how much Voldemort wanted her on his side. And to be honest, she felt she was making matters worse always working on different products with the twins. But she couldn't help it. It's what was keeping her sane.

"I'm fine" Her mother sobbed "I was so afraid this would happen." Crystal stared at her mother. This was not what she was expecting. Her mother's voice was so sincere she had never heard it this way before. Even if she hardly knew her mother, it still was shocking. "I didn't want you back. You shouldn't be in his favor." Her mother shook her head and let out a loud sob. "You aren't a Nott."

"I know mother" Crystal said with confidence even though her eyes were puzzled.

"No listen to me…I don't know how much more of this I can take." Her mother continued to cry into her daughters shoulder and grip onto her tightly. "Your father is not really your dad. You are more of a Baskerville if anything"

"If dad's not my dad then who is?" Crystal asked with wide eyes. She had known something was up for years, but she didn't know it was this big. She had little hints within her heart but she had hoped they weren't true at all. Who would want that? She may have hated her family but not to actually be who you thought you were hurt and it hurt a lot.

"I never wanted to be with your dad, I wanted to be free." Her mother pulled away from her daughter and looked at her sternly. "I never wanted all this pureblood shit. Darling you can still break free. You can still be someone. I…I believe in you."

Crystal didn't know what to say. She was shocked. She never believe one of her own family, her own blood would support her. And here it was, her mother. The woman who could do nothing but stand by and watch her daughter get taken away. Crystal always knew for some reason she was her mother's pride and treasure, but she never knew why.

"Crystal, listen to me. You may be the Dark Lord's treasure, but to me you are more than that. I love you and I always have. Just please do not fall to the darkside. Please stay just the way you are." Her mother finally caved in and succumbed to the tears. Her emotions rushed through her and soon were passed on to her daughter. In mere seconds the two of them were holding each other in tears.


	7. Chapter 7: Running forward

**Chapter 7: You're following behind me, but I'm the only one running forward**

**A/N: A little character development in this chapter. Also thanks for the favorites, adds, and reviews! You guys are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Getting ready for the ball that night was a big affair. Crystal had still not gotten over what her mom had said. And if any of it was true, why should she have to go to this ball anyways? If she wasn't actually a Nott, for all she knew she wasn't a pureblood and rather a half-blood. Voldemort wouldn't want that now would he? But whether or not that was true, her mother still got her dressed in an elegant deep crimson dress robe. And at 8 'o clock they arrived at the Malfoy manor, the whole 'family'.<p>

"Theo and Crystal, be good." Their father said quickly before planting a kiss on Crystal's forehead. Crystal tried not to cringe. Ever since the Dark Lord had found favor in her, it seemed to her that her father had been trying to erase any harsh emotions and act like he had always loved her like he loved Theo. But that didn't matter, she knew he didn't actually mean it. She was still just a tool. That's all she would ever be was a simple tool.

"Draco will be busy mingling still, do you want me to get a butterbeer and you can sit over there?" Theo asked after their mother and father had left. Crystal just nodded. Her brother wouldn't tell her, but he was clearly jealous of the attention she had been receiving as of late. And he knew her, he knew her well enough by now to know she was not enjoying it. No she was far from thrilled.

"That would be lovely." She smiled to her brother's question. She knew that he had been being bitter with her. But she didn't care. The minute this break started, it was made clear to her what she had to do. She had to talk to Dumbledore. She had to make it clear where her alliances stood before it becomes too late. She didn't want that. She would fight for what she believed in. She would make her mother proud.

Smiling to herself she took a lonely seat away from the dance floor and waited for her brother. But she didn't have to wait long. Her thoughts could barely carry her away and he was back.

"Here" he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear over the music.

"Thank you, Theo." She smiled politely all the while in her heart hating the stiffness between them.

"Sooo…" he smiled turning to her. He couldn't help but notice the fatigue look in her eyes. She looked awful. Not just that, she was look thinner. Had this whole thing been weighing on her that much? Maybe he was over thinking it. He knew she hated this attention, but maybe she really _really_ didn't want it. He had been overly judging her. She didn't deserve that. She had always been so sweet. And what about Draco? She made Draco so happy whether she knew it or not. "What are you going to do sis?" He finally questioned after a silence had formed. He was letting his thoughts get the best of him. He couldn't do that. Composed, he had to stay composed like all purebloods.

"Do about what?" Crystal raised her butterbeer and wet her lips. She couldn't help but smile. Her brother may have been a slimy Slytherin but she knew deep down he was a sucker for being loyal. He had to stick to his friends and family no matter what. And she could tell slowly that bitterness was fading over the last couple days but, it was still there. It was there even now. She could feel it with every breath she took.

"Well, you've been…lying" He said simply, still not fully answering her question. "You know" He went on once he noticed she was still confused. "About the Dark Lord." He finished.

If Crystal wasn't a trained tool, she would have spit out her butterbeer. She couldn't believe she was about to get a talk from her brother. "Hardly" she frowned "I haven't been lying at all."

"Please we all know you have it in for Potter." Theo rolled his eyes. That's what all the Slytherin's thought at least. That she wanted Potter. She hung out with him enough and always seemed really close. Though that seemed to be changing, they did notice her spending an awful lot of time being hushed up with the Twins. At least they were purebloods…as much of scum as they are.

"Why does everyone think that? Are you blind? He kissed Cho the other night." Crystal let out a heart heavy sigh. Deep down inside, yes she may have had a thing for Harry, but once it became apparent he liked Cho, she started to steer away from him, Ron, and Hermione and found herself spending time with Neville. And when she wasn't with Neville, it was the twins. And she didn't mind. She felt finally, like she found where she fit in. That was enough for her, knowing there was somewhere she belonged.

"Cho? Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker?" Theo questioned as he furrowed his brow. He couldn't help but study his sister, clearly she was a little upset by this but yet at the same time she seemed okay.

"That's the one." Crystal smiled "No really, I'm happy with my best friends who are all purebloods I might add." She threw one last smile before she took another sip of butterbeer.

"But they are traitors." Theo said without a second thought.

"That's based on their parents. You never know about them." Crystal responded. She knew it wasn't true. They would never join Voldemort and his ranks, but Theo didn't need to know that. If she wasn't going to make it out of here a live she would have to pull some strings. She would have to make her story and her live wrapped in pureblood lies.

"I suppose you could be right." Theo sighed, she was good. He knew she was good. And he knew she was up to something. Yes, she had softened up a lot since she had been at Hogwarts but from that he had grown to know her emotions a million times better. She had to be lying. She wanted to escape. He knew it, but what could he do? If he says anything she'd be more trapped than she already was and he, as her older brother, did not want that.

Crystal couldn't help but reach out and grab her brother's hand. He was so sweet and loving. He had always been this way. She knew he was only looking out for her, but would he still look out for her if he knew? Would he still be this good of a brother if he knew she was only his half-sister? Would that matter to him? He stuck by her even though she was in Gryffindor, the rival house…so maybe he would stay by her in all her choices.

"I'm sorry" A beautiful silky voice interrupted Crystal's thoughts. Slowly she turned to Draco standing there looking as handsome as ever in elegant black dress robes accompanied by his famous charming smile. "I know you two were talking, but I couldn't help to notice how stunning you looked." Draco got down on one knee in front of Crystal, she held out her hand with a puzzled looked. Draco ignored the look and gently planted his lips on the back of her hand. "Would you care to have this dance with?" He smiled.

Crystal didn't know what to say. She blinked at Draco a couple of times wondering what he was playing at. She thought his tone was weird. He sounded sincere and his words were filled with passion and truth. How could she say no to that? "Of course Draco" She smiled and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Draco was a true gentleman the whole way through they danced and glided across the floor, while eyes of parents or Death Eaters, depending how one looks at it, watched with jealousy.

"You know I meant every word I said Crystal, you are beautiful." Draco couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and right now she was all his. There was no Potter, no Longbottom, no Granger, and no Weasley's here to steal her away. It was finally just him and his favorite girl in the whole world. This felt so right to him as they held each other close and swayed to the music.

Crystal couldn't help but blush, she was not used to this attention. It wasn't just Draco's words it was also all the stares that they were receiving. But it was one stare in particular she couldn't shake off. "Thank you, Draco." Crystal smiled despite it all. She was enjoying herself. This had to be the most fun she was having in a long time. It had been a while since she went to a ball. To be honest the last one she was at Draco and her were just wondering around the manor laughing and telling jokes. To be here dancing, it felt like ages ago. It felt like they had finally grown up.

"No need to thank me, I'm merely stating the truth." Draco let out a soft laugh as he twirled her.

"Draco Malfoy speak the truth?" Crystal nearly laughed.

Draco noticed it right away and let out his biggest smile yet. She was getting so much better. Her feelings were opening up more and more. Especially her smile, as much as he hates to admit it, it had to have been the Weasley Twins doing. "I don't lie, not to woman at least." Draco laughed.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, before she could retort though, Draco spun her away from him and then softly brought her back in grace. "What about the tim-" Crystal started but Draco cut her off.

"Doesn't count" He said smoothly.

"Or the time when-"

"Doesn't count either, Crissy" Draco smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. His heart was practically radiating love. He couldn't be happier.

"Draco?" Crystal broke the happiness and let her face become void of emotion.

Draco felt his heart fall the minute he heard her voice. It was back to the cold usual self. He tried not to sigh. This evening was going so well. "Yes, Crystal" He said feeling his voice fall into formality.

"I'm still mad at you, I hope you know that." She said simply. She meant it too. She just wanted this evening to be perfect. She always loved Christmas Eve just for the fact she usually spent it was Draco having so much fun. Why should this time be any different? She knows she should drop the grudge, but her best friends! People who actually treat her well! How could she do that to them?

"I figured" Draco still smiled despite the fact. "I think you'll change your mind once you see what I got you for Christmas."

"I doubt that." Crystal smirked "You are forgetting my parents are richer than yours. I can have anything I want. How could you possibly get me anything that I don't already have?" Crystal teased and stuck out her tongue.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me? Do we need to take a tour of the manor?" He teased right back "I think you will find my manor is a lot bigger."

"Yeah I think we do because you will only prove me right, that you are a big fat lair." Crystal said simply while letting go of him to cross her arms playfully over her chest.

Draco smirked and held out an arm for her to take. Gladly she took it with a cocky smirk that mirrored Draco's. They ignored the stares and the questions and walked out of the dance hall for Draco to begin a tour that she knew oh to well.

"And over here we have the west wing's sitting room." Draco carried on as they passed every room in the west wing. After the west wing, he would bring her to the north, east, than the south and back to the west. They had had this agreement before and they gladly played along each and every time.

"And right here we have the blue room, which is held to many instruments from all over the world." Crystal interrupted as she let herself into the blue room.

This was one of Crystal's favorite rooms. Draco and her had many fond memories of escaping balls to go to this room. It was their little safe place where they could escape and play melodies to each other. Each song would get harder and harder as they tried to impress one another. Draco would always play the violin; it was his favorite out of all the instruments he could play. And Crystal would always play the flute. Sometimes they would switch it up and play the grand piano that sat elegantly in the back left corner by the grand window. But today for old time sakes they went straight for their usual.

Crystal grabbed her silver flute with a grin as Draco grabbed his violin. They stared at each other and both were about to play their favorite song, but Draco stopped her and pulled the flute away from her face and ushered her to the couch that sat in the corner.

"Crystal, as much as I would love to hear you play you haven't been looking well." Draco said sternly as he put both of the instruments gently on the ground.

"You were just saying I was beautiful moments ago." Crystal growled as she stared at the floor.

"You are beautiful" Draco sighed and grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. "But you look really ill. Is something bothering you?"

"Not at all, I've just been a little sick." She lied. She knew full well what was going on. It was all this sicken attention for the Dark Lord. What would she tell her friends when she got back to school? How could she possibly face them? It was becoming more apparent to her they were from two different worlds. And she wanted to be a part of her friend's world and not a part of this. Even if Draco thought it was the biggest honor yet, she couldn't see it that way. If she stayed would she not have to fight her friends?

"You want to go back to Hogwarts don't you?" Draco asked after a couple moments of silence. He knew her well enough. Over the last couple of days, the only time he saw her was when she was made to follow the Dark Lord around and every time she was around him, she looked like she wanted to throw up. But she stayed strong and remained calm at all times.

Crystal let out a sigh and laid down on the couch dramatically. "It doesn't matter to me where I am."

"Oh please, you are hating every moment of this. You don't have to lie to me." Draco commented. "Look, I can ask mom if you can stay here for a while." He suggested as he rested his hand on her face and stroke it lightly.

"It's alright" Crystal smiled. She admired how much he was trying to help and how much time he had been spending to make her happy, but she didn't want that. She wanted to do this on her own. "Maybe I'll go over to the Weasley's."

As soon as her words were out of her mouth Draco couldn't help but drop his hand at the smug smile on her face. "No you won't. I'll ask mom" Draco scowled.

"It was a joke" Crystal covered her mouth with her hand as if she was laughing.

"I didn't find it funny, at all." Draco glared.

"You obviously have no sense of humor." Crystal pointed out.

Draco couldn't help but gap at her before letting out a laugh. Coming from her, not that was comical. "Crissy, we should get back to the ball, someone is sure to notice you are missing."

"My boyfriend probably" Crystal couldn't help but smirk as she got up and put the instruments away.

Draco watched her the whole time. He could help it, she was everything he ever wanted. The only thing was, deep down she was a blood traitor. He knew that now after how much she fought their up-bringing, but he didn't mind for some reason. He knew her future was with her, so with confidence he stepped forward and held both of her hands in his.

"Crystal, I wanted to wait to give you your Christmas present, but" Draco smiled sheepishly at her and slowly got down on one knee. "Seeing you here, now in this room, our room" Crystal watched him curiously as he went in his back robe pocked and pulled out a simple black box. "I can't help but realize how gorgeous of a woman you've become." Draco continued to hold her gaze as he slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver heart shaped locket.

Crystal couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't even the right words for it as she stared at the Malfoy crest that lay in the heart, with a soft green interlay within the engraving. Crystal watched through eyes that were starting to swell as Draco pulled it out of the box and put it around her neck. She was at a loss for words. A symbol like this was only something Draco could give her. This was not only a symbol of their friendship but a symbol of their childhood. Draco held proud to his family name ever since she could remember, so by Draco giving her something with the family crest on it, meant he was giving her a part of himself. And that was more than Crystal could ever ask for. So much that Crystal could only stare at Draco with hands clasped tight over her lips as tears streaked down her face.

"Draco" Crystal said in a soft whisper. "Thank you" She cried through her hands.

Draco smiled and got up off the floor. Gently he pulled her hands away from her mouth and pulled her into a hug "No thank you." And he meant it too. He owed her so much. She had given him the world in his mind. Even if she didn't realize it, she has helped him grow into the boy he is today. Especially through the experiences he has seen. He didn't care if she really wasn't a Nott, No, that didn't bother him at all, as long as she was a live that's all that mattered to him. He knew of course, he knew. He had overheard his mother and her mother talking. And knowing who her real father was didn't bother him at all. He was proud to call her his best friend.

Crystal sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Let's get back" she said weakly as she grabbed Draco's hand. She had surprised herself. They had not held hands in such a long time. It felt oddly natural. And just like that, in that moment that their hands were held tight by one another's all her troubles, fears, and anxiety washed away with a simple smile exchanged between the both of them. Together with hope they went back to the ball where they carried on the night dancing in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went. Crystal enjoy every minute of it and even every minute of her break until the night before they were leaving for Hogwarts. Crystal and her mom had been enjoying each other's company laughing and talking. It was something they were never able to do when Crystal was a child, but now that the Dark Lord found favor in Crystal, her mother was able to talk without Mr. Nott growing angry.<p>

"Mom" Crystal held back her laughter for the 100th time as her mom was telling more stories from her childhood.

"I'm serious, I was such a rebel. And who could blame me! Sirius Black was well, probably like Draco." Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter's pillow. They had been sitting on her bed since after dinner and continued to share stores. Of course, it seemed like her mother had a lot more to share then Crystal did.

"But you were betrothed to Dad!" Crystal commented with horror. She could never go against her betrothed, if she ever was.

"Oh please, everyone knew I fancied someone else." Her mom said with a dreamy sigh.

"It wasn't that Black guy was it?" Crystal asked with curiosity as she inched forward towards her mother.

Her mom couldn't help but laugh "Heavens no, he was just a great kisser." She sighed "No it was someone else. But you know…I had to stick to what your grandfather Baskerville wanted." She smiled warmly. "I hate it too you know. A good friend helped me through it though." Her mother said thoughtfully as she looked off in to the distance. "That's why I was so hopeful for you in America! You were free to be your own person. And look at you. I'm so proud of you."

Crystal grinned "Thanks mom, but…"She wanted to mention about the Dark Lord. But she didn't need to. Her mom felt the same way. Even if her father was thrilled, her mom was hurting inside to know that her baby girl was free up until now. Words were flying. The Dark Lord wanted her. And that scared bother her and her mother.

It scared her mother more than it scared Crystal. Her mother was so afraid. She was afraid of him finding out that she wasn't favorable. That she was the child of lust. She was a child born out of hate of the situation she was in. She never wanted to marry Mr. Nott, but what choice did she have? A pureblood has to do as they are told. There is no way around it. But Crystal did, not anymore.

"I know sweetie." Her mom said as her face completely changed. She was no longer cheerful, but her face was creased and you could see the age show through. It wasn't just the age that showed through, it was the sleepless nights, the meals without eating, and the long hours of contemplating.

"It will be okay, I'm going to get away." Crystal didn't know why she trusted her mom so much at this moment, but she wanted someone to know. She was planning to get out. No, she was going to get away from here.

Her mom wanted to respond but there was a knock at the door that made them quickly stand up formally. "Come in" Her mother said, fearing the worst that it was the Dark Lord. But to their luck it wasn't, it was Theo.

"Sis, someone's here to see you in the East Drawing room." Her brother said quickly before leaving.

Crystal swallowed hard before turning to leave her room without a second thought. Her brother didn't say who it was, which means it was probably Voldemort. She didn't like the thought of that. She was having such a good evening, one the best in her own manor. She wanted to leave that in her mind and take it with her back to Hogwarts. But it didn't look like she could, the minute she entered the room she wanted to turn right around. Her instincts were right. It was Voldemort waiting for her and her alone.

"Come child, let us talk." Voldemort's face twist into a cold sinister smile as he welcomed her in. He watched her she took a seat across from him at the desk that sat in the back of the room. He had been waiting for this moment and too see her looking healthy mad his mood even better. So he had failed once more in gaining the prophecy, but he would soon have Crystal on his side. She would agree. There is no way she would not. "I've been giving this a lot of thought." He started simply.

Crystal watched him with attentive eyes. She had a general idea of what he wanted to say and she was not enjoying the thought at all. She had been feeling better until this moment, for at this moment her stomach rolled and she started feeling faint. But she didn't want to give herself away so she stayed calm and looked as alert and excited as she could.

"I would like it if you would join me to rid this world of filth and join it in purity." He asked as he twirled his wand in his hands. "I would like you to be one of my Death Eaters."

Yes, this was exactly what Crystal thought would be his words. And his words were of no comfort. She started losing control. Her stomach was ready to throw its contents out. She had to think of something. She had to remain calm. "I do not know what to say. This is an honor, my Lord." Crystal said as she held back any urges she had at that very moment. She lied, but she didn't care. She didn't want to get hexed, cursed, or in trouble in general. Not until she was able to break free.

"It is an honor, which is why you should accept." Voldemort said with his anger rising. He expected her to say yes right away. If she really was the pureblood he had known her to be, then she would have.

"I cannot!" She said quickly despite the fact that she saw his anger right away. "I will be no use to you, my Lord!" She cried, as she wormed her way out of this, unknowing to him.

His temper was rising. He didn't see her point at all. He was a couple seconds away from hexing her unless she had a good reason. No one says no to Lord Voldemort, no one. "And how would someone as smart as you be of no use?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Simple, I have not finished my schooling and I am underage. I would like to at least make it through my 5th year before I join you." She said while hanging her head. She knew he was upset and she wanted to reverse that. She wanted him to see it her way. She wanted to make her way out of this and make to Hogwarts in time to let Dumbledore know.

"I see" Voldemort let her words repeat in his head. It seemed like she had a point. No point in rushing, she will still be in school which will hardly be useful to him. Why wasn't she older? She was so smart and brilliant. Surely he could use her on the team when he broke his Death Eaters out of Azkaban. If only she was old enough. "You are right, let's see how your OWL's go. We shall talk at the end of the school year. You may go." He ordered.

She didn't give it a second thought. She left before he could ask anything else of her and before her heart felt any heavier.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Chapter 8: Please give me the strength to believe in my dreams.**

**A/N: Not what I planned on having for this chapter, but I like it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Crystal, do not fuck this up." Her dad screamed as he held her by the collar. "I swear to god if you do fuck this up, I will more than torture you." He screamed finally dropping her back down to her feet.<em>

"_Yes of course father." Crystal did not smile, did not nod, she didn't even move a muscle. "This is the highest honor I can receive."_

"_You bet your ass it is. You worthless piece of shit." He shouted before the slamming the door behind him._

Crystal shook her head. That scene kept playing over and over in her head. It happened right before they were leaving for Hogwarts. Her father let a flurry of swears fly at her. He was afraid that she would mess up any hopes the Dark Lord had for her. Of course, he was right. She would, but not yet. She was still too afraid to approach Dumbledore. She didn't know how. Now that she was here, back at Hogwarts, she was scared. She couldn't get the courage to talk to him. And that's how it was up until February. Yes, Crystal was terrified at the news that Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, but she saw it coming. She heard the plans all throughout break, so it wasn't a surprise, more of a painful truth. It did give Neville hope for some odd reason, but for Crystal it just brought this truth closer and closer to home. She had to get away, she didn't want to be one of them.

It was a couple days before Valentine's Day and she still didn't know what she was going to do for that night. Draco had asked her to hang out with him. But on the other hand Hermione said it would be worthwhile to stick with her. Then there was Neville and the Twins. She had no idea who she wanted to be with more on Valentine's Day. If she was with Neville that would send off a message as a date, which was no different if she went with Draco. The twins would be harmless fun and with Hermione would be business.

"Crystal? Mind if I sit here?" Crystal shot up from her thoughts as she sat curled up by the fire place, to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Not at all Harry" Crystal smiled at Harry before turning back to the fire. "Where's Ron?" She questioned wondering why it was just Harry and no one else.

"He went to bed, tired from practice." Harry said while taking a seat next to her. "And how about you? Where are Fred and George?"

"I just wanted some time to think." Crystal sighed as she pulled her legs closer to her chest "A lot happened over break."

"Yeah, Hermione said you looked a lot thinner." Harry looked at her with warmth in his eyes as he reached out and patted her back "Care to talk about it?"

"To the boy who lived?" Crystal looked over at him. The baby blue eyes met with the emerald ones in shock. Harry could see it now, the fear, the anger, and the confusion flooding through. He didn't like it one bit. Crystal knew he felt it, but she tried shaking it off and carrying on "I trust you and all, just I don't think you'd trust me if you knew what my break was like."

Harry shook his head at her words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She may have come from a long line of Slyhterin's but she was a hundred times better than them. "I doubt it." Harry shrugged "But I'll be nice and change the subject." Harry smiled and Crystal could have hugged him. She loved how sweet he was. Why would Voldemort have it out for such a great guy was beyond her? "Did you decide who you are going with on Valentine's Day?" Harry questioned.

This wasn't exactly what Crystal wanted to hear. Tomorrow was Friday and that was pretty much her last day to decide. "No, but given my situation" Crystal scrunched up her face in annoyance. "I think I should go with Draco."

Harry let out a groan. "You know my opinion on him, but as your friend all I can say is do what you think is best."

"I actually don't know your opinion, please do elaborate." Crystal grinned sarcastically at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he playfully pushed her. "You see…" Harry started but Crystal couldn't help but cut in.

"It all started on a stormy night, when he left you for Crabbe." Crystal carried on teasing with her slight laugh.

"Haha" Harry glared "Hardly what happened." He shoved her once more "But because we are friends I'll let that cruel joke slide."

"Harry, I know the truth hurts…" Crystal grinned, but soon let her face fall at Harry's harsh look "Okay okay…you know I think I'm going to go for a walk, to you know clear my thoughts."

"Crystal it's almost curfew, you want me to come with?" Harry looked at his friend with concern. He didn't want her to get in trouble. He knew her family well enough and his guess was that their attitude towards her had not changed during break. The last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble.

Crystal just smirked. Even if she would get caught, she had a feeling it wouldn't matter at this point. Besides, right now she wanted to see Dumbledore, her mind was made up. Finally after weeks of debate, it was time. She would shed her skin of evil and go where she belongs. "No, I'll be fine" Crystal said while getting up. But Harry didn't fully buy it. He followed her and got up as well. "I mean it Harry." Crystal put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Fine when you get a detention and lose an arm, do not blame me." Harry teased.

"I'd lose an arm if I was seen getting a detention with you." Crystal smirked and Harry laughed, he knew was true. There was no denying it. "Maybe I'll tell you what happened during break if this walk goes alright." Crystal smiled reassuringly before turning to leave the Gryffindor common room.

It was a quiet walk there. Crystal was lost in her own hopeful thoughts. She had high hopes for visiting Dumbledore. All the great things she's heard about him there was no way he would turn her down. She may be a Nott, but she's still a loving human. Dumbledore had to give her a fight chance then.

But as she walked farther and farther in the castle, she realized that she had never been to Dumbledore's office. In fact, she had never been in any professor's office for that matter. So unlucky for her, she had no clue where to go. She should have brought Harry with her. At least he knew where someone was that would be able to help guide her in the right direction.

Sighing she kept walking to what she hoped was the right direction. Deep inside though she was hoping and praying that Umbridge wouldn't find her. She found that lady most repulsive. Of course who wouldn't with her fake girlish laugh?

So when she heard footsteps she started to panic. Looking at her watched though revealed it wasn't curfew just yet. She had a bit more time to meander, though whether the professor's saw it that way was another story.

Crystal's heart began to quicken as she realized the footsteps were gaining in closer and closer behind her. But she didn't dare turn around. She was afraid too.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Nott?" Crystal force on the spot picking up right away that usual bored drawl that belonged to Professor Snape.

Crystal half smiled at her luck, but quickly it turned to a frown. She turned around and stared at Snape would was approaching her quickly. She had not been too fond of him lately. He had been her favorite Professor ever since she started at Hogwarts, but he seemed to lose all credit in her eyes the minute she realized he was a Death Eater. Crystal realized that started to become apparent when her grade in Potions was dropping out of sheer fact that she was no longer listening. Rather she would start to get that sick feeling that came over her when she thought or was around Voldemort.

"Thank you Professor Snape, but I am alright." Crystal smiled her best smile, despite the fact that her stomach was rolling around. "Just heading to Professor Dumbledore's office" She didn't want to give too much away to him, but she needed to know how to get there before someone else who didn't favor her found her.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man." Snape said with a passive face, as usual. But a little warmth was spread throughout his eyes. He for some odd reason, always felt a little warmth when he was around Crystal Nott, and he couldn't understand why. Nor could he understand why he wanted to help her. Surely it couldn't have been that look in her eyes the night she sat across from him at dinner with Voldemort? That same scared look he had years ago. "I am sure whatever it is I can help you."

Crystal didn't like that answer at all. She wasn't sure if she could trust Snape. All she knew was that he worked for Voldemort and that wasn't very promising at all. It wasn't promising because from what she heard, Snape was Voldemort's right hand man. She tried not to frown, but all this thinking of Voldemort was making it harder and harder to stay the composed pureblood she was raised. "I do not mean to be rude Professor, but I wish to speak to Professor Dumbledore on this manner." It was the best Crystal could do. She didn't know why Snape took such a liking to her, yes she admired it in a way, but right now she wanted Dumbledore. Sure it could wait, but this couldn't wait forever.

"I am sure that I can help you with any matter. Please follow me to my office." Snape was growing weary. He couldn't possibly imagine why she was insisting on talking to Dumbledore, the girl always seemed so carefree. It wasn't only that, as hard as he try he couldn't break through and read her mind. It was as if she didn't have any thoughts what so ever. And if she did have thoughts she was good at keeping him out. No wonder why the Dark Lord was so interested in her.

Crystal swallowed hard as she followed Snape down to the dungeons. She had no clue what she would say, but either way she would have to worm out of this, somehow. This was her life at stake. Perhaps not only her life but her dreams as well. Without dreams, what would she have left? She had to hang in there. She wanted to stay friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins. No she had to stay friends with them. Without them she was a dead empty shell. They were getting her back to normal, they were getting her to be Crystal again. They were healing her from her harsh childhood. Caving in and falling into Voldemort's world would only pull her back. She had to figure out a way out of this.

Snape was glad they finally made it to the office. He could sense that she was thinking hard, but he could tell over what. She was blocking him out altogether. It angered him, but seeing her taking a seat across from him at his desk cleared it up quickly. He could tell she was truly troubled by something. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were seeping with pain. It didn't take an genius to notice that. Snape may have been good at showing no emotions, but he was no fool. He knew what he saw in her eyes and he wanted to help her somehow. "Miss Nott, care to share what is troubling you?" He could have cursed himself. Maybe he should have taken her to Dumbledore. His words always seemed to be so harsh, even if he meant it sincere.

Crystal smiled despite his tone. Maybe he was actually caring. He was giving off a gentle warmth. It was possible he meant well. Maybe she could dabble around with her troubles. "Professor Snape, truthfully I am very trouble by…" she paused, this had to be worded just right. "What happened this Christmas break." She could have kicked herself. If that wasn't obvious she doesn't know what is.

Professor Snape stared at her a bit, before his eyebrows furrowed. He should have listened to her when she said she wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore would have been a lot better at handling this manner, but now he would have to try his hardest. He got himself in this mess and wasn't about to back out. "What about Christmas break seems to be troubling you?"

Crystal could have thrown something. He knows, he has to know how much Voldemort wanted her. So why is he playing dumb? Or did she put up such a good act that he couldn't even tell the difference? Fine, she will just use the best skills she has, "You being one of the Dark Lord's right hand men should know, that he would like me to join his ranks." Crystal while biting her lower lip, she knew if she did this right she would be able to tell where Snape stood. She had heard some rumors about him that not many of the Death Eaters trust him because he is so close to Dumbledore and Voldemort. She had no clue what to believe.

"He had mentioned you once or twice." Snape answered in his usual drawl. It was such a Snape answer too. He didn't really know where she was going with this, but if she didn't want to be on the Death Eater side, that would make sense to why she wanted to talk to Dumbledore. But he couldn't see why she wouldn't. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense that she didn't want to be on Voldemort's side. He had seen her with people like Neville, the Weasley's, Potter, and Granger. She accepted everyone, she probably was so ill during break because of the thought of being around someone who has destroyed her friends lives. And Snape knew how that felt…but he was over that stage now. He would help her the best he could, to the very end.

"This will make it easier then." Crystal smiled, though deep inside she didn't think so. Either way she was still talking to Voldemort's right hand man. "I am young, I am not even fifteen yet, so you must understand where I am coming from when I say I do not want this." Crystal was taking a leap of faith. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted Snape. She might have been crazy, but something in her heart told her to take a gamble, but keep her etiquette so she could always back out of this.

"Miss Nott, from the time I have known you, I can tell you are not a normal Nott." Snape let out an awkward smile that did not fit his features at all. It was as if he had not smiled in years. "If you being in Gryffindor does not speak volumes, then I don't know what will."

"That's because I am not a Nott." Crystal didn't know what came over her, but her words were out before she could stop it. "So this glory that the Dark Lord wants, I don't. Call me foolish for telling you. But I am not ready for any of this." Crystal grimaced as she fiddled with her hands.

"I am ve-" Snape started but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, followed by a nasty ahem.

Crystal and Snape both inwardly groaned. Umbridge.

"Come in" Snape said very composed but Crystal couldn't help but notice the annoyance in his eyes.

"Pardon me, but I noticed you were not patrol-" Umbridge started but cut herself off the moment she saw Crystal sitting down across from Snape and let out her girlish laugh. "Out of all the students to be breaking curfew, I would not expect Miss Nott to be one of them." She commented with a toad like grin.

"I assure you, she did not break curfew." Snape stood up, he felt defensive. He could not stand this woman. He wanted nothing more than to tear her down. But he knew that was not an option. He had to stay composed. "We were merely discussing her latest homework assignment. She is an excellent Potion master and I was merely letting her know of some options, seeing as 5th year is when they decide their career path." It was a complete lie, but it was the best Snape could do. He was glad to see that Crystal smiled warmly and gave a slight nod, she was good.

"Shouldn't you let Professor McGonagall decide that?" Umbridge let out her most stern look she owned. Snape didn't flinch or move an inch under the glare. He wanted to respond, but Crystal was quicker.

"Excuse me, if I may Professor." She smiled and turned to Umbridge. "I have been struggling the last couple of weeks. And a lot of this information is vital for our OWL's, I was merely getting help when the subject came up. Professor Snape here seems to think that I am not struggling at all." For some odd reason she wanted to laugh. This was amusing to her and it was bringing a strong smile upon her face. But she knew she couldn't laugh, so she suppressed it and waited for Umbridge's response.

"In any case, it is after curfew. Please escort her back to the Gryffindor common room." And with that Umbridge left. Leaving a grinning Crystal and a please Snape.

"Let's get going then. We can finish this discussion later." Snape said while moving around his desk.

"I would love to discuss about my fine potion making skills." Crystal held her grin, even though Snape was giving her a harsh look. He couldn't fool her though, he seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

The next day flew by fast and before she knew it, it was Saturday morning. She had decided that she wasn't going to go with Neville, or meet up with Hermione. No, she was trying to make this the best she could.

The night before she ended up sleeping in the twin's dorm after a long explanation to why she walked back with Snape the other night. They had a million questions and all revolving around the Dark Lord. She couldn't explain it, but she was happy that she had told someone about this break. It had been weighing on her hard and the twins understood completely.

"So where are you meeting Malfoy?" Fred asked with hate laced upon every word.

Crystal stopped walking and glared. She hated their attitude towards Draco some times, but she knew she'd have to get over it. They'd never get along. "Outside of the Three Broomsticks" Crystal answered regardless.

"Excellent, so we can spy on you." George clapped his hands together with a grin.

"I'll put on a good show just for you" Crystal rolled her eyes and began walking again down the snowy slush path that lead to Hogsmeade. She knew full well that was the plan. They would spy on her anyways. Not like anything would happen at all.

Fred let out a sigh "But still, out of all the Slyhterin's it had to be Malfoy?"

"We have to do it this way." Crystal answered quickly in a hushed tone.

"She right, if she wouldn't have spilled to Snape…we just have to make sure you act normal." George added in.

"Normal?" Crystal stared at him in disbelief. "Normal Slyhterin, or normal me?" She questioned with a slightly smile.

"Fair point." George couldn't help but laugh.

"No matter, just stick to the plan and stay in the spot we agree on in the Three Broomsticks." Fred nodded to both of his friend. He couldn't help but smile. He was actually looking forward to today. So what if he was spying on his good friend, it would be a great chance to possibly hear more about Death Eater activity. Even though they were friends, Crystal avoided the topic like he avoids detentions.

"Of course" Crystal smiled. She was ready for this too. Even though it was supposedly a 'date' with Draco, as Fred and George were calling it, to her it was like a mission. "Let's go over the plan quick, since we are almost there."

"Right" Fred and George smiled at the same time. Everyone knew the plan by heart. There was no point in going over it, but they all felt the same way. They were excited and ready to have some fun. Especially because if all went well tonight they were going to have some fun later that night in the boys dorm, even had some butterbeer's set aside.

"So Lee, whose already there, has a seat for us in the corner with paper's spread out." Fred started and waited for his twin to pick up from there.

"We will look like we are working hard, while you tell Draco about your love for" George turned to Crystal, it was her turn to now finish the words.

Crystal couldn't help but grin. She loved how well she fit in with the twins. It was nothing like any of her other friendships. This to her, felt like what family felt like. "The Dark Lord obviously. That way I have back up."

"Good, remember Crystal to make it sound convincing." Fred smiled. He wanted to help her out so much. It wasn't her fault she ran into Snape. He just wanted her safe and knew after this weekend, they would get her to Dumbledore so she could actually have real safety. She shouldn't have to go back home this summer. Or at least that's how he and his twin felt. Soon with their joke shop business started, while they could keep her with them if they needed too. "Alright, get in there." Fred gave her a small hug, followed by George.

"See you later." George winked and they were off going into the Three Broomsticks.

Crystal followed behind and made sure to get a close table to the twins and Lee. But she knew it wouldn't matter. They brought extendable ears.

She couldn't help but grin as she took a seat. This would be all too easy. She only had to make sure Draco was aware that she wanted to help the Dark Lord and that's it. She barely had to lie to him. All she had to do was that small thing, then she could enjoy the whole day.

"You sure look happy today." Draco noted as he took his seat. He had already grabbed them both butterbeers and was looking content. And truth be told, he was content. He would love to take her out for a walk for some alone time, but he knew how weird she was. He would have to settle with being here with her. Though he knew with how loud it was and the fact that it was Valentine's Day no one would be paying any attention to them.

"Do I?" Crystal looked shocked. But quickly wiped it away with her charming smile "I'm just happy I'm with you today."

Draco couldn't help but smile and wonder if she meant it. Then he thought about it, he didn't care if she meant it. She was here looking beautiful. What more could he ask for? She was perfect and here she was with him. "Did you get ask by a lot of guys? I would think you would."

Crystal nearly laughed at his question. Lucky for him she didn't, her mouth was full of butterbeer. "Goodness no, just Neville." She took another sip, feeling this was awkward. Why would Draco ask something like that? What did it matter to him? She shook it off. "Well and Fred and George, but that was all as friends." She smiled warmly at Draco. "But we haven't hung out in a while. I mean other than our usual Fridays…I've missed you." She didn't know what made her say it, but it just rolled off her tongue. Did she really mean it? She had too. It had been different not being around him all day like she was during break.

Her words took Draco by surprise a second time. He couldn't believe how open she was being. Not only that she said she missed him. Did she really mean that? His heart sure hoped so. "It has been different since we got back, you are looking a lot healthier."

"Do I?" Crystal shrugged, but deep down inside knowing this was her chance to bring in the Dark Lord. "I was just nervous during break. It was a great honor being noted…if you know what I mean." Crystal added a smile in for good effect. She looked up, pretending to look at Draco and looked past him to the twins who were grinning and gave a subtle thumbs up.

"Of course, it is your chance to prove yourself finally. I am so happy for you." Draco smiled oblivious to her lie that was spreading out.

"Really? I hope I can do my best." She smiled shyly, knowing how to push Draco's buttons.

"I know you can." Draco couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed so adorable and perfect. She had come along so much in his mind. Maybe they could… "Crystal? Can I talk to you about something?" Draco asked as butterflies began to form in his stomach.

Crystal didn't like the change of subject. Yes, Draco's faced stayed the same, but she knew something was off. He was nervous? No that didn't seem right, then what was that look Draco was giving? She didn't know what to say. She had not said what she had hoped too. She had plenty of things planned, but Draco did buy it, was that enough though? "Please, go ahead" Crystal smiled warmly only able to let her pureblood training pull through and not her true emotions. It was the best she could do.

Draco swallowed, he was going to be blunt. He had to be. He knew all his years of etiquette training would do him nothing here. Draco smiled as warmly as his stomach would let him as he reached out and grabbed her hand. He couldn't help but notice at this moment how warm her hands were in comparison to his. She felt almost feverish to him. Was she okay? He couldn't help but wonder. "I know I shouldn't really say this seeing as our fates are decided by our parents." Draco held her hand tighter. "But I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's know what they want and they get it."

Crystal couldn't help it, she let out a nervous giggle. She knew it was true from her experience which is what she found as funny, but she was nervous because she didn't know where Draco was going.

Draco couldn't believe it, she almost laughed! She's enjoying herself, his words just might not be crazy. "I'm only going to say this once Crystal, so listen well." He smiled as she focused her attention back on him. "Crystal Nott, I love you and I always have."

Crystal blinked, this was not what she was expecting at all. In fact it was far from it. Out of all her pureblood training nothing, nothing has prepared her for this moment. She couldn't help but look past Draco once more at the twins and Lee. They must have found it awkward because she noticed they had pulled the extendable ears and were actually looking at the paper now. Crystal, feeling very much alone started to blush. "Draco…" she managed to whisper out.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting to hear, but Crystal hear me out." Draco reached out and grabbed her other hand. "We don't get to choose our life. Considering how close our parents are…well this might not be as crazy as it sounds."

Crystal had to stop him. She let go of his hands and got up to sit next to him. "Draco, I honest don't know what to say. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember…and this" Crystal stopped talking and shook her head. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. But either way, she couldn't stop her body from leaning forward and pulling him into a hug. "It's Valentine's Day, you sure you aren't just feeling lonely? I'm sure Pansy is around to snog." Crystal laughed her true laugh. She couldn't help but lighten the air that was around them.

Draco pulled away and stared at her in amazement. It was her laugh! Her true laugh! She was happy and it really was Crystal. He couldn't help but laugh as well. "Draco Malfoy doesn't get lonely. He can get whoever he wants."

"Really? Want to bet?" Crystal giggled once more. "Because I think I just rejected you." Her voice was light hearted. She didn't actually mean it. She just loves to tease Draco, it's how they have always been.

"Darling, girls don't reject me." Draco smirked "I reject them" He let out one more smirk before he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Mirror

**Chapter 9: Girl in the Mirror**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds, always makes me smile. In any case, I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

><p>When Crystal's lips pulled away from Draco she couldn't help but gasp. That was her first kiss ever and Draco made it everything she ever wanted. To her it was something straight out of a fairy tale. He was so gentle and so sweet she could feel it with every passing second that their lips touched. She couldn't believe her first kiss was with her best friend that she had known her whole life.<p>

"I told you a Malfoy gets what he wants." Draco smirked, he wasn't sure if she had ever been kissed, but he didn't care. It was something he had dreamed of ever since he saw her for the first time in years this summer. He couldn't get it out of his head and now that he had finally kissed her his mind felt at rest. She was everything he always wanted. And because of that fact, the kiss was perfect. In fact it barely felt real , it was so amazing to him.

"You win this battle" Crystal let her blue eyes lock tightly with Draco. She was enchanted by the love that she saw flowing out of his grey ones. Right now, she felt so lucky and right now, she felt like nothing could ruin her day.

"I better because I'm not done." Draco leaned forward and grabbed her cheek softly with his hand. "Crystal will you have the honor of being my girlfriend?"

If her gasp before wasn't heard by Draco before, this one was. She was shocked. Okay so he kissed her, but she wasn't ready to have a boyfriend. Not yet at least. She had to get this whole matter sorted out. If Dumbledore believed she had to be put in protection, then there was no way she could be with Draco. He would carry on in the world she was breaking free of and she would be with her friends fighting for good.

"What's wrong, Crystal?" Draco asked a bit shocked. He figured she would agree right away, but the fact that she gasped and looked as if she was deep in thought gave him a fright. What could she possibly be thinking? Then it hit him "Crystal if you don't want to you don't have too." He added quickly. He feared that maybe before she left America she had a nasty break up. Maybe that's what was holding her back. Maybe she was afraid to be in one then and if that was the case, Draco really wanted to beat up the guy who made her afraid.

"Draco, I'm sorry" Crystal hung her head. She had to figure things out one thing at a time. "I will need time to think about this."

It was not was Draco wanted to hear. He felt his heart give a slight twinge of pain. She had to still be heart broken, that had to be it. "Don't worry, your happiness is all that matters to me." He smiled as best as he could and planted a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Draco" Crystal grabbed his hands and held them tight "You've been nothing but kind to me." She didn't give it a second thought. Forgetting about the crowd watching her she grabbed Draco tight and pulled him out of the Three Broomsticks for a walk. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Draco was surprised once again, but this time by her excitement as she pulled him out of the Three Broomsticks to the lonely path that leads the shrieking shack. She had a smile on the whole time and Draco couldn't help but smile too. She was gorgeous. But then again, it was making his heart hurt. She didn't accept, she said she'd have to think about it. Why would she need to think about it? Was it really her heart had been broken…or did she like someone else? Like Longbottom, or one of the Weasley twins…or worse Potter?

"Draco are you even listening to me?" Crystal said in anger as she stopped walking and blocked his path.

He was of course ignoring everything she said, he was too busy lost in his thoughts, but he couldn't let her know that. "Forgive me-"

"I don't want to hear it, I don't forgive you." Crystal crossed her arms and pretended to pout. She knew Draco was thinking hard about why she said she needed to think about it. But she didn't want him too. Yes, it was a good thing that he was most likely wondering if she liked someone else instead, but right now she wanted to keep him happy and thinking about other things.

"What do you mean you don't forgive me?" Draco stood there ready to pout as well, only his would be genuine. He seemed to be taking her very seriously right now.

"Exactly how it sounds you nut" Crystal smirked and stared at Draco. His face was still etched with pain and worry. She really hope it didn't last long. If it did she'd have to tell him something. But what could she possibly tell him that would make this better? She didn't want to spin more lies then she had too.

"You aren't…" Draco started but then realized she was joking around. He narrowed his eyes and joined in her teasing "I'm going to have to talk to your brother."

"Tell him all you want, but you see I'm the Dark Lord's favorite." Crystal flipped her hair playfully and kept walking "So anything you say will be null."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "This may be true, but once word gets out that you are mine, I will become greater than you." He smirked and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"I never said I was _yours _Mr. Malfoy." Crystal couldn't help but smirk. She was trying to be as serious as she could, but that wasn't working. She loved being with Draco and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't tell you why she felt this way, but her heart was just tugging for her to smile and enjoy every second with him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mrs. Malfoy." Draco teased as well. He was starting to lighten up and no care that she didn't give him a straight answer. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she was not one to rush into big decisions. She liked to wait and calculate her thoughts to the right possible outcome. Now was no exception. He knew this was true and a trait she had not lost because she didn't give the Dark Lord a straight answer, but as of this afternoon, she seems like she is ready to make the decision. So that took about two months, maybe with his luck it would only take her about a month to decide. Wishful thinking for him right?

Draco let his thoughts carry him as they walked down the snowy slush path to the shrieking shack. Crystal didn't mind at all, she knew he had a lot to think about and she remind silent until she felt something land on her head. She panicked at first, but then realized it was a letter.

"What's wrong?" Draco said at once after she let out a squeal.

Crystal didn't answer she was already bending over to pick up the letter that was on her head. She stared at it carefully before scowling to herself. "Nothing" She sighed and pocketed the letter.

"Who is it from?" Draco asked cautiously noticing her calloused tone.

"Just my parents, I'll read it later." She smiled shaking off her mood at once. She had to stay composed. This day was all about Draco. Whatever her parents wanted could wait. "Let's forget about it and have some fun, okay?" She said warmly.

Draco couldn't help but nod. He wanted to have a good time and if she was willing to brush this off then he would too.

And that's what they both did. They brushed it off as if nothing happened and ended up having a great day in Hogsmeade. Crystal and Draco stood in front of the shrieking shack for a while talking before they headed back into town to go to Honeydukes, where they splurged on candy. Once they were done at Honeydukes, they decided to head back to the castle for some time in the Slyhterin common room before they headed for dinner.

Dinner, for Crystal was a strange event. She was used to being around Slyhterin's, but it was unusual for Pansy to be hanging around when she was there. And tonight, Pansy was there and more annoying than ever.

"Draaacoooo" Pansy whined as she pushed Crystal out of the way so she could hang on Draco. "How come you hung out with that Gryffindor scum all day?" Pansy put her arm around Draco's waist as Draco held back his urge to roll his eyes. At one time in his life Pansy wasn't annoying, in fact she used to be sweet and a good friend, but lately it was as if she realized Draco was a boy. Whether that was true or not, Draco didn't care. All he knew was that he did not care for her whining little self.

"Don't talk about my sister that way, Parkinson." Theo snapped immediately without looking at Pansy. He had turned to his sister to see how she was taking it. She looked pretty passive as she sat there pushing some peas around on her plate. She looked tired and amused, so she must be okay with Pansy's rude behavior or she was ignoring it in general. He could never tell with her. She was always so…in different.

"She's still a Gryffindor and I don't know who you are kidding Nott" Pansy growled and ever so slightly dropped her arms off of Draco so she could talk with her hands. "Have you seen the friends your sister hangs out with?" Pansy let out a nasty laugh. Both Draco and Theo balled up their fist but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"Have you not looked in the mirror, Pansy?" Crystal let out her second laugh for the day as she stared at Pansy who was looking at her in puzzlement. "I am sure if I pulled out a dictionary your name would be under ugly tart." Crystal smirked her finest and went back to pushing her food around. She knew it was her upbringing that was coming out as she lashed at Pansy, but she didn't care. Crystal felt deep down inside Pansy deserved it. She knew that Pansy was just another heartless Slyhterin prick.

Draco and Theo couldn't help but snicker, but Draco's snicker fell short at the nasty glare Pansy was giving. Pansy was furious. Usually Pansy was able to walk all over who ever she wanted. Pansy was a princess, she got what she wanted and she'd be damned if this Gryffindor who came from a long line of Purebloods would stop her. "Nott, I don't see why you are calling me a tart. I know you've been with the Weasel twins, that Fatbottom, and probably whoever else you could get your hands on in that god forsaken house." Pansy kept her cool, but her face was red with anger. She hated this girl.

Crystal smiled despite it all. "And let me tell you" pulled away from her food once more and looked at the enraged Pansy. Crystal knew this game oh to well and she knew how to break it all too well. "The twins were one hell of a night. And Longbottom, even better than Draco here" Crystal said with a wink.

Pansy's jaw opened and closed several times, though she wasn't the only one. Draco looked taken a back as well and Theo, well he looked a little sick. None of them could tell if she was serious or not. And no one really knew what to say but finally Pansy closed her mouth, and smirked. "I doubt anyone's better than Draco, isn't that right dear?" She said confidently as she put her arms around his shoulders and smiled sickly.

Draco didn't want to respond to that. He had never, ever done anything with Pansy. But he didn't have to say anything. Crystal was on a roll and was laughing really hard. When she finally stopped she wiped her eyes from the tears that started to form and responded lightly. "Doubt you would know that. Draco's been with me every single night and you've been where?" For the second time Crystal shocked everyone around her.

Pansy just sat there for a bit with a scowl on her face before she finally stomped off and let go of Draco. The minute she left, everyone in the area who witnessed what happened couldn't help but laugh till tears were pouring out. But once all the laughter was aside, smiles turned into frowns as curiosity set into the Slyhterin's.

"Crystal…" Draco started but didn't know how to ask. He felt rude and didn't want to ruin anything so he was having a hard time finding his words. Luckily it seemed Theo was on the same thought process.

"Crystal, you didn't…" Theo started as well. He was having trouble too, but he swallowed hard and carried on "You know, do anything with the twins and Longbottom did you?" He finally questioned.

Crystal couldn't help but smirk. "Fred! George!" She called loudly over to the Gryffindor table. All heads turned to her and the twins who heard her call. Everyone seemed puzzled by what was going on, but the twins gladly smiled and came over near the Slyhterin table.

"Yes" Fred started with a smile, ignoring the Slyhterin's completely.

"Our dear Princess, how can we be of service?" George bowed and followed his brother's suit and ignored the Slyherin's and only focused on their good Gryffindor friend, Crystal.

Right now, Crystal was so glad that the twins were so playful. She was enjoying herself too much and wanted to have some more fun and the twins would go with almost anything. "My brother and Draco here think that we…" Crystal raised both her eyebrows twice and gave a sly smirk. The twins looked at her puzzled for a moment then it must have clicked because Fred threw his arms around Crystal and held her around the waist tightly.

"Crystal and I are a little special you see." Fred smirked and looked at Draco and Theo. They looked disgusted. The twins and Crystal had to bite their lip to contain the laughter that was ready to seep out from the death glares that they were giving.

"It's true, I can't keep my twin off of this fair maiden." George shrugged and walked off leaving Fred and Crystal there with the Slytherin's.

"And a fair maiden she is." Fred quickly let go of Crystal and gently pulled her off the bench. Crystal didn't argue as he spun her around and held her tight "Now if you excuse me, my dear Princess Crystal has been away from our castle too long. I must bring her back." Fred smirked with a bow before quickly pulling her out of the great hall, leaving stunned and angered Slyhterin's.

Crystal and Fred met George outside of the great hall with giggles and laughter. "Thank you, that was too much fun." Crystal grinned at her friends.

The two twins couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. "You laughed" George said while blinking at her.

"Such a cute laugh, Princess" Fred laughed once more as he patted Crystal on the cheek. He actually meant it too, though with his humor he doubted she noticed it. But he was fine with her not knowing. He didn't want her to fall for him. No not after what he overheard with Draco. After Draco had said 'I love you' they pulled the extendable ears right away. He would have liked to have heard what she said, because he did have feelings for her, but he knew better. She was a pureblood from a true pureblooded family. She could not get mixed up with him. No, she would probably get betrothed with Draco. He wasn't going to break his heart over that.

"Although, I see something wrong with this" George tilted his head and looked at his twin. "Why were we stealing her away from her boyfriend?" he questioned remembering earlier as well.

"My boyfriend?" Crystal asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Malfoy of course" The twins said in unison as they began walking.

Crystal smiled and followed them as they headed up to the common room. "I'm not dating Draco." She shrugged as if it were obvious.

"You don't have to lie to us, we kinda…" Fred started and turned to his twin.

George put a gentle hand on Crystal's shoulder "Heard what he said. The whole 'I love you' thing" George smiled. He didn't honestly care if she went out with Draco or not. He saw how happy she was with him and to him that's all that mattered. Yes, he was a slimy Slytherin, but right now that may be her only hope. If she stays close to him she can be on both sides of this war. George thought she was brave enough, she would make a better double agent than Snape would. Who even knew if Snape was on their side or not…he would rather it be Crystal, the sweetest girl he knew over Snape the nasty man he knew.

"I figured that, but that doesn't mean I said yes you dunderheads." Crystal rolled her eyes. She wanted to say yes for some reason, but she knew she couldn't. She had to get a couple things straight within her head first. There was too much going on and she had to figure out what she was going to do. Once she talked with Dumbledore, then she would know her answer.

"So you said no?" Fred asked with a bit of hope shinning in his words.

"I didn't say anything." Crystal shrugged and started to walk faster. She didn't feel like talking about this. She had a great day and she wanted to keep the serious things off of her mind for some time.

"You just snogged." George teased with a slight laugh. They all saw them kiss, they couldn't help it. They were a couple seats away. George personally felt bad, but Fred actually wanted to know what was happening. He thought that was weird of his twin, but he had a hunch or two.

"We didn't snog" Crystal pushed George lightly as she avoided a trick stair. "But apparently Fred and I did." Crystal winked at Fred. She felt like their behavior was rubbing off on her, but she didn't mind. It wasn't a bad thing to have humor and be playful, unless you are around purebloods.

"How did that get started anyways?" Fred asked honestly.

Crystal covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a giggle. "Parkinson, I can't stand her. She said I am a tart, slept with the Weasel twins and Fatbottom." Crystal shrugged simply repeated the events from earlier.

"Who are the Weasel twins" Fred said while clearly playing dumb.

"Screw the Weasel twins, whose Fatbottom, he sounds like a right out babe!" George pushed his twin aside and got real close to Crystal acting interested.

"You two are ri-" Crystal started as they finally made their way to the Fat Lady, but was cut off by a stern voice they all knew to well.

"Miss Nott, there you are." Everyone quickly turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking very somber. No one knew what to think, so they stared at her and waited for her to carry on. "Would you mind coming to my office, I'm afraid something has come up."

Crystal blinked for a moment before she responded. "Something came up?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Professor McGonagall stared at her student carefully as she held her arms together. Crystal didn't seem to find anything wrong, that was a good sign, but yet this would make it so much harder on Professor McGonagall.

"If it's about the exploding pots it wa-" George started explaining, but was cut off.

"No, I know Miss Nott had no involvement in that." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. She did want to say something about that, but she knew she had bigger things at hand. "This is much more serious, please follow me." Professor McGonagall motioned with her hands down the stairs.

Crystal wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. She had no possible idea what this could be about, till she thought about the letter that was stored deep in her pocket. Without giving it a second thought she pulled the letter that had been crushed and unfolded it to read it. She ignored everything around her as she let her eyes carry the words laid out on the paper to her heart.

_Dear Crystal,_

_I'm really sorry, but I cannot do this anymore. This life is no longer for me. It never was for me. I wanted to be free, free like you. But recently it's been too hard on me. It's been even harder knowing you will no longer be free. I cry and shudder to think that you could have the same fate as me. No, your fate has been harsher…despite that, please be strong. I could not carry on, but you can. _

_I do not want to serve The Dark Lord anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't love your father and your brother for their decision. And yes, your father. Not the one you grew up with, rather your real father. The one I have always loved. He does work for the Dark Lord and he will care for you. I asked him too as a friend, even if he doesn't know you are his daughter, for me I am sure he would. _

_I am sorry I cannot give you his name, but I feel its better this way. I don't want there to be an uprising. I want there to be peace and harmony, but I am afraid for us that will never come. So no matter what you do Crystal, never forget you have a choice and the choices you make can affect your whole life. _

_I know I haven't always protected you from your father's wrath like I should have. I was a coward, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You are my daughter, I will forever love you._

_-Love,  
>Mom<em>

Crystal finished reading it with tears lightly trickling down her face. She couldn't believe what she was reading. But she knew one thing for sure, this was related to what McGonagall wanted to say.

Crystal blinked a couple of times before her arm fell loosely to her sides. Slowly she looked up at McGonagall with heavy eyes. "She's dead right? That's what you want to tell me." Crystal growled with emotions that didn't feel familiar to her.

"Yes, your mother is dead if that's what you mean." Professor McGonagall breathed in a heavy voice before she looked down the paper that was balled up in Crystal's fist. "What is that, if I may ask?" She questioned pointing at the letter.

Crystal didn't answer. In a flurry she stomped off and shoved the letter at Professor McGonagall. She ignored the calls she was receiving from the Twins and ran off to where ever her feet lead her. What else would she do? She wasn't really sure what she was feeling. She never had any attachment to any of her family except for her brother. Her mother as far as she was concerned let her get sent to America and if she never cheated on her 'father' she wouldn't have had such a horrible life growing up. But as she found out, her and her mother weren't very different. They were actually extremely a like. Yet, they weren't. Crystal knew if she was in her mother shoes she would have fought with courage and would have found a way to be the one she loved. And if she couldn't do that, she would fight and live, but not just fight but really fight. She would fight to help bring down Voldemort because she would be an easier position.

Crystal kept running as her mind flew with thoughts. She wasn't happy about this, she saw her mom as weak. No, she always knew her mom was weak, but this confirmed it. Any bonds that had formed during Christmas break were being shattered. Her mother was nothing more than another war causality she didn't know. But yet that didn't stop her cheeks from getting wet. She still felt like there was a hole ripping from her heart, but why? What did her mother, who watched her get hit with curse after curse when she was a child, mean to her?

She stopped running though the minute her body crashed into something solid. She immediately fell straight to the floor and took in her surroundings. She had somehow managed to run herself into the dungeons. Her feet had unknowingly to her, lead her closer to her fellow purebloods, to the people who could fill in these strange questions and feelings.

Slowly she finished looking around and stared at the pale hand that was in front of her. It took her a moment to realize who it belong too, finally her eyes locked with a dark onyx pair. She didn't know why but she found comfort and familiarity with in them.

Crystal grabbed the hand and got up slowly with the help she was offered.

"Try and watch where you are going, Miss Nott." Crystal locked eyes once more as she acknowledged Professor Snape. She realized as she listened closely, his words were not harsh and cold, they actually sounded slightly concern. She couldn't help but blink stupidly at him. "I am guessing you would wish to see your brother?" He asked in a strange voice. It was as if he was trying to find his own emotions. Crystal couldn't blame him though, with how emotionless he is all the time it must be hard for him to interact with students. But for Snape that wasn't the case, he was so used to being emotionless because of the gaping hole in his heart that now that he had found some emotions he didn't know how to put things into words.

"My brother?" Crystal whispered in a distant voice. She shook her head no. You would think she was there to see her brother. That her feet had lead her down to the dungeons to see her brother, but she wasn't. her feet lead her there to see Draco and only Draco.

"Yes, Theodore Nott" Snape filled in at her confused look. He actually was feeling sorry for her. She looked as if she was in shock. He couldn't figure it out, she looked lost, confused, and shocked all at once, how could she be going through all that and still be standing? Maybe it would be best if he took her to the hospital wing or even his office for a potion to calm her. How had Professor McGonagall broken it to her?

Crystal shook her head once more "Not Theodore, no…" She kept shaking her head as she rested a weary hand on her forehead. She continued to shake as she mindlessly stared at her shoes and run her hand through her long black hair.

"Miss Nott, I am sure you are going through a lot of shock right now, why don't you come with me to my office?" He suggested hopeful he could do something for her. He had never seen anyone in the state she was in. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. She was one mysterious child.

"No" She said firmly as she finished shaking her head. She stared confidently at Professor Snape as she folded both hands in front of her as if she was praying. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Her mind was set, she no longer looked shocked. She looked confident. And she was, she knew what she had to do. She wanted to be on the side that was fighting against the cause of death, worry, and fear. She wanted to help the Order of the Phoenix. She did not want to become what everyone wanted her to be. She did not want to sell her soul. She wanted to fight for the good of the wizarding world.

Professor Snape blinked at her for a moment. He didn't know what to say, she was so determined. She knew what she wanted and whatever she wanted to say to Professor Dumbledore, she had to say it. That much he could tell and who was he to say no? "I surely can't help you?" He asked double checking there was nothing he could do. He wanted to help her, he truly did, for several reasons. But she was hard to figure out. If it helped her by going to Dumbledore he'd do it. But if he could help her himself, that would be even better for him.

"No" She said confidently, but still with some respect in her voice.

Snape nodded and listened to her request. He walked as swiftly as he dared with her in his wake. Together they made their way to the headmasters office. He was glad she was willing to walk to fast because they made it there in near record time. And of course the minute he knocked to let her in, it was as if Dumbledore was waiting for her. He was sitting in his desk doing nothing but seeming to wait.

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore smiled warmly as his eyes twinkled, not at Snape, but Crystal who took a seat across from Dumbledore. She was still determined. "You may go" He nodded curtly to Snape, who nodded back and reluctantly left. He really did want to stay and see what Crystal had wanted to say to the headmaster, but he knew better to pry. And he also knew that as far as she was concerned, Snape was on Voldemort's side, so who knew if she actually trusts him or even valued him.

"I've been expecting you for some time now." Dumbledore smiled easing the air around them. He knew she wasn't afraid, rather she was just cautious.

Crystal seemed a little shocked at his words, but then she knew better than to question. "Yes, I've had a lot on my mind lately." She admitted with a smile.

"One your age forced into such things is surely to have a lot on their mind." Dumbledore said simply as he waited patiently for her to get her emotions off her chest.

"You make it sound as if you know what I'm going to say Professor Dumbledore." Crystal stared in amazement, but again did not fully question. Maybe Snape really was for good and had already warned Dumbledore of her predicament.

"I know bits and pieces, but I want to hear what you have to say Miss Nott." Dumbledore smiled as he peered down his half-moon spectacles at her.

Crystal remained serious though. She didn't produce a smile. She knew how serious this was. This was her life, she had to get this out no matter what. "It all started during Christmas break really…" Crystal said a bit wearily. To her it honestly started a lot earlier. Much earlier in fact, it started from the moment she was born. All the abuse she took, that's when it started. "I had been sneaking out of my room when I first ran into him." Crystal closed her eyes now and took the chance to take in her memory for what it was. "He had taken a liking to me almost instantly. That night he even asked me to sit next to him at dinner." She opened her eyes again and looked at Dumbledore who was still smiling at her and waiting on her every word. "I didn't like at all. Every time during break that he request my presence, I would get sick. I couldn't hold anything I ate and I felt on edge. I hated it. I still hate it." She said burning with passion. To finally get this out and to be able to feel like she was going somewhere meant the world to her. "Then right as we were leaving he asked me to join his rank, to become a Death Eater." Crystal swallowed hard. She was beginning to feel sick all over again just thinking about it. It was no different than how she felt during break. It was starting all over again. "I didn't know what to say. This is not what I wanted. I am not like my family, Professor. I want to be free. I don't want to be one. All I could do was tell him I wanted to finish my schooling, but I fear that won't stop him. The minute I go home, I'll be wanted." Crystal shook her head. Dumbledore didn't dare interrupt, she was getting everything out and he knew that's what she needed. He could tell because she was fidgeting around and looking very sick. She really was nothing like her family. "I don't want what the Dark Lord believes to be glory. I don't want it. Can you blame me? After being friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and all the other Gryffindor's, how can I be one? Their lives have been changed greatly by his actions. It makes me so sick!" She cried out as the tears were streaming down her face. It was Dumbledore's time now. He knew for sure.

"You are a very brave girl and very wise." He smiled brightly at her as she continued to let tears stream down her face. "So I am sure you know that this will not be easy."

"I know and I am ready for anything." Crystal smiled confidently.

"Then I will give you two options Miss Nott" Dumbledore's smile wore off as he became serious, though he never lost that twinkle. "You could show a lot of courage and put yourself in danger by being a spy, or you could be put into the best protection the Order has to offer." He said while leaning forward with his hands folded "I implore you to think this through and you are in no rush. If Voldemort listens to your request and lets you wait until you are out of school, you do have some time."


	10. Chapter 10: Youth

**Chapter 10: I'm fearless that's my youth**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds. Enjoy chapter 10 :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Crystal ended up staying in Dumbledore's office for some time. He had asked her many many questions. He had many to ask though. She barely touched on the surface of what happened during break. She knew though that Dumbledore wanted to get everything down. But by the end of it all she was exhausted with emotions. She wanted to just crawl in bed, but she knew that's not what she should do. The options Dumbledore gave her were fresh in her mind which is why she wearily found herself in the Slyhterin common room that she knew oh to well.<p>

She was silent as she crossed her way over to the boy's dorm and made her way up the familiar staircase. And the farther she went up, the more her emotions began to surface. She was starting to feel sadness and anger. By the time she finally opened the door and snuck in the dorm, her cheeks where shinning with tears. She ignored them though and walked silently on to Draco's bed. Without a second thought Crystal snuck through the curtains and crawled in right next to him. Draco panicked for a moment as he struggled for his wand.

"Shhh" Crystal soothed through her tiny sobs. Draco stopped fussing about right away and instead let his eyes adjust as tried to take her in.

"Crystal?" He question groggily with concern. He was certainly tired. He went to bed early tonight and now he was glad he did. He had a feeling Crystal would try to see him, it was a rough day for her. He could only imagine all she had to take in. Him dumping his love for her and then her mom dying, he could only imagine what that did for her. From the look of her pained eyes, she probably wasn't taking it to well.

"Draco, I don't want to wake everyone." Crystal whispered in a shaky voice. She wasn't crying for her mother, she was crying for herself and the choices she had to make. She wanted to figure this out tonight for herself, for her friends, and for Draco.

"Could you not sleep?" Draco questioned as he pulled her close to him and laid down. She didn't protest, she instead nuzzled close into his bare chest.

"Something like that" She smiled as she held him closer. She felt so much comfort right now in his arms, his scent, his warmth, everything about him was warming her heart and soul. How could she not want to be near him?

"I'm really sorry-" Draco started to speak, he wanted to comfort her but she didn't want that.

"I'm not" Crystal said even though she was crying "Mum never wanted this life, she just took the easy way out." Crystal finally said what she wanted to get off of her chest. She wasn't going to take the easy way out. She wasn't going to be her mother.

Draco was confused as he held her close. If she wasn't upset about her mom, than why was she here? Was it possibly she hated this life and was confused on what to do? Was it that she didn't want the same fate as her mother? She wanted to be free with her Gryffindor friends. That was it. She wanted to be who she wanted and not have her future dictated to her. He smiled, he loved how brave she was. You had to be brave to go against a pureblooded family and she certainly was. "I'm here for you regardless. I will always be here for you, no matter your decisions." Draco moved his arm and stroked her hair to let her know that he meant it.

She couldn't help but smile, he said exactly what she wanted to hear and his actions helped even more. He giving her everything she wanted. "For now Draco, just be you and hold me for a while."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else right now." He said gently as he kissed her forehead.

"I dunno, Pansy's pretty good in bed I hear." Crystal couldn't help but tease him, it's what made their friendship so lively in a strict pureblooded society. To them it was always like a breath of fresh air when they were together. They didn't have to be so proper and pleasing all the time. They could let loss and take time to actually laugh.

"How would you know?" Draco snorted at her tease as he pulled away from her to give her a look.

"Same reason why I know how Longbottom is better than you in bed" Crystal shrugged while trying not to laugh.

Draco couldn't help but reach forward and ruffled her black hair. "Speaking of which, wouldn't your boyfriend Fred be mad about us being in bed?"

Crystal did let out a giggle this time, completely forgetting where they were and what time it was. "Oh yes because him and I are dating."

Draco wanted to respond but he didn't get a chance, they had woken someone up.

"Draco? Is that you?" Theodore questioned in a harsh whisper. He had woken up to a giggle, it was no secret that Draco would bring girls back on occasion, but he hadn't done that all year which was odd for him, so who did that come from? Surely not Crabbe or Goyle, why would they have a girl?

"Go back to sleep Theodore" Draco called calmly. He was oh too used to having a girl being too loud, but tonight it was for a different reason. Tonight it wasn't for lust, it was for love. Not that he wanted to do anything with Crystal, just talking and her being there was enough.

"He has a girl" Theodore announced to everyone else, seeing as it sounded like Crabbe and Goyle were starting to stir as well.

Crystal was surprised at how normal her brother sounded, but then again it was so like him not to show emotions like sadness in front of his friends. He probably was hurting, but there was no way he would show it.

And Crystal was right, Theo had done his fair share of tears before bed, but he had already shaken it off and was going to go on with his life. It was all he could do. There was no point in wallowing in a loss.

"Saying he has a girl is a pretty broad thing to say personally." Crystal finally piped up with a giggle. "I mean really, what if Draco brought back boys and you guys never knew about it? What if he had all his boys take pollyjuice potions?"

"Crystal? What the hell?" Theo snapped and before Draco and Crystal knew it, the curtains were pulled back and Theo was shining his wand on them. When he heard a giggle from a girl, he knew Draco had a girl but not his sister. "Put a fucking shirt on" He snapped to Draco who was just in his boxers. He was fine with him having girls in his bed but not his sister. But the more he looked at it the more he realized his sister had been crying, she was hurt and not here for Draco's body. But he didn't retract his statement he wanted Draco to have some more clothing on. Draco should have some decency for his baby sister, being his best friend and all.

"Oh please like I haven't seen a male chest before." Crystal rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that her brother noticing this wasn't the best idea. Yes, she knew if she admitted she like Draco to him that would be the best thing for her, but then again pulling his strings was a lot more fun. She loved letting him think that she liked blood traitors.

"Not a chest like mine" Draco said with a cocky smile as he puffed out his chest, earning him a shirt to the face. Theo didn't find it funny and instead of laughing, threw Draco's shirt with his wand.

"You're right, I've never seen one so weak and muscleless." Crystal teased, but in all seriousness, she couldn't help but notice she's never seen one that was sculpted that well unless it was a Greek sculpture.

"Crystal, no one insults thee Draco Malfoy in his own bed" Draco scowled while putting on his shirt "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said as he finished putting it on to point swiftly to the door.

"She was just going too." Theodore growled as he pulled his sister up to lead her to the door.

"Night boys" She smiled and threw up her arm for a quick wave as she let her brother escort her down to the common room. She didn't mind that she was leaving, her mind had been made up in that short amount of time. Just being with Draco and even with her brother let her see that they were a part of her life she couldn't live without. She needed them and she loved them. But she also loved all her Gryffindor friends, so that left only one option. And it wasn't the easiest options. She would have to try her hardest and be the best she can be so she could be on both sides. She was going to be a spy for Dumbledore, she was going to risk her life and become a Death Eater to help the Order defeat Voldemort. She had too.

"Crystal?" Theodore asked once more. He realized she was in deep thought as they finally made it to the exit of the Slyhterin common room, but he wanted to ask her how she was doing. He couldn't tell with her, not right now at least. She looked so deep in thought he couldn't help but really wonder how she was feeling.

"Oh sorry Theo" She smiled warmly. She could tell he was worrying about her. That was so like him, not worrying about his own emotions, but rather his little sister. He would always worry about her so much, but then when something was wrong he never knew how to fix it. "I'm just tired. It's getting late..."

"I know it's late, which is why you should be getting to bed." He scolded with a firm look and before she could respond he grabbed her tightly and pulled her into a hug. "You doing okay, sis?" He asked gingerly as he held her tight.

"Yes" Crystal responded quickly, maybe a little bit too quickly. "I didn't really get to know her" Her voice started to break again at this point. She felt her eyes tear up.

"I know" Was all Theo could choke out as he grabbed his sister tighter. He was losing it. He felt bad for his sister, he had always pitied her. Now was no different. Their mother was a wonderful person and he knew she was. He never once blamed her for cheated on their father. If he hadn't Crystal would never have been born and if she hadn't been born his best childhood memories would not have been formed. "You're a lot like her, mum that is." He finally lost it as a tear escaped out of his right eye.

Crystal pulled away and looked up at her older brother so he could see her fierce eyes that were wet with tears. "I'm braver though" Crystal let out a weak smiled as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You think so?" Theodore mirrored her weak smile with his own smile, the famous Nott smile.

"I'm a Nott" Crystal said in a proud voice, despite the fact that she didn't actually feel proud. She felt far from proud, but she knew what she was doing. She had to set all the pieces in place. "And as a Nott, I wish for nothing more than to serve the Dark Lord to bring honor to our family."

Theodore had not been expecting her to say thing. But, just because he didn't expected it at all doesn't mean he wasn't pleased. He was extremely pleased and at that moment, he knew that even though she wasn't in Slyhterin, she was deep at heart. She knew what it took and she was setting herself up for survival. She was merely using the other Gryffindor's and that Potter, she was playing him.

Or that's what Theodore thought, if he only knew how his sister really felt, if he only stopped time to realize who she really was, he'd realize that she wasn't playing them at all. She actually genuinely cared for them, just like she cared for Draco and Theo himself. She cared for everyone, she just didn't care for the prejudice. If he stopped to think for a moment he'd realize, she was going to fight to end this. He would also realize she was fighting because she knew deep down everyone is the same, they are all human beings. Blood status never made a difference to her.

But Theodore noticed none of this. He was blind, he wanted to see his sister as good. Good in the Slyhterin way, not what Crystal believed is good.

"Father will be delighted" Theo smiled a true smile now as he hugged his sister once more. But little did he know the smirk that spread across her lips as he hugged her.

She won, at least against her family. She could do this as long as she ignored the evil. "Draco will be too."

"You really care for Draco don't you, sis?" He couldn't help but ask this. It was on his mind the minute he realized she came straight for Draco tonight and not him. He was at least glad that she didn't seek comfort in her Gryffindor friends, or maybe she did and they had failed her.

Crystal felt a small blush creep upon her face, though she wasn't sure why. "He's been my best friend for a long time now. I'd do anything for him, I suppose." She admitted, though she wasn't sure why. She felt she had been getting used to admitting her emotions more and more thanks to the twins. It was nothing she was used too, but slowly she was learning. And she had to admitted it, it was like a new found freedom that she couldn't explain.

"Why don't you head back up there, it's not worth you getting caught out of bed." Theodore ruffled his sister's hair before he put an arm around her shoulder "Draco won't mind lending you his bed."

Crystal couldn't help but smile in relief. It was a long evening and there was nowhere else she wanted then right here with what she considered family.

Gladly she listened to her brother as the two of them made their way back upstairs. To her, it was a great comfort and despite how much her mind was racing, she found that in Draco's bed she was at rest. And she was happy because deep down inside she had resolved the problem that had been bothering her so long. She would let Dumbledore know as soon as possible. But for now, she rested.

* * *

><p>"Crystal, there you are! Are you doing okay? We saw in the Daily prop-" Hermione started with a flurry of words as Crystal finally crawled into the portrait hole late on Sunday night. She had spent the whole day with Slyhterin's and surprisingly she found herself having a good time. But now that she was back in the common room her friends were surrounding her quickly with many questions.<p>

"Hermione let her breathe!" Neville ordered at once as he came up behind Crystal and put a comforting arm around her.

"Not likely to happen" Ron grumbled, but Hermione still heard him and found it fit to slap his shoulder in a rather hard manner.

Crystal couldn't help but smile. That was so like them. "Everything is fine." She said in a reassuring voice, but she knew that they wouldn't buy it that easy.

"I doubt that" Harry said quietly. At that moment, when Harry spoke, it was as if everything seemed to stop. Everyone turned to Harry and stared expectantly at him. "She just lost her mother, she probably wants to rest." He said with concern laced in his voice.

Crystal couldn't help but stare at him with tears ready to shine through. Slowly she shook her head and reached forward to hold Harry tight in a hug. "Thanks Harry, but I'm fine. I spent the evening with Draco, how could I not be fine?" Crystal let her face break into a huge smirk as she pulled away from the hug.

"That's my girl" Fred popped up next to Harry only to snag Crystal away. He quickly ruffled her hair and let his hand rest around her waist. "How was the underworld?" He asked teasingly.

"I've made up my mind for sure." Crystal smiled widely at her friends who were all circling in around her.

"Your mind?" Neville raised a quizzical eyebrow. He knew Crystal had been a bit hush hush about her home life with him, but that didn't bother him. He knew she was trying to look out for him, but at times like this he wish she would open up a bit more. He cared about her and no matter how dark her family was, he would still be her friend.

"Did she not tell you, mate?" Ron now wore a similar expression as he turned to Neville.

"I kinda told Nev's…" Crystal muttered. She felt bad now that she didn't tell him but yet everyone else here seemed to know. Ron knew, Harry defiantly knew, the twins were the first to know, and well of course Hermione knew. But Neville, she barely told. She just wanted to protect him. From what she didn't know, but she always just felt Neville was a bit more fragile than the rest. She couldn't explain it though, she just didn't want him to see that side of her.

"Crystal got asked to be a Death Eater over Christmas." Harry finally spat out as he slightly turned away from the group. He remembered her telling him perfectly, he was upset but he knew what her life was like. He couldn't help but wonder if she would really accept. He knew if she did she would finally be accepted in her home and he knew that would mean a lot to her. He could tell especially by the pain that was always laced in her eyes, but that didn't make it less painful as a friend. That was the last thing Harry wanted was for her to be a Death Eater.

"You what?" Neville blinked in disbelief at his best friend. He knew she was…but a Death Eater? She didn't have the heart. Not in his mind at least.

"I didn't accept but…" Crystal looked away from her friends and shrugged Fred's arm off of her. She couldn't help it. She knew she was doing the right thing, but yet she felt ashamed somehow as she looked down at her feet. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy." She stated simply as the twins let out a laugh.

"You can't be crazy, mate." Fred commented simply and turned to his twin.

George smirked and leaned up against his twin "This is true, that job is already taken."

"By Harry Potter" Both the twins said in unison, causing a group eye roll.

"Says the Daily Prophet" Crystal pointed out.

Harry was used to the jokes, but regardless he cleared his throat loudly. He was curious as to what Crystal wanted to do. He, like the Gryffindor friends around him, was starting to grow fond of Crystal and hoped deep down she would go into hiding and stay on the Order's side. Her heart was certainly pure enough. "Go on" Harry urged with a polite smile.

Crystal caught his green eyes and let her blue eyes tell him it was okay. She knew he was dying to know, he wasn't the most patient person she knew. She smiled at him for a bit longer before she turned to Neville to speak to him directly. She knew he would understand the best and approve of her decision with awe. "I know you won't believe me, but when I am with the Slytherin's I see something in them. I see good." There was a small snort from Ron, who with one sharp glare from both Hermione and Crystal, let his smile drop. "I want to join Voldemort's ranks in hope to pull them away. To help some of them see there is a way out. I want to be there for them if they want out."

There was a collective surprise at the end of her words. They knew what she was doing would take a lot of bravery and they knew if anyone could do it, it would be her. She was able to be passive enough to get anything done and she knew these Slyhterin's well enough. The only thing that everyone around her had a hard time grasping is what good she saw in them. There wasn't much there was there? They were always so cruel to them during their life at Hogwarts how could they see the good? But surely if Crystal saw it, it was there.

It was Ron who spoke first. "Crystal, that's great and all, but I doubt any of the Slyhterin's want to come to the good side."

Crystal knew Ron would say something like that. It was so like him, it was just built into him. "You don't realize Ron, the biggest problem with pureblooded families." Crystal sighed turned towards him. "You need to do as your parents tell you. You need to be perfect. You need to be whatever your parents want you to be. If your parents want you to be betrothed, you betroth. If your parents want you to be a Death Eater, you be a Death Eater. You do as you are told and you don't think otherwise."

There was a small silence while everyone took in what they knew to be true. But then Ron spoke again. "What makes you any different? Why are you breaking the rules and going against your parents?" He questioned taking a step forward while staring at her with fierce eyes. He wanted to know. He had been dying to know what made her different.

Crystal didn't flinch at his eyes, she stared steadily right back at him. "Because I was the product of a rebellion done by my mother, for all my father knows I am not his child and I might not even be a pureblood. I was raised being told I am worthless. I was raised being a practice tool for the cruciatias cruse." Crystal said with her voice steadily raising. She didn't mean for it too, but memories were flashing through her head and she was growing angry remembering why she was different. But that didn't mean she wasn't grateful. If none of that had happened, would she still be here in Gryffindor attempting to make a change?

"Crystal" Harry reached forward and grabbed her arm to calm her. It worked almost instantly. She shook her head and gave a warm smile almost at once. "I'm sure you are right, I believe in you and I know you can do this." Harry smiled give her a confident squeeze.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled in return.

"Why don't we go get some dinner?" Hermione asked breaking the thoughts in hopes that everyone would lighten up. They all nodded in agreement and headed down to dinner happily chatting about anything else.

The rest of the evening pulled through with many smiles and laughs as Crystal hung out with just Neville. Sadly though, they had to end the evening and head to bed for their Monday classes. Crystal was dreading those, since she had Potions and DADA. She of course, didn't mind Professor Snape at all, but since he gave her friends such a hard time she learned to dread that class.

And she was right to dread. They were finally in Potions and Neville was struggling to get it right. Crystal luckily had already finished her Potions ahead of time and was helping Neville out as best as she could.

"Stir it counter-clockwise now." Crystal smiled as she pretended to look over her book and scribble notes on some spare parchment.

"Thanks Crystal" Neville couldn't help but smile. He was so great to have her as a table partner now instead of Seamus. She helped him a lot and for some reason, she would never get in trouble with Professor Snape. For that he was grateful and he was grateful as well that she bothered to be his friend. She was so amazing in his mind. But he knew she wouldn't see it that way. Her heart was so big she cared for everyone almost equally. Neville knew for some reason she gave Draco a bit more attention than the rest of her friends, but she was entitled to do what she wants, so Neville usually ignored this.

"No need to thank just keep stirring, you have four more minutes of stirring. I'll let you know when you can stop." Crystal carried on taking her fake notes, before peering over her own potion. She was pleased; her potion was periwinkle, just as it should be. Neville's was coming along well and was already light lavender. "We should study tonight, what do you think?"

Neville carried on stirring. Crystal had taught him well not to panic too much during this class. She also taught him how to act natural, as if they weren't talking. "For Transfiguration? I really don-" He was going to complain, but Crystal looked up from her notes and threw a nasty glare. "Okay yes, we can." Neville said in a defeated voice.

"How about we play some chess afterwards? Gran would be happy that we used your new set." Crystal said softly as Snape came near them.

Neville knew better than to respond just yet, he had learned well from Crystal, but that didn't stop him from being a nervous wreck whenever Snape came near.

"Your potion is perfect as usual Miss Nott." Snape commented as he peered over her cauldron and wafted the silver steam towards his nose. He had decided today he would try and be friendly to her, especially now. Her mother had died and though she didn't seem fragile today, that didn't mean she wasn't.

"I wouldn't say it's perfect but it is close." Crystal looked up letting her blue eyes land in the onyx abyss that were Professor Snape's eyes. For some odd reason she always seemed to find familiarity in those eyes that she couldn't pin point. No one in her family had onyx eyes like that, so what caused that?

Snape just nodded and swished his cloak to walk over to Draco's table. Crystal let out a sigh as she watched him make light conversation with Draco.

"Gran will be thrilled" Neville responded finally drawing back to their conversation after that small interruption.

"How is she doing by the way?" Crystal asked genuinely curious. She had known for some time what happened to Neville's parents, living with Death Eaters and all, so she actually cared a lot for what family Neville did have. She asked about his Gran all the time.

"I got a letter yesterday morning actually, when you were with Malfoy." He carried on stirring even though his arm was getting tired. "She was over at Uncle Russ this past weekend."

"Oh?" Crystal commented looking at her watch quickly "Okay stop stirring and add in the butterlace."

"Right" Neville commented and let go of the spoon, took it out and reached for the butterlace. "Yeah, she apparently made a butterbeer cake. Told me how much she wishes I was there to enjoy it."

"Those are my favorite, I bet one from Gran would be the best." Crystal said thoughtfully. She never had a Grandma that would make stuff for her like that. She was always shunned from the family so much that she could only imagine how Neville felt having such a loving Grandma.

"I'll write to her and ask her if she could send one! She adores you, you know." Neville had mentioned Crystal to his Gran many a times. She started to grow to like her, even if she was a pureblood. In the letter's though, Gran kept hinting that maybe he should ask Crystal out. He always dismissed that so quickly. He never felt he was good enough to be with Crystal.

"Does she? I haven't even met her." Crystal smiled "Okay now add two scales of a dragon."

"I talk about you a little bit…" Neville half whispered in embarrassment as he grabbed the scales she had instructed.

"Sorry Nev's" Crystal sighed and looked up from her notes once more "I never talk about you in my letters. In fact I pretty much only get to mention how dreamy Draco is." She let out a small laugh, Neville joined in.

"I am a pureblood you know and my parents aren't complete blood traitors I suppose. Just tell them how badass I am and how I had muggles." Neville laughed again.

"Stir for two minutes now, clockwise this time." Crystal giggled slightly "Yeah, because you know you and those mudblood's hate each other." Crystal teased.

Neville was taken a back for a moment. He couldn't believe she actually said mudblood. It wasn't a swear you would often hear her say, but none the less he still laughed. "Only when you aren't looking" He smiled as he started to stir clockwise.

"There's hope yet, I could actually marry a decent pureblood." Crystal teased as she looked over at the Slyhterin's who were making fun of someone in the classroom.

"What does that mean?" Neville panicked and stopped stirring at once, but quickly stopped himself and started up again.

"Sorry" Crystal quickly apologized. She didn't mean to frighten him, he may have been a pureblood from a very pure family, but she often forgets he didn't have the upbringing she did. "I just mean I will end up marrying a pureblood, my parents will force me, and I'd rather it be someone who's pretty awesome." She admitted with a slight blush. She wouldn't mind any of the Slyhterin's but she shuttered at the thought that her parents would choice someone like Crabbe or Goyle. No, Neville by far would be a nice pureblooded choice.

It was Neville's turn to blush. He turned a beat red and was about ready to drop his stirring spoon once more. "Thanks" was all he could splutter out.

"Stop what you are doing and bring a flask to my desk, whether you are done or not!" Snape's angry voice boomed throughout the classroom. No one dared to say a thing or object. Rather everyone put everything down and did as they were told.

"Good thing you were finished." Crystal whispered as she grabbed a flask of her own and brought it up to the front desk. Together her and Neville cleared up their work station and got ready to head over to DADA together.

But the together never happened. As they were packing up, Professor Snape called out. "Miss Nott would you please see me once you are done, I'd like a quick word before your next class."

Crystal couldn't help but swallow hard "Of course Professor Snape." She said with a smile though she wasn't sure what was to come.

"I'll see you later" Neville said giving her a look of confidence. When Crystal looked up, she couldn't help but see the somber eyes of Draco Malfoy nearby. He seemed like he wanted to say something to her, but they both knew that would have to wait.

Crystal felt like those couple of minutes when she waited for the classroom to clear out seemed to last forever. It wasn't just because she was curious as to what Professor Snape had to say, it was also that look in Draco's eyes that seemed to linger in her heart. She couldn't place that look. They were very sad eyes, but Draco's eyes usually weren't sad, they were usual cold. So what was the meaning of it? What was the meaning of him meeting her eyes too? He seemed like he was searching just for her eyes.

Her thoughts were snapped short, when Snape closed the door loudly and cast a spell in the room. "You are to head home tonight for your mother's funeral tomorrow." Snape cut straight to the point, but Crystal couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't including Theodore in this conversation. It didn't click until Snape spoke again. "The Dark Lord request that you be there whether you want to or not" He said in a strange voice as Crystal blinked.

"Of course" She nearly scowled, but caught herself. Snape was one of them, she should watch herself.

"Dumbledore has told me of your wish" Snape added, he noticed how tense she was around him. He was hoping to change that, to prove that he wasn't a Death Eater at heart. He wanted to help her through this, no he had to help her.

Crystal tilted her head slightly. "My wish?" She didn't know what he was getting at and she felt confused, did Dumbledore really trust Snape? He had to have been on their side then.

"Yes, he has asked me to confirm your decision before you head home." Snape responded in his cool collect manner.

Crystal swallowed hard. She still felt unsure on whether she should trust Snape or not, but she shook it off. What did it matter? Dumbledore trusted him obviously, so should she. "I wish to be a Death Eater and help the Order." Crystal said while wringing her hands together. "I know there are other children who do not wish for that fate and I want to help them. I want them to know they don't have to follow their parents."

Snape didn't know why, but his lips formed into a smile. It felt so strange to him, but he was smiling. This girl, she was so familiar and yet so different how could he feel like he knew her? Regardless, he was going to do his best and listen to her mother's request to protect her.


	11. Chapter 11: Love has begun

**Chapter 11: Love has begun**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. A lot Draco in this chapter, just for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Crystal was not thrilled to go home, she was even less thrilled when she found out she had to cancel on Neville. But lucky for her, when she did the Twins were right there. They were able to lift her spirits instantly along with giving her a project to do while at home to at least keep her busy. She knew they gave it to because of the library they had in their house, but still she was glad none the less.<p>

She was sitting alone in her room working on some of the latest sweets when she was interrupted twice, once by her father who gave her a long chat about for some odd reason, Draco. The second interruption was far less pleasant in Crystal's mind. But she wasn't going to argue as she took a break from the project and started to write a letter to Neville.

"My dear child, it is always a pleasure to see you." Crystal peered up from her letter to see Voldemot summoning a chair and sitting down in front of her.

Crystal smiled. She was sitting on the ground of her bedroom because it had the most space. She was glad that Voldemort was far enough away from her, but that didn't matter her stomach was still lurching. "You as well my Lord" She said with one last glance before she looked back at the letter.

"Trying to catch up on school work?" He questioned as his red eyes darted from books, to parchment, to quills that were strewn around her.

"No sir, I finished all my school work. Right now I am writing a letter." Crystal answered truthfully while she set the quill in some ink and looked back up at Voldemort. "And the rest of the parchment is a project I am working on. I like inventing things."

"A letter? To whom?" Voldemort questioned. He actually was interested in her school life. He knew she was in Gryffindor, so how close was she really to the Potter boy? Or what about mudbloods or blood traitors? Surely she wasn't friends with them. Or would she be? He needed to know, he was rather fond of this girl.

"Neville Longbottom, a pureblood." She supplied almost immediately. She was ready for these questions, Snape said they might come and she was going to be honest. Why shouldn't she be? She knew he couldn't read her mind for some reason, but that doesn't mean she should lie.

"Longbottom?" Voldemort questioned as he stared at her. He hated not being able to read her mind, but for some odd reason he knew she wasn't lying. She didn't have the guilt in her eyes, she just always had sadness and frustration in her eyes. He'd know if she was lying, he'd be able to tell it right away.

"Yes, the Lestrange tortured his parents to madness." Crystal said while trying not to appear anger or sad over it, but she felt she failed poorly. Her voice still held some bitterness when she said it no matter how hard she tried.

"Ah yes" Voldemort paused and leaned forward to look at her "I question now as to why you are friends with him. His parents obviously were against the purification of the wizarding world. So why are you mingling with that?" He questioned with his harsh eyes on her.

She merely smiled. "I'd question not why I'm friends with Neville and question rather why I'm friends with a mudblood." Crystal let out a laugh. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, she was just trying to see where it would take her.

"You certainly are a strange child." He commented still searching through her.

"I do what I need to so I can survive." She knew this was true, but she meant it in a different way than Voldemort perceived it. But details were details and for the sake of survival they didn't matter.

Voldemort let out a laugh "Now there's a true Slyhterin." He said while standing up now. Crystal didn't know what to do, so she just continued to watch him pace. "Which reminds me" He smirked noticing his words finally put some emotion into Crystal's face. She looked interested as she stared in waiting. "I wish to talk to you about Draco Malfoy."

Crystal had to suppress her urge to roll her eyes. What was with the sudden interest of Draco Malfoy in this household? I mean he was a great guy and all but really. What was everyone playing at?

"Remember before you left to start school after Christmas break?" He questioned, treating her as if she were dumb and didn't remember a thing.

"That's rather vague." Crystal said dryly. "A lot happened around then, but yes I suppose I remember." Crystal may have been acting calm but after every word she felt herself get sicker and sicker. It was all she could do was to act her cold self to keep the emotions and sickness at bay.

"Watch your cheek" Voldemort snapped letting his anger reign as he pulled out his wand and stopped pacing. He wasn't in the mood for her attitude, though to be honest he had grown fond of it while she was here during break. She was so full of life and didn't live in fear around him. He felt like he needed that from time to time. It was great that all his followers feared him, but it was nice to have her around. She knew somehow to calm him, just like that girl so many many years ago…no he wouldn't think of _her _he just couldn't. "I've been giving it some thought and although you said you would not wish to join until after school, I give you the chance to reconsider."

Crystal wasn't sure what to say, but she knew his pause meant she should say something. "What does this have to do with Draco, my Lord?" She questioned in a much lighter and less cheeky tone.

"I find much value in both of you and you may become vital assets in Hogwarts very soon." He responded simply as he twirled his wand daring her to question otherwise.

But Crystal wouldn't. But she didn't want to agree either. She would want to talk this over with Dumbledore first. If she could do that then she would find her answer. "Draco will be thrilled, he realizes this is the highest honor he could receive would be to serve you." Crystal answered knowing full well she kept herself out.

"Which is why he will say yes and help me achieve my goals, the question is will you?" Voldemort got down on the floor not paying attention that he was kneeling on some of her papers. He wanted to be at her level to be close to her. He wanted to be able to detect her emotions. But even being this close all he could sense was that she wasn't feeling good. Was she always this sick?

Crystal sat there as her arm twitched around her waist and wondered what to say. And it hit her, there was only one thing she could say. "I wish more time for this, but I will say yes." She smiled lightly letting her eyebrows doing the talking. "I am sure we can find a compromise this summer."

"Good that is what I like to hear, child." Voldemort got even closer as papers crunched underneath him and rested his cold hands on Crystal's cheek. "You are a proud pureblood from deep roots and soon you will realize how you can help me even more." And with that he turned and left leaving Crystal very much confused.

She had no idea what he meant and long after she had return to Hogwarts his words would repeat over and over again in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if her and Draco were involved somehow, but she was too afraid to ask. So instead she let her thoughts take her away any chance she could get and attempt to figure out what was going on.

Several days later it was still on her mind. Friday was no different. She was still deep in thought as dinner rolled around. But she shook it off as the twins approached her after DADA.

"Dreamer, snap those thoughts." Fred said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry…just" Crystal started but George wouldn't let her finish.

"Thinking about Draco" He said as he batted his eyelashes.

"I suppose we could go with that." Crystal said not bothering to lie. She was thinking about Draco and she had been for the last several days. What was the connection between the Dark Lord, and Draco? Why him and why her?

"You would be, love" Fred laughed as he held her a bit closer. "But we have an schedule to keep to-" Fred started but his arm was quickly ripped off as all heads turned to see Draco, the one they were talking about staring angrily at the three.

"Not to be rude, no I actually don't care if I am rude to the likes of you but Crystal is needed." Draco sneered as he grabbed her arm in a very rough manner.

Crystal gapped for a moment still in slight confusion. It was the first time she had talk to Draco since Sunday and she hadn't even caught his eyes since Monday when his were so cold. What was the meaning of this?

"I'm glad you agreed to talk to me." Draco said coldly but obviously his words and actions made it hard to believe.

"I didn't agree with anything, but beside the point." Crystal nearly yelled as she kicked a desk with her foot before plopping down on it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped now realizing how badly her arm throbbed. Draco obviously grabbed her a lot harder than usual. This shouldn't be hurting, but it was and she knew it was going to bruise.

Draco was a bit shocked by how forward she was being, but he shook it off quickly remember why he finally grabbed her. "You really are that thick that you wouldn't realize? We aren't stupid." Draco crossed his arms as he leaned up against the door twirling his wand with frustration.

"I never said you were stupid, but I'm failing to see what you are so upset about." Crystal had gained her composure and was already speaking in a calm voice. But deep inside Crystal was ready to throw a couple of hexes Draco's way. He was being unreasonable and rude.

"You have been flirting with your Gryffindor friends" Draco spat now getting off of the door to approach Crystal. Crystal was actually scared for a moment. Draco was usually not this upset, he was usually calm and composed. But in Draco's mind he had every right to be upset. She still had not given him an answer and he was frustrated. He didn't want to lose to his enemies, he wanted her.

Crystal got off the desk and stared at Draco with determination. "I'm a pureblood and purebloods do not do anything as disgraceful as flirt." She said in a smooth voice, though anger was starting to seep through again.

"Don't lie to me, you've been flirting" Draco's hand twitched forward. He really wanted to grab her and hold her tight, he could tell he was upsetting her, he could tell she was ready to cry, but he wanted to get this out. He had to help her see. If it meant hurting her, he would do. She was too important to him for him to lose her. "Crystal you need to realize that soon you won't have a choice in whom you date." He said simply finally dropping his anger and switching it for compassion.

"What do you mean?" Crystal now looked scared as she backed away and sat back down on the desk. She was honestly confused, but Draco wanted that. She realized he wanted her to see something. Though deep down inside she wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not.

"Crystal you were never betrothed when you born." Draco said simply, knowing that pureblood girls were usually betrothed before they were born, if they weren't it was usually right before or during their 6th year that the announcement would be made. "Your father will be deciding soon who you are with and you better hope that it's someone you can tolerate."

"Draco" Crystal gasped realizing what he was getting at. But it wasn't only that, something else was running through her head. She had so many things she wanted to say, so many unanswered questions but she knew deep down inside that Draco was right. Her father would want her with a true pureblood, but the purist of pure that Crystal could think of was…She shook her head and pushed back her emotions. Slowly she brought back her usual self. "I don't see how this relates back to me having several male Gryffindor friends." Crystal shrugged.

"The Slyhterin's are watching, we have an appearance to keep up and you don't want this getting back to your father." Draco said simply but now he was finally reaching forward to hold Crystal. "I know you care for your Gryffindor friends, but you have to stop."

"Draco" Crystal called out once more knowing she was going to change the subject. "Would you take a mission from the Dark Lord even if you were underage?"

Draco tried not to roll his eyes, this was so like her. "Don't change the subject. We are talking about y-" He started but fell short when he saw how serious Crystal's eyes were. She wanted answers. "Yes, I would as should you." He said making sure he said the last part with passion. To be honest as of recently Draco has been scared for her. He has been truly afraid that how much she hangs out with her Gryffindor friends she would soon never come back home, instead she would go into hiding and be far away from him and he really didn't want that.

"I think I already know who I'm going to be betrothed too and…Draco?" Crystal started to feel timid as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes Crystal?" Draco smiled and grabbed her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

Crystal felt her face flush, "You don't have to worry about me leaving. I'll stay for you." She admitted as their eyes locked.

Draco was shocked and he let his mouth hang open for a second before he responded "Does this mean…?"

Crystal couldn't help but smirk, she wasn't sure if she loved him the way he loved her, but she was sure that she loved teasing him and being around him. "Mean what?" She shrugged and left the classroom.

"Crystal Nott!" Draco called in frustration. He knew this was so like her. She wasn't running, he knew she was just playing. But he couldn't help but wonder when she would give him a straight answer He really wanted one. It wasn't just his heart that wanted one, it was his body too. His body was growing weak because he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about her and where her true loyalties lay. It wasn't just that, he worried non-stop that she would become a traitor and become and Order member and if that happened she would be shunned forever and he could never be with her.

"Draco Malfoy" Crystal teased right back as she leaned up against the stone wall behind Draco. She was still wearing her smirk. She knew she should give Draco an answer, but truth be told she didn't know what she wanted from him. She knew they were good friends, but was there more too it? Did she feel otherwise? And if she did…what about all her Gryffindor friends? For now the best she could do is what was required of her, meaning what was needed of her so she could be on both sides in this war.

Draco turned around quickly and stared at her. She looked so beautiful leaning there with her smirk. How could he not want her? "Let's just go get dinner" he sighed and held out a hand for her to take.

Crystal stared at the hand in puzzlement. She wasn't sure if she should take it or not. Her mind was racing and thinking of what she should do. After a moment or too she reached out and grabbed his hand while replacing her smirk with a true smile, the two walked hand in hand to the great hall.

"Are we still going to hang out tonight or do you have better things to do?" Draco questioned attempting not to growl. As of lately, Crystal had been getting out of their Friday meetings and just hanging out with him when she felt like it. To be honest, that wasn't a whole lot but it was at least something.

"What do you want?" Crystal asked while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Draco was taken aback by her question. Usually she doesn't ask his opinion and rather she does what she wants too. "Since when did you start caring about me?" Draco laughed looking at her as if she was mental.

"Draco, I'm not selfish like you." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"I'm not selfish, I'm a Malfoy." He stated simply.

"Same difference" Crystal said while pushing into him with her shoulder. "Now seriously, if you are too busy to be with me tonight, I have several other friends."

"I know you do." Draco said in an almost bitter voice. "But I'd rath-" he started but was stopped abruptly by someone grabbing him tightly from behind.

"Drakie! There you are!" Pansy squealed with excitement. "What are you doing with her?" She questioned quickly before shaking her head "Oh never mind, just come have dinner with meeee." She whined and clung onto him.

"Pansy we are having an important conver-" Draco started to explain, but once again Pansy wouldn't hear it. She let out a shrill laugh blocking out anything he had to say.

"Please, that blood traitor has nothing important to say." Pansy didn't look at Crystal when she said it. If she would have she would have seen Crystal's hands ball in a fist as she restrained herself from reaching for her wands or worse, punch Pansy like a mere muggle.

"She's right _Drakie_, I have nothing important to say." Crystal remained as calm as she could, but she couldn't stop the venom from leaking out at her words. "I'll see you on Monday." She sneered to Draco. She couldn't help it, she knew it wasn't Draco's fault that Pansy was this way, but she couldn't help but get upset. If anyone was going to blow her cover, it would be that evil vial sad excuse for a female.

She kept her fist balled as she let her feet drag her. With each passing step her hunger pains began to disappear as she pulled herself farther and farther up into the castle until she finally made it the Gryffindor common room. She bolted it straight for her dorm and threw herself on her bed as she slammed the curtains around her. Slowly she lit her wand and pulled out her quill and parchment. It was the first time she had ever done this and she wasn't really sure why she was doing it, but her heart had pulled her here and she wasn't about to stop. She knew what she had to do. This had to work. She could save Draco, he had it in him to be as good as Harry…okay maybe not as good and pure as Harry, but pretty close. But to stay by her best friends side she needed this to be convincing. Enough for the Dark Lord and enough for her father, which is why she dipped her quill in ink and poured out her thoughts:

_Father,_

_I remember well the proposition that was presented to me. And due to mother's death, I am ready to take the responsibility that is expected of me. It is of the highest honor that I do this, so please accept this letter as a response. I for see that we shall talk more of this later to come, but for now this is all I can give._

_Love, _

_Crystal._

She had a hard time getting the words out and by the time she did, it was well past dinner. She had trouble writing it because she knew all letters leaving and entering Hogwarts were read, though she doubted Umbridge would bother reading hers knowing it came from a well-respected family. Either way she wasn't taking any chances.

With a sigh she headed down to the common room so she could make her way to the Owlery. Surprisingly no one stopped her and questioned her behavior. Fred and George were busy with Lee creating a commotion for a bunch of first and second years, meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talk in the corner, and Neville was nowhere to be seen. It was to her advantage though. She wasn't in the mood to really talk to anyone, so gladly in silence she carried herself to the Owlery and made it out in no time, feeling loads better, but now the hunger could sink in. So instead of walking back to the common room, she head down to the dungeons to get some food.

"Crystal?" She heard a voice call as she was just about to turn the corner and head into the kitchens. She ignored the voice though. "Crystal!" It called once more only a bit more firm this time. "Crissy!" The voice called once more as her arm was tugged and she was whirled around to come face to face with the icy cold orbs that she was so familiar with.

"Draco" She whispered out at his intense gaze.

"Crystal about Pansy…" Draco held her firm and stared at her letting her feel his emotions. Or at least he hoped. He never asked for Pansy attention, it just came when he least expected it or wanted it for that matter.

"You don't have to explain." Crystal shied away and looked at the ground. Draco wouldn't let her though, he grabbed her face gently and moved it so their eyes could lock once more. "I'm not upset about her giving you attention. I'm upset about her…lack of trust in me. I'm not a blood traitor!" Crystal nearly yelled the last part. She hated being called that. She hated being anything but perfect when it came to her blood status and when Pansy said otherwise it hurt.

"Crystal, you may seem to be a blood traitor, but I don't think you are." Draco pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "You are just different and that's why I love you."

"Even if I don't love you?" Crystal swallowed as tears forced their way through the corners of her eyes.

"You love me" Draco said not in a cocky voice like one would assume, but in a gentle hopeful voice. "Just not in the same way I love you." He responded simply.

Crystal let out a tiny laugh "That implying that I still like you enough as a friend."

Draco faked being shock as he pulled her out of the hug so she could see his face. "You mean we aren't friends and this all has been a lie?"

Crystal smirked "Pretty much."

Draco mirrored her smirk as he ruffled her hair. "Come on let's get you some dinner." He grabbed her arm and pulled over to the picture of the fruit bowl. He was glad she was here, he got a little concerned when Crystal wasn't at dinner tonight, so he was glad she was attempting to get some food. He was actually worried for her all this week, what with her mother's death, going home and talking to the Dark Lord he figured she would lose a lot of weight again like she did during break.

"I don't think I want a whole lot maybe just some-" Crystal started as she tickled the pear and the painting opened up.

"Hot chocolate and cheddar cheese" Draco finished knowing her favorite snack in the whole world.

"_Crystal your weird, why would you want Hot chocolate and cheddar cheese!" A young Draco cried as they sat in the garden waiting for the house elf to bring the snack they just ordered._

"_I'm not the one wanting pickles and milk." Crystal teased right back at her best friend._

Both Draco and Crystal laughed as the same memories from childhood flashed through their minds.

"Let's just get our snack and go eat somewhere in peace." Crystal lightly glared ready to tease Draco at any given moment. But she didn't get too, instead she was bombarded by elves all over waiting for her words.

"What would the Misses Nott like?" One of the elves piped up who was wearing an odd arrangement even for a house elf. He didn't even dare look at Draco and only paid attention to Crystal.

"Dobby" Crystal smiled noticing how tense Draco was behind her. "The usual for both of us and we've been through this it's Crissy."

"Sorry, I is a bad Dobby. I will get your food right away." Dobby quickly bowed and commanded a couple of elves to help him prepare what they needed.

Draco surprisingly didn't say anything about the elf. He kept his mouth shut and instead ignored it all together. Though he was a bit surprised on how friendly Dobby was to Crystal. He couldn't help but wonder if she would come down here often. He wouldn't put it past her, she always talks to house elves as if they are regular human beings.

"Here's your food Misses Crissy." Dobby quickly arrived giving them there food.

"Thank you Dobby, I'll send my regards to Harry shall I?" Crystal questioned as she took her food.

"Oh thank you, Misses is too kind!" Dobby's eyes grew wider with admiration.

Crystal smiled warmly at the elf. "It's nothing, the least I could do since I'm not staying to chat with you guys tonight." She said while shrugging towards Draco. Dobby picked up right away and shooed them out at once.

"We's will get the plates later!" Dobby said reassuringly.

Crystal smiled and gave the elves a quick wave before she lead Draco into one of the dungeon classrooms that her, Fred, and George would often eat a snacks in after working hard on new products.

Crystal walked in with confidence as she cleared the room by flicking her wand to push the desks up against the wall. One more flick and she summoned a soft plush Gryffindor blanket and set it on the ground along with the food and drinks.

"Sit" She said while patting the ground waiting for Draco to join her.

"On a Gryffindor blanket?" Draco teased, but regardless he sat down across from her.

Crystal smiled happily as she took a quick drink with a smile. "It's a little dark isn't it?" She commented noting that the only light was the soft faint half-moon shinning in through the window in the front of the room.

Draco watched her as she peered out the grand window with a smile on her face. The moonlight falling on her skin was just perfect. She was beautiful. Every inch of her delicate soft skin, to the light blue twinkle in her eyes, he wanted to stay here forever just like this. He wanted nothing more than to make her happier than she already was. It was his turn to pull out his wand.

Crystal turned and watched him curiously as he wordlessly cast a spell. Before she knew it her mouth was hanging open in amazement as Draco summoned beautiful green orbs to light the air above them in the shape of a heart. Crystal's heart gave a tiny flutter as she shared in amazement at the lights then turned backed to Draco with a soft and warm smile.

"It's beautiful" She smiled and blinked suddenly. She felt that she didn't deserve this at all. He was being sweet and…being Draco. She never once wondered why Pansy cared for Draco so much. It wasn't hard to tell. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but Crystal couldn't explain why she didn't feel the same way. Maybe he was just too perfect to be true in her mind.

Draco just smiled at her reaction "Eat your cheese" He laughed and pushed her plate towards her.

"Only if you eat your pickles" Crystal reached forward and pushed his plate towards him.

"Crissy?" Draco looked up as he picked up a pickle.

"Yes Draco?" She questioned while she held her cup of hot chocolate up to her lips.

"We are so weird." He laughed before taking a bite of his pickle.

"Hardly, just for purebloods" Crystal shrugged.

"I wasn't aware you were a pureblood" He teased.

"Shut it." Crystal glared and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "This is my favorite classroom, you know." She said out of nowhere as she began to take in the room a bit more. "I come here to think."

"I've always told you, you worry too much." Draco smiled as they both sipped out of their cups with a smile to each other. All the while Draco couldn't help but think how much he valued her time and hoped it could stay like this for some time. His worse fear was that she would leave him for Longbottom, a Weasley twin, or worse Potter. But little did he know was that her heart was starting to stir…


	12. Chapter 12: To you

**Chapter 12: Calling faintly to you**

**A/N: To Snarkilicious, yes Voldemort does have a past love. I love a little twist like that. It will help later on in the story. Any other questions? Go ahead and fire away! In any case thanks for all the favorites and reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Will I see you tomorrow, Crissy?" Draco questioned as he walked his best friend over to the fireplace so she could floo herself home._

"_I thought you were going to the Parkinson ball?" Crystal asked with sad eyes. She wasn't allowed to go. The only parties she was allowed to go to were the Malfoy's and any balls that took place at the Nott's, which were actually a lot._

"_Crissy" Draco pleaded and reached forward the minute he saw Crystal's sad eyes. "I forgot that you…"_

"_No it's okay, Draco." Crystal snapped in a cold voice as she turned to the fire. "Nott Manor!" She said as she walked into the flames that turned green and swallowed her up. _

_Draco was pained and as a child of ten he couldn't understand why his best friend couldn't go where ever she wanted or where her brother could. He never understood why she was so different. What made her so repulsive that she couldn't be seen with the rest of the family? Or even why was she allowed certain places but not others? _

_It made no sense to Draco, but what he did know was the Parkinson's ball was going to be a pain without his best friend. But he could look forward to his birthday ball that was coming up soon. He knew for sure his best friend would be there. _

_He suffered through the Parkinson ball. He hung out with Crabbe and Goyle, while Pansy and some of the other girls had danced with them. And the days flew past one by one until it was finally Draco's birthday. He was grateful because it was the day he was looking forward too. _

_Since he was turning eleven that meant he was going to Hogwarts this fall. Which mean that this ball was a special occasion for him, because it was not just a coming of age for learning magic it was also his day for if he was betrothed it would be his first dance with the girl he was betrothed too. But Draco was not betrothed to anyone, his mother wanted him to have some say (but she had to be pureblood). Since he wasn't betrothed, he choice to dance with Crystal. _

_His mother was beyond thrilled that he choice Crystal. The minute he decided that he wanted his dance to be with Crystal, Narcissa owled the Nott's and requested she be responsible for Crystal's outfit for the ball. Of course the Nott's allowed it, no matter how much they hated their daughter, any praise from the Malfoy's was high honor. And their daughter getting called for Draco's first dance was a high honor and brought great hope that she would indeed have a future despite their dismay for her._

_Narcissa paid no attention to this though, she was too thrilled to be able to make this day perfect for Draco. And a bit of her was thrilled because she would be dolling Crystal up as if she was her own daughter._

_So needless to say when Crystal arrived at the Malfoy Manor the afternoon of Draco's birthday, she was in for a real treat._

"_Crystal, sweet heart! You are just on time, follow me!" Narcissa clapped her hands excitedly and lead Crystal to the familiar parlor that was only Narcissa's, though the parlor had taken a big transformation. In the corner were the desk usual was, now held a vanity with almost all the magical make-up products one could find. On the left side where the couch usual was, now held a chair and a table with hair products from Sleezy's to MagiKa Hair. Then opposite of that was a platform with her dress and shoes. _

_It was the first time Crystal had seen her dress and she couldn't help but gap at it. It was beautiful. Narcissa once again had out done herself with this elegant dress robe. It was a beautiful light blue dress that would surely bring out both Draco and Crystal's eyes, with white flowers on it and lace to accent the edges. It was perfect for a girl of nine. _

"_Narcissa it's beautiful" Crystal nearly whispered out, but Narcissa heard it none the less and couldn't help but put her hands on Crystal's shoulders an lean in._

"_It will look even better on you and I am sure Draco will agree as well." Narcissa beamed before letting go and holding out her hand for Crystal to take. "Come on, let's start with your hair!" Narcissa smiled and motioned over to the hair dresser. Unsure of what she had agreed too, Crystal took Narcissa's hand and sat down in the chair. _

_It was an all-day affair and Crystal now saw why she got there at noon. Narcissa had her hair re-done three times until she was happy with it. It was finally decided that she would have curls that were pinned up with baby's breath lacing around her hair. After the hair it was the make-up, which took just as long. Narcissa insisted on not wanting too much but not too little. In the end Crystal couldn't help but think she looked like a doll. _

_So by the time 6 rolled around, it was time to get her in the dress itself. Crystal normally would have been exhausted by all this, but Narcissa was being so kind and loving that it was keeping her going. She loved everyone moment of being with Narcissa. It was like being with a mother she wished she had. Everything was so perfect right now. Her dress fit perfectly, her hair was styled to fit her personality, and her make-up even more perfect. It was turning into a dream that Crystal never wanted to end._

"_You are adorable Crystal." Narcissa repeated once more before giving her a hug "I know you'll have fun tonight with Draco, but if you change your mind or do not want to be put on a showcase like this, you don't have too." She smiled at Crystal who looked astonished. Crystal had never really had a choice in what she does or doesn't do. For Narcissa to be giving her an option blew Crystal away and nearly brought tears to her eyes._

"_Thank you" Crystal just barely breathed out._

"_Draco's waiting, follow me." Narcissa gave Crystal one last smile before she turned around and walked the familiar hallways up to Draco's room. _

_Crystal felt nervous for some reason. She couldn't understand why, but her heart was skipping beats and her stomach felt tingly with each step she took. She was very nervous and by the time Narcissa knocked on Draco's door and left her standing there waiting for Draco to answer the door she couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into._

"_Crystal" Draco gapped as he stood there in his black dress robes. "You look beautiful." He finally managed to say after several seconds of them staring at each other._

"_Thank you" Crystal whispered as her face flushed bright red. She felt so out of place, she usually didn't blush around Draco, she was usually so composed. _

_But she couldn't help but notice as her eyes locked on Draco, he was blushing as well. It was an odd situation. Neither of them could say anything to the other. They weren't afraid they were just, wondering about what kind of circumstance they had gotten themselves into. But truthfully, both of them were glad that it was with each other. _

_The tension was released though the minute they were called to make there entrance into the ballroom. They both were able to dissolve anything that was running through their heads and let the training take over. _

_With flawless smiles Crystal grabbed the nape of Draco's arm and together they glided into the ballroom fearlessly as all eyes were on them._

Crystal woke with a start, it was the first time in ages she recalled that memory and for it to be in a dream none the less was even weirder for her. Growling to herself she rolled over and got out of bed. It was going to be a long day she could tell. After the loss Gryffindor suffered yesterday, the Gryffindor room would be gloomy while everyone did their homework they neglected. Crystal grumbled once more as she got ready in black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. She wasn't in the mood for this. Nor for the happy memories that followed her dreams this morning, but regardless she was a pureblood and that meant she should act calm and with a smile at all time.

Smiling she descended down the stairs only to hear bickering from Ron and Hermione over in the corner and an irritated Harry. She ignored them all and decided she would look for the twins or Neville at the table to sit with as she left the common room.

She didn't get very far until she was stopped.

"Crystal!" She turned around to see Harry smiled warmly, he was glad to get away from the bickering of Hermione and Ron. "Can I walk down with you?" He asked gingerly.

"I can't say no to thee famous Harry Potter." Crystal smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Hey we've discussed this, I'm not famous." Harry sternly looked at her, but that quickly fell as they both fell into laughter.

"Of course you aren't" Crystal smiled "And I'm not a Death Eater" She carried on their favorite joke as they began walking down to breakfast.

"I never said you were" Harry grinned "It's been a while since I've seen you." Harry commented after a while. It was true, once he started to like Cho, Crystal seemed to disappear and spend more and more time with Draco. He wasn't happy about it for some reason either, he enjoyed her company.

"If you want, we could work on our DADA essay?" Crystal asked with hopeful eyes. She found out from Hermione that the other night that Harry's date with Cho didn't go so well and she truly felt bad. She had wanted to see how Harry was taking it by hanging out with him, but she found her time was stretched enough as it was. They were friends and that's how Crystal liked it.

"I actually already did that essay" Harry said in a serious voice.

"I don't believe you" Crystal stared at him in disbelief.

"You have every right to" Harry laughed "No, I'd like that a lot."

"Only because I'll give you more help than Hermione ever would." Crystal smirked and titled her head knowing she would give more help than Hermione would.

"I didn't say that, you did." Harry pushed her lightly in a teasing manner as they continued to descend to the great hall.

"Does this mean we have a date?" Crystal shook her head catching her choice of words "I mean homework date…not an actual date."

Harry smiled, she was so cute around him. He had noticed how she stumbled around from time to time and tended to take things such as relationships too seriously. He couldn't help but wonder if that was her pureblood upbringing. "I don't see why not. You weren't planning on hanging with Neville though were you?"

"Oh no, Neville and I didn't make any plans. If we have to worry about anyone its Draco" Crystal thought as they made their way down the last staircase.

"We can stay in the common room." Harry supplied "That way we won-" He stopped talking they had entered the great hall the same moment Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle did. The air had become thick.

Crystal cringed under Draco's sharp gaze as she dropped her arms to her side. But no one said anything. People began gather around because they too wanted to get in to the great hall, but no one dared intervene.

It took Crystal's strong wit to end this. "Is there a reason we are all staring at me?" Crystal flipped her hair in the cockiest manner ever as she reached down in her pocked and held her wand tightly. "I understand I am beautiful, but honestly now."

"Crystal, what are you doing with that?" Draco glared not letting his eyes off of Harry.

Crystal was ready for this, she grasped her wand even tighter and pointed it at her leg, while it remained in her pocket. She had managed not to cringe but she was close as the magic cut her leg as she had planned.

"Problem ferret?" Harry growled nasty as he got ready to pull his wand out.

"Harry, no need" Crystal said reassuringly as she stared at Draco "I got stuck in a trick stair and Harry was helping me since I hurt my leg." Crystal lied as she held out her leg for Draco to see. Draco looked down and saw the fresh blood dripping down her leg and nodded confirming what she had said.

"I'll take her from here." Draco sneered as he pulled her roughly over to him.

"She's free to think for her own, Malfoy." Harry did pull out his wand this time. He was wearing a smirk though, he was happy that Crystal was a fast thinker, but not so happy that Draco would never let her do as she pleased. He controlled her so much. She should be free from her past and free to live her life.

"I think not, come on Crystal." Draco smirked and held Crystal tight. He didn't even want her to think about leaving him for Potter today. He was in a good mood, but that had dissipated the minute he saw her with him. He felt like he had been making great progress with her and that she wouldn't hang out with St. Potter, but he felt now that he was wrong.

"Draco, I'll be with you for dinner" Crystal tried to rationalize. It's not that she didn't want to be with Draco, it's just she had already told Harry she would be with him. She doubted though that Draco would listen.

Draco thought for a moment then with one last glare at Potter, he threw Crystal straight into Potter who caught her with his fast reflexes and stormed off, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to follow in his wake. Crystal and Harry blinked for a moment before they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Quick thinking" Harry couldn't help but grin as he sat down at the table. "Though you didn't really need to cut your leg, is it alright?"

"Yeah, I can fix it in like two seconds." Crystal waved her hand airily as she sat across from Harry. "I thought it would be a nice touch, though I regret sitting here."

"I'll try and make it worth the glares." Harry smiled as he started serving himself some eggs.

Crystal returned the smiled before grabbing her usual bagel. "Dunno what you are talking about, Draco's as happy as a ferret." Crystal snickered.

Harry joined in "It makes you wonder if hi-" Harry started but was interrupted by a frazzled looking Hermione.

"There you are Harry, we weren't sure if you went ahead to breakfast." Hermione couldn't produce a smile, she was still frustrated from her fight with Ron. It was evident from her face that she was still upset and not just her red face, her hair was even frizzier than usual, which meant she was running her hands through it. "Morning Crissy" Hermione quickly said ignoring Ron who chose to sit across from her.

"Good morning Hermione" Crystal smiled in response and then turned to Ron "Morning Ronald" She smiled knowing how much he hates his first name, but for how frazzled Hermione is she felt that he deserved it.

"Morning Crystal" Ron returned with a glare, but the rest of his face didn't meet it. He was obviously smug about the fight and felt well accomplished.

"Any reason Malfoy's giving us the death glare, other than you sitting with us?" Hermione questioned as she poured herself some tea.

"Not really no, he's just being a prat." Crystal shrugged and went on eating her bagel.

"Or it could be that Crystal is doing homework with us this afternoon." Harry supplied with a shrug.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled and clapped her hands "I've been meaning to ask you about the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts" Hermione turned in all seriousness as Ron and Harry rolled their eyes with a 'here we go again' look plastered on their faces. "I was wondering what your opinion was on the second essay question she is having a write. I mean obviously the best way to ward off a Dark-raver is to use a simple stunning spell, but the question also asks to name several options."

"Surprisingly enough, since they dwell in the dark a simple cast of lumos would also help, but I guessed you figured that out already." Crystal added and Hermione nodded in agreement. "But you can also perform a patronous."

"I hadn't thought of that! Anything else?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as she nibbled on some toast. Hermione loved having Crystal around during meals. It was great to have her there because she could bounce ideas off of her. It wasn't that easy to do with Harry or Ron, but with Crystal it was always enjoyable.

"Any fire charm as well" Crystal shrugged "But I also read that you can levitate them and they don't put up a fight, they are scared of heights, which is why the dwell in dark holes usually."

"Of course, of course!" Hermione nodded and was about to put her in put in when the morning post came and she knew she had to stop. Any words she said would have been drowned out anyways.

Crystal smiled as she watched the post come in. She had been expecting her father's letter and it looks like it finally came as the familiar brown owl landed in front of her and dropped the letter off.

Once the commotion wore down Harry looked at the letter quizzical "Who is it from?" He asked nodded to the letter as Hermione bustled over the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, just my dad" Crystal said quickly as she opened it up. But she noticed behind it another letter attached to it. Ignoring her dad's letter, she shoved it in her pocket, and picked up the fancy scrawl that seemed unfamiliar. Slowly she grabbed her pumpkin juice and began reading the unexpected letter.

_Dear Crystal,_

_By now I am sure you know of the arrangements made for you this summer. You are soon to be taking the rule of the head female in the household and will need guidance due to the recent death of your mother. I gladly agreed, but as you, a well-respected pureblood realize, there is much preparations to be done for your bedroom in Malfoy Manor._

Crystal stopped reading as she spit out her pumpkin juice all over Harry. She ignored Harry's out cry's and the concern coming from their voices as she blinked rapidly at the letter before her. She set her juice down and began reading again.

_I was thinking we could go with light lavender and pink? If I remember correctly those are your two favorite colors, which is a fantastic choice! Let me know what you think. I can't wait for this summer to start, especially for your ball that will be taking place in June! Oh there are so many announcements for you! I promise to do a great job in your mothers honor._

_Love, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Crystal grabbed the letter tightly, but didn't get a chance to crumple it, seeing as Hermione pulled it out of her hand and started reading it as well.

"What?" Harry gabbed between Hermione and Crystal.

"Who was the letter from?" Ron questioned just as fast as Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked another question, till finally Hermione passed the letter over to the boys who read it quickly as well. Harry was the first one to speak "Well, I guess you have to write her back and approve the lavender and pink. Though personally I would go with red and gold, they seem more your colors." Harry teased.

Leave it to Harry to find humor in the situation. When Crystal first agreed to this she thought she would be at her house and be able to escape the Dark Lord when she needed too, but being at the Malfoy Manor? That was really unexpected. What was twice as unexpected was the announcement of her ball. She's never had a ball for herself. Never. Not once. Not even for a birthday. So that had to have meant something important. But…what doesn't make sense is moving into Malfoy Manor. She could still get the pureblood training of a head female from her Manor. She could simply floo over every day. Why would she need to live there? Unless there was more…

Crystal quickly stood up as her eyes widened with fear. "Oh god" She mumbled as she started at her friends then over to Draco who had been watching her with curiosity, only confirming her thoughts.

"Crystal?" Hermione reached out and grabbed her hand gently. Crystal still twitched away, as if she was afraid.

"Oh god" She mumbled once more as her eyes locked with Draco's. Draco was smiling, not smirking as they started at each other, but the stare was broken as two bright colors appeared in front of her gaze.

"Crissy" Fred started in a chipper voice.

"Our sweet" George added.

"Sweet friend" Fred finished "You doing alright? You look like death."

Crystal blinked at the two before her and then remembered the letter in her pocket from her father. She reached in and held it firmly in her hand. "Freddie" she said in a soft voice.

"Crissy" Fred responded back quickly as he searched her eyes. She looked afraid and off hinge a bit. Her hair was perfect as usual, her figure just as perfect, but it was her pale skin and her eyes. Her eyes usually weren't so distant and did not dart around. Usually her eyes were shinny and beautiful. Something about the letters she received set her into shock.

"I need you and George to read this letter" She said in an awkward voice as she held out her father's letter. "Do not tell me or anyone what's in it, just confirm my fears with a simple yes or no or something." She knew they were the best ones to read it. They knew how to stay passive and confident. They knew how to accept her for who she was. And if anyone could understand why she was shaking right now, it would be those two.

Fred grabbed the letter first and read it while his twin read over his shoulder. They both decided to wear a smile as they read it, though deep down inside they wanted to rip the smile off their face so quickly, but they couldn't. They knew they had to be strong for their friend.

As they finished the letter, they finally tore the smile off their faces and turned into a frown and nodded, to confirm why Crystal was so afraid. They didn't blame her at all. They would feel the same way as her if they were in her shoes.

"I didn't sign up for this." Crystal closed her eyes as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"We know" The twins said as they folded up the letter to hand it back to her.

"Keep it, I don't want to read it. I want to pretend this didn't happen." Crystal grabbed onto herself tightly and stood there for a moment before she felt comforting arms find their way around her.

"Come on, let's go up to the Common room." Crystal opened her eyes to find Hermione smiling warmly. She turned to the boys and realized they were standing up too ready to go as well. She couldn't help but smile, this is what true friends are like.


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

**Chapter 13: Deep in the depths of our pain**

**A/N: To marmiexx, I have not named her real father yet, but expect it soon.  
>Again thanks for all the reviews, questions, and adds and favorites and anything else. Ennnnjoy :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>In the coming days Crystal spent a lot of time thinking. She did also take some time to write Narcissa back, but as it turned out each letter she wrote in response to decorating another letter would come filled with more questions. Who knew that decorating took so much time? And why should Crystal care whether her drapes with white with lavender flowers or solid light pink? They are drapes! Not only that's a small room. A bedroom who cares?<p>

It seemed to her though that it was important to Narcissa, so she tried her hardest to make it work. Crystal would grit her teeth through every letter. She loved Narcissa, but it was growing hard to do with all the preparations. But finally Crystal and Narcissa settled on room preparations and now it was all about her ball that would be taking place.

Crystal learned quickly not to write these letters in the common room. Fred and George would always pick on her so much over it. In the end Crystal ended up retreating all the way to the Astronomy tower and started writing back to Narcissa by moonlight. It gave her plenty of time to think and to enjoy the beautiful March sky.

No one usually came to the Astronomy tower while she was there. She was able to sit there in peace most nights, but not tonight.

"Whose there? It's after hours!" An angry voice that sounded oh too familiar to Crystal called out. She stayed in the shadows and turned around to see a figure approaching. She didn't dare say anything. "I'm a prefect!" Crystal smiled, she knew that arrogant voice.

"Go ahead and write me up, Draco." Crystal nearly laughed as she turned back to her letter. Draco would never write her up and they both knew it. He didn't want to cause any trouble for her and he didn't want her to hate him either. So she could freely tease him without worry.

"Crissy? What are you doing up here?" Draco asked as he walked closer to her.

"Writing a letter to your mother" Crystal said, still not knowing how it ended up being Draco that was here. She had never been caught before, not out of bed at least. She was usually pretty good on noticing when someone was coming and would quick hide before treading back to the common room. "She, for the life of her, can't decide if for the ball it should be light blue or dark blue." Crystal rolled her eyes.

Draco let out a small laugh "She gets like that sometimes." He said while taking a seat next to her. "So you've heard?"

"Heard what? That I'm living with you this summer." Crystal didn't smile as she took a deep breath and stretched out. Slowly she lay down on her back and stared up at the brilliant moon.

"Yeah" Draco said in a distant voice as he searched her. There was more, she knew more but what did she know? Did she know everything that he knew? "Are you okay with that?" He asked softly as he lay down next to her, not watching the moon, but her.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Crystal let out a soft sigh. "I don't mind though, we can have some fun."

"It's more than that though…" Draco commented knowing there was more to this then what was being shown through the letters. "The Dark Lord has plans for us."

"I try not to think about that." Crystal turned over away from the moon and looked at Draco. Their eyes locked with intensity, but neither of them looked away. "You know I want a better future…and you deserve a better future." She said bluntly as she reached out and grabbed Draco's cold hand and held it in her warm ones.

He moved his eyes down to his hand that was being cradled by her. He felt such warmth and comfort, how could he deserve more than what he was receiving right now? "I doubt that." Draco shrugged.

"I'm friends with you, isn't that reason enough?" Crystal smiled broadly.

Draco couldn't help but smiling in return. He loved her smile it was the one thing that could always brighten his heart. But he doubted she knew the affect she had on him. Even if he had told her that he loved her, he never feels that's enough. He wants to give her more, but that's hard to do. She's so far away from anyone else he's ever known. Oh how he treasured these moments he was with her. He wanted to learn everything about her, even if they were childhood friends she's changed so much that there is still so much to learn. "You act like you are something special." Draco teased as he reached out and poked her nose.

"Of course I am!" Crystal smirked and rolled over, throwing herself up in an elegant twirl as she spun around a couple of times. "I'm Crystal Nott."

Draco got up as well and gently rested a hand around her waist and pulled her hand into his. Slowly he began to pull her into a waltz, letting the night supply a soft whisper of music. Together they danced and swirled within the moonlight.

"Crystal" Draco said in a soft voice. "Please don't ever leave me, no matter what happens." He carried on his soft whisper, but didn't look in her eyes. He had closed his eyes and was letting their movement carry him away. He wanted to stay like this forever, here in her arms.

"Why would I leave you?" Crystal questioned mirroring his soft voice. She tried to read his face, but it was hard to see now that moon had moved behind a cloud. His face was dark and in the shadows. She frowned, what was on his mind?

"For Potter" He responded in a gentle voice. He had to hide his true feelings. He didn't want to upset her, but even saying Potter, made him feel hostile. He hated Potter and he hated it even more that she may just leave for them. She belongs with them, she doesn't belong with the Dark Lord, nor the Slyhterin's. With those nasty Gryffindor's, that's where she belongs.

"What do you mean for Potter?" Crystal furrowed her brow and dropped Draco's hands, ceasing the waltz at once. "You act like I care for him." She moved her hands to her hips as the moonlight peaked through the cloud and drifted across her back, leaving her in shadows but Draco in brilliant light. She could read his expression now. It was filled with worry and jealously. He honestly was afraid that she cared for him.

Draco sighed "It's not just _him, _it's the whole lot of them" he shook his head and reached out to hold her hand. He held it tight and gave a grim smile. "You belong with them. You are happier with them. You laugh, you smile, and you care for them. And don't lie! I've seen you with them!"

Crystal blinked at Draco and pulled her hand away. Slowly she backed up, unable to believe what she was hearing. Did he honestly believe that? He didn't want too, but given his eyes, she knew he meant it. And she knew he was right. In some weird way the Gryffindor's had become closer than any of her family had ever been. Was she really making the right decision, staying in attempt to save some lives from Voldemort? And for what? For their freedom? Did they want freedom? Weren't the Slyhtherin's just happy following mommy and daddy?

She pulled her hands close to her heart and turned around to look up at the sky. "Draco, I am happy with you too. You are just too blind to see it." Crystal smiled and turned around to look at Draco. "If you haven't noticed, I've been writing your mom and securing my place among purebloods."

"But why!" Draco cried and threw his arms up in the air. "You deserve better, not me, _you!_" Out of frustration he ran his hands through his air, sending it into disarray in an instant. "I'm sure the Order would get you out, why bother to stay somewhere when you in your heart know you don't belong!" He started pacing now. He knew she could. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was deciding to be here, with him. Here, with the purebloods, going against what her deepest heart screams for.

"Because of you" Crystal answered simply.

Draco stopped pacing immediately. He wasn't sure if his ears heard right. He shook his head, no she wouldn't want to stay because of him. She's up to something, she had to be. "This isn't a game, this is your life Crystal! You could be killed! Go where you are safe!" He cried out as he reached forward and held her arms tight.

"Draco" Crystal whispered as her eyes shined brightly with tears. "I'm safe with you, I've always been safe with you." She smiled as she reached out and held him tight. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm at home."

"Home?" Draco muttered. It was the one thing Crystal had always wanted, was a home. Did she really mean that she found a home within him? If she did then surely, this meant yes, she was returning his love. She did care for him. He was someone important and someone she treasured.

"Yes" Crystal nodded as she nuzzled up into his chest. He held her close and ran his hands through her hair, bringing a soft smile to her lips. Yes, this is home. "I'm willing to stay for you, but I can't say I won't make mistakes." Crystal pushed away and peered up into his eyes. "It's hard after spending so much time with them, with my friends, to remember how to be proper." Crystal shook her head. "It's not that they aren't proper, it's that they are free and know how to have fun."

"Believe me, I know" Draco admitted sheepishly. "I've seen you with them. The way your face lights up in an instant. The way your body seems to lift into freedom, I've seen it all." He said while reached forward and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "And no matter how I see you, you are always beautiful."

Crystal blushed in the soft moonlight "Thank you" she muttered.

"They must be crazy for not loving you the way I do though." Draco smiled and rested his hand on her cheek.

Crystal titled her head slight on his hand and looked up in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"To them, you are just a friend." Draco planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But to me, you are my sweet angel."

Crystal felt her cheeks get even redder, if that was possible. She turned away and looked at her feet. "We should get going." She said simple as she broke away from Draco and grabbed the letter she was planning on finishing, and put it in her backpack and turned for the door. "Draco, I love you too." She said softly, but loud enough for Draco to hear it. One last smile and she turned and left for the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco deep in thoughts.

Draco wasn't the only one with thoughts weighing heavy on them, Crystal was as well. She found it hard to sleep that night. Finally around two in the morning she gave up and headed over to the twins dorms. Quietly she slipped through and found her way to Fred's bed and softly crawled in. Fred stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Fred?" Crystal whispered softly and she grabbed him and shook him a bit.

Fred stirred a bit more before he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Crystal?" He whispered taking in her figure. "What time is it?" He asked groggily as he reached through the curtain for his wand.

"I can't sleep." Crystal said completely brushing off his question.

"Not what I asked, obviously you can't sleep otherwise you wouldn't be here." Fred said with an eye roll. "Come on, lay down." He said with a groan as he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed and threw the blankets over them.

"Freeed!" Crystal whined and despite her whirling thoughts, she couldn't help but smile.

"Shhh, I know I know!" Fred said warmly as he covered her mouth. "But you can't wake the whole dorm." He said calmly "What's bothering you?" He questioned softly as he removed his hand.

"Draco" Crystal said quickly.

"You love him" Fred responded steadily, while poking her nose at each word.

"Yes" Crystal said at first than gasped "No! No! Not what I meant, your tricking me!" Crystal growled.

"I did not, you just admitted it." Fred said as if it was obvious. "And we don't need to whisper" Fred said as he pointed his wand around the curtains, so they could freely talk.

"So maybe I do, not what we are talking about!" Crystal rolled over to her back and kicked her legs in frustration.

"It's good that you do, in some way at least." Fred said grimly as he reached out and grabbed her hands.

"What do you mean?" Crystal questioned as she rolled over to face Fred. She couldn't read him that well. He looked upset, but yet calm as usual. And with his smile that he always wore it was hard to tell. He was so hard to read, but yet, Crystal seemed to always understand him perfectly. She loved being his friend.

"I know you didn't read the letter from your father, but you know deep down inside what it said." Fred finally let his smile fall off his lips. He couldn't say it. He knew she was choosing not to believe. And that was her decision. If it's what helped her get through everything, who was he to stop her? She deserved happiness too.

"I…" Crystal blinked as tears began to find their way to her eyes. "I came here to read the letter. I'm just…I need to know."

"And what if I said I burned it?" Fred asked as his heart seemed to tear. He didn't like seeing her in this sort of pain. It was killing him inside, but he could only imagine how it would make her feel knowing what he knows. When George and he read the letter, they both felt pain and ended up going to the dorm afterwards to figure out the best way to let her know. Yes, she gave a nod, but that doesn't mean she really knows the extend of the letter? And knowing Crystal the way they did, would she really be okay with this or would it tear her to shreds? Would it give them a chance to be closer with her? Would she run from her 'family' and forget the chance to 'save' what Slyhterin's she could?

"I doubt you did" Crystal looked him in the eyes and finally realized, he was trying to protect her. He cared for her, he was truthfully protecting her in a way her brother and family never could. He was protecting her out of love, not concern for himself. He was doing it for her. "But that's okay, I'm sure I could ask Draco if I wanted to know that badly." She shrugged.

"If you want, but it's your funeral." Fred shrugged. "Now come on, we should get some sleep." He patted her on the head before pulling the blankets over his face.

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty ill." Crystal grinned mischievously. "I don't think I can make it to Charms in the morning." She put her hand on her forehead and pretended to pull away in shock at 'how hot' it was.

Fred winked catching on. "I'm going to have to agree with you, you look pretty ill. And seeing as we are so close, I know I'll be ill and not able to make Transfiguration in the morning."

Crystal smiled "Thank you Fred."

"It's what friends are for, Crystal." Fred ruffled her hair with a grin.

"I didn't know we were friends!" Crystal pretended to be shock as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I just decided it now." Fred shrugged "Anyways let's skip the minor details and get to the important matter."

Crystal stared at him not sure what he was getting at. "What important matter?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as Fred got out of bed and fidgeted around looking for something.

"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal" Fred sighed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There is tons of work to attend too, operation 'break free' needs to happen and we can't do it without your help." Fred said sternly and was actually being serious.

Crystal nodded knowing exactly what he meant. So they spent the night perfecting the formula's they needed for different spells and to change the fireworks to their liking. Crystal thought they should really wake George up, but Fred reassured her that he could be filled in DADA when they usually, instead of reading the boring book, would go over different notes for their plans with Lee.

They worked well until 4 in the morning. It wasn't until Crystal fell asleep reading over some notes that Fred called it a night and quietly packed everything up. He was glad that Crystal didn't move at all while he put things away and dimmed his wand light out. His plan the whole time was to ease her into sleep. He knew she was overly worrying and that this would help her ease her mind and wear her down into a peaceful sleep. And that's just what it did. She was out and not worrying about her next move. She needed that sleep and he knew it.

Giving her a soft smile, Fred put her under the covers and adjusted her just right so she would be comfy and headed out of his bed over towards George's to catch a couple of winks before he went to his morning class. He figured that it would be alright if he let Crystal sleep and came up to get her during lunch. She needed the sleep, he did not. He didn't need school. He and George had already decided this and soon they'd be done, starting their joke shop. Crystal on the other hand, needed to be here because she would be a huge help to the order. If anyone could help pull Death Eater's children to the order, it would be her with her carefree spirit.

In the morning there was a bit of a commotion. George had a bit of a panic when he woke up to see his twin lying next to him sleeping away. Which was enough to wake Lee up in a heartbeat, but soon after a quick explanation everyone in that dorm was in hushed voices and got ready in silence. But the minute they made it out of the dorm and headed down to the common room they began discussing the progress Crystal and Fred had made last night.

"You know you could have woke me up" George complained for the 5th time as they made their way out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"She was already worrying enough, waking you up would have made her feel even worse. She felt bad enough for waking me up." Fred explained once again as he waved his hand in the air as if trying to swat George's thought away.

"I know, but still." George sighed "No matter, so you two made a lot of progress last night?" George grinned from ear to ear and gave his twin a wink.

"Progress, eh?" Lee nudged Fred and gave a laugh with Fred.

"Grow up you two, would you?" Fred rolled his eyes "We strictly worked on 'break free'." Fred and grown used to these jokes. When Crystal wasn't around, George and Lee would always tease him about her. They knew he fancied her, but they all also knew she was falling for Draco. And her falling for Draco wasn't that hard to notice. She didn't talk or flaunt about how great Draco was, but it was evented in the choices she made to stay. If she didn't care for him she wouldn't have decided to stay with her family and risk being a Death Eater. It wasn't only that, it was the smile that she held when she was around Draco. It was hard for any of the twins or Lee to describe, but they noticed it right away. It was one of love and admiration for sure.

"If by break free you mean your pe-" George started to tease once again, but was cut off.

"Fred! George! Wait up!" It was Hermione, she looked like she hurriedly got ready and she also looked a little worried. "Have you seen Crystal?" She asked as she rushed over holding her side in pain, she clearly ran all the way over to them. "She never came back last night, at least what I heard. And I woke up at five this morning and she wasn't in her bed." Hermione looked really concerned and she was really concerned. Last she heard from Crystal was that she was going out for a walk and would be back by eight that evening. Eight rolled around and quickly turned into ten and she still wasn't back. Hermione couldn't wait up any longer, she had a long day of homework and her eyes were ready to shut so by ten-thirty she was already asleep and if Crystal came back then she wasn't awake. Hermione was worrying because ever since the news that she was living at Malfoy Manor this summer had weighed on Crystal heavily. Crystal would never admit it, but seeing her everyday let Hermione know that it was heavy on her mind and taking a toll on her. And Crystal not being in bed really worried Hermione, though she didn't know where Crystal would go if not in the dorm, surely not to Draco the source of her worry.

"She's fine, her and Fred got a little-" Lee started but Fred hit Lee's chest with his arm and shut him up real quickly.

"She was a bit restless last night, so she came in our dorm to talk with me and ended up fall asleep at four in the morning. I'm letting her sleep until lunch." Fred filled in with a smile to let Hermione know everything was alright.

"Oh good" Hermione sighed relief "I was just worried you know, she has been looking a little ill lately."

"We know" both the twins responded to Hermione. They were happy that Crystal had a friend like Hermione. Sure they both felt she could be a know it all at times, but Hermione cared for her and noticed things that not everyone seemed to notice.

"Anyways, I'm going back to the common room to wait for Ron and Harry." Hermione said quickly before heading back the way she just came, leaving the boys no time to respond.

"Such a good girl" George nodded his head as he watched Hermione run off back to the dorms.

"Sure" Fred shrugged and began walking back down the stairs so they could get breakfast.

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ended up sitting right next to Fred, George, and Lee. But that wasn't what was awkward, that was actually enjoyable for the group. What was awkward was how the whole Slyhterin table seemed to be glaring at them. But they were all pretty lucky, because they didn't have class with the Slyhterin's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what they would have done had they had Charms with the Slyhterin's. Draco's glare was bad enough. But when class was over, they were shocked to see Draco and his cronies coming towards them at lunch.

Hermione didn't find that surprising, what she did find surprising however was that Crystal's brother was angrily in the lead. He held a stern frown and the more Hermione looked at him approaching the more she found him worse than Draco. Draco had at least looked worried and concerned. Theo looked furious, as if Crystal was doing this on purpose.

"Mudblood, where is my sister?" Theo growled as he angrily threw his hands on the table. He had been afraid she had taken the news badly. He didn't want to admit it, but in his head he thought she was scheming something and now it looks like she really was scheming something. Draco had tried to reassure Theo over and over again that no, she wasn't.

That's how Draco felt at least. He had talked to her the night before and he kept hearing what she had said over and over again in his head. "We don't want to be here any longer than we have to. The less attention we get from the great hall the better." Draco said calmly. He had complete confidence Crystal didn't go to her morning class for a reason.

The trio was surprised momentarily. The way Draco presented himself was calm and pose just like any pureblood would be, but was surprising to them was the fierceness in his eyes. Did he actually care for Crystal that much?

"Not here obviously" Harry grinned, despite the concern Draco and her brother seemed to be showing they were still Slytherin's, which gave Harry the right to tease.

"Oh don't fuck with us." Theo growled and wondered to himself how his sister saw these people as friends.

"Is there a problem?" Crystal came up as if just on cue. She didn't walk with her usual confidence, nor did her voice hold its usual tone. She was exhausted and felt awful. She had woken up shortly after everyone had left for classes and couldn't remember why she felt so miserable. It wasn't until she searched around and realized she was in Fred's bed that she remembered all the emotions flowing through her and the whole weight that she held by choosing not to be pulled to safety. She had a lot to fill and time was wearing thin. School was slowly about to end for the term. The OWL's were almost at hand and soon she'd be living with Death Eaters. It was a lot to swallow. But it wasn't just that. When she woke up she blindly got up and went through Fred's stuff to see if she could find something to clean herself up with, but what she ended up finding instead was that letter from her father that she didn't want to see. The minute she saw it she couldn't help but read it, but needless to say, by the time Fred and George came to get her for lunch she had already cried herself dry. She wasn't ready for this sort of life. She wanted to be back in America where it was life was simpler. But Fred reminded her she wasn't. That she was here and she loved her friends and her family. She was here. And she would make the best of it.

"There you are" Theo sadly happily as he rested a gentle hand on her arm, not noticing her puffy eyes and blotchy face.

Draco noticed though. He noticed right away and his brow furrowed with concern, but yet he didn't dare say anything about her appearance. He just smiled warmly. "Why don't you eat lunch with us, Crystal?"

Crystal narrowed her eyes. The question had been running through her head since she read it. And now she was here in front of her brother and Draco. "You set it up, didn't you?" Crystal spat with venom as Fred and George made their way behind her and put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Set what up?" Draco was confused she was crying he knew she was. But where was this anger coming from? What was she even talking about? This seemed all so senseless.

"You did this didn't you Draco?" She continued to glare as Fred's grip on her shoulder tightened. George's grip on the other hand dropped, he could feel her emotions and was painful for him.

"Did what Crystal? You are not making sense. Calm down and we will talk about this when you are ready." Draco smiled curtly. He knew she wouldn't appreciate those words, but he had to do it. People were staring, rumors would spread, and people would get the wrong idea. They had an image to uphold, whether Crystal wanted to or not, they had too.

Crystal leaned in close and grabbed Draco by the collar. Leaning in she dug her nails into his skin and whispered harshly in his ear. "It's your fault we are betrothed." She growled and stormed off ready to let the tears leak out once more.


	14. Chapter 14: Gentle looking eyes

**Chapter 14: Hiding a sharp knife of curiosity, behind their gentle looking eyes. **

**A/N: You won't believe me when I say that this story is almost coming to an end, but it is. There will be a squeal (more on that in the final chapter). So for now, thanks for the reviews, ads, favs, and the support…also sorry this took a while to get out. I've been reading fanfictions because I can, ahaha :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by and soon April was creeping up with more confusion. Crystal still hadn't had the courage to talk to Draco. The good news was she was finally able to look at him. It was a step up, but not at the same time. She knew Draco wanted it, but it was ultimately the parents who decide in the end, so she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Crystal would at least try by hanging out every Friday, but now instead of laughing and enjoying themselves it now became Draco talking aimlessly hoping for a reaction out of Crystal.<p>

Crystal never gave him that reaction. She was too confused and too frustrated. What was getting even worse was Fred and George were getting pretty close to wanting to quit school. That was leaving Crystal feeling even more alone. She had been spending more and more time with Neville to fill the void that would be there once the twins left.

She didn't want to hang out with the trio because she was sick of the pleading she would receive when she would, from her brother and Draco, not the trio. The trio loved her company. She still did homework with them on occasion, but lately she had been slipping in school. Crystal had been exhausted and feeling sick as of late. Even her potions grade was slipping. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore. And she hated herself for it. She hated it even more when she was around Hermione.

"Crystal! Don't add that just yet!" Hermione breathed down her neck for the fifth time this potions class. Neville and Hermione had switched spot for the time being, both had agreed she needed to get out of this slump she was in before she destructed her perfect grades. She was second next to Hermione and as of late that hasn't been the case.

"What? Oh sorry" Crystal apologized once more and let out a heavy sigh. "I'll get it together promise." But she said that every class.

Hermione furrowed her brows and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know Crystal, I know." She said while shaking her head. But Hermione didn't know what to do any better than anyone else. She just wishes Crystal would talk it over with Draco, instead of being mute around him. That would surely solve something! But everyone knew she wouldn't. Everyone could see how angry and frustrated she's been.

Crystal frowned at her potion, it was supposed to be a beautiful green, but hers looked more like bile than anything. Surely this would get her another D for dreadful. She knew she could save it by changing a couple more ingredients, but what was the point? Her life was getting laid out for her. This was her last line of freedom, to be a giant screw up in school. Was that really it though? No, she just didn't feel like giving up. This had to have been what it was like for her mother. She was no longer mad at her mother for giving up hope, but then again at least she is friends with Draco. That didn't matter though did it? He still went behind her back to make sure she was safe. She should feel appreciative for that, but she didn't. She was enraged at him. Why does everyone believe she needs protecting? Was she really that weak and fragile?

"Miss Nott" She was deep in thought and didn't hear Professor Snape approach. By the time she noticed him he had repeated her name four times before it clicked he was there. "Not only have you lost the ability to listen but you've also gained a habit for being disrespectful." His voice wasn't cold like when he scolded Harry it was more like concern. Crystal furrowed her brow and listened now feeling worse than she had before, especially at his strange tone. "Perhaps you could find it in your precious time to serve detention tonight at five o' clock." And with that Professor Snape snapped away and announced class was over and to bring their potions up whether they were done or not.

Crystal let out a groan and instead of putting her potion in a vile, she banged her head down on her desk. The gesture alone earned her several sympathy looks from her Slyhterin brother and 'friend' Draco. But all her Gryffindor's did more than give her sympathy. Harry smiled wearily and bottled up her potion, while Hermione packed up her things and cleaned up. Neville put a gentle hand on her shoulder and helped her up.

"Come on, I've had detention with Snape loads of time, you'll be fine." Neville whispered as he held on to Crystal tightly and lead her out of the dungeon towards their next class.

"Nevs" Crystal whined "I know, it's not that…I just" She shook her head and looked around with heavy eyes.

"I know, but you need to be strong." Neville said, even though these words never worked on her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. She had heard it all before. None of it was comforting, none of it was helpful. What she wanted was…Draco's side of the story. But he never explained it and she was too furious to ask.

DADA dragged on, but afterwards Crystal knew she had to go to her detention with Snape so she didn't complain at all. Neville and Harry both were supportive enough. Harry took her bag to dinner and said Hermione would put it in her room, where as Neville walked her all the way to the dungeons. He gave her one last hug before he left her to Snape for good.

She knocked gingerly but that was all it took, Snape ripped the door open to his office at once. The minute she was in and seated he slammed the door with a swish of his wand, and swished it once more for reasons Crystal didn't know, and he then sat across from her looking not angry but concern. He eyed her for a moment as his dark onyx eyes attempted to read her beautiful blue ones. After a moment or two he seemed to give up and waved his wand once more summing sandwiches.

"Eat" He commanded. Crystal blinked a bit but didn't grab a sandwich like she was told. She wasn't sure what Snape was getting at. This was a detention not a dinner or a date. "Look the weight you're pulling in right now, you'll be dead by the time you get home. Now don't make me repeat myself, Eat."

And she didn't need to be told twice, not with that tone. She nodded and grabbed one and stared at Snape waiting for her punishment. Surely she was not brought here to eat sandwiches.

"I can already guess what's bothering you. I'd rather get straight to the point Miss Nott." Snape said quickly and sharply. His eyes were still boring down into Crystal and conveying some sort of feeling. "You are just as stubborn as your mother" he said suddenly and shook his head. Crystal wanted to question, but she held her silence as she nibbled more of her sandwich. "Look, you shouldn't be mad at Mr. Malfoy. This has all been a plan."

"A plan, sir?" Crystal asked timidly as she stared up at the potion's master.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has plans for you and Draco to be sort of" Snape paused and thought of how best to word it. "A poster boy and girl, an example so to speak for the future" He paused again. Crystal wasn't sure what he meant by this, so Crystal waited. "The Dark Lord plans to take over the ministry and when he does you and Draco will be a model of how purebloods should be. Perfect, pure, and proper" Snape drawled on and Crystal listened with wide eyes. "The Order is pleased that it is you. Dumbledore and I have told them much about you and with you on our side it will help the war greatly. You need to be the Gryffindor we all know you to be and do this with honor."

Crystal swallowed. She was needed, she had a job to do. "Yes, sir" She nodded curtly.

"I expect you from now onto do your part and do not blame Mr. Malfoy. He is willing to follow the Dark Lord plans, the question is are you? Because if you aren't we can put you into hiding, the choice is yours." Professor Snape questioned sternly as he looked down on her. She had been looking so fragile lately. He knew she had been skipping meals, Malfoy had told him so. And it wasn't just that he noticed she wasn't at meals. He also noticed her grades slipping, he knew he had to say something, do something. Her mother didn't want her to fall into the same fate and Snape wasn't about to let her.

Crystal let her lips form into a smile. "Of course I'm ready." She set down her sandwich and got up. "I've been foolish and now I am ready." She added before she turned to leave.

"You don't have to if you don't want too, but you will really be helping the Order." Snape said softly as she put her hand on the door handle.

"I know, I want too" Crystal gave Snape one last look before she headed out for the Slyhterin common room to wait for Draco to return for dinner.

It wasn't an easy wait. Her mind was drifting between thoughts and her eyes were drifting up in hopes he was coming. But it never was him, it was always another cold staring Slytherin. And they stared and stared, but no one acknowledged her until Pansy finally came along.

"What are you doing here you filthy mudblood lover?" Pansy cooed in a sickly evil voice as her friends came around her for support.

"Waiting for Draco, is that a problem?" Crystal said calmly as she got off of the wall she was leaning against and grinned.

"He's not yours you know, so I don't see why you are bothering. He will never love _you." _Pansy said while her girls giggled around her.

"He's not yours either, so I could say the same thing." Crystal shrugged and wondered how Pansy didn't know of the betrothal, or if she did maybe she was ignoring it.

"The difference between you and me though, is I'm not a dirty mudblood lover." Pansy puffed out her chest proudly at Crystal, who merely looked bored.

"The way you talk about mudblood's you would think you'd be in love with them." Crystal let out a small laugh as Pansy dropped her pride and looked deflated.

Narrowing her eyes, Pansy pulled out her wand. "You are such a bitch you know that? That's why Draco will never, _ever _love you." Pansy said as if that would hurt Crystal.

"I don't _need _Draco to love me Pansy, I'm betrothed to him." Crystal knew she shouldn't have said it. She knew was she crossing the line. And she regretted it the moment she did because Pansy swished her wand faster than Crystal could react, since she wasn't prepared. Cringing Crystal waited for the spell, but it never came.

"Pansy, leave now" Command a cold harsh voice. Crystal looked up to see Draco standing in front of blocking Pansy from view.

"Draaco, she was being mean and telling lies! She said that you and her are betrothed." Pansy cried as she threw her arms around Draco, who wouldn't hear or have any of this.

Draco pushed past Pansy and grabbed Crystals arm and pulled her up to his dorm without looking back. This is what her behavior was all about this whole time. The betrothal, Crystal blamed him for that. She had finally come to terms with it. Or had Snape told her what was expected of her? Draco couldn't help but wonder about the change of heart and what she was doing here waiting. Was she finally ready to talk?

They had finally made it into the dorms and Crystal had already settled herself on Draco's bed. "I'm sorry Draco." Crystal said with her eyes now shinning with tears.

Draco himself could start crying as well. It was the first time he had heard her say his name it weeks. He almost didn't know how to respond to it. It was so sweet and yet comforting. He couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's okay, I should have prepared you better. I tried believe me I did." He said warmly.

"I know Draco, I'm just stubborn." Crystal shrugged and leaned in closer feeling Draco's warmth at once. "So Pansy didn't know at all?" she asked finally.

"No, the only people who know are you and your brother." Draco said while lightly stroking her hair.

"And Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville" Crystal said while not looking and Draco. She didn't know how he would take it if all her Gryffindor friends knew. She assumed he wouldn't take it well at all, but she wanted to be fair with him. She had to be. They were in this together, no matter what their feelings were. Crystal knew Draco cared for her a lot, as for her, she cared for him but she wasn't sure yet, it was all so confusing. Though the other night did she not say 'I love you' clearly to Draco?

"You told them?" Draco said his voice slightly slipping into anger but still remaining sweet.

"Not really, Fred and George read the letter and told everyone. I didn't find out till the first morning I missed breakfast and my morning Charms." Crystal said recalling what happened clearly.

"No one is supposed to know until your party, Miss Nott." Draco pulled away and poked her playfully in the nose.

"I know and I don't care." Crystal shrugged and threw herself back on the bed. "Pansy was annoying, can you blame me at all?" Crystal asked as she turned over towards Draco.

"No, I suppose I can't. But you really pushed her you know." Draco leaned back and joined Crystal in looking up at the banister of the bed. "She was about to use the Cruciatus curse on you."

"Oh like I haven't felt that one before" Crystal rolled her eyes. She honestly wasn't afraid of Pansy, let alone what Pansy could do. "And just because you came in and used a shield charm does not make you my knight in shinny armor." Crystal teased.

"I think it does, you obviously needed saving." Draco smirked as he turned and face Crystal. She was looking right at him with intense eyes of love. Draco couldn't help but reach forward and cup her face in his hand. "I love you." He whispered softly before he pulled her into a soft gentle kiss.

Crystal heart seemed to form butterflies all around it the minute her lips locked with Draco's. She felt her lips yearn for more as she pressed for her soft lips forward as if begging for more. But Draco wouldn't let her. He pulled away with a grin and just stared into her eyes waiting for her words. But she didn't say anything, she stared forward with confidence and love. She was trying to express she wanted one more kiss, but she wasn't going to give in. She turned away and looked out the window to watch the night sky form.

"You said it before, why can't you say it now?" Draco questioned in a light tone. He knew she would come around and if it wouldn't be now during school she would at home. There's no way she wouldn't be able to at home, away from her friends. All the balls, social gatherings, and images she had to uphold, it would be like their childhood all over again. She'd be in Draco's arms safe and at home.

"Simple" Crystal smirked and looked away from the window back to Draco. "Malfoy's can't always get what they want!" She laughed as she got up at ran for the door. Draco was already on her heels and started chasing her out of the dorm all the way down to the common room. Once they got in the common room they both started walking fast and acting dignified, to uphold the image, but as soon as they left the common room they broke into a run once more. Once he was in arms reached he grabbed her and spun her around holding her in a tight hug.

"I told you, Malfoy's get what they want. Don't believe otherwise." He whispered in her ear sending a small shiver down her spin.

Slowly she turned around and looked Draco straight in the eyes. "I love you too" She said with a grin, but as she said it, her mind had drifted off elsewhere, she noticed her pocked feeling warm and had reached into grab the fake galleon.

"That's more like it." Draco smiled as he planted a small kiss on her forehead, not even noticing how distracted Crystal was.

"Draco?" Crystal asked gingerly as she held the galleon tight wondering when the next DA meeting was. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Draco right now, it's just the curiosity was flowing through her and she couldn't pull it out in front of him. He would ask too many questions and no doubt tell Umbrigde.

"Yes, love" He smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear admiring her in every way.

"Can I go do my homework? I have some catching up to do." Crystal asked hopeful. It was true, she really did, but now she just wanted to know about the galleon. And in a way she wanted to get back to the common room.

"Of course" Draco smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Can we plan on Sunday? I'd love to spend time with you again." Draco asked. It was Friday, but she wanted to do homework, who was he to stop her?

"I'll think about it." Crystal teased with a sly grin.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not, I'm sure I can find a way to make an appearance. Or not, I might stand you up." Crystal shrugged and turned to leave, but Draco wouldn't let her. He grabbed her and waited for her to agree "Alright alright" Crystal quickly pecked his cheek and headed up for the common room.

Crystal was glad she went back to the common room. It was time well spent with her friends. It was the first time in a long time she had actually let herself go and had some fun. She ended up sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about the next DA meeting. They talked and talked until about one in the morning, when they finally went to bed. But Saturday Crystal spent the whole day doing homework Neville and Sunday as promised was spent with Draco. She was surprised at how much fun her and Draco had just talking and going through their homework together. It seemed even the simplest of things was just right for them. It didn't matter as long as they were together everything was perfect, perfect for the time being.

Monday night's DA meeting came to a crashing end that no one believed would happen. Umbrige found them and Dumbledore's army was exposed. Along with the exposure went Crystal's freedom.

She was found red-handed with Potter and crew. Umbridge had insisted she come to Dumbledore's office with the rest, but Draco had convinced her else wise. It was mistake one for Crystal. She knew that the minute Draco's eyes locked with her and he pulled her down to the dungeons. Crystal knew her heart was sinking with every step she took. But there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all, except for to sit back and listen to everything Draco and Theodore told her to do. And everything they told her to do was nothing she wanted to do to. The only time Crystal was allowed in the dorm was to sleep and even that was becoming iffy. The Slyhterin's had slowly started taking over her life more and more. She felt so, _dead. _The only thing she could muse herself with was the fact that a firework she had created had made its way into the Slytherin common room at one point and was constantly going off saying "Slytherin's blow". But even that began to pain her because she started to miss her friends more and more.

It's not that the Slytherin's weren't great company but rather, they were just too much. They were so scripted. The way they acted had all been from etiquette training. The only time she didn't have to be so stiff was when she was alone with Draco. But even that was beginning to feel strained. She no longer knew how to act to him knowing that they were to be married. She felt like she had to be everything. And deep down inside, she knew nothing should change, but she couldn't help it. It just happened.

She had been feeling particularly dead once May was starting to close in. Everything seemed so helpless and Draco decided he did not want to witness her being so melodramatic anymore. He was sick of her behavior. He had to do something. He left his Herbology class early and waited for her outside of her last class of the day.

"Harry" Draco heard Crystal say with a light giggle. He watched as she held onto his arm and continued to giggle. "I can't, really." She said lightly, still carrying on obviously not noticing Draco. "But maybe tonight, once I get back we can ha-" She stopped and her face fell. She had seen Draco and almost immediately along with her face dropping, her hands pulled away from Harry as if he was on fire and she stood firm. "Draco" she said stiffly as Harry reached for his wand.

"Sweetheart that's no way to greet me" Draco sighed. He wanted her to go back to how they had been. But there was a fat chance there. He hoped that if he didn't hack at Potter and her other filthy friends in front of her he would be safe, but that wasn't working either. Tonight he was going to change that. She was his after all. His to love. Not Potter, not Longbottom, nor those damn Weasley twins, _his._

"Sorry" Crystal smiled in a sickly false way as she reached out and lightly kissed Draco's cheek, making Harry tense up next to her. "I'll see you later" She turned to Harry and said with pained eyes. Harry nodded and knew he should listen, so he left and walked with Hermione and Ron instead. As much as Crystal didn't want Harry to go, she knew what she had to do. Though she found it a lot harder to do now that Dumbledore was gone, she felt like her mission no longer mattered.

Regardless Crystal took her place and stood firm attempting to keep her promise to herself. She had to save Draco.

Slowly Crystal turned back to Draco who was offering a warm arm to her. She took it but not with as much desire as Draco had hoped. Her arm was barely gripping him and showed how little she cared. She desired nothing more than to be back holding Harry's. But she would never say that. She had a name to uphold. Even if the rumors were already flying and she had gotten a huge tease from Fred and George. And the teases from Fred, Crystal didn't like at all. They seemed so evil and like he actually meant it. She tired ignoring them, but it wasn't easy. She had to let the rumors go. Any pureblood would.

"Mind if it's just you and I for dinner?" Draco asked as he attempted to pull her closer. He, despite having her company, felt lonely all the time. It's all because she felt so distant. She had gone back to her shell and he was beginning to think it was a bad idea to force her into staying away from her friends. She was so much better when she was free.

Crystal narrowed her eyes. She hadn't had much alone time with Draco, let alone eating alone with him. She wasn't sure what he was playing at but she nodded and followed him none the less. Draco let out a sigh of relief. She had agreed to it and that's all that matters. He let a soft smile trace his lips as he led her to her favorite deserted classroom.

As for Crystal, her lips were far from a smile. Her face rather was formed into a deep scowl as she moved one foot in front of the other. Her body seemed heavy as she followed Draco. She knew where he was taking her and deep inside she was kicking herself for showing him _that _room. The room her and the twins held dear. The please where thoughts and dreams were formed far away from the dark life she knows as pureblood society.

But her face quickly changed the minute Draco opened the door. Her shoulders fell and feet moved in a light manner as her eyes scanned the room. Draco really had gone all out. Laid in the middle of the room was a table with a silk green table cloth, covered with foods that Crystal favored, and beautiful candles. Oh the candles and fairy lights are what caught Crystal's eyes. He had closed all the windows and simply light the room with the fairy lights that had floated around at darted at their pleasure through the candles that filled the room. And to top it off, there on one of the beautiful chairs was an elegant box.

Crystal stared quizzically at Draco, who nodded and urged her forward to grab the box.

"Oh Draco…I" Crystal started to gush, wondering what she did to deserve this. Her eyes started to water, she had been awful to him as of recently. And being here let her know, things weren't different, if anything they were better. They would still be Crissy and Draco. They would always be Crystal and Draco. That would never change, just in the future it would be Mister and Mrs Malfoy. A title Crystal could live with.

As Crystal reached for the box, tears slowly escaped her lids as her lips formed into a smile.

"Go on" Draco urged with a smile as he rested on a hand on the crook of her back. He knew at that moment things would be alright, just maybe this once things would go his way.

"Draco…" Crystal whispered with wide eyes as she realized what was in the box. Draco on the other hand kept watching her closely, she seemed so full of emotions as her hands traced over the delicate goblin made bracelet. The bracelet to Crystal was perfect. She had owned several goblin made jewelry, so this didn't faze her in the slightest, no it was how well Draco knew her.

He had it especially made for her. He wanted the chain to be perfect. And it was, to him at least. He had the lace for the charm bracelet to be lined with foliage, something only a goblin could do, and then a perfect little charm in a heart shaped form. But not just any heart, on one side it held the Malfoy crest and on the other the Nott crest. He wanted it to symbolize the friendship they had held as children and friendship they'd have as adults.

Crystal stared at it knowing Draco did this, she could see his idea's through and through. She turned and smiled at him with tears shinnying down her cheeks. Looking as beautiful as ever she gave a sigh "Thank you Draco" She whispered.

"Anything for my princess" Draco reached forward and pulled out the bracelet and gently put it on her wrist before pulling her into a hug. "I love you" Draco whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair pulling her closer.

"I love you too" Crystal whispered back as she pushed away and let Draco usher her into her seat. "This is wonderful." Crystal commented as she stared around and started to pile some food onto her plate.

"You've been down lately, I had to do something." Draco shrugged and acted as if this simple act of kindness was nothing.

But it wasn't a simple act of kindness. It was an act of love. An act of love that shook Crystal to her core, an act that made her long for Draco in a way she never thought possible. Right now, her heart was beating fasting, her fingers were yearning to hold Draco's, and he mind was longing to hold him. She knew, what she had been denying to her friends for so long was that she loved him.

"I haven't been down" Crystal rolled her eyes, even if her heart was screaming in joy. "Just been avoiding you" She shrugged throwing him a playful eye as she cut her chicken.

"You had every right too." Draco sighed heavily as he dropped his fork and knife. "Your father found out, he's not pleased. He's ready to have you homed schooled, as is the Dark Lord."

Crystal's eyes widened, but her voice didn't falter at all. "Why? I hardly did anything wrong." She knew that wasn't true though. She just wanted to fight and she wanted to say something.

"Hardly did anything wrong?" Draco rolled his eyes slightly, but caught himself. He stayed calm, but his hands were twitching. "You were with the enemy, helping out. One more move like this and you will be force home and tortured like old times." Draco felt the memories flood in, but he tried to push them back as he went back to his food. He couldn't look at Crystal, if he did surely the memories wouldn't stop coming then.

"You worry too much." Crystal said as she mused herself by pushing her carrots around on the plate. She knew he was right. She knew she shouldn't be this way. She should obey, so she could help the order. But she was young and just wanted to be like everyone else.

"Only because you don't worry at all" Draco smiled up at her and knew he had made the right decision taking her here. She looked beautiful and carefree, like old times.


	15. Chapter 15: Running

**Chapter 15: My hearts running fast enough to make me run out of breath**

**A/N: I notice that during the summer I write like nothing…I have too much free time, so I tend not to write. Once school starts my stories will probably get a chapter twice a week, though no promises. Enjoy this chapter anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (And part of this is taking from Order of the Phoenix…which I do not own at all…around page 637 in the American version to about 681)**

* * *

><p>Crystal's mind was in flurry. She wasn't sure how to take the dinner with Draco, nor did she know how to absorb the information. She did know that from now on she had to be careful. One more false move with the Gryffindor's would cost what little freedom she had left. That was the last thing she wanted.<p>

That didn't stop her though from hanging out with whomever she wanted, but it came with a price. Nightmares. Nightmares that she couldn't shake and that seemed to get worse with each and every move she made that she knew she shouldn't. They woke her almost every night. And each night the torture in her dreams seemed to get worse. At first it was just reliving her childhood, but then it turned into her being her age now and no longer getting tortured just by her dad but Voldemort as well.

As each day was going by she felt like more of her life was slipping through her hands. She had to take action. She knew these dreams were no longer real and if she could help it she would keep it that way.

"Fred" Crystal finally broke down and walked across the common room to the lone twin, ready to spill her thoughts.

"Sweetie, I'm George" The twin rolled his eyes "Honestly" he said with a slight grin as he pulled Crystal down onto his lap.

"Please, I know your Fred." Crystal said confidently as she looked into the familiar shinning green eyes. "Only Fred calls me sweetie and makes me sit on his lap." Crystal smiled and poked Fred's nose.

"You found me out" Fred shrugged before turning serious. "So what do you need? You haven't talked to us in weeks." Fred pointed out and Crystal looked at her feet in guilt.

She had been avoiding the twins. It pained her to near them all the while knowing they were going to leave. She didn't feel like expressing that. Though, knowing the twins like she did, she was sure they already knew that. "Where's George? I'd like to talk to you both." Crystal asked avoiding his question all together.

"He's…out" Fred said in a soft voice. He didn't want to upset Crystal any more than they already had. He knew she had been avoiding them because they were leaving soon. It was only a matter of time. They were just waiting for the right moment to drive Umbridge off her rocker. "Whatever it is you can tell me, I'll make sure George knows about it." Fred grabbed Crystal's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. He didn't want her to leave or just wait until George came. He was concerned. She was here for help and he wanted to give it to her.

Crystal bit her lip and played with Fred's hand for a bit before she finally spoke. "I'm scared, Fred." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Crissy" Fred leaned forward and whispered to her.

Crystal didn't move at all, but she welcomed his warmth and comfort he was offering. "I've messed up" She admitted bluntly. "If I do anything else, I'll for sure…I'm just not sure I can do this."

"I think you're over reacting." Fred said with a shrug "But just in case let's come up with a backup plan."

Crystal stopped for a moment and took Fred in. Finally she let out a smile. She was glad he was her friend. He always knew what to do. He always knew what to say and he always knew how to protect her. Wasn't that what friends were for? "What do you have in mind?" Crystal asked.

"Darling, we will take care of everything." Fred pulled her into a hug "Just…if anything happens, come straight for us." He pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hair, lightly stroking it "Promise?" He asked gingerly.

Crystal nodded "Of course, but let's hope everything goes according to plan."

"If anyone can play a double agent it's you." Fred smiled as his mind wondered. He couldn't help but feel even if she could do it, he felt it would be too taxing on her. She was only human and with her brain and how much she worried, it would no doubt wear her out. But he knew she was doing this because she loved Draco and that alone let him have the will to push her forward. If she was happy and felt like she belonged with Draco, who was he to argue? He wanted her happy. Fred truly did. She was unlike anyone he has ever met before and he wanted to repay her anyway he could. She had helped the twins so much with their products, he felt like he was in her debut. It was the least he could do to support her and save her when she needed it.

"Fred" Crystal looked over at her friend with weary eyes. "When are you and George…leaving?" She finally sad with a heavy heart, knowing they were close to leaving.

"You know I'll write you every day." Fred said while reaching out for Crystal's hand. She didn't let him grab it and instead threw him a nasty glare for avoiding her question. "Oh relax" Fred laughed as he this time succeeded in grabbing her hand. "We will let you know the day of, but…for now stop avoiding us." Fred commanded seriously.

Crystal let out a sigh. She was avoiding them so she wouldn't be heart broken when they left. But either way she would be heart broken. There was no way around it. Her closest friends were leaving her alone, but she had others. She could make it. "Fine, but you owe me" Crystal growled as she shook a finger at Fred.

"Name it" Fred smirked.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and let a strong smirk trace across her lips. "You and George both have to sneak into my ball this summer."

"Your ball?" Fred ask leaning forward showing how interested he was.

"Yes, my first ball. You know pureblood's dancing and such." Crystal waved airily. "It's a big affair; even the Dark Lord will be there."

"That's asking for death, Crissy." Fred said flatly, but he was still smirking and staring at her in curiosity.

"I know" Crystal responded "But your killing me" She said while letting out an exasperated sigh. For good measure she threw herself into Fred's arms and pretended to feel faint. "I don't know how much longer I can last." She said holding back a giggle.

"Please" Fred laughed but none the less grabbed her tightly. "You look just fine to me."

"I can change that. I'll give you a galleon for a puking pastel." Crystal threw herself up and quickly was rummaging through her pockets for at least a galleon.

"Sorry, can't sell my products to a pretty young lady." Fred smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, showing he wasn't going to budge.

"What about the other day when you sold some of your products to Karrie Clanwood, that 7th year Ravenclaw? Hmmmm?" Crystal teased.

"That wasn't me darling that was George." Fred rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"That was not George. We both kn-" Crystal started but stop as soon as she felt arms make their way around her waist.

"What about me?" A sweet voice said happily.

"Nothing George" Crystal said while turning around to hug George. "Just your brother's being super mean to me." She pouted.

"We can't have that!" George said well pushing Crystal aside and pulling out his wand "I must defend this beautiful ladies honor!" He cried.

"George" Crystal laughed while rolling her eyes. "No need to hurt anyone." Crystal reached forward and lowered George's wand.

There was a long pause as the twins stared at her not saying anything. Crystal pulled her arm off of George and crossed her arms over her chest "What" she snapped.

"That bracelet" Both the twins said at the same time and kept staring at her wrist.

Defensively Crystal pulled her wrist towards her and held it close to her heart. "It's from Draco."

"Must have cost a fortune" Fred noted as he stood up and stared at the charm that was dangling.

"With the Nott and Malfoy crest, most likely" George add as he too stared.

"So you two really are getting married?" Fred gave out a sigh and turned his back away from Crystal. He didn't want her to see how upset he was. He doubt that would help anything. It seemed to him that she was finally accepting the truth and he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't want her to go through what she went through last time.

Crystal smiled, but yet her face showed no emotion. "It's not official until the ball you know. But I don't have a choice." Crystal let her arms drop as she looked down at her feet. "I'll be the poster girl, the perfect pureblood."

Fred turned around and looked at his friend in disbelief. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. "Is that what you want? Do you really want to be some poster girl?"

"Doesn't matter what I want" Crystal said coldly as she shrugged off Fred's arm. "I'm a pureblood, not a commoner with a choice." She let her eyes linger on the twins for a bit more before she stalked off to her dorm, leaving the twins with a deep frown on their faces.

"What were you two talking about? It looked pretty serious." George said after they had finished watching Crystal up to her dorm.

Fred continued to stare where she was and didn't turn away until he let out a heavy sigh that was weighing on him. "She's worried" He shook out his hair before throwing his body out of the chair. "Come on, let's go somewhere private and talk."

George just nodded to his twin and followed him out of the common room. George knew where his twin was going, the classroom. Their classroom, where they planned everything, though as of lately they have noticed Draco had been taking Crystal there. They didn't mind it gave them a chance to spy on them. They weren't spying to be rude, they were spying for her safety. Ever since she got busted with the DA both twins had worried about her. They were afraid she'd be in a lot more trouble than she was. But from what they gathered, Draco covered for her. For that they were grateful for that spoiled prick, but that didn't mean they liked him. They hated Draco even more. He was the reason Crystal was keeping herself in danger. She could be in safety but she never would, she would stay by Draco's side no matter what. They knew that, even if she didn't.

"We will have to leave sooner than we thought." Fred explained out loud to his twin as he quietly shut the classroom door behind them.

George looked at his twin for a moment before he took a seat on a desk and looked outside the window. "I figured as much" He said in a flat voice as his eyes scanned the setting sun.

His twin took a seat next to him and stared at the floor. "We will need as much money as possible. I know the joke shop will be a success" He said as he kicked his legs. His mind was set. They would have to leave as soon as May rolled around. They had to get everything ready and get the joke shop up and running. If everything went well they would be able to buy everything Crystal would need if she needed to go into hiding. They knew she would need to be pampered. She had been her whole life. She only wore designer dresses on weekends. There's no way she could live in muggle clothing. They had to use some money they make to get her the finest wizarding robes and dresses the wizarding world has to offer. But this was all what if's. They knew if something went wrong, she could fall back on them. And that's what they wanted. She had helped them so much with the joke shop, it's the least they could do.

"Of course it will be." George smirked and looked over at his twin who was mirroring him. "The location we have picked out is perfect and Harry gave us enough money."

"Not to mention how much Crystal did." Fred added "We've got this."

"I know" George nodded "But why is she scared?" George asked once more.

Fred got off the desk and began pacing "Crissy has every right to be" He said in a soft voice as he folded his arms over his chest and picked up his pace. His twin followed his every movement, waiting for the answer to his question. "She's not cut out for this. She belongs with the Order. Her mind set is so different from every other pureblood. She's afraid she'll mess up."

"And she will mess up." George sighed and crossed his arms as well. "Every other night she with Harry Potter and then with Neville Longbottom, something will come up. Someone will get tortured in front of her and she will crack."

"Don't say that" Fred stopped pacing and looked at his twin with sad eyes. "That would be horrible, she wouldn't make it through."

"That's not even the worse! Think if Voldemort wants her to torture or kill muggles! She couldn't! She _knows _what the rest of us know." George got off the desk and stared at his twin, his eyes just as pained as his brother.

"That they are human beings too." Both twins said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Neville?" Crystal asked as she took a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table. It had been a week since she had talked with Fred and George. She had ignored almost all of it, except she would at least try to spend one day with them a week if she could.<p>

Neville was sitting there with a couple of herbs on his lap completely ignoring his food. He was looking at them intently and scratching down notes. He barely even looked up when Crystal took her seat. "Oh…I'm working on something with Professor Sprout." He mumbled shyly and looked back down at the herbs attempting to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Good for you" Crystal smiled genuinely before turning to the food that was laid out before her.

"What about you? I figured you'd be sitting by Fred and George." Neville said in a distant voice, despite him being glad. He figured she would want to spend her time with someone other than him. Why should a girl so sweet and so beautiful waste her time with him, Neville Longbottom? He could never fathom Crystal and the way her mind worked sometimes.

"First off, it's Sunday." Crystal rolled her eyes. She knew what Neville was thinking and she could smack him for not realizing how much of a good friend he was. "Second off we just got back from Easter break. And third off…well. They've been acting odd." Crystal noted as she looked around. The twins were nowhere to be found.

Neville nodded, he knew she was right. Everyone had been causing trouble for Umbridge ever since Dumbledore had to leave the school, the twins especially. But as of lately they've been quiet. Neville noticed it, only because Crystal was so close to them, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Crystal knew better, they were planning on leaving soon. They wanted to go out with a bang. That moment had to have been drawing in close.

"So have you" Neville smiled "You've been spending a lot of time with Draco." He said while nudging her side.

Crystal felt a tiny blush form on her cheeks. "Hardly…" She mumbled "Besides just wait, there will be big news in the Daily Prophet this summer."

Neville looked away from his herbs and raised an eyebrow "What does that have to do with Draco and you?"

"Oh you'll see" Crystal smiled, but Neville knew her whole heart wasn't in it. "Just remember, wasn't my idea. If it was it'd be you."

"Me for what?" Neville asked still feeling confused.

Crystal just smiled and started eating some food. She was telling the truth, but she didn't want to go into details for Neville. Only a couple of people knew about her betrothal with Draco and she wanted to keep it that way for now. At least until the ball, then by that point everyone would know anyways.

"For what, Crissy?" Neville pouted, he knew there were several secrets about her, but he never wanted to press. She'd tell him when she was ready.

"Noth-" Crystal started but was cut off by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt Crystal, but could I steal you for a moment?" Crystal and Neville both turned around to see Draco standing there with his icy eyes bearing down at Crystal paying no attention to Neville.

"I'm eating dinner with Neville" Crystal said with slight irritation, but deep down she was smiling. She hadn't seen Draco all day and was hoping to see him. She was starting to grow fond of their time together that they spent studying and learning more about each other.

"When you are done then, I shall wait." Draco smiled warmly and without a second thought, took a seat next to Crystal.

The minute he sat down it felt like everything around them went silent. Crystal felt stiff, as if she couldn't move. And Neville felt ready to pass out of fear.

Draco just sat there with a smirk on his face, not saying a word. He was actually enjoying the discomfort that all the Gryffindor's seemed to be suffering for his presence at the table. He was also loving the attention that was being drawn to them. He wanted the world to know how much he loved and cared for Crystal. And the strongest way to do that was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm really not that hungry." Crystal lied after a moment or two of thick silence.

Neville silently thanked her for her lie.

"Sweetheart you don't have to lie." Draco smiled warmly while reaching out and holding her hand. "Take your time." He said sweetly, ignoring Neville's choking noises.

Crystal tried not to grind her teeth. What was he playing at? "Nev's you okay?" Crystal turned away from Draco and over to her friend and began lightly tapping him on the back. Neville didn't say anything. His voice was stuck in his throat because he was choking and because Draco was here. He instead nodded and took a drink of water. "What is it that you wanted Draco?" Crystal asked after Neville had giving her one last reassuring nod.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, if that's alright." Draco pulled her hand to his lips and gave a gentle kiss.

Crystal pulled her hand away and tried not to scowl. She didn't want the whole Gryffindor table and anyone else who was in DA with her thinking she was a traitor. She knew that day would come, but the later it came the better. People still had a hard time believing she wasn't some Voldemort worshipping girl. Many in fact believed she was plotting against Harry Potter and that's why she's friends with him. She liked Draco. She just hated showing it in public.

"May or may not be, depends how you look at it." Crystal turned her frown that was beginning to form into a smirk. "For you it would be more than alright. For me it might just be borderline alright."

Draco gave out a small chuckle. "You'll be with thee Draco Malfoy, you will be more than alright when I'm done with you."

Neville gave out another small choke. Crystal ignored it this time. She knew this was not what he and the other Gryffindor's should hear. She gave up her meal and got up "I'm really done eating, you are ruining my appetite."

"If anything I should increase it, your heart is racing. No need to deny it Crissy." Draco smirked as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You want m-" He started but Crystal gave him a shove.

"Shush" She threw him a glare but grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out of the great hall. "You really shouldn't do that, poor Nevs." Crystal said the minute they made it out of the great hall and began for their walk.

"That was half the fun. I'm sorry, but he's so easy to tease. He's a buffoon." Draco said in an honest voice. But the minute he said it, he regretted it. Crystal's face was filled with fury. He had said the wrong thing.

"Buffoon, hmm?" She glared "And what are you exactly?" She threw his arm away and crossed her arms over her chest as her voice got louder and louder. "Oh that's right _perfect. _Perfect Draco Malfoy. The hottest male alive" Crystal let out a cold laugh. "But deep down inside you are just a pathetic little boy. All you ever do is listen to dear mommy and daddy. Every word they say you hang onto it. You could never speak for yourself. Everything you do is for them."

"Crystal" Draco said in a tiny voice as he tried to grab her, but she backed up and was in full fury.

"No, Draco" She growled "I'm not like you, nor will I ever be like you. So if you really loved me, you would just respect my friends and not tell me how horrible they are." Crystal spat before stomping off to her dorm.

Crystal couldn't believe she lost her temper like that. A pureblood always stays calm and collective. They never show such emotions as anger. She was now not only angry and Draco but herself. She was foolish. She was being foolish. If she wanted to live and home and stay with Draco, she couldn't say things like that. She knew she couldn't. Because her and Draco were the same, that's why she couldn't say those things. She was to be controlled by her parents too and now the Dark Lord as well. She couldn't make errors like this again.

Maybe she was destined to defy it every step of the way. Maybe she was really foolish. And maybe she was stupid for thinking she could make a difference. She couldn't…not in the way she wanted too. Her mind was screaming for freedom from this life, so why was she fighting against what her mind and heart wanted? She didn't have to do this right? Shouldn't she not be a coward and fight for what she believes in? But that's what she was doing! She was fighting for what she believed in. She believed Draco was a good person and she wanted to pull him out of darkness. She wanted him to see the light. Crystal wanted Draco to be the person she knew him to be. A pure soul. Not a soul pledge to the darkness.

After a couple hours of thinking, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to apologize to Draco. She didn't even bother wiping away her tears as she trudge down to the common room. Quickly though, she regretted that. When she came down to the common room and she saw the twins talking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry she knew something was up.

With her head held up high she approached them just as it seems a deal was settled. Hermione had looked furious, Harry looked pleased and Ron looked in different. What was going on she wondered as she got close enough to hear the last bits of the conversation.

"Easy" said George with a smirk as Harry stared at the twins with hope.

"What sort of diversion is it?" Ron asked his brothers.

No one paid attention to Crystal as she came up right by Fred, who was wearing a full smirk just like George. "You'll see, little bro" Fred said as he got up off the chair grabbing onto Crystal but not saying anything to her. George followed his twin and grabbed her other arm. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow." Fred finished and gave one last nod before him and his twin pulled Crystal up to their dorm.

Any thoughts Crystal had about running to Draco were quickly forgotten as her brain attempted to process what was going on. "Gregory the Smarmy's? What are you two…" Crystal mumbled as she let the twins drag her forward.

"Now dearest Crissy, let us not worry about that! There are more pressing things at hand." Fred patted her back as George opened the door.

"Yes, he is right!" George grinned as he practically pranced over to his bed. "You have your career date coming up" George said as he bounced on his bed.

"Big decisions there" Fred said calmly as he placed Crystal on his bed which was opposite of George's. "What with a brain like yours, Cri-"

Crystal quickly cut Fred off. "No! This isn't about me right now. I already have that laid out for me. What about you two. What are you two planning? Your leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Crystal asked as her eyes began to swirl with tears.

Fred and George both let out a sigh. "Crissy" They both said at the same time. Fred reached out and pulled Crystal into a hug and George got off of his bed to put a reassuring arm around her.

"You are" Crystal sobbed as the tears began to flow out of her eyes and onto Fred's shirt.

"We have too, we no longer fit in and it will help Harry. You know how he gets. A bit stubborn that bloke." Fred shrugged as he pulled away to look Crystal in the eyes.

"What do you mean you no longer fit in?" Crystal asked with a tiny sniffle.

George grabbed her hand gently. "We don't need this education."

"Our joke shop will be a hit, just you wait Crissy. Then I can steal your heart away with my money." Fred smiled. "I was joking. About that last part."

"No you weren't" Crystal gave weak laugh. "Can I stay here tonight? I mean…last night with you guys?" Crystal asked through her tiny sobs. She felt ripped in two. Her closest friends were leaving. The friends that showed her how to laugh and smile, Fred and George the friends who gave her life they were leaving. She knew that she would see them again, but it wouldn't be the same. The lives they lead are too different. This would be the last time she saw them without having to sneak away. And that thought alone pained her. She couldn't be as free as these twins were.

Fred smiled while gently reaching forward to wipe her tears away. "You can stay with us whenever you like, Princess."

"Princess? That was lame" George snorted "It's more like Princess of Darkness."

"Not even, she's like an angel." Fred turned towards his twin grinning. "Angel of darkness."

"Mmm you may be right" George tapped his finger on his lips. "Or I personally think she's a Goddess."

"I personally believe she's right here." Crystal interpreted with a giggle. Both twins turned to her with a grin and without a second thought tackled her onto the bed and gave her a big hug.

"We personally think you, Crystal, are our bestest friend in the whole wide world!" The twins announced as they held her tightly.

If moments could last forever, this would be the moment that the three of them wished would last forever. But they all knew that moments don't last forever, because tomorrow came with anticipation, heartache, excitement, and memories that would last forever. It seemed to go all too fast. One moment she was in class and the next moment she was rushing towards the corridor they had mentioned. Her heart was racing, she had to see them. Just one last look of what freedom looked like. She deserved that much before she was pushed into her life of following commands.

Crystal was a bit late though. She didn't get to see what happened, but as she pushed through the crowd it became clear by the green slim on some people that the portable swamp had work. Though she was in fear for her friends, she couldn't help but smile at the brilliance. More and more of the swamp came into view as she pushed forward. She could hear Fred's voice through the crowd.

"Pretty amusing yeah" His voice held no fear and when Crystal finally made it through the crowd and to his side, she notice he wasn't afraid at all. Neither Fred nor George seemed to acknowledge her presence, but Umbridge did. Her glare was pretty strong but also full of confusion as to what one of her best students was doing there standing by such trouble makers.

Crystal's mind was buzzing. She shouldn't be standing here next to her friends. She shouldn't be here. She was going to be in trouble. But it was too late now. She was here, she was here supporting her friends. If that was a crime then she didn't want to be right. She had to be here.

Crystal's thoughts snapped away as George gave Crystal's hand a small squeeze.

"_Accio Brooms!" _Both the twins said in unison with their wands pointed high. Crystal waited in amazement as their brooms came zooming towards them with the chain still attached.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred said calmly as he got onto his broom. He gave Crystal a heartwarming smile before turning back to Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch" George said while mounting his own broom. He too turned to Crystal giving her a smile to mirror Fred's. Both of them had the same thought, sorry. They didn't want to leave her, but they were moving on in their lives. They would find a way to see her. And they could feel in their hearts fate would have a way too.

Fred ignored his pulling heart strings to take Crystal with them and turned to the students who were gathered with watchful eyes. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated up-stairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" His voice boomed as all students hung on his every word. "Our new premises!"

George grinned and added on "Special discounts to Hogwart students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat" George finished while pointing at Umbridge.

"One more thing" Fred smiled and turned to Crystal. Before Crystal could do anything, Fred had grabbed onto her and pulled her into a tight hug. Once he had pulled away he put a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love this beautiful lady." He said loudly before letting her go.

"STOP THEM!" Shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. They were already flying away in freedom.


	16. Chapter 16: Without a worry

**Chapter 16: Without a worry, leave everything to me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds. I enjoyed last chapter…and here's this chapter. Some character development mixed with some later introductions I suppose. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>There's a time in everyone's life when things are happening so fast it's like the world is crashing down. There's a time when the events become too much. Everything seems to stop and nothing seems to matter. At that point you start to notice things you wouldn't normally notice. And Crystal right now was frozen and she couldn't stop thinking about her breathing.<p>

Breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in, breathing out.

Why was everything so pink? Just a moment ago weren't her lips locked onto the soft caring lips of Fred? Then what was she doing here? She was no longer standing, she notice her feet had carried her into this pink prison. She didn't belong here. Why wasn't she in Fred's arms? Oh he had left…that's right. But if he left and George left…where is she? And why was it so cold? No it wasn't cold, the atmosphere was just chilling her to the bone.

Crystal shook her head and noticed how fast her eyelids were blinking. One second, eyes closed. Two seconds, eyes opened. One second, eyes closed. Two seconds, eyes opened. This room…kitten plates, pink thrown everywhere, a desk with a picture of the Minister of Magic…

Professor Umbridge's office.

Crystal folded her hands in her lap. How did she get here? She just remembers watching Fred and George leave while she tried to hold tears back.

"Miss Nott you're not even listening!" Umbridge howled in frustration as she slammed her hands down on her desk.

Crystal swallowed as she tried to find her voice. But it didn't seem to becoming. This room with the friendly colors, the kittens, and the soft glow should be comforting, but to Crystal it was more freighting than Lord Voldemort. She couldn't explain it. Maybe because she knew she was in trouble for something she didn't do. Or maybe it was because she felt empty. She wanted nothing more than to be in Draco's arms at the very least. She just wanted _someone. _She wanted to be held and comforted. She wanted this feeling of being _trapped _to go away. But it wasn't. As she sat in Umbridge's office it seemed to grow even more within her heart.

"You spoiled little brat, listen to me." Umbridge walked away from her desk and was dangerously brandishing her wand about. She cleared her throat in a sickly sweet manner as she turned to Crystal. "I need you to be a good little girl and tell me if you knew of those devil twins plans." Umbridge asked in her little girl voice that only belittled Crystal even more.

"No" Crystal cried out, sounding stronger than she felt. "I didn't know what they were planning!" the truth poured out her lips, but judging by Umbridges flared nostrils Umbridge didn't believe her for a second.

"Don't be foolish. You are always with those two brats." Umbridge spat as she leaned in over Crystal and glared. "You had to have known and you deliberately did not bother to inform a teacher of their treachery."

"If I may" Crystal sat up straighter in the chair and stared right back at Umbridge. "I was not aware of what the twins were planning on doing." She pushed right back and attempted to stand her ground. She wasn't going to let this toad get to her. She was telling the truth. She knew they had been planning to drop out of school, but that's all. She never dreamed that they would use the portable swamp to help escape, nor that they would obtain their brooms. It's probably because she was avoiding them that she missed all the precious planning the twins did.

"You are just like Potter, a little lair." Umbridge produce a vial giggle and walked away. "I know just the thing that will get the message across." Umbridge proclaimed as she rummaged through her desk for the right quill.

Crystal knew what was coming. She was going to write lines. She was going to suffer the same fate as Harry. But Crystal was ready. Lines would be nothing, _nothing _compared to what she has suffered. Umbridge wouldn't get that satisfaction, not out of Crystal.

"I would like you to write 'I must not tell lies' until…well until the message sinks in." Umbridge's lips curled into a devilish smile as she put the quill and parchment in front of Crystal.

Crystal didn't even look at Umbridge. She silently grabbed the quill and took her punishment for a crime she didn't commit with a slight smirk. Slowly she let her hand drag across the parchment and spell out 'I must not tell lies' in her tiny cursive. She finished the whole sentence once with Umbridge watching over her with not a single sign of shock. Umbridge seemed a bit deflated at the lack of emotion from Crystal, but Crystal didn't mind. She carried on writing and writing. She didn't even flinch once the blood started pouring from her hand as it etched farther and farther into her skin. Her face stayed the same. She could stay passive as long as she wanted. And Umbridge would wait and wait for her to crack. It wasn't going to happen though. Even though Crystal's hand was beginning to sting and the blood was dripping on the parchment, she carried on as if she was writing an essay.

Although, Crystal wondered if she caved in then she would be able to leave. The time was ticking by and she still hadn't eaten. Umbridge didn't care though she was eating her sandwich loudly in front of Crystal. And Crystal just sat there writing on through it all, even if her stomach was protesting. This carried on until around 10:30 in the evening. Umbridge still wasn't satisfied, but it was getting late and well past curfew for Crystal.

"I think we will have to resume this tomorrow evening. It seems you still need more time." Umbridge said while breaking the stifling silence.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" Crystal gave a curt bow and excused herself from the horrid office and found herself walking through the desert corridors. With each step she took she felt farther away from the events that happened today as the pain in her hand washed over her. She finally let the tears that had been forcing their way through come out. She felt alone and scared. She knew Umbridge was already writing her father, if she was lucky her brother and Draco would claim it was a misunderstanding. They were there, Theo and Draco. They were in the inquisitorial squad, so they would have seen Crystal's shock and pain. They would know she had no idea. She was just as innocent as everyone else, it's just the world is against her.

The common room, unlike the hallways wasn't deserted. Crystal noticed several seventh years, a couple six years, and a couple of younger students scattered throughout as she wiped away her tears and preceded to the girl's dorms.

"Crissy!" Crystal had just made it to the step when she recognized Hermione's voice calling out in concern.

"Oh, hullo" Crystal said in a strange distant voice as Hermione, Ron, and Harry appeared by her side.

"Your hand" Hermione gasped as Crystal moved some hair out off of her face with her bad hand.

"I had to write lines, it's nothing serious." Crystal shrugged as Hermione gentle grabbed her hand.

"You wrote lines this whole time?" Harry questioned "For what? You didn't do anything."

Crystal gave a shrug and pulled her hand away from Hermione and held it to her heart. "Umbridge reckons I aided criminals. My crime was that I didn't inform anyone." Crystal made a face. "But I didn't and she thinks I'm lying." She sighed as she wiped off the blood with her other hand, showing the deep red marks of 'I must not tell lies' in her beautiful cursive.

"That awful toad" Ron muttered. "You haven't even talked to Fred and George in weeks, how were you supposed to know what they were planning?"

"Did you mention that to her?" Harry asked.

"What's the point? She wouldn't listen." Crystal growled. "She called me a little lair, just like that Harry Potter." Crystal pursed her lips and turned to the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Doubt that" Ron said flatly "Your brother looked like he was going to murder someone."

"Yeah and Draco didn't look to pleasant either." Harry added. "But we'll stay close so nothing happens…that we can stop at least." Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks" Crystal blushed and started walking up the stairs.

"Night guys, I'm going to go up with Crissy." Hermione said quickly and followed catching up to Crystal in no time. "Come on let's get this hand fixed up. But you really should go to Madam Pomfry" Hermione sighed, but walked up the stairs with her none the less.

"I'd rather not" Crystal grabbed her hand tighter. "It took a lot not to cry out, I'm not giving Umbridge any satisfaction." She smirked.

"You and Harry are so stubborn." Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door to the dorm and pulled Crystal all the way to the bathroom. "Put your hand under some warm water, I'm going to get some bandages for it."

"Thanks Hermione" Crystal smiled, truly feeling appreciative she had such great friends.

She watched Hermione leave before she put her hand under the water. The minute her hand touch the water, she couldn't help but let out a groan of pain and pleasure. It felt good to have her hand under the running water but at the same time it was painful.

"I think we should use gauze for now." Hermione came back in within a couple of minutes. No doubt she just summoned the gauze from her trunk. Her voice was calm but she looked stressed. Crystal couldn't blame her. Hermione was worrying about Harry, her grades and now this. She had a lot on her plate.

"Sure whatever you think works." Crystal smiled warmly while grabbing a towel and wiping her hand dry. "It's still blee-" Crystal started but was cut off.

"We were wondering when you'd get back." Lavender popped in with an anxious looking Parvati.

"Don't sound so insensitive, Lav" Parvati scolded her friend but still looked anxiously between Hermione and Crystal. "You alright Crystal? Umbridge made you write lines didn't she? The old hag" She commented staring at Crystal's hand which was just about to be wrapped up by Hermione.

"I've had worse" Crystal shrugged and stared curiously at the girls. Usually Paravti and Lavender left her and Hermione alone. It's not that they didn't get along, it's just they were a bit too catty for their liking. Hermione and Crystal tended to do their homework and gossip on the rare occasion. Paravti and Lavender always had something to say, though more often or not it was Lavender that had the most to say. Paravti was a lot more sensitive than Lavender and knew how to respect people.

"Worse?" Paravti looked at Crystal in concern, but that look quickly vanished when Paravti rushed forward and grabbed Crystal's good hand.

"So spill" Lavender gushed with wide eyes.

Crystal furrowed her brow and looked at Lavender, then to Paravti, and then to Hermione searching for answers. "Spill what?" Crystal finally said dumbfounded.

"I'm a bit curious myself." Hermione admitted as she nearly finished bandaging.

"I think we all are." Paravti let a smile dance across her beautiful lips as she leaned in forward too. "What's going on between you and Fred?"

"What?" Crystal looked flabbergasted at the girls in front of her. She stared at her hand for a moment and then looked out the room. "Let's talk in the dorm and not the bathroom." Crystal said quietly. This wasn't the talk she wanted to have. They just left and even she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Good thinking Crissy!" Lavender clapped her hands before rushing for the door "I'll go get some chocolates left over from the last Hogsmeade visit. Oh this will be so much fun!"

"We can't stay up too late! We have Charms in the morning!" Hermione cried, but followed happily none the less.

Crystal stood there for a moment taking it what just happened. She'd never been one for these kinds of conversations. Nor had she really ever been in one. The girls usually paid no attention to her, so the fact that Lavender was this excited to include her, left her confused but yet strangely excited.

"Come on, it's best not to keep Lavender waiting" Paravti shook her head and help lead Crystal out of the bathroom to the beds were Hermione was sitting patently on her bed, while Lavender dug around for the chocolates from Honeydukes no doubt.

Paravti gently put Crystal next to Hermione who put a warm arm around her at once. Paravti claimed a spot on Crystal's bed and soon next to her was sitting Lavender who was passing out some chocolates. Everyone gladly took some and ate a couple bites before Lavender leaned forward "Soooo" She said as she sat on the edge of Crystal's bed. "When did all this happen? You and Fred weren't secretly dating were you?" Lavender carried on as she broke another piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Goodness no" Crystal blushed and pulled her legs to her chest. "I wasn't even aware Fred liked me…"

Hermione smiled over at Crystal knowingly "No, of course you didn't. You had your mind on other things. Or shall I say another person." Everyone turned to Hermione now and raised an eyebrow at her words. "Oh come on, you can't tell me none of you guys noticed." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends before her.

There was a small silence before Lavender opened her mouth. "You mean Malfoy?"

Crystal blushed at the sound of his name and instinctively grabbed the bracelet around her wrist.

Hermione gave a nod and Lavender just about exploded as she squealed out. "He may be a Slyhterin prick, but he is good looking."

"He's really not that bad…" Crystal mumbled as her cheeks got even redder.

"You would say that." Lavender laughed "But what about what happened with you and Fred today?"

"Yeah, that's not going to ruin anything between you and Malfoy?" Paravti questioned.

Crystal looked at them in shock. They were being so genuine and caring even though they barely knew Crystal. Yes, they slept in the same room and had classes together, but they barely exchanged words. Was it just that they wanted this bit of gossip or did they really care? They seemed like they really cared, but why? "It can't ruin anything between Malfoy and I." Crystal said in a cold distant voice. She glared down at the floor before popping some chocolate in her mouth, hoping to warm herself up. She felt so cold. So cold and so alone.

"Why not?" Lavender asked "I mean you didn't kiss Fred of your own free will but still. Any guy would be jealous." Lavender said while she twirled her hair around her pointer finger.

"I'm not saying Draco wouldn't be jealous" Crystal sighed and pulled her legs even closer to her chest. "But, well you guys can't tell anyone. You have to promise." Crystal looked up at Paravti and Lavender and gave a sharp look. She knew Hermione already knew and she knew Hermione would keep quiet.

"You have our word." Lavender said anxiously. She was truly curious as to what was going on. And at the same time, she felt like this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Crystal. It wasn't too often that a Gryffindor could talk to a wealthy pureblood, seeing as all of them are in Slyhterin.

Paravti felt the same way. She had wanted to get to know Crystal for a while now. She knew Crystal was smart, crafty, and had some great influence on people. Paravti just never got to see her. They were usually in class or getting ready to go to class or to go to bed. They just never seemed to cross paths at the right time. But the fact that they had been living together in the same dorm seemed to pull her closer to Crystal. She just wanted to know her since they lived together. "Your secrets safe" Paravti smiled warmly.

Crystal nodded and didn't waste any time. "I'm betrothed to Draco."

The silence that filled the air was almost sickening. Both Lavender and Paravti sat there blinking with sad eyes. It took a while for anyone to say anything and during that time there were a lot of glances exchanged.

"You are okay with this right?" Paravti spoke first. Her voice seemed distant and not like her usual voice. Crystal really didn't know how to take it. "I mean you do like Malfoy right?" She asked.

"Yes, we were childhood friends…but I'd like to decide who I am with forever" Crystal sighed "You know?" She added before throwing herself onto the bed.

"You like Fred too though. I can tell." Lavender got up and lay down next to Crystal. "I could tell. It was in your eyes as he kissed you."

"Not much I can do though." Crystal admitted while she turned to Lavender. "My love for Draco over powers my love for Fred."

"You don't know that, you are being forced into this." Paravti said in a sad voice as she too got up and lay down next to Lavender.

"I've known Draco my whole life. He's always been there for me." Crystal smiled happily.

"What about when you were in America?" Lavender asked immediately hitting a nerve with in Crystal.

"Of course he couldn't have been there for me. It wasn't his fault I was sent away." Crystal snapped defensively.

"Never mind that, let's get to bed it's getting late." Hermione finally piped up.

"You're right Hermione" Paravti said quickly. She didn't want a fight to start, though she really was enjoying this time together.

"Fun sucker" Lavender muttered but got up none the less.

"Night" muttered Crystal as she happily got up to go to bed.

It had been an odd day indeed. When she got up this morning she never expect to have gained two more friends. She also never had expected to get kissed by Fred. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. But she didn't mind though. She felt so content. Even if a lot happened she felt happy. She had friends to talk to even if Fred and George were gone. It made things simple and it helped ease her into sleep quickly. Though once she woke up, she was ready to go back to bed and forget the day that lay ahead.

She had already gotten up, changed, and fixed her bandages and was on her way down to the common room when Hermione finally caught up with her.

"How's your hand?" Hermione asked but didn't give Crystal a chance to answer seeing as she was already grabbing her hand and going over the bandage. "Keeps bleeding doesn't it?" She sighed.

"Only when I moved my hand a certain way, it just splits open." Crystal responded as they carried down the stairs, but Hermione had stopped and was staring at Crystal.

"What are you going to do about today?" She peered right into her eyes and asked with such concern.

"About that" Crystal stared right back. She knew Hermione had been watching her get ready this morning. She was really concerned, but there was really no need. Crystal had this all figured out. Everything was going to be okay. She'd carry on with the plan. She'd save Draco if it was the last thing she did. "Could you tell Neville that I won't be eating with him and also I don't know when we can do homework this week?"

"Sure thing" Hermione smiled warmly as she pulled Crystal in a hug "You can do this."

"I know" Crystal swallowed and gave a nod "I'm going to head down without you guys, I've got to go alone." Quickly Crystal waved, gave Hermione one last pained look and headed down to the Great hall in her own thoughts.

She had taken her time heading down because she was feeling a bit more tired than usual. She had spent a great deal of the evening planning each and every word she would say given what goes on. It all mattered on who approached her first. If it was her brother she would have to be extremely sorry and pull on his heart strings. If it was Draco she would still have to pull on his heart strings, just in a different manner. All she had to do for Draco was tell him how much she loves him. It was as simple as that.

But the trick was for her planning to go through. It never went the way she wanted. She figured that she would be able to go down to the great hall and simply sit at the Slyhterin table, but when she got to the great hall, Theo was already waiting there with a scowl on his face.

Crystal thinking fast ran to him and pulled him into a hug while burying her face in his chest. "Theo" she sobbed pulling on his shirt. "I didn't want that. Fr-he just kissed me! And now I bet Draco's upset with me. Please tell me he's not upset?" Crystal cried fake tears as she held her brother tighter and hiding her face deeper in his chest.

"Crissy" Theo let out a sigh of relief while grabbing her hair and lightly stroking her head. "No, he's not mad. It's just a misunderstanding." He was glad. It had been a rough night. Draco kept pacing back in forth leaving Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle thinking about what happened as well. They spent most of the night bouncing ideas back and forth. They all seemed to decide Crystal had nothing to do with this nor did she even want that kiss. Crystal after all is a respectable pureblood and would never _want _to kiss a blood traitor.

"You sure?" Crystal looked up timidly "I mean…I didn't enjoy it at all! It was…I didn't…" She tried searching for words but her hand throbbed painfully bringing real tears forward. "I don't even like Fred." She spilled out as her hand felt like it was ripping in pain. She gave another real sob as she grabbed her hand and watched the blood soak through the gauze she had carefully wrapped around it.

"I believe you" Theo said with a frown. "But what in the name of merlin did you do to your hand?" He questioned as he stared at her clutched hand.

"I fell last night" Crystal quickly lied again. "I was trying to sneak out of the dorm to see Draco…" Another sharp stab of pain as each word fell out from her mouth.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey" Theo reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please" he begged as he looked at the odd way it bleed.

"No" Crystal growled and ripped her hand away. "I want to see Draco." She said firmly as she moved away from her brother.

"He's already eating breakfast. I warn you though, he's in a foul mood." Theo placed a gentle hand on his sister's back as he guided her to the Slyhterin table.

Crystal didn't protest at all or bother to look over at the Gryffindor table. She didn't think she could keep this up if she spotted any of her friends. She had lied enough today and couldn't help but smirk. The message Umbridge wanted her to learn wasn't sinking in at all. Oh if the old hag only knew.

"Look whose here to see you" Theo said with a big grin as he sat across from Draco, leaving Crystal to sit next to him.

"Morning" Crystal said timidly as she wiped her eyes with her good hand.

Draco didn't say anything. He moodily played with his food and looked at Theo with death glares.

"Draco…" Crystal said quietly as she reached out for his hand. He quickly shooed it away with a slap of the hand and a harsh glare.

The glares carried on for the rest of the meal. Theodore figured Draco would crack eventually but he didn't breakfast was coming into a close and Draco hadn't open his mouth once. Both Crystal and Theo had exchanged words, but nothing life changing. It was beginning to get Crystal hopes up until right when they were about to leave and her savior came.

"Crystal darling" Someone whined in Crystal's ear as they threw their arms around her back. Both Theo and Draco had a disgusted look upon their face as they stared at the figure whose arms were around Crystal that it almost made her afraid of who was there. But Crystal knew she had to look soon before Theo or Draco threw a hex. "I really need to talk to you." The voice said once more as Crystal turned around to see Lavender looking absolutely radiant about something.

"Lavender" Crystal blinked in shock. What was Lavender planning?

"Oh" Lavender quickly faked embrassment as she covered her lips with her hands and threw out a girly giggle. "I didn't know you were with _him_" Lavender looked over at Draco than back at Crystal. She then leaned in closer to Crystal and whispered loud enough for Draco to hear "I'll let you get back to your love, but I really need your help with my Potion's essay."

Crystal and Lavender watched as Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Crystal let a smile play on her lips. Lavender and Paravti must have noticed that Draco wasn't talking. They must have been watching the whole time and was trying to get him to open up and forgive her. Theo may have thought Draco wasn't mad, but he obviously was.

"Lav it's okay really. I can help you right now." Crystal smiled warmly and turned her back to Draco and Theo so she could throw Lavender a wink.

Lavender let out a gasp. "No you are with…" she looked over at Draco and let out another giggle.

"It's just Dra-" Crystal started but Lavender cut her off by putting her fingers over Crystal's lips.

"Oh please, you'll help me later." Lavender smiled. She then turned around and started walking away. She was almost gone when she called out loudly "And I want details" She winked at Crystal then headed out of the hall, leaving everyone with curious looks.

"Details on what?" Draco asked breaking his silence and looking over at Crystal with his teasing eyes only on her.

Crystal smirked before leaning in and planting her lips on Draco's soft ones. He didn't protest but rather kissed her right back, ignoring the protest from Theo across from them. Finally Crystal broke away, still smirking. "Yeah Fred's a better kisser." Crystal shrugged in a playful manner.

"Excuse me" Draco called out faking anger.

"You're excused, but I was planning on leaving first." Crystal stood up and smiled "I'll see you during lunch!" Crystal gave Draco one last playful look before running away, leaving Draco stunned and left in his own thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17: Blue sky

**Chapter 17: That blue blue sky. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything! Here's chapter 17...a short chapter 17. But I felt that's all that was needed. Next chapter will probably be longer :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Draco's smooth voice carried through the room that he had shared so many memories with Crystal. He smiled over in the corner where Crystal was curled up in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful as she lifted her head and looked over at Draco. Her eyes shone brightly up at him before she looked back down to a spot on the floor and let out a stifled sob from her delicate lips. Draco stopped walking, she was crying. What was wrong? Was it because of that blood traitor Weasley? Was she heartbroken? Or was it his fault? "Crissy? You okay?"<p>

"Fine" She said in a stiff but distant voice. She had clearly been crying for a while. Draco's heart seemed to drop. Something was wrong. But she wasn't opening up. She was closing herself tighter and tighter as she pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"Crystal" he said in a sweet voice as he approached her slowly. "What's bothering you?" He asked in a softer voice, if that was possible. He was being as strong as he could, but seeing her curled up like this frightened him. She was also so strong…always so defined. What could break her so deeply?

Crystal quickly grabbed her right hand which had been throbbing horribly and held it to her chest. She had just gotten done with another round of detention with Umbridge and she felt at her breaking point. Not only did Umbridge pound her with questions upon questions about the twins, she made her write lines for three hours, and write a letter of apology to Umbridge and all the teachers who had to clean up the mess the twins left due to their excessive magic. It felt draining on her and for some reason all she wanted was the twins. But the twins were not here and that left her feeling alone.

"I'm just tired." Crystal groaned and pulled her hand closer. She couldn't take this much longer. Umbridge arranged another detention for tomorrow night. Maybe she could cave in…then her hand could heal and she'd be done with torture.

"You sure that's all?" Draco questioned as he sat down next to her. He took the chance to study her. She did indeed look tired. Her eyes were a little puffy, and her skin was paler than normal. Her body seemed to cave in and her eyes looked distant. She was upset more than she was letting on. This break down right here wasn't even half of what was raging in her mind and that was breaking Draco. He couldn't take it anymore. He gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I feel-so" Crystal broke down into sobs and began shaking in Draco's arms "Al-alone." She cried out as Draco began rocking her.

"You aren't though, I'm right here." Draco reassured her as he pulled her tighter. "I'll always be right here."

"B-but it hurts" Crystal pulled her bloodied hand away from her chest. She had been gripping her heart without even knowing it. Her hand was hurting and her heart was hurting even worse. She felt like such a wreck.

Draco didn't understand what she meant at first, but when he saw her bandaged hand he couldn't help but reach out and take it gently in his own. "What did you do?"

Crystal didn't hesitate to pull out the same lie she had use earlier on her brother. "I fell last night while trying to see you." She looked down pretending to be shy, hoping Draco would take it.

"No you didn't" He said firmly. She was lying, there is no way she would have fallen and cut herself that badly and not gone to Madam Pomfrey, she's not stupid. She knows how to take care of herself when it comes to bleeding. There's more that she's not saying. Did Umbridge really blame her? She hasn't even been near the twins.

"I did too" Crystal glared as well as she could through her teary eyes.

Draco glared right back and grabbed her hand. Crystal tried fighting back but he was too strong for her. As gently as he could with her fighting, he peeled of the bandages to see her scabbed bloody skin. He stared at in the moonlight till it dawned on him. Dark magic…she's been doing lines with her own blood. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he read 'I must not tell lies' written clearly in her neat hand writing.

"I didn't lie! I didn't…I didn't know they were leaving" Crystal began sobbing again as she collapsed in Draco's lap. "It's not my fault. I didn't want them to leave. But they left. They left me." She rambled on all through her tears while Draco gently rubbed circles on her back.

"I believe you." He said in a soft voice.

"She doesn't though. She's a horrible toad." Crystal cried even louder. "She doesn't believe the message has sunk in yet. She's horrid and worse than the Dark Lord."

Draco let out a small laugh at her words. "Listen to yourself. Crystal everything is going to be alright, you just need to show Umbridge you are sorry."

"That would be lying because I didn't do anything wrong. Fred kissed me, how is that my fault?" Crystal pulled herself on her hands and looked up at Draco with large eyes.

He let a sad smile play across his lips as he reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Do you have feelings for Fred?" He finally asked the question that had been playing through his head ever since that moment that he saw the two embrace one another and let their lips softly met.

"I love Fred" Crystal said without hesitation. "He's my best friend and so is George. They've been there for me and helped me through so much. But Draco so have you." Crystal reached out and cupped his face in her hand. "You've always been there for me. And Draco?" Crystal stared right into his eyes "I love you and that will never change."

"I love you too Crystal." Draco smiled and gave one last look into her beautiful eyes before he closed his eyes and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Which is why I must do this" Draco smiled deviously before standing up.

"Do wh-" Crystal started but didn't get to finish. Draco had already lifted her up and thrown her over her shoulder. Crystal started screaming in protest but Draco ignored it.

"We have business to take care of" Draco said as he patted her legs to keep her from kicking them so wildly. So instead Crystal pounded her fist into his back a couple of times before giving up completely and falling into a bored stoop.

"If you take me to the hospital wing, I will kill you." Crystal glared down at the floor as Draco carried on walking down the staircase.

"At least I'd die in a hospital wing. But I know you don't have it in you to use the killing curse. Maybe crucio, but not the killing curse." Draco teased as his smirk never left his lips.

"Yeah, just shut up you bloody boggart." Crystal sighed as she tried to figure out where exactly Draco was taking them. They were heading the opposite way of the Hospital wing. They were heading more towards the dungeons. But why was he taking her there? Was he taking her to the Slyhterin common room? Perhaps he wanted her to see Theo.

But soon it became very clear where they were going. It wasn't the Slytherin common room at all. He had carried her all the way to the head of Slyhterin's office, Professor Snape. But why?

"Professor" Draco said clearly as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Draco" Professor Snape called out through the door. Obviously he and Draco were a lot closer than most students by the way he used Draco's first name.

"Thank you" Draco said as he opened the door, still not setting Crystal down.

"To wha-" Professor Snape started but cut himself off as he noticed Crystal thrown over Draco's shoulder. "Is there a problem?" He asked in a rude voice as Draco walked in and set Crystal down on one of the two chairs.

"A slight problem" Draco said while standing behind Crystal. "Can you do something about her hand? She refuses to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"You would too, I already told you I'm not giving into that toad." Crystal growled defensively pulling her hand to her heart once more.

Snape looked curiously between the two teenagers before deciding what to do. "Draco, why don't you excuse yourself? I will take care of Miss Nott."

Draco nodded curtly and listened "Of course Professor Snape."

The minute Crystal heard the door snap her mouth snapped open with fury. "I don't want to be here nor do I need help. My hand is just fine." She spoke loud and clear but didn't bother looking at Snape. She was already half way out of her chair before Snape grabbed her and pushed her back down.

"You know, it's rather humorous that she believes you've been lying. You are craftier than your mother. Really makes me wonder why you aren't in my house." Snape knew exactly what to say. She was just like her mother after all only a lot smarter. That made all the difference. He believed in Crystal more than he believed in her mother Lucy Baskerville. He had grown to like Crystal and was concerned for her safety. Every false move she made he began to fear for her. Maybe it was because Lucy's finally wish to him was that he watched over her daughter, or maybe it was because Crystal intrigued him. He was surprised at how well she slithered her way out of messes she had gotten herself into. She had proven that on a number of occasions and her occlumency was top notch. No wonder the Dark Lord had taken favor of her.

"Because she's foolish" Crystal said in a soft voice. She knew he was a teacher and yet she was being disrespectful. She couldn't help it though. She was frustrated that Draco even thought to bring her here of all places. "And afraid of losing her position because she wasn't able to tame the twins, so maybe the side kick could be punished."

"Anyone with eyes would realize you have been around that dunderhead Longbottom and not the twins the last several weeks. Not to mention those two had the brains they choice to waste them on jokes. Why would they even need your help?" Snape spat as he reached out and pulled Crystal's hand. Without a word he began examining her hand.

"I did help them, just not in the way Umbridge believes." Crystal admitted. "I'd rather it not be healed, my hand that is. She's just going to keep making me do more lines. That's why I haven't bothered healing it." Crystal pulled her hand away as Snape pulled out his wand.

"That won't be a problem. Your detentions will be with the head of your house." Snape said and grabbed her hand back while performing spells to heal the wound.

"Umbridge won't go for that." Crystal sighed but wished deep in her heart that she would.

"I will see you in potion's tomorrow. Good evening" Snape stashed his wand and pointed to the door. Crystal didn't question and left right away.

She couldn't help feeling a bit lighter. Her hand felt much better. The scare she knew would stay a really long time, but at least the pain was gone for now…well the pain on her hand. The loneliness she felt was still there.

She smiled the minute she left the office, Draco was waiting right there for her with hot chocolate in his hand. "Ready to go back? We still have a bit of time before curfews up."

Crystal shook her head and took the hot chocolate in her hands. She gave Draco a smile before taking a sip and walking away from him. "I'd rather be somewhere else tonight."

"What do you mean? Where else can we go?" Draco looked at her puzzled.

"Let's go to the Slyhterin common room" Crystal twirled around slightly spilling some hot chocolate "I want to hang out with Theo and Blaise!" She took a sip of her hot chocolate "And maybe Crabbe and Goyle." She smiled

Draco blinked at her. She never willingly came to the Slyhterin common room let alone want to hang out with Slyhterin's. Well she would hang out with Theo, but he's her brother why wouldn't she? Was she playing at something? Or did she really mean the words that came out of her mouth? He looked at her and traced her eyes for any emotions, but all he saw was pain. She was still hurting. He looked at her hand, it was healed but he could clearly see 'I must not tell lies' on it. Her heart was still hurting. She was longing for the blood traitors. Who was Draco to deny her to where she rightfully belongs? Away from the blood traitors and mudbloods, he smiled broadly. He would bring her to the common room since that's what she wants.

"Of course anything you want." He held out his hand which she graciously took. "Although Pansy might get a bit foul and not allow it." He chuckled softly.

Crystal frowned her excitement had been drained out. She had forgotten about rotten old Pansy. "Why do you do this?" She scowled "Why do you let her walk all over you?"

Draco stopped walking at once and turned to Crystal. "Believe it or not the Parkinson's are a well-respected family." He said simply.

"This isn't about family honor, Draco." Crystal flew her arms out wildly leaving hot chocolate to spill all over the floor and the cup to fly shattering on the wall. She ignored it completely and focused only on Draco. "This is about you because let's face it there are only two Slyhterin's I care about, you and Theodore."

Draco stared at the hot chocolate that had trailed along the floor and even dampen his shoes. He couldn't look up at Crystal. He felt ashamed. "I believed you'd never come back. I thought you'd always stay in America."

"But I am here now" Crystal cried as she clutched onto her bracelet.

"I know" Draco reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I know Crystal, but if you weren't who else was I left to marry? You know how pureblood families are! She…I had to get closer to Pansy since I thought you weren't an option." Draco pulled Crystal's body even closer to him as he began stroking her hair. "I can't just throw her out now that your back. Please understand" He begged as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm not asking you to throw her out." Crystal looked up at Draco with wide eyes. "Just, I'm here now and you…well." Crystal paused something dawned on her. "How did you convince your parents to agree to us being betrothed? I mean my dad thinks I'm a half-breed blood traitor."

"I didn't want you stuck with Crabbe or Goyle" Draco stroked her hair gently ignoring her question. It was true, he wanted her for himself. He was being selfish, but he always got what he wanted. He had loved her since they were children and with her back he wanted her to know that. He wanted her to know Pansy meant nothing, nothing compared to her. She was his world. She was his sun. And she was the reason why he could smile every day and every night. She knew him the best and she afraid to break the rules. That to him brought on a thrill. She was everything he wasn't. She filled that space. He couldn't help but smile "Since the Dark Lord found you in his favor it wasn't that hard to plant the idea in Father's mind."

"It's not like I had planned that" Crystal blushed, so good things really did come out of her being in the Dark Lords favor. "It was an accident, I just…I was frustrated and I tried escaping from you."

"Not like you haven't done that before. You always hide from me." Draco laughed.

Crystal narrowed her eyes "Not always, I'm not hiding now." She gently shoved Draco and crossed her arms with a big pout. "I'm really not sure why he took favor in me. It's all so much."

"I know and it's not something you wanted." Draco said softly. "But it brought you closer to me." He smiled before leaning in and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get to the common room for a bit before you have to go back to the Gryffindorks."

* * *

><p>Crystal ended up spending a lot of time in the Slytherin common room from then on out. Neville and the trio were very understanding. Even her new found friends Lavender and Parvati, who as of recently have taken a liking to her, have been more than understanding. They wanted all the details of every single thing that happened. They didn't seem to care that Draco was a Slyhterin, rather they cared more about her life and how elegant it seemed to be. On several occasions they would pull her away from the table because they seemed to hold her up high. They valued her opinion and they let that show.<p>

It had been going on for a couple of weeks. Soon the OWL's were drawing near for the 5th year as were the tensions. But a Hogsmeade visit was coming up that brought on a fresh wave of excitement and temporarily quilled the tension and stress.

"No Draco, I can't" Crystal said flatly as she tapped her foot impatiently. They were standing outside the great hall ready to head to dinner, but Draco wasn't listening.

"But you aren't even going to Hogsmeade with me" Draco crossed his arms hoping she would see how upset he was. He knew he was being selfish with her, but he had gotten used to seeing her almost every night. Why should tonight be any different? He got what he wanted and she was denying him of that tonight.

"You said you were okay with that" Crystal said in a deflated voice. She had been looking forward to Saturday. It was supposed to be a girls day, until they met up with some guys later on in the day. Crystal would be meeting up with Neville of course. She felt like she owed him a day. Draco said he was okay with it, but now he didn't. What was she going to do? You don't cancel a girls night…or so she was told. And she couldn't cancel on Neville! He was such a sweet guy and a good friend.

"I am but you won't even eat dinner with me tonight." Draco sighed and was very close to pouting.

"I have homework to do so I can go to Hogsmeade" Crystal rolled her eyes. "And no, I can't do my homework with you. I get nothing done when I'm with you." Crystal added quickly so he couldn't protest. "I'll eat dinner with you tomorrow, you can see me then okay?" Crystal smiled then boldly in front of the great hall planted a kiss on Draco's lips. "I love you, now be good." She smiled and walked away towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco sighed once more and shook his head before heading over to Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle who had been waiting for him.

"She didn't want to eat dinner with us?" Theodore asked as Draco approached by himself. He then turned to the Gryffindor table and glaring at his sister who was laughing with Longbottom.

"You have to admit she's gotten better." Draco smiled as his eyes too traced over to where she was. He frowned though the minute he saw her laughing with Longbottom. He scowled and grabbed some food feeling slightly heavy.

"She still acts like a blood traitor though." Crabbe growled in his low deep voice after noticing Draco's scowl.

"Which is why you" Theodore pointed his fork at Draco "Should ask her out." He stated firmly.

"I feel like she will say no." Draco admitted as he took a sip of water.

"You're Draco Malfoy" Goyle pointed out. Though it didn't need pointing out, Draco knew who he was and knew he could get almost any girl he wanted within reason.

"That won't work on Crystal." Theodore sighed. She drove him insane sometimes. Why couldn't he have a normal sister? She was so different from any other pureblood. "But I doubt she will say no" Theodore carried on with a smile. He looked over at his sister who was now with Potter, the mudblood, and the Weasel. She was in a deep conversation with the mudblood. Meanwhile Longbottom, Weasel, and Potter talked causually, at least she was paying no attention to them. But she was still talking with a mudblood. She was so confusing that Crystal. As her brother he knew she cared for Draco. She had been holding her tongue lately and spending time with Slyhterins. She was going against everything she believed in to be with him. Why would she say no? "Besides, she doesn't have a choice." Theodore pointed out after a moment of silence.

"That's what scares me." Draco said softly. He knew her better than her brother. He knew how she was the type to be free. She had to be free. As of lately she had been caging herself up, when would she snap? It would only be a matter of time. And what if she didn't snap, what if she just ran away? Would the order protect her? He just didn't want to push her. There were too many chances. He loved her and he finally had her. He had to hold on.

"Just ask her out tomorrow du-" Theodore started but cut himself off when Draco was pulled tightly into a hug by a squealing Pansy.

"Draaacooo" She whinned and held on tight. "Why did you let that blood traitor kiss you?" She questioned as she seated herself down next to Draco and began eating his roll that he had been saving.

Draco tired not to growl. Pansy was always so cold with jealously. "Because Pansy" Was the only answer he could come out with. He wanted to keep this short and simple.

"Oh well anyways" Pansy brushed it off as if it was nothing. Her face was radiant as it always was when she was around Draco. Her eyes lit up and her lips held a smile from ear to ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me at Hogsmeade tomorrow." She questioned in careful words. She had taken notice of Draco lately and he was not too fond of her as of late. He had been spending more time with _her_ and it wasn't a good thing. She was twisting his brain. And she was a lair. A filthy lair who was simply stealing _her _Draco away because that blood traitor twin left her…Pansy knew. Pansy was onto her. She was just trying to get her way and if it was going to hurt Pansy in the process…well Pansy wouldn't allow that. Two could play at that game.

"I will be there with Crabbe and Goyle if that's okay with you." Draco lied, he wasn't even sure of his plans for Hogsmeade, but if was going to Hogsmeade it was implied that without a date he would go with Crabbe and Goyle.

"If you wanted it could be just you and I" Pansy batted her eyelashes as she leaned in closer to Draco.

"Oh save it you cow." Theodore snapped, some times that girl was so infuriating to him. It could have been because he wanted Draco to be with his sister or it could have been she was an annoying giggler.

"This doesn't concern you Nott" Pansy glared at him before turn back to Draco with her sickly sweet smile.

"No, why don't you hang out with your girlfriends, Pansy." Draco said hoping that would be good enough for Pansy. But it wasn't.

She let out a deflated and overly dramatic sigh trying to pull Draco's heart strings. "Fine" she huffed and puffed as she walked away.

But that was fine with Draco. He didn't want her around too much. She hated when Crystal saw him with her. It made him feel so guilty. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever felt that way. He couldn't be sure. She tended to lean towards whatever made her happy. A free spirit…she truly was free.


	18. Chapter 18: Fragments

**Chapter 18: The fragments of reason are repeatedly eaten away**

**A/N: Nearing the final chapter, true story. But there will be a squeal...sort of. You'll have to wait till the end of the final chapter to see what I mean. And I need to apologize for it taking so long. I'm having trouble with this story for some odd reason. Annnd schools been brutal, so I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is she?" The whispers carried on.<em>

"_She has to be a pureblood, the Malfoy's would allow nothing less." _

_Both Crystal and Draco tried blocking out the harsh whispers as they danced in each other's arms. But it was hard to ignore. Gossip was common among pureblood families and there was nothing they could do about it._

"_Draco" Crystal cried as she buried herself in his shoulder. "I'm ruining your birthday." She carried on with a heavy heart. She felt she was. All the stares, all the whispers how was she not?_

"_You'd ruin it if you weren't here." Draco kissed her forehead and a tiny aw burst from the onlookers at the ball. "The best birthday gift anyone could give me is right here in my arms." Draco smiled as Crystal looked up with large eyes, curious as to his kind words. "I want no one else but you." _

"_I hope that never changes." Crystal whispered as Draco twirled her away and back into his warm welcoming arms._

"_Never" Draco breathed as the song finished. The crowd broke into a soft sophisticated clap. All eyes were happily on the young couple. But not all the eyes held a happy gaze. One gaze was harsh and cold. Draco felt this gaze right away as he and Crystal were giving their bow to signal the end of the evening. The cold gaze finally met Draco's as he pulled up from his bow._

_Mr. Nott, Crystal's father._

_Draco grabbed onto Crystal's hand even tighter as they smiled into the crowd. It was a perfect evening till now. Draco knew that gaze. He also knew Crystal had done nothing wrong. She had been perfect. It was just that she existed. Why couldn't her father accept that the Malfoy's were pleased to have her? But that wouldn't work, nothing did. Her father saw her as filth tainting a perfect pureblooded family. Crystal would be punished for a crime she had no control over._

"_I'll be fine" Crystal gave Draco's hand a squeeze in return. She could feel him tensing up next to her. He was worried for her and she knew it. But the truth was she was terrified of what was in store for her as they exited the ball room._

_Draco tried to smile at the guest as they made the traditional exit, but he found that hard to do. Her words did not reassure him. With each step they took to his bedroom he felt his stomach knot tighter and tighter. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be there for her, always. Who was her father anyways to leave those scars that both physically and mentally damaged her? _

_He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed they were in his room until Crystal was holding the jar of floo powder and tugging on his arm._

"_I better go" She said in a shaky and weak voice. _

_Draco felt his heart drop father. He didn't want to let her go, but it would cause more damage if she didn't. HE nodded solemnly wishing only to be able to protect her. "I'll be over tomorrow." Draco said while brushing a stray hair away from her eyes._

"_Sure" Crystal said even weaker as she threw her arms around him and gave him one last hug for the evening. "Bye" Crystal smirked feeling more courageous then she had earlier and turned to the fireplace. "Nott Manor" She cried before the flames licked her away and pulled her home._

_She gracefully landed in the drawing room and took her spot kneeling on the floor waiting for her 'family' to come home. She sat tall and brave but with a solemn face. She didn't move in inch as she let her thoughts replay the perfect evening. Every moment was spent in Draco's arms or holding on to his hand tightly. Even when the press was there questioning and taking pictures, Draco held onto her as if she would escape…no as if someone would take her away from him._

_She let her thoughts carry her until the fire roared to life and her family finally stepped through._

"_You may go." She heard her father command to her mother and brother. They did was they were told and without even a glance at Crystal they left, the door slamming harshly behind them. Still Crystal did not move. She continued to stare at the deep green carpet that laced the floor as her father circled around her eying her up. Readying to dive in and hurt his only 'daughter'._

_It happened all at once. One minute her eyes were still tracing the elegant carpet the next there was a sharp pull of her hair and a shoe in her back. Almost instantly her face crashed down on the carpet. She still didn't cry out as a small bit of blood formed in her mouth. Her father had her pinned down, she couldn't escape the terror now._

"_You honestly think you are worthy?" He screamed as he ripped the back of her dress open with his knife. The beautiful fabric fell to her sides, she wanted to cry but she willed herself to be strong. "To me you are no better than a fucking muggle." Her father's voice boomed throughout the drawing room._

_The words ran in her ears and pierced her heart. She was breaking but she didn't cry until the blade touch her skin. It dragged across her bare skin on her back. Each letter began to form as her father carved into her skin, deeper and deeper. Slowly the blood began to flow through the letters and her eyes began to spill with warm tears as if to mimicking the pain. _

_W-o-r-t-h-l-e-s-s…the words etched into her back and radiated with heat. The blood tricked down staining the dress that covered the carpet. Her sobs deepened._

_He was satisfied. She was crying, sobbing even. She got was she deserved. "Calin, take her to the dungeons" He snarled to his personal house elf who appeared at once._

"_Yes master" Calin bowed so low her nose touched the floor. But Mr. Nott paid no attention. He was already stalking out the door. _

"_Calin is sorry misses." Mumbles Calin as she grabs a frail weeping Crystal and takes her to her usual cell in the dungeons. _

_Crystal grabbed tightly to her dress and held it to her heart. Through blurred eyes she smiled weakly to the elf. "Thank you, Calin." And she meant it. Calin was always so gentle with the way she handled Crystal. She knew that Calin would punish herself later because her father wouldn't want that. For that she was ever grateful to the elf._

"_Misses is too kind." Calin cried before she disappeared to punish herself no doubt._

_She was gone. Crystal was alone. She felt her body curl in a ball feeling hopeless, but she didn't feel like she was there. She was in so much pain but all she could remember was Draco. Draco had proved to her in this one night alone that she wasn't worthless. She was someone. She had to be for Draco to treat her as if she was loved. But the pain kept searing through. All she could feel was the words worthless in deep red blood dripping down her back._

* * *

><p>Her blood curdling screams filled the air as Hermione pulled her tighter in her arms and stroked her hair in a motherly manner. Crystal had been crying for at least an hour before anyone noticed. And not to long ago she began screaming, waking the dorm at once. They tried numerous times to wake her up, but they couldn't. She was trapped in whatever sick dream she was having. It began to be so bad she was clawing her skin away. Parvati had grabbed her hands at once before she could bleed herself anymore. Hermione on the other hand grabbed her tightly and noticed how feverous she felt. Lavender jumped into action though. Upon Hermione's words that she was feverous, Lavender ran out of the dorm heading for Madam Pomfrey.<p>

But finally her eyes fluttered open. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as Crystal's eyes focused on the scene before her. She felt so disoriented and dizzy. She felt almost sick. "Sorry" Crystal said in a raspy whisper.

Hermione smiled sweetly "No don't be, you're really sick Crystal." Hermione put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she began to sit up. "You have a fever. Lavender is already getting Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay" was Crystal's weak response. That explained why she was so dizzy. How did she even get sick was the question?

Sure enough though, in no time Madam Pomfrey was bustling through with a pepper up potion. Crystal didn't object at all to the potion but was a little annoyed she couldn't go to Hogsmeade. Instead Crystal ended up in the hospital wing for observations.

Hermione was kind enough to offer to stay with her, but Crystal objected. So instead she ended up spending the day with Madam Pomfrey who had a million questions to ask. Apparently Lavender was nearly in tears by the time she reached the hospital wing. This had worried Madam Pomfrey a lot. So the questioned were pulled and eventually Dumbledore was called and the secrets were out. Years of torture had been laid out, but Dumbledore was patient. Madam Pomfrey on the other hand was on the verge of collapsing, so finally Dumbledore guided Crystal to his office were they carried on the conversation in great detail.

"I never once doubted the abuse that can be hidden in pureblood households" Dumbledore sighed but his eyes were twinkling lightly at Crystal. "But to imagine it would happen to someone like you is astounding." Crystal blushed but she continued to peer into Dumbledore's eyes wondering where he was going. "We could of course put charges on your family and put you into a foster home, but I believe that's not an option?" Crystal shook her head no. "That's what I thought, you want to help bring down Voldemort and save anyone you can."

"I do" Crystal smiled weakly. "I can handle it, really. I just have to…"

"Show a lot of bravery" Dumbledore finished with a smile. "And I believe you can."

"I know it won't be easy." Crystal looked down at her clawed arms. She began to rub them nervously.

"My dear, I never said it would be." Dumbledore responded and soon a silence filled the air. He was letting her think. She deserved that much at least. It was a long day, her dream of the past no doubt shook her greatly. He gave her a bit more time before he spoke. "Professor Snape tells me of the plans for the summer."

Crystal looked up from her arms "About the engagement?" Crystal asked gingerly.

"Yes, which I have wished to discuss with you." Dumbledore gave a slight nod. "This is a good step forward. Professor Snape and I both know that he is not given all the information and that certain Death Eaters have more knowledge."

"Like the Malfoy's" Crystal whispered.

"The Malfoy's yes." Dumbledore gave a grim smile. "Which is why you being so close is very crucial. You will have access to information no one else in the order will have."

Crystal knew the weight that now rested on her shoulder "So basically do not screw up."

"You could word it that way." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I will do my best." Crystal said while rising from her chair "May I go? It's almost dinner time." She questioned.

"Of course my dear" He answered with one more smile before his thoughts plunged into the eternal thinking they had formed into as of late.

Crystal gave one last smile before she let her feet carry her. She had no intention of going to the great hall. The pepper up potion had worked wonders. She was feeling better, but she couldn't help it. She was exhausted. She never felt fully awake after the nightmares and wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and led sleep engulf her.

When she finally woke up the next day, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that began taking over. The OWL's started next week. She didn't get the chance to study at all, but yet she still had to apologize to Draco. Draco had to come first. He was so upset that she didn't hang out with him on Friday, but now she completely blew him off. Her future was important, but her future also relied on Draco.

She wanted to confront Hermione and ask her what she thought she should do, but Hermione was nowhere in the dorm. Crystal knew she wouldn't be. It was well into the afternoon. No doubt she was either at lunch or already doing homework while tutting and Harry and Ron. She could settle for talking to Lavender or Parvati but neither of them was in the dorm either. So Crystal gave a soft sigh before making her way down to the common room.

To be honest, she just needed someone to talk to, to calm her down. She knew she had nothing to worry about. Draco would no doubt understand, but she felt odd. It was as if she felt bottled up. Talking to one of her friends would surely help. They would understand better. They were all good with relationships. Well, maybe not Ron. But everyone else was pretty decent or a decent listener and that's what she needed right now. But what she needed seem to have to wait. When she got in the common room the only person she recognized in the jumble of students was Harry sitting alone in a chair by the window. He seemed lost as he stared out the window seeming to only be watching the clouds go by.

Crystal couldn't help herself. His soft gentle green eyes seemed to be longing for something, pleading for freedom even. She swallowed all her worries and thoughts of Draco as her feet lead her over to the boy she barely knew, but seemed to know everything about him. She knew that longing look so much. It was the same one that plagued her eyes since the day she was born. The same longing that drew her too him on the train several months earlier. Had it really been that long? Her brain could recall the meeting as if yesterday, the moment their eyes first met. The light blue and the brilliant green, each so mysterious but yet so deep…it was like in that moment the world opened up and they realized they weren't alone. For Crystal, she knew at that moment someone had suffered just as much as her. And for Harry, someone had suffered as much as him. They wanted to be friends so badly, but each were afraid of their differences and their backgrounds that made them who they are.

Crystal took a seat across from him and watched him. He didn't move an inch, he knew she was there but it was the silence that was comforting to him. He wanted the comfort right now, he was dreading the coming days. He was anxious for his OWL's, but mostly he was dreading the moment they ended. He didn't want to go back to the Dursely's. Why would he? The years he suffered there seem to always linger in his mind. No, he wanted to go to Sirius' right away. He belonged there, not with people who winced at him and surely not people who hated him. And now after what happened during the summer they would hate them even more…

"Harry" Crystal's lips whispered softly as Harry's eyes shifted from longing to anger. "Is something wrong?" She asked just as soft as before.

Harry pulled his eyes away from the beautiful blue sky over to Crystal's eyes. He smiled instantly and dropped the angry and let happiness fill him. "No, don't worry about it. I'm sure my troubles are trivial compared to yours."

"I doubt that" Crystal bit her lip and tried to read Harry once more. "You don't want the school year to end do you?" She took a wild guess, but that's what she was feeling right now. She didn't want to leave. She was afraid too. What would this summer bring? Would she be able to last and even live up to what's expected of her? Probably not, but she would try.

Harry smiled and let out a sigh. "You know me so well." He pointed out. "But I guess that's because we are so a like."

"I know you will be safer than me though, that at least reassures me." Crystal grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. She turned her head out the window and looked at the clouds as they moved by blocking the blue sky away for moments at a time. "When I first got back to America after years of being gone I was afraid" She admitted.

Harry watched her closely. As anyone else in Hogwarts, he was curious about her, but he never wanted to pry. So with attentive eyes he studied her and listened as closely as he could. Nothing that was weighing on him mattered now. It was about her, he couldn't be selfish now.

"I didn't think I'd make any friends" Crystal carried on as her eyes brought for tears. "I know it's a silly thing to think, but at" she took a deep breath and turned back to Harry. "But at Rose Academy, I didn't really have friends. I did but it wasn't real. This here between us, between Fred and George, Hermione, Ron, Neville and everyone, that's real!" She cried as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "It's so real that when I go home I will miss you guys. And I will miss you guys even more knowing you are all free."

Harry swallowed hard. Her pain was hard to bare but he did his best as his lips twitched up in a small smile. "You could be free too."

She shook her head "I can't at least from this side I can protect you and everyone else in a different way."

"Promise?" Harry held out his pinky.

Crystal smiled sheepishly and grabbed his pinky within his. "Promise, that's what friends are for."

Harry narrowed his eyes and held onto her pinky even tighter "Are you sure you are a pureblood?" He asked in a light playful tone.

Crystal narrowed her eyes as well "Are you sure you are really Harry Potter?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Harry looked at her strangely as he pulled his hand away.

"Because Harry Potter doesn't care about blood status" Crystal shrugged and flipped her hair.

He laughed "Never mind."

"Harry" Crystal said quickly changing the mood almost at once. She didn't want to be selfish. She came here for Harry and she'd find out what was bothering him. "It's your turn now, what's bothering you?"

"Truth?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, tell me a lie." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I love you." Harry said flatly as his eyes locked with her.

Crystal couldn't help but grin. "News to me" She acted shocked and put her hand over her forehead faking exhaustion. "I better run away and call of the engagement."

"Yes you better. I don't think I can live without you." Harry laughed "Otherwise I might have to kidnap you."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Crystal laughed "Unless you want the Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters hunting you."

"Oh yeah?" Harry laughed "Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I know you think you are a man, but you know…" Crystal teased, but her face fell once her eyes met with Harry's. There was that emotion again, that strong powerful emotion that pulled her in and brought her to her knees.

"He killed my parents" He said out of nowhere instantly shooting down the happy mood that lingered in the air. "And I can't live with my godfather. Voldemort ruined my life. It could have been normal." He growled.

Crystal remained calm though. His anger never seemed to scare her or make her shrink away. It only made her want to reach out for him and hold him close. But she never did reach out, she only reached out with her words. "Your godfather?" She asked

"Yeah, Sirius Black" He smiled proudly.

"Black…" Crystal closed her eyes trying to trace different family trees of purebloods she has seen. "Malfoy's mother she was a Black…" She said thinking to herself "So her cousin." She carried on trying to place the name. "The one convicted for Pettigrew's death?" She asked as it dawned on her instantly widening her eyes to the size of tennis balls.

"The very same" Harry's voice didn't lighten in the slightest. It seemed to grow stronger and growl from deeper within him.

"I've heard about him a bit" Crystal stayed calm as if she was talking about Quidditch. "In passing you know…it's he's not well liked in the pureblood families. The last Black alive now that I think about it" she sighed and pulled her legs away from her chest to stretch out. She was starting to feel less cramped and frantic the more and more she talked to Harry. It was as if her worries were slowly seeping out. She was glad she choice to talk to him.

"I think you and him would get along." Harry cracked a small smile thinking of his godfather. He realized how much Crystal and Sirius were a like. They were both from pureblood families and both hated them. The biggest difference was Crystal was fighting. She was willing to purge herself in the pureblood society to make a difference. Maybe she was braver, maybe she was stupid, but Harry he admired her just as he admired Sirius. "I've told him a bit about you, you know." He admitted.

"What did you say?" Crystal leaned forward honestly curious as to what Harry would talk about to his godfather. More so what Harry would say about her, what would he say? They don't really hang out a lot. They lived different lives. But they always found time once a day to let their eyes rest on one another's. That small action alone gave Crystal the courage to carry on one more day. That look of reassurance. Those eyes that told her someone else is fighting too.

"Oh you know" Harry shifted in his chair and pulled his eyes away from hers. He instead watched his hands as he fidgeted with a loose hem on his shirt. "Apparently he dated your mom." Harry added quickly attempt to divert the attention.

"What?" Crystal gasped now really inserted. She leaned forward on the table wanting to catch more words.

"I doubt it was really dating" Harry laughed "From what I understand Sirius was a bit of a ladies man."

"No way, you mean like…" Crystal tried finding the right word. She wanted to say man-whore, but she wasn't sure how well Harry would take that.

"I mean like Draco Malfoy status." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. As much as he didn't like Malfoy, he didn't want to upset Crystal. He knew that even though she was betrothed to him, she still had feelings for him.

"What do you mean like Draco?" Crystal narrowed her eyes. She wasn't offended, she more curious if anything. But if Harry knew things Crystal didn't…well she wanted to hear it all. Obviously if Harry knew something she didn't Draco's been keeping secrets from her.

"Oh come on" Harry lightened up a bit once he realized she wasn't mad at him. "You know how many girls Malfoy's been with?" He had no problem with her being mad at Malfoy. Personally he didn't know what she saw in him, but it had to be something.

Crystal's eyes widened. "I thought it was just Parkinson."

"And half the Slyhterin female population and add a couple of Ravenclaw's." It wasn't Harry who answered it was Lavender who had just popped up with Parvati, apparently listening in. "Speaking of Malfoy, he's throwing another tantrum. I suggest you go find him, nearly gave Neville another bloody nose." Lavender put a gentle hand on Crystal shoulder.

"Another?" Crystal groaned and wondered what could have happened.

"Don't worry about it Crissy." Neville popped up now looking a bit worse for wear. His face had a small bruise on his jaw and there was crusted blood on his cheek. He looked weary and exhausted, but he was smiling. "I'm just glad you are feeling better."

"Oh Nev's" Crystal groaned as she got up out of her chair and pulled him into a hug.

"Just go to the Syltherin common room." Neville pushed her away "Prince Malfoy's having a fit." He rolled his eyes.

"I will" Crystal gave one last nod "Bye" she smiled but gave the longest smile to Harry. She was so glad she was able to get rid of some emotions with him, if only for a bit.

She felt comforted and courageous after her talk with Harry. It didn't take her long to head down the Slyhterin common room at all. She had taken the time to soak in what she learned about her mother. She dated Sirius Black, a rebel pureblood…her mother had to have been something. If her mom could be something maybe she could too. She wanted to believe that much. She wanted to be someone. And if everything felt natural with Draco, why she should she stop that? She can save Draco and maybe her brother too. They didn't need to be Death Eaters.

Her smile grew with each step that she took, until she made it to the Slytherin common room and realized she didn't know the password. She might just waste a day of not studying waiting, but to see Draco it would be worth it right?

She watched as several Slytherin's came and went, none of them she knew. She just let them come and go waiting for someone she did know. She wasn't even sure if Draco was in his dorm, but that was her best bet. She waited sitting as her eyes traced the grain in the stone supports holding the everlasting castle together. Quietly she hummed to herself and let her thoughts surround her. She could make it this summer. She could easily follow anything Mrs. Malfoy wanted. It would be like having a mother wouldn't it? And maybe now since Voldemort accepts her, her father would slowly warm up. Isn't that what she always wanted?

Almost an hour had gone by until her thoughts were disrupted as arms found their way tightly around her. "What are you doing? Pullmans said you were out here." Draco's soft silky voice broke through her thoughts as his icy eyes stared down into her clear blue ones.

"Oh, was she the one that just came by? I wish I knew you knew her…I wanted to see you." Crystal smiled warmly as she pulled Draco tighter into a hug, refusing to let go.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling better?" Draco furrowed his brow in concern as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Are you…" Crystal pushed away lightly to look at him. "I mean…" She stumbled around, not wanting to offend him. "Are you…did you date a lot of girls?" she finally asked in a timid voice.

"Is that what this is about?" Draco merely laughed as he picked up Crystal and carried her down the hall to a desert classroom. She didn't protest or squirm. She held on tight and waited patiently for him to put her down safely on a desk. She wanted to know what he had to say. He mattered to her and finding out he was with several girls took her a back a bit. How did she not realize this? Or even think of this…he is really handsome. "Crystal we've talked about this before. You are the one I love." Draco smiled as he planted a tiny kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Draco." Crystal blushed as the words came out her mouth.

"Then will you understand that none of them meant anything. It's always been you in my heart." He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. He wanted her to know he meant it. He wanted her to feel his heart. He didn't want to let go till she felt that.

"Always?" She asked as she cupped her other hand over his.

"Always" He responded as he planted another tiny kiss on her head. "Who told you anyways?"

Crystal couldn't help it. Her lips were forming into a smirk. "Harry" she answered.

Draco scowled "What were you even doing talking to him?" Draco demanded.

"Believe it or not he was telling me about my mother." Crystal went with the best answer. She might not have been afraid of Harry's anger but she was a little bit afraid of Draco's. He could use it against her. He had the power to tell her father. And her father had the power to punish her.

"What would he know about your mother?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest as he growled down at her.

Crystal's upper lip twitched as she stared at him. She contemplated leaving, but she just got here. She wanted to make it right with him. She wanted to stay and finish what she started. She had to give him an answer…the answer that had been pushed far far from her mind. "He says she apparently dated Sirius Black."

"I see" Was all Draco managed to get out. He knew all about Sirius Black of course. But this wasn't what he wanted to talk about. He was worried about Crystal. She never showed up all day yesterday. No on in Slytherin had seen her. That left him with talking to one of her friends, and well…Longbottom was no help at all. He worried about her and to see her safe was a great relief. He just had a bad feeling. He really felt like something was wrong. And that scared look that was sitting in her eyes scared him the most.

"Draco?" Crystal got off the desk and grabbed him tightly. "You remember…when you first kissed me?" She asked shyly as she looked at their feet.

Draco reached out and cupped her warm face in his hands. He smiled genuinely "Of course."

"I know you're Draco Malfoy and you're pretty popular." Crystal said timidly, but still didn't bother to look up as blood found its way to her cheeks, tinting them a beautiful pink.

"Pretty popular? I'm a Malfoy give me some more credit." Draco teased.

"Oh sorry what am I thinking?" Crystal smirked and shook her head. "Let me say that again." She cleared her throat loudly and took a step away from Draco "I know you are the biggest man whore in all of Hogwa-"

Draco cut her off almost at once. "No I didn't say man whore. I just said I was popular."

"And I was filling in what you were too shy to admit." Crystal crossed her arms. "No need to get defensive. I'm sure mommy still loves you the same."

"Never mind here, what were you saying darling?" Draco asked as he pulled her closer to her. "Something about the first time we kissed."

The way he worded it was so careless, but yet it was filled with passion. He had no shame. He was proud of that moment. He remembered it an treasured it. The thought alone made Crystal even redder. "Yeah…" She seemed to melt as his eyes locked with hers. She felt like hiding, she settled instead for placing her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly. She swallowed hard and hid farther into his shirt, taking in every bit of him. "I want to be your girlfriend." She whispered, knowing he would still hear it.

"Crystal" Draco was shocked. He never really expected a respond from her anymore, not after they got betrothed. "You don't have to do this." He just wanted her happy. It's all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and safe. He had done everything to make sure of that. He wanted her to be his forever…but if she wasn't happy…well he would do anything to make her happy.

"I want too" Crystal pushed away onto her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Draco and I want to be with you. I know that now." She smiled as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug wanting more than anything for this moment to last forever.


	19. Chapter 19: Together

**Chapter 19: Together could never be close enough for me**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Helps you know just a tiny bit. You guys are awesome  
>And on a side note, I noticed I slightly fudged the timeline a tiny bit…but meh. Anyways most of this is taken from Order of the Phoenix obviously. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Starting for page 742 (US edition) and on are from order of the Phoenix which obviously belong to JK**

* * *

><p>"Spill" Lavender said as she dramatically threw herself down on Crystal's bed. It had been a long day for all of them, but longest for Crystal. But needless to say they were all glad to be in the dorm getting ready for bed.<p>

"Spill what Lavender?" Crystal snapped feeling the tension from the day seep through her words. "Sorry still feeling agitated from the day." She said quickly seeing Lavender's defeated features.

"It's alright" Lavender muttered as Parvati sat down next to her.

"You can't hide it from us." Parvati smiled proudly over at Crystal who was busy rummaging through her chest for her nightgown.

"Nor the whole school apparently." Crystal growled as she snatched what she was looking for a quickly threw off her uniform onto the floor.

"It's not like Malfoy was helping" Hermione pointed out as she too took a seat on Crystal's bed.

Crystal sighed, threw on her nightgown and joined the girls on the bed as well. "No, I guess not." She shook her head. "I wasn't expecting him too...be so open?" Crystal shrugged as she reached forward to grab her pillow and hold it tight.

"But when did he you know" Lavender squealed and leaned in closer "Ask you out?" She whispered with excitement. Parvati nodded in agreement, both of them were thoroughly excited.

Crystal blinked for a moment staring at the three girls who gather on her bed. She couldn't believe it. She was having a girl talk. It had to have been first. She had never experienced it before at her old school. Back at Rose Academy she was only friends with guys and even then they weren't that close. She had always been so closed up, but not anymore. She wanted to be herself. "A long time ago actually" Crystal smiled at them and thought.

"Really?" Parvati raised an eyebrow and tried thinking back. She was starting to regret not reaching out to Crystal sooner. She didn't remember much about her until recently. There was never really a time she could imagine Draco asking Crystal out. Crystal was always with Neville or the twins. When was she ever really with Draco unless it was forced?

Crystal nodded "Yeah, it was some time before Christmas break at a Hogsmeade visit I believe." She said not sure if that was right herself. It was a while ago she knew that much. Poor Draco, he had to wait all that time for a response. That had to have been heart breaking for him. Waiting all that time no doubt it worried him that he would never get a response.

"You finally said yes? When?" Lavender looked horrified. She couldn't believe Crystal let Draco hanging. Lavender wasn't a love expert but she could tell Crystal loved Draco, so why did she wait? What was going on in her head? Or was it that she knew she would be betrothed soon? She knew Crystal was a pureblood but did she really hold to what she was taught growing up?

"Last night" Crystal blushed and hid her face in her pillow.

Lavender and Parvati both let out a high pitch squeal while Hermione smile. "Honestly it's not that surprising." Hermione said offhandedly. "She was bound to say yes eventually. If it wasn't now it was going to be after the ball this summer. I'm right aren't I?" Hermione smiled but yet it seemed empty. Her eyes weren't in it. She was holding something back. She didn't want to say everything she was thinking.

"I don't want to think about the ball." Crystal lifted her head slowly from the pillow and looked at Hermione. "It will be the first one for me and it will be murderous." She confessed paying no attention to anyone but Hermione.

"We should go to bed, we still have a little of time before the OWL's start and we need all the rest we can get." Hermione said quickly and got off of Crystal's bed. "Goodnight" She smiled to the girls and headed over to her own bed.

And Hermione was right. It was a long week of homework and studying, but if they thought that was bad once the OWL's themselves came it was even worse. Crystal's only time with Draco was at meals where he wouldn't let go of her hand even for a second. She didn't object either. She wanted to be close to him and now that the rumors had died down and everyone started accepting that they were together that was much easier on the pair.

At least the OWL's seemed to be flying by fast. Crystal felt like they were a lot easier than they should have been. The only one she had been dreading was History of Magic. And she was right to dread it. She knew none of this. History of magic was always the hardest for her. It was hard for her to care at all, but there she sat next to her brother 'taking' her exam. She wasn't focusing though. She was worrying about Neville more than herself. They both spent a lot of time last night studying. It's actually how almost every night went. The two of them studied together for as long as they could. Neville wanted to do good he wanted to make his grandmother proud so Crystal said she'd help him every step of the way. And this exam was bound to be his worst.

She had abandoned her exam well she was almost done and was watching Neville ruffle his hair several times then proceed to pick up the pencil and set it back down again. But around the seventh or eighth time of watching this something else caught her eye. A couple places away was Harry who seemed to be twitching as if sleeping but more disturbed. His face was pale and he seemed to be sweating…the exam couldn't be bringing this on could it? No, he looks frightened and something else…what was going on?

Crystal looked back at her exam not feeling any better. She stared at her question and read started to read it when her thoughts were interrupted by a scream. She looked up along with half the hall over to Harry. He began screaming so quickly and before anyone else could react he fell right on the floor. Crystal stood up along with several people in the hall but quickly sat back down, feeling stupid as she looked from Harry to her brother who was giving her the oddest look. She looked away from him and back to Harry who was being escorted by one of the examiners. Panic and fear was worn on Harry's face. What was possibly going on? She turned her attention now over to Hermione who was a lot farther up, looked just as worried as Crystal felt. But she held no answers. As she was looking back from her gaze at Hermione she caught Neville's eye and he mouthed to her.

"Find me" He mouthed and Crystal gave the tiniest nod acknowledging that she should find him after the exam. The hard part would be finding him. Because she sat next to Theodore at the exams she had a hard time escaping to the Gryffindor tower right away or let alone walk with a fellow Gryffindor, but she could do it. It might be harder now that the whole 5th year saw Harry go into a fit if you would even call it that.

She'd figure out away. The exam was forgotten. Her last question would no doubt get marked wrong, but she didn't care. No matter how many times the examiners told them to finish up their test she couldn't. Neither could Neville and probably Ron. Hermione wouldn't let anything get in her way.

The moments ticked on but finally the exam was finished. Crystal tried not to jump up to fast as they were allowed to exit. She still smiled over to Draco who was nearby and already approaching fast.

"How do you think you did, princess?" Draco returned her smile as he put his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"I did perfect, I should be asking how you did." Crystal still found time to tease and rip her mind away from worry and the need to hurry to Neville's side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped as he dropped his arms and pouted slightly at Crystal.

"Oh come on mate, we all know you need all the help you can get." Theodore laughed.

"Excuse me? I am thee Draco Malfoy and I do not need to stand for this." Draco puffed out his chest half serious and half joking. Crystal wasn't laughing like she usually would though. Something was bothering her. Draco narrowed her eyes and watched her as she lazily walked forward keeping her eyes on something. What was she looking at? He tried to trace where her eyes were going but he couldn't find it. Did it have to do with Potter? He sure hoped not. "Crissy? What's wrong?" Draco couldn't help but asked as he watched her bite on her bottom lip. Something was troubling her. Crystal stopped biting her lip at once and produced the strongest smile she could. She knew how to hide her emotions and lie better than anyone else Draco knew. The only way he knew she was lying was her eyes. Her eyes were her only enemy.

"Just a bit exhausted" She reached out and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor tower for a bit and rest, is that alright?" She asked sweetly.

Draco couldn't say no. He had a bad feeling. He felt like he should make her stay by his side, but he didn't want to force her. How could he say no with that beautiful smile? "Sure I'll see you at dinner." Draco said with a quick peck on her cheek.

"Bye sis" Theodore frowned at his sister but he didn't say anything more. He too had a bad feeling about this. He didn't want her to go. Something funny was going on with her Gryffindor friends and she was running away, but if Draco didn't believe he could stop her than who was he?

"Bye" she waved quickly before weaving ahead in the wrong direction of the Gryffindor tower. She knew they would pick up right away that she wasn't going the right way, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Neville whom she saw slip into a deserted classroom nearby. She looked around behind her quickly before slipping in as well to find Neville sitting on a desk folding his hands and thinking hard.

"Nevs" Crystal said softly as he raised his head to look at her.

"Something's not right." He said as he jumped off the desk looking determined and ready.

"I could tell, Harry didn't look right at all." Crystal nodded her head and walked forward to Neville.

"No, you have no idea." Neville said quickly as he pushed for the door. "After rooming with Harry for five years I know enough to know he's seen something. We need to go find them now." Neville opened the door and waited for Crystal to follow.

"Like what? Something can't be wrong. I mean…you don't think it has to do with the Dark Lord do you?" Crystal asked in a harsh whisper as she headed out into the hallway.

"I have no idea, but with the way he looked as he exited the Great Hall, I'm almost sure of it." Neville left the classroom as well and shut the door softly behind them as they joined the mainstream of students filing around. "But we need to find him. We were in the D.A. together there's got to be something we can do to help, him right?" Neville's lips broke into a proud smile as he held out his fist for Crystal to bump.

She reached out and bumped his fist with her own wearing the famous Nott smirk. "Right" She responded "Now the question is where will we find them?" Crystal peaked around the students trying to find anyone familiar that might know, but there was no one that could help. They had to have been long gone by now.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Ron and Hermione head that way." Neville pointed up the staircase to their right.

It was there best chance. Crystal nodded and followed closely at Neville's heels. They weren't running but they were walking fast enough. They had wasted enough time in idle chit-chat Crystal had to have with Draco and enough time finding Neville. Who knows how far of a head start they were. They still walked on trying to find any sign of any of them. But the more the climbed the stairs the more confused they got. They were hearing snippets of conversations about a hallway being closed off because of some kind of gas. Neville and Crystal barely needed to look at each other before they were heading off in that direction. By the time they got there it seemed to be too late. Someone was attempting to be dragging another person away. Neville was already running forward.

"Ginny!" He cried and completely forgot his wand and ran towards Warrington, some Slyhterin Crystal assumed to be a 7th year in the inquisitorial squad. She didn't bother processing the situation. She was already running towards Neville who was now being punch by Warrington as Ginny attempted to make her escape. Crystal cried out as Crabbe had now grabbed onto Neville and was pulling him from behind into a painful looking choke hold.

"Neville! Ginny!" Crystal cried as Neville struggled and Ginny tried to fight her way out of a burly looking girl's arms. Crystal didn't think twice. She pulled out her wand as she made it to the top of the stairs. All the Slytherin's in the area stopped in amazement as she pointed her wand in attempt to free her friends. "Let them go" She cried quickly.

"Nott what the fuck are you doing?" Warrington sneered at her with much distaste.

"Warrington, just ignore her" Crabbe pulled his grip tighter on Neville who was fighting his hardest to break free. "We don't want Draco to flip."

"Shut up Crabbe" Warrington glared at Crabbe before turning his attention to Crystal "Like I give a fuck about Malfoy."

Crystal had a small fraction to react she swished her wand in hope to ensnare Warrington in a body bind curse, but she was too slow. He was already shielding himself and in that small amount of time arms closed around Crystal as well and held her tight. Whoever it was they weren't that strong because Crystal was able to wiggle her way out and bust into a run towards Neville who looked desperate to escape. But she didn't make it. Warrington caught her and was already holding her tightly by the stomach.

"Come on let's take this lot to Umbridge's office." He said as best as he could as Crystal attempted to bite his arm. She succeeded once but stopped after he shifted to hold her in a one arm grab so he could punch her in the face. She cried out in pain as his fist collided with her cheek. She felt it bruise almost instantly and decided it was best to keep her mouth shut as they were awkwardly carried into Umbridge's office. Crystal couldn't help but look around at who was being dragged in. Ron was there being held by one arm by Goyle, but he was busy looking worriedly at his sister. Luna was looking merely bored as she was being dragged. But Ginny, Ginny was looking at Crystal eyeing her up with curiosity as she too attempted to fight her way out like Neville.

Crystal hadn't really spoken much to Ginny, but she had a lot of respect for her. So considering they had barely spoken, why was Ginny giving her that look? Crystal didn't have much time to ponder. They were already in Umbridge's office and her face was beginning to swell uncomfortably from were Warrington punched her. She tried to ignore it and look forward. She winched as she saw Harry being pulled by Umbridge and Hermione pinned to the wall by Bulstrode. She couldn't help feeling this was a bad predicament she had gotten herself into.

"Got 'em all," Warrington's voice boomed on Crystal back as he held her tight and made sure everyone made it in the room. "_That_ one-" He poked his fat finger at Neville while Crystal whipped her hair angrily in his face. "Tried to stop me from taking" He now turned his attention to Ginny and pointed at her as his grip tightened on Crystal who was trying not to take in the scene. She could vaguely see Ginny kicking the shins of the burly girl, but she tried ignore that as a pair of icey eyes landed on her. "_her_ so I simply brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge watched Ginny struggle as her lips twisted into a deadly smile. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically as did a couple other Slyhterin's. But Draco's eyes didn't meet the laugh. He did find this funny. He truly did but what was Crystal doing there?

Umbridge seemed to be thinking the same things as her lips contorted farther into a smile and she said down into her chintz-covered arm-chair. "And what about the Nott girl?" All eyes seemed to turn to her. Even Harry looked amazed as he struggled to asset the situation.

"She was attempting to free everyone." Warrington answered with no mirth and no lies.

Crystal turned her bruised cheek on the group and kicked Warrington as hard as she could. Nothing she said anymore would make a difference. Warrington, Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple of other Slytherin's witnessed her actions. She was as good as dead now. It didn't matter what she did. There was a shift in positions as Umbridge began to talk and try to get word out of Harry. Crystal had a hard time listening to what was going on. Warrington was handing her over to someone else. The arms that found their way around her felt familiar as they locked her tight in a hold. Crystal didn't ponder it as she dared to look up just as Draco was leaving to fetch Professor Snape. His eyes held disappointment as they locked for a moment before he left. She tried not to cry out, but she knew there was nothing to say. Instead she looked around seeming to have the most freedom of the group. Ron who had been held moments ago by some Slytherin she didn't know was now held in a half nelson by Warrington and was supporting a bloody lip that was staining the carpet a deep red. Ginny on the other hand was fighting harder as she stomped on the burly girl's feet. Poor Neville was starting to turn purple in the face as Crabbe no doubt was suffocating him. And Hermione was attempting at a sad attempt to throw Bulstrode off, but there was no way she could do it. Bulstrode was twice her size. Luna seemed to have the right idea. The grip on her was the loosest, next to Crystals, as she stood their lazily in her captors arms.

In no time at all Snape appeared but the situation still looked no brighter. It was dim no matter how Crystal looked at it. They were all in trouble and Crystal really wasn't sure over what. Obviously Harry broke into her office, but what for? Who was he really communicating too? Crystal stood there lazily as she stared at her captor's arms wondering why it felt so familiar and what Harry was up too. As she stared at her captor's arms it hit her. Her brother was holding her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Draco who was standing lazily in the corner twirling what appeared to be Harry's wand. She was in so much trouble. She wanted to cry out and scream, but everyone else was a lot worse off than she was right now. She'd be in trouble when she got home, not now. Right now Umbridge seemed deranged as Snape refused to give her the Veritaserum. He was just about to leave when Harry called out causing confusion on several faces except for Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"He's got Padfoot!" He shouted in what seemed his last attempt to figure something out. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Crystal's eyes widened in fear, Voldemort had someone! That's the only answer. But Snape didn't acknowledge his response. Not in the way he normally would. Umbridge was listening to closely. This was bad something serious was happening to someone and Harry…all of them were trapped in here. And what good did telling Snape do? Sure he was supposedly for Dumbledore's side, but was this really true? If he was whoever Voldemort has would surely be saved and there was nothing they would need to do. Crystal shook her head, no she couldn't do anything. She couldn't risk herself any more than she had today.

She toned out the rest of the conversation that Umbridge was exchanging until the Harry, Hermione and Umbridge left the room. It was then the room seemed to shrink in size and Crystal began to feel weak.

"Crystal what the hell are you thinking!" Draco cried the minute the door was closed and they were left to guard the captive students. He took several steps forward as Crystal looked around at her friends. They were all looking at her with anticipation and worry. She read them right away and knew what she had to do. Her brother already dropped her hold on her and she began to walk to Draco and pull him in a hug.

"He tricked me!" She cried into his shoulder wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Who tricked you?" Draco pulled her away gently as he rested his hands on her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. It was useless though she was covering her face with her hands and sobbing. He couldn't tell if it was real or not. Her eyes were hidden.

"Neville" She cried a bit more as there was a bit more commotion in the room. She pulled her hands away and noticed that everyone was watching but Ginny was still fighting. She had to get Ginny free. The girl was feisty and could help them escape best. Harry needed them.

"Princess" Draco gave her a sympathetic look before leaning in to kiss her.

She didn't protest. She welcomed his warm lips and attempted to convey an apology as her lips moved on his. She opened her eyes quickly and without giving it a second thought moved her hand for her wand and pulled it over and stunned the girl holding Ginny.

Everything happened so fast. The minute Crystal hexed the burly girl Ginny busted free and managed to hex several Slyhterin's so fast no one had time to react. Crystal joined in as her lips pulled away from Draco and they managed someone to take everyone out.

"Let's get out of here!" Ginny shouted as they began to step over the bodies.

Crystal smiled at their handy work but frowned over at her brother and Draco. "I'm sorry" she said before she left after Luna.

"Pretty convincing act you had there." Ron wiped the blood off his lip and looked over at Crystal.

"I'll say, I thought for sure you were going to leave us for your lover boy." Neville said with anger rising slighting in the last part.

"I thought about slithering out, but Harry needs us doesn't he Ron?" Crystal started smiled over at her friends who were looking at her proud.

"He does, but now is not the time. We need to get going." Ron said while looking shiftily at the door which was hiding some of the commotion going on in there. "We all have our wands back?"

"Yes" Ginny grinned broadly answering for everyone.

"Then we better hurry to the forbidden forest. I saw Harry and Hermione head that way." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Ron swallowed hard "Then we better go." He looked at everyone before they all began to run hoping that everything was alright. But none of them could shake the feelings taking over them. This was not right. They needed to hurry.


	20. Chapter 20: Who I am

**Chapter 20: I just wanted you to know who I am**

**A/N: Thanks to Nizuna Fujieda, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the reviews. Much appreciated. Thanks for all the adds and favorites to everyone else. Enjoooy, it's long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously scenes are taking directly from Order of the Phoenix. Most is true to the book, but some are condense since I felt it wasn't important to the plot line and we all know what happens in book five. That and it's JK's work…I want it to keep it as that. (764-800 US edition)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were at a stale mate. Harry was not being fair. And from what Crystal gathered Sirius was in trouble. She wanted to help him just as much as anyone else here. Sirius was where Harry found family than she would help. But Harry wasn't willing to let anyone help. Crystal was getting more and more frustrated she was here for a reason and she didn't just hex half of the Slyhterin's for her health. But she wasn't the only one. Ginny was pretty upset as well.<p>

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny cried out with her jaw set. Crystal couldn't help but stare. She looked so much like the twins it was startling.

"You're too —" Harry began but Ginny's lips were already flying in anger.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone." She was fierce and stern as she stepped forward moving towards Harry. Harry almost took a step backwards but he stood firm as well. "And it's thanks to me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogeys attacking him-"

"Yeah, but" Harry attempted but no one would let him finish.

"We were all in the D.A. together." Neville had gathered some courage and now joined in defending Ginny's point. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first change we've had to do something real—or was that all just a game or something?" Neville questioned as his voice grew louder with each word.

"No—of course it wasn't—" Harry said as he began to lose more and more of his patience's.

"Then we should come too" Neville smiled simply. "We want to help.

"That's right" Luna smiled happily.

Harry knew he wasn't going to win but when his eyes met Ron he knew they were thinking exactly the same thing. If they could have their choice in D.A. members it wouldn't have been them. Harry sighed. "Fine you three can come" Harry pointed to Luna, Neville and Ginny but looked sadly at Crystal. "But you can't." He said with sorrow. He knew she'd get in so much trouble if she came. Harry let his eyes met hers but she was already shaking her head.

"Harry, I'm in deep trouble already." Crystal groaned and threw her arms around her waist. "I'll be in trouble no matter what I do." She held herself tightly and felt on the verge of falling apart. She betrayed Draco and she wasn't even sure why. Was their friendship more important to her than her love for Draco? No that wasn't it, it was the thought of doing the right thing. She wanted to do the right thing.

"No, you don't need to be in deeper trouble." Harry argued as he stepped forward to rest a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Go back and be safe."

"Harry she can't go back now." Ginny pulled his hand off of Crystal's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Harry. "She used Draco, kissed him and hexed that Slyhterin off of me. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have escaped. She will be useful."

"Besides she's proven many times she's one of us." Ron piped, but started to back down when he met Harry's eyes. He didn't want to go against his best friend, but out of the group they are with Crystal was one of the best duelers, even if she was pureblood.

"I think she can be of some use. We can always pretend to hold her captive." Neville added as he wrapped his arm around Crystal's waist.

"Person for a person" Crystal's eyes widened. "Yes! Threaten to kill me if they don't give Sirius back!" Crystal threw her arms around Neville at once into a deep hug. "That's perfect, if the Dark Lord treasures me as much as he says he will trade."

"I dunno that's a little risky." Harry shifted. He didn't want her to be in danger. That was the last thing he wanted.

"It will be a last resort." Hermione reassured Harry, who had nothing to say on that matter. He went right back to arguing.

Finally they resolved that they were taking Therstral's. It wasn't the best way to travel but they had to get there. Tension felt high but everyone was running high on adrenaline. When they finally got there it seemed to be a new experience and emotions began to change. The adrenaline was fading and fear was beginning to surface. Crystal felt like her fear was the worst. She knew she was being selfish, but she was making a mistake. She wouldn't get murdered for hexing a bunch of Slyhterin's but she would get murdered here. There was a high chance of that.

She couldn't shake that feeling as the explored deeper and deeper in the dark and eerier rooms within the Department of Mysterious. When they finally made it to the Prophecy room that's when Crystal felt ready to lose it. This wasn't right. This feeling wasn't right. This room wasn't right, they should not be here. Everyone was starting to get that same sinking feeling. Hermione voiced it first.

"Harry?" She repeated again sounding more desperate and fearful.

"What?" Harry snarled in a tone that wasn't often heard with him.

"I…I don't think Sirius is here." Hermione said softly as fear dripped down her words.

No one said anything but as Crystal reached forward for Neville's hand they all knew Hermione was right. This was a trap. But they were in this together. They all wanted to help and right now Harry wanted them to move forward, so they did.

Neville's hand felt cold and calmly in her hand but she held on tight as they shook in fear. He was holding on the tightest. This was surely hard on him, but he remained strong. If this was a trap Crystal would need the most protecting. He smiled weakly as he stopped walking to pull Crystal too him. He gave her a quick hug before he pulled away and lifted her hood over her face, breaking the hold on their hands only for a moment before grabbing back on holding them tighter than before. "Be strong" he whispered. Crystal wasn't sure if she meant it for her or for both of them. She nodded weakly in any case as they began to catch up to the group.

They had stopped in front of a prophecy that Ron had found. Apparently it had Harry's name on it. It gave Crystal an even stronger shudder of fear. She was beginning to grow goosebumps. Neville was the only thing holding her together, but even he was falling apart in fear.

"Don't, Harry," Neville said suddenly shaking as his face was shining in sweat. He looked how everyone was starting to feel, all but Harry. Harry seemed calm and was curious.

"It's got my name on," Harry seemed to say in a distant voice that was not his at all. In horror they all watched as Harry lost it and reached forward for the tiny crystal ball of a prophecy. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, but nothing happened. Their hearts slowed down a bit, but only for a second as they all moved in closer to examine it. It only took a second but as Harry started dusting it with his sleeve a drawling voice called out from behind them and shot up their heart rates at once.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that too me."

Lucius Malfoy.

Crystal felt her hand slip in Neville's as she started to lose focus. She was getting dizzy and barely had time to think as black figures where emerging as if out of thin air around them. They were blocking them in from both the left and right. Crystal almost moaned as Neville pulled her hood tighter and threw her behind him.

The group was silent and other than the movement of Crystal no one moved. Ginny did let out a gasp of horror but only softly and for a second. They didn't dare do anything else as the Death Eaters reached out to point their wands at the group of teens. They had nowhere to go.

"To me, Potter," It wasn't a question that Lucius Malfoy repeated it was a demand. He held out his hand waiting for Harry to move. But Harry didn't move. Harry looked afraid, but only in his eyes everything else was strong. He had to be holding up for the group.

"To me," Malfoy repeated yet again.

But Crystal wasn't listening. Who else was here? Who were they up against? Was it as hopeless as it looked? She couldn't tell. If Lucius was here there was a strong chance her father was. She was in deep trouble. But she couldn't be sure. She couldn't tell who anyone was. They all wore their hoods and hid behind their masks.

Crystal's thoughts broke away at a high pitched voice. "_I want to know where Sirius is!" _The woman seemed to be mimicking Harry. She was on the left of Malfoy. Crystal didn't know of many female Death Eaters but whoever she was she made Crystal sick.

"You've got him," said Harry. If he was afraid Crystal couldn't tell, no one could he was holding up fairly well. But deep inside Harry was falling apart. He wanted his friends to be safe. That's all he wanted now, but he didn't know how he'd get out. Worst of all, he knew Crystal shouldn't have come. If her family is as close to the Malfoy's as she made them believe she was in so much trouble right now. There's no way they could use her. Malfoy might listen but they surely want the prophecy more than they'd want Crystal. Whatever this prophecy was…"He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was two,"_ said the woman, bringing many thoughts to their minds. Crystal personally wanted to hex her mouth off.

Ron started to stir slightly. He was afraid for her sister. She should not have been here. She was too young. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't see how. They were all in so much danger.

"Don't do anything" Harry muttered from the side of his mouth. He had to think of a plan to get them out now that their orginal is out. "Not yet—"

The female Death Eater let out a raucous scream of laughter. "You hear him? _You hear him? _Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

Crystal couldn't take her voice any longer she "I'm surprised the Dark Lo—" Crystal started but was cut off by a sharp elbow in her side. She followed it and realized it was from Harry. "Sorry" she muttered realizing she was about to endanger herself. There was a chance she could come out.

"Excuse me?" The female asked in her scratchy voice. "Why don't you reveal yourself?" She snarled looking at Crystal who was slightly blocked out of sight from Neville.

"This isn't about her! Where is Sirius?" Harry quickly yelled causing a startle among the Death Eaters as their attention switched from Crystal to Harry. "I know Sirius is here." He was started to feel more panicked. His breath kept getting caught in his throat. Right now he wished he had some of Crystal courage. She was about to reveal who she was without a thought. It might have been stupidity, but she was still brave. "_I know you've got him!_"

Many of the Death Eaters laughed as they watched the teenagers in amusement. But the loudest of them all was still that female.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter" Malfoy smirked. It looked exactly like Draco's it was almost frightening. The smirk never faded as he spoke again, sending shivers down Crystal's spine with each word. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on then," Harry said bravely as he raised his wand to chest height. As he did so everyone around him felt their bravery rising as all six of the D.A. members raised their wands too. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Crystal pointed them proud. Even if Sirius wasn't here they would have to fight. They had to get free. No one would die tonight, they promised each other...but yet the Death Eaters didn't strike. They were ready but no one was moving.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Malfoy's words rolled off his tongue coolly as he took in the group in front of him.

Harry laughed this time "Yeah, right!" he said practically rolling his eyes. "I give you this...prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

Crystal snorted at this but they stayed ready as the female Death Eater shrieked, "_Accio Proph—"_

But Harry was ready. They all were ready, just Harry reacted the quickest. "Protego!" He bellowed before she could finish her spell, even though the sphere started to slip from his fingers he still had it. He clung on. They would keep it from Voldemort at all cost if they had too.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared to that horrid woman. She barely even reacted. She didn't seem to care at all at his rage. If Crystal was in her shoes she would be cringing. Lucius could be nasty at times. "If you smash it—" He cried out turning to her, still raging.

The woman stepped forward merely seeming to brush Lucius off. She took of her hood as she walked closer to the group of teens. Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked horrid. She had a gaunt face from the years in Azkaban, but yet she was full of a fever and need to prove herself. It was making Crystal sick. But she couldn't be as sick as Neville was feeling. For the first time in the time they were down there, he let go of her hand. Crystal looked over at him...what was that look laced in his eyes? She couldn't place it. It was new and didn't belong on his face. She shook her head and focused back on Bellatrix.

"You need more persuasion?" She asked as her chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation. She was excited to move in for the kill to make herself worthy. To prove she isn't a shell after Azkaban. She had waited for this moment. "Very well...take the smallest one" She ordered to some Death Eater beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it." She said proudly.

The group quickly moved around Ginny and Crystal even spoke up. "Bring it on Lestrange." Crystal taunted raising her wand higher and held onto Ginny with her arm.

Harry tried not to look at Crystal, but he wanted to give her a warm look. He was grateful, but still scared for her because when she spoke he swore a Death Eater shifted as to try to look under her hood. He decided now was a good time to distract again. But he didn't get to speak as Bellatrix's voice rang through their ears.

"I'm not picky who I torture but you seem eager to be slaughtered." She laughed pointing her wand at Crystal. "Besides I'm curious as to what is under that hood, shall we take a peak?" She smirked devilishly about to swing her wand but Harry interrupted her.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." He told Bellatrix. She didn't like that idea by the looks of it. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?" Harry hit a nerve. She didn't move but merely stared at him as she licked her lips. "So" Harry started again when no one spoke. He wanted to carry on the chatter. The more they talked the longer they were alive. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about anyways?"

Crystal stopped paying attention now. She was trying to formulate a way out. But no one was paying attention. Everyone was focusing on the Death Eaters before him. They were struggling themselves. Neville was shaking. He was starting to lose it. Everyone looked so pale and had such sharp intake of breath. They were scared no doubt about it, but yet they all seemed to be waiting on Harry. All Harry was doing was buying them time. Crystal wanted to get this over with, but if everyone trusted in Harry she too would trust in him and wait. What else could she do? She could expose herself and cause enough of a commotion to let everyone escape. But the question was would that really be enough? They just needed a plan they had to work together. But what could they do? Think think think.

Crystal's thoughts snapped back to what was around her as Hermione let in a sharp gasp "What?" She whispered urgently. But no one said anything.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered. He wasn't catching on though. Harry was clearly just distracting and buying time for a plan.

"I—what?" Harry blinked a couple of times. Whatever he had been thinking or planning had been erased from his mind momentarily. "What about my scar?"

But Hermione was persistent. "What?" She whispered even more urgently. She wanted to keep him on task. This was bad...very bad.

Crystal watched as Harry gave a very subtle instruction to Hermione. No one else paid attention to Malfoy at that point. Hermione had already began to pass the message between them while Harry kept the curiosity flowing. He acted interested in the conversation that was going, but they all knew that he wasn't. They all tighten their grips on their wands waiting for the chance to fire Reducto as Hermione instructed. It was a couple of minutes before Harry gave the signal but they were all ready.

"NOW!" Harry yelled over Malfoy's words.

Six different voices behind Harry followed in a loud chorus of "REDUCTO!" The curses flew in unison but in six different directions. Shelves that were in their path exploded at once. The structures didn't stand a chance at their power as they swayed. All at once glass sphere burst apart revealing pearly-white figures that billowed up into the air and the voices began to echo an in eerie manor around them. Their eyes seemed to widened as everything began to start crashing and flying at them at an alarming rate.

"RUN!" Harry instructed farther, but no one needed telling twice as their skin got exposed to glass shards.

Crystal didn't have time to think as she lunged forward grabbing the first person in front of her and ran away from the Death Eaters. Her hood slide off and she realized she was holding onto Ron.

"Faster!" He cried as they ran opposite of Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

"No need to tell us twice!" Ginny growled as they all put their hands over their heads and ran as fast as they could.

"Shit!" Crystal cried as she saw a blond figure fall next to her. She knew at once it was Luna and she was down. She peered back just in time to see her father, hood falling and mask discarded, pulling on Luna back to the mass of falling prophecy's. Without giving it a second thought Crystal threw her wand in the air and yelled "STUPEFY!" She cried and watched as Luna crashed down and her father flew into a shelf. She didn't look at him anymore. She quickly helped Luna up and continued following Ginny and Ron who were looking for an exit and casting spells every so often.

"We can't go that way!" Ginny cried as Ron pleaded to go back to where Harry, Hermione, and Neville were.

"No Ginny's right" Crystal carried on running "Let's just go through this door." Crystal cried as she wiped blood from the glass shards away from her eye.

"But-" Ron started again.

"There's no time!" Ginny cried as she looked behind them. Four figures were chasing them. It was this door or no door at all, unless they wanted death.

Crystal looked at the approaching figures. They were far enough away. Without a second thought she grabbed Ron and flung them through the door. Not even taking in the surroundings she held the door open till Ginny and Luna made their way safely in. Quickly she shut the door, muttered a spell to lock it and finally she looked around.

She was gasping just like everyone else. The room was very vast. It was dark and filled with planets, constellations, and what looked like galaxtical matter. There wasn't much light, but what little light was there was given off by the many stars. Crystal didn't want to wonder where they were anymore. They needed to get away from the door and no one else was moving. Even Luna was lost within this room.

"We need to move and form a plan." Crystal voice broke the thoughts.

Ginny acted first "Any plans Nott?"

"Crystal" She corrected quickly even if it felt like such a trivial thing, they were in this together. "Ron I want you to head over to Neptune over on the left. Luna I want you near me, maybe by a moon. Be careful though." Ron swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay" Luna agreed simply as she stared around at the many stars and planets.

"What about me?" Ginny looked at her skeptical.

"We are going to split up. You head over to Pluto and I'll go by Mars." Crystal pointed to the smallest planet for Ginny with her wand. She knew it was best to keep Ginny by Ron. Ron had been worrying sick about her and wanted her sister safe. It was the best for now. But Ginny was the most level headed…well next to Luna but Crystal didn't know how well she could work with Luna. "When the door bust opens we will—" Crystal stopped she heard footsteps "We don't have time. We need to break and just curse the door Ginny!" She said quickly.

"Go!" Ginny urge to Ron who wasn't will to part with Ginny.

Crystal had already started running when she felt her body began to lose weight. She wasn't the only one, Luna who was heading over near her as well had started to lose her footing as well and they began floating up the ceiling. They weren't going to make it to the planets in time.

"We're floating" Luna commented "This is really strange."

Crystal didn't think and reached out for Luna as they floated farther and farther up. Finally their feet landed on the ceiling. Crystal raised an eyebrow at Luna but didn't think as Luna broke forward and pulled them into a run over by Mars. Half way there they began descending again as there body seemed to be gaining the weight again. It was the weirdest feeling and began to make Crystal feel sick. Neither said anything but occasionally they glanced back at Ginny and Ron who were having the same problem of floating in nowhere and walking on the ceiling then back on the floor.

The group barely made it to their planned destination when the door opened. Both Ginny and Crystal shouted a stunning spell at the door. Crystal managed to hit one Death Eater, but it didn't matter there were three left. One immediately started for Crystal and Luna well the other two ran for Ron and Ginny.

"Move!" Crystal cried as she watched the Death Eaters struggle forward in the gravity.

"Where?" Luna questioned she hesitated to step forward. Crystal knew why. This room was a puzzle. One move took you up, the next took you down. And sometimes it kept you floating. There had to be a pattern, what was it though? She didn't have time to figure this out!

"Past Pluto, I think there's a door over there" Crystal didn't think but began running forward just in time too. She saw a flash of red fly passed her face and hit a random moon and explode. She let out a scream but carried on. In no time she was up floating in the air just trying to swim by to no success. Luna was having the same trouble, but she was remaining calm. After several minutes of struggling the Death Eater tailing them finally caught up, but he got caught in the air just as Luna and Crystal had somehow landed on their feet. The Death Eater being frustrated began casting random spells at them. Luna and Crystal continued forward though, casting shield spells and any stunning spells they could manage.

Ron and Ginny weren't having as good of luck. The Death Eaters chasing them were ruthless and had more brains then the bloke following Crystal and Luna. They were casting spells left and right. By the time Luna and Crystal had caught up to them, one had lunged forward to grab Ginny's ankle. She let out scream. Crystal didn't have time to react. The Death Eater that was tailing them just sent a curse that split open her cheek.

"Son of a bi—" Crystal turned around and began dueling the Death Eater. She was distracted slightly by Luna who was casting a spell at Pluto, but she didn't have time to think. The Death Eater was enclosing on her quickly. She cast another stunning spell as a curtling snap broke the air followed by an ear piercing scream.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled somewhere next to Crystal. Crystal looked up to see Ron running forward on the ceiling attempting to reach his sister. But he didn't get very far, the gravity shifted and he was falling quickly. Crystal didn't have time to move as Ron landed right on top of her.

The Death Eater that was on her and chasing Ron enclosed on the two of them. Crystal struggled under Ron's weight, but some how managed to point her wand over at the Moon floating a little bit ahead of them over by the Death Eaters. "REDUCTO!" She yelled before scrambling to her feet after Ron who had just gotten up, towards Luna and Ginny.

Ginny was limping away as Luna was dueling the other Death Eater. She was doing fairly well as Ron appeared next to her ready to defend his sister who was standing behind the pair. Crystal was moving as fast as she could, but when Ron landed on her, her wrist seemed to have twisted and was pounding painfully now. Not only that the blood was still seeping from her wound on her forehead blurring her vision. She shook her head, no the pain couldn't get to her. She ran forward not before glancing back. Her explosion of a moon knocked out one Death Eater, but the other one was still stalking forward. He was being careful though not to get trapped into the gravity that was ever shifting. She attempted to throw Expellarimus at him, but to no avail. He was enraged. Whoever he was he had abandoned his mask and Crystal could clearly see his frustration. He let out a growl as he sent a light blue spell her way. She had just enough time to duck on the floor and roll away. But she regretted it once it happened. She looked up and watched as if in slow motion the blue light hit Ron in the chest, just as whatever Ron fired at the Death Eater he and Luna were fighting fall to the ground, Ron seemed to lose it.

He grabbed his stomach as dark matter spluttered from his mouth.

"RON!" Ginny cried as she reached forward to grab him, only to let her weight snap from the pain in her leg. But he was having some kind of fit and didn't notice anyone else around them. This was a dark magic.

"We need to move." Luna said calmly as the last Death Eater began closing in. But no one was moving except Crystal and the last standing Death Eater with the enraged face. Luna was tugging on Ginny who was growing paler by the moment, but Ginny wasn't moving. Then all at once Ron began laughing. Not just laughing he was laughing hysterically.

"Look! Look Crissy!" He pointed to Crystal who just arrived next to him and was grabbing him tightly. Luna sent several spells towards the planets surrounding the last Death Eater, the blasts that were emitted was enough to block his view of them. "It's Uranus, I'm looking at Uranus."

"Yes very witty Ron." Crystal growled and grabbed him as hard as she could. "Ginny can you walk? The doors close by, I can see it." Crystal asked as she began walking forward, dragging Ron in the process.

"Yeah" She nodded, but her face was growing paler and paler by the moment. "Let's get out of here." Ginny grumbled as she began to limp forward as fast as she could.

It wasn't fast enough though. Some of the other Death Eaters began to stir. And the one Luna had distracted was okay. He was moving forward faster than they could. Ron was slowing them down by laughing so much and gurgling that black matter it was slowing them down. It wasn't just him, it was Ginny too. Her leg had to have been broken.

"STUPFEY!" Ginny yelled behind her at the Death Eater, but missed. Her and Luna took turns firing spells back, but to no avail. They Continued this till they made it too the door. They threw it open without a second glance back.

They had been relaying so much on each other that the minute they made it through they seemed to tumble forward. Crystal immediately readied her wand, but she didn't need it. They were met by Harry, Neville, and Hermione, who all looked in horrible shape. They didn't have an easy time either. Crystal didn't know how they'd make it out alive. Hermione didn't look conscious and Neville's nose was bleeding badly as he clung onto Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry cried almost instantly as he saw them. His voice sounded hoarse as he started running towards them "Ginny— are you all—" He was filled with questions and concerns. Crystal couldn't blame him. She's sure they didn't look much better.

Ron merely carried on laughing, while Luna tried to explain what happened. Crystal merely sat there holding her hand to her head trying to cover the wound that was still bleeding. It was making her feel so dizzy. It had to have been deep. It felt good to rest though, while they still could. She let her eyes lock with Neville as she forgot her pain in her wrist and her head for a moment. He looked pale too. Everyone was not shaping so well.

Their rest was short lived. It seemed Luna had just finished explaining what happened to them when Bellatrix was busting through the door with three Death Eaters. "There they are!" She shrieked.

This wasn't good. It was easier with less numbers. They had wounded any many to look after. They still pushed forward and ran to the nearest door. Harry had taken over for carrying Ron. Luna was handling Ginny. And Neville still had an unconscious Hermione. This was not good. Harry, Luna, and Crystal were the only ones that weren't damaged that badly. Neville could barely talk with the blood pouring from his nose. But then again Crystal was getting dizzy from the blood.

It didn't stop them though. They kept plowing forward. They wanted to make it. But the room they picked was the wrong one. No one could control Ron. He had already summoned the brains, freezing all the battle. It was a horrid sight to behold. Crystal was wishing she could take away the mangling he went through. And Luna, poor Luna who flew into the wall. These scenes kept haunting her but kept her going forward. She had too. They were down to Neville, Harry, and Crystal. Their odds were slimming down.

They were dueling in the room trying carry on forward. Ginny was now unconscious as well. They were down to 5 Death Eaters now. 5 against 3 were not good odds. Harry, Neville, and Crystal were throwing as many stunning spells as they could, but Neville's were no good. He couldn't speak right with his bloody nose. Crystal was beginning to feel this was hopeless. She remained by Harry's side protecting him as much as he could. He had the prophecy so no one dared to hurt him, but that didn't mean much…

"Harry" Crystal moaned "We need to get away from everyone."

"I know!" Harry hissed "STUPFEY!" He yelled over at Bellatrix as they sprinted for the open door. Harry was hoping and praying Neville would stay behind. He didn't want Crystal to be with him but there wasn't much he could do now as they both sprinted forward towards the unknown room.

They both let out a gasp as the floor vanished. They were crashing down now, all they could do was let their body's fall until they stopped. When they finally did it knocked the breath out of both of them. Harry got up first and grabbed Crystal tightly and pulled her up. She didn't hesitate to follow him as they headed to the sunken pit. They ran towards the arch way as sickening laughter filled the room. The Death Eaters had them trapped. Harry didn't think twice, he threw Crystal roughly aside, she screamed as she fell to the ground smacking her head harshly on the ground. He regretted it at once, but the Death Eaters wanted him, not her. He inched forward holding tightly to the prophecy in one hand and his wand in the other until he hit the dais where the archway stood. He climbed onto it, he reached where he wanted to be.

Everyone froze what they were doing as they watched Harry wondering what he would do next. Malfoy was the first one to move "Potter, your race is run," He drawled on finally pulling off the mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy…"

"Let—let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" Harry said desperately. He wondered why he didn't try this before, but it never crossed his mind.

But it was pointless. The Death Eaters were laughing.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter" Lucius pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you…or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?" He smirked at his little joke.

"He's dot alone!" Neville shouted above them. Crystal inwardly groaned as she attempted to get up. "He's still god be!" He cried as he stumbled down the stone benches towards them.

"Neville!" Crystal cried and threw herself up, but nearly vomited the minute she got up. Her head was killing her. The blood was smeared all over her face, she felt so weak. And her wrist it throbbed so badly. She was about to run to Neville to stop him, but she didn't her body carried over to Harry. No, she would fight with him till the end. "Harry, you give Lucius that prophecy and I swear it to Merlin I will murder you." Crystal pointed her wand at Lucius with a devilish smirk as she spat blood on the ground.

"Crissy…" Harry whispered but it went unheard.

The room seemed to stop. There was no attention on Neville anymore. All eyes were on Crystal. And they were on Crystal because Lucius moved his wand off of Harry over to Crystal as he stared at her for the first time. He blinked several times and took in her Gryffindor robes. It's like he was contemplating something before he spoke. When he did finally spoke the words rang in the air and the Death Eater's listened intently. "Crystal Nott?" He spat. "What do you think you are doing?" He wasn't as composed as he was before.

"Nott?" Bellatrix roared with laughter.

Crystal almost switched her wand to her, but she kept it firm on Lucius. "Hexing you" Crystal smirked one last time before she fired a spell "PETRIFICUS TOT—" She started but Lucius was much quicker. He didn't hesitate as he cast a spell at her.

Harry stepped down and went to shield her but he was too late. Her body seemed to fly in slow motion down the steps. "CRYSTAL!" He screamed as her body snapped to the ground. Several bones were broken and Harry's worse fear became true. She wasn't moving. She couldn't be… "CRYSTAL!" He cried out once more, but she didn't stir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I enjoyed it...it was a little long but it was worth it. **


	21. Chapter 21: I dare you to move

**Chapter 21: I dare you to move like today never happened before. **

**A/N: Truth be told, this story was to lead up to the squeal. Next chapter is the final. So! Thanks for all the support and reviews so far. You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>There was talking around her. It wasn't screaming and the atmosphere was a lot lighter. Crystal's eyes began to flutter open as the sun trickled down on her arm. She was safe…she had to have been. Everything seemed so warm and friendly. Crystal groaned as she opened her eyes and attempted to sit up. Her ribs felt weak, her head even weaker. She felt ready to vomit as her head throbbed painfully.<p>

"Crystal!" She heard a couple of voices call out from next to her. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she looked over to see Hermione and Ron shifting in their beds to see her whereas Ginny, Neville, and Luna all came over and sat on her bed.

"You just missed Harry...I'm sure he'd be glad to know your awake." Ginny smiled solemnly and looked down at her hands as she sat at the foot of Crystal's bed.

"What happened?" Crystal pushed up on her arms so she could sit and stare at the group. "How long have I been out?" She stammered looking around. She had to have been out the longest.

"Only about a day," said Luna brightly.

"Madam Pomfrey thought you'd be out for days." Neville grimaced as he reached out and held Crystal's hand. "You have no idea how bad it sounded after Malfoy cursed you." Neville gave a tiny shutter and squeezed her hand as the images flashed in his head again. He couldn't get it out of his head. He was so worried about her and now she was awake. Obviously she was in pain, but she was awake! "We though…" He paused and looked away from her up at the ceiling "We thought for sure you…" He didn't finish, he didn't need too. Crystal could figure, they thought she had died.

"You broke your spine when you landed, which was the sound Neville and Harry heard." Hermione filled in over the silence that over took the group. "Madam Pomfrey fixed it up as best as she could."

"That's why I feel so stiff." Crystal laughed weakly. "How did we get out? I mean…how are we alive?" Crystal looked around at the group. She couldn't believe how well they made out. Everyone looked decent enough. Hermione looked like she was in a lot of pain, and Ron seemed to have scarring from the brains, but overall everyone looked decent.

"Well that and your concussion" Neville turned away from the ceiling now and sat on her bed and pulled her close to him.

"It could have been worse. The order came just in time." Ginny smiled as she took some candy off of Crystal stack and helped herself to some pixie dust.

"Order?" Crystal raised an eyebrow and looked between the group before her. "You mean the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded but she didn't look thrilled. Her heart seemed to be crying out. Everyone looked a bit solemn.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Sirius all came to our rescue" Hermione filled in as Ginny got off of Crystal's bed and walked over to the window. "But…"

"Don't" Ginny snapped as she stared out the window and covered her face with her hands.

"What happened?" Crystal felt insensitive and she wanted to get up and put an arm around Ginny. She had grown fond of Ginny, especially how much help she was last night. The girl was incredible. Everyone did so well. Just something about sharing a near death experience with them made them feel like family to her. She wanted to help them all.

Neville shook his head and pulled Crystal into a hug. He held her tight and whispered into her ear so no one else would have to listen. "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather died." He filled her in.

Crystal gasped loudly before she started choking from the lump in her throat that had formed. She felt awful. Sirius meant so much to Harry. Harry had no one left now. He only had his friends. She could only imagine how lonely Harry must felt right now. He was just telling her the other day how much he wanted to see Sirius. He was just…he was alive not too long ago. How horrible Harry must be feeling. Everything went so terribly wrong. This was awful. She had to go find Harry. She had to make things right. But the minute she tried sitting up Neville had pushed her back down, just in time too. Madam Pomfrey was bustling into the room and almost immediately started to pamper over Crystal, shooing Neville, Ginny, and Luna out at once.

Crystal was not in good shape according to Madam Pomfrey. She needed to walk with a cane for at least 3 weeks and she had to be careful because of how severe her concussion was. Crystal didn't argue though and try to over to overdo it. Even when she was released from the hospital with Ron and Hermione she still stayed strong. Over those three days that they were in the hospital wing was by far the best time Crystal had experienced in a long time. The friendship that had formed between Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna was irreplaceable. Harry of course made himself scare, but no one could blame him. His pain had to be immense.

Crystal never saw head nor tail of Draco or her brother. It wasn't a good sign, but Hermione kept reassuring her everything would be okay. Crystal didn't know why but she believed her. She held the bracelet he had given her to her heart. She slept peacefully knowing that her friends were supporting her even if her family wasn't.

So when they finally left she was able to hold her head high as she hobbled out with her cane. They were released right during lunch on a beautiful sunny afternoon. The term was almost over in a couple of days, so she barely had to do think about what she had to do. But she knew Hermione was right as they edged their way to the Great Hall.

"Go on," Hermione smiled warmly as she rested a hand on Crystal's shoulder. "We'll be over at the Gryffindor table ready when you need us."

Crystal nodded, "Thank you." She smiled as she threw her arms around Hermione.

"You act like you are walking into your death." Ron rolled his eyes at the pair.

"She might as well be." Neville smiled in a teasing manner. "Go get 'um!" Neville cheered her forward.

She gave everyone one last smile before she entered into the great hall. It took her several moments to gather her bearings. She knew where she was going, but her mind kept re-living the events that happened in the department of mysterious. Her mind couldn't shake the horror that seemed to happen and it couldn't shake what surely would happen. She had talked to Dumbledore yesterday about home arrangements and she stubbornly decided she would go home. Dumbledore agreed but couldn't stress enough that if anything bad happens she needs to seek Order help immediately. His only condition for this agreement was that she learned how to make a portkey, which Hermione and her began working on as fast as they could. She felt pretty confident, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding as she walked slowly to the Slyhterin table.

Her eyes were scanning around for Draco. He was harder to find. He hadn't noticed the commotion she created when she came into the great hall somehow. He looked like he was moodily picking apart a sandwich as Crabbe and Goyle ate non-stop. Her brother was sitting across from Draco and looked just as moody as Draco. Her face contorted into a frown as she approached the group, she had no idea what to say. At least not anymore…she did have this all planned out but seeing their scowling faces made her think twice.

She was about to turn around and head to the Gryffindor table when a voice shrieked out. "Blood Traitor!"

Crystal's eyes widened as she grabbed onto her cane tightly and steadied herself to see Pansy throwing herself at Draco, forcing him into a hug. Crystal quickly composed herself and took a seat down next to her brother regardless. Draco was staring at her with wide eyes and her brother turned to look at her with a cold glare.

"I don't see a blood traitor around here anywhere—Oh" Crystal smirked widely and turned to Pansy who was stroking Draco's hair in a cooing manner. "I take that back, Draco there's a blood traitor around your neck. You might want to bathe in bleach to get that out." Crystal pointed at Pansy who let out a shriek.

"I was talking about _you" _She hissed as she stumbled around for her wand.

Crystal didn't let the smirk falter from her lips. "I am a pureblood from a far more noble family then the Parkinson's." Crystal shrugged and helped herself to an apple.

"You lit—" Pansy started but Draco cut her off.

"Pansy stop, we need to have a word with Crystal so why don't you run along to one of your friends?" Draco didn't look at Pansy as he shooed her off. His eyes were locked deeply with Crystal. He was conveying so many emotions but yet Crystal couldn't turn away. She wanted him to know she loved him. But most of all she wanted him to know how truly sorry she was.

"Draaakiie" Pansy whined, but Draco didn't give her the chance. He was already standing up and heading out of the great hall, Theo quickly on his heels. "You little bitch." Pansy muttered glaring at Crystal.

Crystal didn't say anything at Pansy. She didn't feel like wasting her breath. Instead she grabbed her cane and headed after her brother and Draco. They lead her far enough away from the great hall, she was winded by the time they got to the empty classroom. She wanted to complain and groan, but she didn't want to go back to the hospital wing. Her legs were feeling weak, and her head was making her dizzy. She stumbled into the classroom and took the first open desk she could reach while casting aside her cane.

"Crissy…" Her brother spoke first as Draco closed the door and began muttering spells. "Why?" was all he stuttered out as she reached out and held her hands.

"You have to understand." Crystal pleaded as she looked from Draco to Theodore.

"Understand what? That my father is in Azkaban thanks to _your _friends and who knows probably even _you_!" Draco shouted down at her. He angrily kicked the desk nearby and cursed under his breath.

"Draco" Crystal swallowed hard. The lump in her throat was forming again. Her eyes were beginning to swell as Draco's anger flared even more.

"Don't" Draco spat. His pale face flushed with anger as he looked over at her. "Death Eaters saw you there. Your own fucking father saw you there." He roared. He was beyond reason as he picked up a desk and flipped it over. "There is nothing you can do to fix this. NOTHING" He roared.

Crystal grabbed onto her ears and covered them tightly as she let a couple sobs escape her lips. Her head was beginning to pound. Draco was being extremely loud and as he threw over another desk completely forgetting his manners.

Her brother was still holding onto her hand, despite her covering her ears. She began to rock back and forth. She couldn't take much more. The pain was swelling up inside of her. She knew she made a mistake. She didn't need Draco to tell her. He was only making her feel worse.

"Draco" She whispered once more. She just wanted his arms around her. She wanted him to protect her, but right now he wanted nothing to do with her as he battled with his heart. She felt alone and scared. Her heart was falling apart. She could no longer stop the sobs that were trying to drown her.

"Draco just shut up for a moment." Theodore snapped over at Draco who stopped at once at looked at Crystal who was crying in physical and emotional pain. He regretted his tantrum at once and listened to his friend. "Crystal when we let you go in Umbridge's office you were supposed to run. Get out of there and safe yourself. Not dig yourself into deeper trouble." Theodore spoke in a calm voice. He was acting like he was scolding a child. She gently pulled his hand off of hers and began to rub her eyes, but it didn't help the tears were still flowing. She felt so childish now. She did make a huge mistake…at least in their eyes.

"I know," Crystal whispered softly "But they are my friends…" She cried and pulled her legs to her chest and continued to rock herself. She felt so scared.

"How can they be your friends? They put my father in Azkaban!" Draco screamed again causing Crystal to whimper. "And your own father nearly died. How does that make you feel?" He ignored her and carried on.

"Awful! JUST AWFUL! Okay?" Crystal screamed in a hoarse voice.

"As it should" Draco scowled as he turned his back to her. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Draco" Theo glared at his friend who completely ignored him. "He's right though, but that's not all. You nearly died." He said with a sharp glare at his sister.

Crystal snorted "Yeah and you know whose bloody fucking fault that is?" Crystal couldn't help sneer.

"No…" Theo and Draco said at the same time turning to her with wide eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy, thank you for hexing me and breaking my spine." Crystal snarled and grabbed her cane. She walked towards the door and turned around as her hand was on the handle. "Maybe Harry was right." She shook her head and opened the door. She gave one last look at the two. The room was in disarray from Draco's tantrum, but nothing looked as disoriented as their faces. They both looked rotten, confused, and filled with sorrow. But yet they didn't move. Crystal gave a sigh and left.

She leaned up against the door for a minute, her head was throbbing. She needed to take it slow, but she didn't want to be anywhere near the two of them. She grabbed her cane tightly and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She'd talk with Neville. He'd help calm her down. He had been doing that a lot over the last couple of days. He stayed by her side in the hospital wing and he wasn't going to leave her now. They were best friends…no they were family. Every one of her friends who went to the Department of Mysterious with her they were her family. They mattered to her. Just like Draco matter to her. It's just Draco is in a different path. She had to pull Draco to the right path. He belonged with her other friends. If he gave it time, surely he would realize how much he's been missing in her life. She couldn't help but laugh, Draco being best friends with Harry. He'd see in time.

"Crissy wait!" A voice called out after her. She had almost made it to the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't about to stop now not for anyone. She was upset at this whole situation. She maybe feeling a bit selfish right now, but given what just happened she felt she deserved it. "Crystal Beatrice Nott! Wait please!"

Crystal quickly twirled around at the use of her middle name. "Don't say my middle name" She hissed turning to Draco, expecting to see him wearing a scowl and his eyes filled with ice cold mirth. But she didn't. His features were soft and sincere. She let out a gasp as she stumbled forward from shock. She was taken aback by his appearance. She stumbled forward to meet him only to lose her balance and fall directly into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he steadied her onto the staircase.

"Fine" She blushed, but no matter how embarrassed she was, she held her gaze with Draco.

"Crystal, I didn't know" Draco pleaded and didn't let her go. He held her tightly in his arms and wanted her to hear him out. He was afraid she would run away, as he'd seen her do so many times before. "I really didn't. I'm just upset. You can understand that right?" He hoped she accepted him. He wanted her to hear him about. He was worried sick about her and he wasn't about to lose her because he lost his temper.

"I'm listening aren't I?" She breathed as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Her heart was breaking. Draco looked so fragile right now. Was this really all her fault? No, she did the right thing. She stood by her friends.

"I was worried for you" Draco admitted sheepishly as he let her go. He watched as she steadied herself on the railing and took in a deep breath. "You could have died and given what happened you still can."

"I know" She closed her eyes letting Draco's presence fill her. It never ceased to amaze her at how well Draco was able to calm her down.

"I can't protect you if you don't let me." Draco reached out for her hand and held it tight in his. She opened her eyes and watched him curiously as he bent down on one knee and gently let his lips graze her hand. "I don't blame you for what happened to my father. But Crystal, I do blame you for putting yourself in danger." He looked up at her and let her teary eyes lock with his. "So promise me you'll stay by my side from now on."

Crystal nodded shyly as she rested her other hand on top of his. "I promise" she smiled.

"Always?" He whispered.

"Always" Crystal smiled broadly and threw herself into his arms. He gladly accepted her and spun her into a tight hug.

"What if you pull a stunt like that again?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her as he set her down on the ground.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry Draco, but can you blame me?" She smirked playfully. "Harry is just so bloody attractive, how could I not side with him?"

Draco scowled, he knew she was joking but just the sound of Potter's name made him flair deep inside. He hated him. "Don't tease like that." He snarled.

"I wasn't teasing." Crystal let out a laugh.

"Take it back." Draco crossed his arms and threw her a sharp glare.

"Or else what?" Crystal narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Or else I'll call off the engagement!" said Draco, letting the first thing that came to his mind spew out. Crystal couldn't help but laugh. That was the worst come back ever.

"If there still is an engagement ball, I'll hold you too that." Crystal winked at him. After what she pulled she wouldn't be surprised if she was send back to America or even sent to Azkaban somehow. Her father wasn't in jail, but Draco's was. Why would they keep the engagement plans anyways?

Draco's face lost all humor. "There will be. The plans for us are out of our hands." He said in a harsh whisper as his eyes darted around for people listening. But there was no one around. The day was too beautiful to be in doors.

"If I haven't messed that up yet" Crystal respond in the same tone.

"I doubt you could mess anything up." Draco smiled weakly. He didn't believe his words, but he wanted too. She was so important. He didn't want her to leave him.

"Oh ple—" Crystal's sarcasm was drowned out and she didn't get to finish.

"Oy! Crystal!" Crystal and Draco snapped around to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry waving from up on the staircase. "Dumbledore wants to see you and Hermione!" Ron called out.

"Okay!" Crystal smiled warmly at her friends knowing exactly what this was about.

"What does that old fool want with you and the mudblood?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes, pretending to ignore the approaching of her friends.

Crystal glared at Draco then hit him with her cane. "None of your business" She growled.

"Crystal…" Draco pleaded but before he could carry on Crystal leaned in and gave him a soft peak on the cheek.

"I'll see you later!" She cheered happily and started walking towards her friends. "Oh and Draco?" She turned around quickly and smiled.

"Yeah?" He answered dazed by her sudden change of mood.

"I love you!" She called out as loudly as she could, leaving Draco with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Crystal spent most of the afternoon having Dumbledore teach them how to create a proper portkey. Dumbledore asked that Hermione be there to help her through it, which was a great idea. Hermione picked up right away and with the brains that they share they were able to figure it out in no time. Crystal was glad for the distraction too. Her mind couldn't rest. They had the feast tonight and then they were going home. Home…if she could even call it that. Where she was going would be…well she didn't want to think of it. She didn't want to know how bad this could get.<p>

Her thoughts wouldn't rest. She had a hard time enjoying the feast and if it weren't for Neville she was sure it would have been awful. Her thoughts were so jumbled. But she stayed by Neville during the feast, much to Draco's pleading. She just wanted to be with her friends. She was hoping so much that they would give her courage to go home.

Neville knew she was distracted. He kept her smiling the whole time even if he was worried for her himself. He didn't let it show though. No matter how hard his thoughts got he continued to smile. She stayed with him from the start of the feast and to the end of the feast. He didn't want the night to end, but she was growing weary as they sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you packed?" Crystal asked lightly as she snuggled closer to Neville. The castle was still a little drafty for the fact that summer was creeping up on them, she couldn't help but attempt to steal Neville's warmth.

"A little bit," Neville admitted as he put his arm around her. "What about you?"

"A little bit," Crystal let out a laugh. "I just don't want to go."

"This years been that good huh?" Neville asked as he shook her shoulder in a teasing manner.

"Only because I met you," Crystal grinned.

"No need to lie, I know it was because you got to snog thee Draco Malfoy." Neville let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh whatever, you're just jealous." She muttered.

Neville couldn't help but grin. He was going to miss her company during the summer. Who else could he tease so much? "Don't tell Gran, she wouldn't like it that I love a pureblooded monster."

"I can't say it won't come up in my letters to you." Crystal shrugged as she stifled a yawn "I-I hear Gran's a bit noisy."

"Hardly" Neville gave her a reprimanding look. "You should go to bed young lady."

Crystal shook her head in defiance and snuggled closer. "Five more minutes, Nevs."

"No Crystal, you're on the verge of falling asleep." Neville let out a sigh as she snuggled closer. "Your fiancé is going to kill me." He groaned.

"Please" Crystal begged with big eyes.

"I'm not sure if it's worth death." Neville shook his finger at her with a grin.

"I think it is" Crystal leaned closer letting Neville clearly see her pouty face. "Besides, Draco wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't call him Drakie poo?" Neville laughed as he thought of Pansy and how she always called him that.

"Only in be—" Crystal started to tease right back but Neville covered her mouth.

"I don't want to hear about _that_" He glared but he was laughing so the effect was lost. They both were lost in their laughter for a bit. When it calmed down they both just sat there, taking in each other. Friendship was the one thing both of them had always wanted. A friendship like this, that's what they wanted. Neville had friends…but none of them made him as happy as Crystal. Best friends…

"Promise me you'll write?" Crystal looked up with teary eyes. She didn't want the school year to end. She would miss everyone so much. It was starting to feel like when Fred and George left…she didn't want that. She wanted to be happy.

"Maybe once or twice" Neville shrugged nonchalantly.

Crystal glared and punched his arm. "Promise?" She asked again as she raised her fist ready for one more punch.

"Ouch" Neville pouted "Of course I will you know I was only kidding!"

Crystal didn't drop her glare. "How much?"

"Everyday" Neville said quickly as he pulled her arm out of the air and held it firmly in her lap.

"Truth?" Crystal asked while struggling to free her hand.

Neville on the other hand let go and pulled her into a hug "Truth, now you go to bed before it gets any later."


	22. Chapter 22: Be alone

**Chapter 22: When the madness stops you won't be alone**

**A/N: Can you tell all my homework is slowed down? That's a lot of chapters I pumped out. Soo anyways. Here's the final chapter.  
>ANND big big thanks to everyone for reading it. And a thanks to all who reviewed, like Nizuna Fujieda, Overcastcrystal, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, forbiddenluv, PromiseToForget219, Fleursouh, Snarkilicious and anyone else that reviewed and favorited the story! Means the world :)<br>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry of zee Potter**

* * *

><p>"I should probably go find my brother." Crystal let out a sigh and was about to crawl out of the compartment, but Neville stopped her by holding onto her hand firmly.<p>

"I wouldn't—" Neville stopped himself for a moment as Crystal turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, the train's almost at the station." He shifted a bit in his seat, knowing exactly what happened to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He just didn't want her to find them on her way to her brother. She wouldn't appreciate that.

"Nevs" Crystal rolled her eyes and looked at her friends in the squashed compartment. She smiled over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione then turned to Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Just sit back down" Ginny commanded as she patted Neville's lap, where Crystal was sitting before.

Crystal gave Ginny a tiny laugh before taking her seat. "With a look like that how could I argue with you, Ginny?"

"It looks like mothers more and mo—" Ron started but Ginny quickly snapped at him.

"Hush up Ronald, you bloody prat." Ginny growled with a shaking finger at him.

"I'd say Ron's onto something there." Harry grinned over at Ron.

"Not you too Harry" Ginny didn't growl at Harry, rather she pouted earning herself a laugh from the group.

"Ron and I are mates, we stick together." Harry shrugged after a quick fist pound with Ron.

"And what are we?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest glaring playfully.

"The sidekicks of course" Crystal laughed and looked over at Harry with a wink.

"Mmm" Harry thought for a moment. "Just Ginny, the rest of you are heroes" Harry teased.

"That's not fair." Ginny pouted over at Crystal for defense. She knew she wouldn't get it from Luna, who was busy reading the Quibbler, so she turned to Crystal instead.

Crystal couldn't help but let a smirk play on her lips. "Sorry Ginny," Crystal shrugged "You and me make a great team, but when it comes to Harry both your only a side-kick."

"I know who's not getting a letter from me this summer…" Ginny muttered as she glared at the friends around her.

"That's okay Neville promised me one every day." Crystal's smirk turned into a broad grin as she grabbed onto Neville's hands. "Right Nevs?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Neville shrugged lightly.

"That was me you were thinking about." Harry looked over to Crystal and let his emerald eyes catch on Crystal's blue orbs. Both of them let a smile form on their lips as they read each other emotions. Crystal knew he would write her, she didn't doubt that for a second. She was just happy he understood how much the friendship they all shared meant to her. "Under the code name The Lighting Count."

"How come you get an awesome code name? Mine was Bloody Pumpkin." Ron looked angrily over at Harry.

"Bloody Pumpkins? That sounds vicious." Neville laughed. "Crystal gave me a pretty decent one. We thought Pureblood of Summer sounded pretty wicked." Neville poked Crystal who laughed as the nights events ran through their minds. They all spent it together coming up with different nicknames they could use to write Crystal, it was a night well spent. Everyone had so much fun picking them and it kept their mind off of other things.

"It's not bloody, it's just Pumpkin." Ron pouted.

"That's your own fault for not speaking up last night." Hermione finally peaked up from her book. "I'm pleased with mine." She smiled over at Ron before setting her book down completely. "The train's slowing down we better start saying our goodbyes to Crystal."

Crystal let out a longing sigh and looked out the window. They were slowing down fast and the station was coming into view. The smiled dripped off her face as she stood up to stare at the group before her. She couldn't look any longer. She tore her eyes away back towards the window as she stifled back tears.

"Crissy?" Neville stood up noticing at once her eyes were watering. He couldn't help but reach out and hug her tightly from behind. "Everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I just—" She stopped and turned around to bury her face in Neville's chest. "I feel like when I leave you guys, I'm leaving a part of you behind."

"We will only be a letter away." Hermione smiled and put her arms in the air for a hug. Crystal smiled back as the tears slowly started escaping and reached out to hold Hermione tight. "Try not to worry too much."

Crystal nodded "Of course not."

"And we will be pouring over the Daily Prophet waiting for any gossip of you." Ron laughed. "Personally I am looking forward to these engagement photos of and Malfoy."

"Why would you be looking forward to that?" Crystal shot Ron a glare.

"You of course" Ron grinned "I can't wait to see your horrid reaction."

"Don't listen to Ron he's just a bit insensitive about these sort of things." Ginny got up off her seat and pushed her brother roughly causing him to crash on the seat. "I'll miss you." Ginny smiled warmly and threw Crystal into a tight hug.

"You too Ginny" Crystal held on tightly and didn't want to let go "I wish I would have befriended you sooner."

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Ginny sighed as her memory rushed back to the moment in Umbridges office. She couldn't help but the let the tears flow from her eyes now too.

"Decent" Crystal nodded as she wiped her eyes. She looked away from Ginny and her eyes found themselves caught on the beautiful emeralds. The pain that was exchanged between the two of them could not be put into words. Neither of them said anything. They didn't need to. They both were thinking the same thing: You'll be home soon enough…And in that single thought, brought both of them to unspoken tears. Crystal couldn't take it anymore. She gave one final nod to everyone before she grabbed her trunk and put her hand on the door.

"Bye Luna" She smiled to the Ravenclaw who sat there engrossed in the Quibbler.

"Goodbye Crystal" Luna looked up for a moment with a warm smile. Luna wanted that smile to convey her gratitude. Another friend she could add to her list. It made Luna happy to know that Crystal was there, but Luna was a bit fearful for her friend. She may have been a happy carefree girl, but she still had worries. She hoped for the best for her friend as she watched her head out of the compartment.

"Bye" Crystal gave one last wave to everyone as she dragged her way to the door. It didn't take her long to get the nearest door. Everyone else was still lingering in compartments not wanting to say their goodbyes and were waiting, saying their last goodbyes. But not Crystal, she couldn't be seen with her friends. If she was surely she'd be hexed worse than a disobedient house elf. But she tried not to think of that. Instead she tried her hardest to compose herself. She'd see them again next school year. She'd be able to write them. She wasn't going to be in trouble with her family. Everything would work out well. The ball…that would get her through everything, then she could prove she's a pureblood.

The train came to a complete halt. Crystal plastered the biggest smile she could on her face and waited for the doors to magically open. The minute she did, she engulfed herself with the waiting parents and began to make her way through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be calling out for their children and welcoming them into open arms, but Crystal couldn't find her father anywhere. Her heart began falling as her eyes darted around to no avail. She walked deeper to the back of the train station still wondering where she would go. She'd have to find Theo, he'd know where they should go.

She let out a soft sigh and carried on through the train station. Slowly she walked through picking a spot where she would rest. On her way she could have sworn she saw a flash of red that reminded her so much of her beloved twins, but she ignored it and carried on. She was almost to the spot where she planned to wait, when a beautiful woman caught her eye.

"Malfoy" she muttered and directed her attention to where Mrs. Malfoy stood with her lips pursed and narrowed eyes at all the displeasing people around her. "Guess I know where I will be tonight." Crystal carried on muttering to herself as she made her way over to Mrs. Malfoy. She lifted her chin high and smiled as wide as she could, all the while keeping to proper pureblood standards. She ignored everything around her and walked on as her mind wandered to the many letters shared with Mrs. Malfoy. How could she forget she was staying at the Malfoy's all summer? How could she honestly forget all the training she'd be going through? She bit her lip, this was going to be worse than she imagined. Forget her sins going against the Dark Lord, torture is nothing in comparison to what she was about to face this summer.

She was so into her thoughts, she hadn't even seen the tall figure approaching her till she was already on the ground grumbling.

"I am so sorry Miss Nott" The voice said in a silky smooth voice as they extended a hand out to her. "Are you alright?"

Crystal glanced up slowly to notice not one but two handsome redheads staring down at her. She barely smiled, fear that Mrs. Malfoy would see, as she grabbed the hand Fred out stretched to her. A small gasped escaped her lips as her hand found its way around Fred's. He was hiding a small box within his hands, Crystal knew at once it was for her. She just wished she could say thank you, but she didn't know how. "Yes, I'd be a lot better if blood traitors didn't touch me but fine none the less." Crystal growled as coldly as she could.

"You are the one who got in our way, you pureblooded freak." George responded with a small wink.

Crystal tried not to giggle. It was honestly great to see them. She had missed them more than she realized. Her heart was instantly becoming warmer and warmer with each smiled the graced her with. "Then I will do us all a favor and leave you two in your own filth." Crystal snarled, but threw a wink at them as she pocked the little box given to her. She walked away as swiftly as she could, but oh how she wanted to linger. She wanted to be like Ron and Ginny and going home with them to that warm family, but she couldn't. She was going home to something much more important. She was needed. Draco needed her, so she would stay.

Crystal smiled broadly as she finally made it to Mrs. Malfoy, who seemed to have noticed the little 'accident' with Fred and George. "Those filthy blood traitors didn't hurt you did they?" she spat the minute Crystal was standing next to her, sending a harsh glare over at the whole family of Weasley who gathered with Hermione, and some Order members from the looks of it.

Crystal bit her tongue so she didn't send out a moan of longing. She shook her head quickly. "No not at all Mrs. Malfoy" Crystal reached out and pulled the woman into a warm hug.

Mrs. Malfoy gladly accepted and held her tight as if she were her own child. "Good, you'll need your strength for tonight." She muttered grimly.

"What do you mean?" Crystal pulled away from the hug with wide eyes. Mrs. Malfoy knew something, but what did she know?

"Never you mind." She waved her hand and looked through the crowds. She didn't want Crystal to worry and besides she wanted to see her son more than anything. "You didn't leave the train with Draco. Where is he?" She questioned thinking that it was odd Crystal wasn't with Draco. It wasn't just that, she was just hoping that even though Crystal was in Gryffindor she wouldn't really be friends with those blood traitors. She was just hoping deep inside that those rumors where just rumors and not the truth. If they were just rumors, she'd be saved from tonight's torture.

"Oh" Crystal looked at the train as she bit her lower lip. She needed to think of a lie. She wracked her brain for a second then smiled over at Mrs. Malfoy. "I thought Parkinson could use some time alone with Draco. She's going to be so heartbroken this summer." Crystal let sympathy play in her eyes as she looked at the train. It wasn't true. It was far from the truth but Mrs. Malfoy seemed to have bought it.

"You are just the sweetest thing." Mrs. Malfoy reached out and grabbed Crystal arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hardly" Crystal muttered and kept her eyes on the train. "I hated to do it, share Draco that is."

"Your father will be thrilled to hear." Mrs. Malfoy smirked. Her father had been using Mrs. Malfoy to find out more information about his daughter, which is why Mrs. Malfoy wrote Crystal every week. Usually Crystal had nothing important to say, but she did mention Draco a lot. That pleased both the Dark Lord and their families. The plan would work.

"I think I see Draco heading out with Theo, Crabbe and Goyle." Crystal said quickly changing the subject. She didn't want to bring up her father. Not in the slightest. She knew from Mrs. Malfoy's words she was in deep trouble, though she didn't need words to tell her that. She knew she screwed up so badly she just hoped her words could be better and she could slither out of it.

Draco and Theo headed over after a quick good bye to their friends before they made their way over to Mrs. Malfoy. The hugs were short and the conversation even quicker. Mrs. Malfoy wanted to get away from prying eyes, the sooner the better. Despite all that has happened though she still held her head up high as she led them out of the station with their trunks. As they walked Draco reached out and held Crystal hand with a soft smile.

They headed a little bit farther into muggle London until they reached a high well to do wizarding pub nearby called The Unicorn Tea Garden. They all were familiar with the tea shop, but they didn't linger to have tea. They gathered in the lobby where Mrs. Malfoy ordered some tea to be shipped to the house before they headed over to the grand fireplace and flooed to Malfoy manor.

There was no time wasted. Mrs. Malfoy quickly commanded them into their best dress robes, which they were already in over the top dress robes, they just needed better. They nodded regardless though, knowing the drill and headed to their bedrooms. Crystal and Theo had stayed here many times and their rooms never changed. Together the three of them made the hike up the staircases to the fourth floor of the manor and went straight to their rooms.

Crystal couldn't help but gasp as she entered her room. It was completely redone in beautiful spring colors of pink and lavender. She hadn't expected a complete renovation of her room from her conversations with Mrs. Malfoy, but here it was. Her room was stunning. The beautiful bed was raised up on the three stair case in the far part of the room and was carved in Elven wood. The bedding on it was a simple white with lavender flowers. Over to the left was a door for her own bathroom and not to fair away was the fireplace which had been re-done as well with more Elven wood with careful designs of magical creatures on it. She couldn't help but walk past the couch in front of the fire place and stare at the design on it. She shook her head, she didn't have time for admiring Mrs. Malfoy's handy work. She had to head down to parlor in her finest dress robes as asked. Letting out a sigh, she walked to her bathroom to her closet that held all her dress robes from home. She quickly looked through knowing exactly which one she wanted, her beautiful dark green dress robes. It was the last present her mother gave her and she would wear it proudly to whatever she was about to face.

Once she had finished getting dress and priming her hair ever so slightly she left her room holding her head up high.

"No promises this won't get ugly." Draco said softly as he held his arm out for her. She took it gladly knowing it would give her courage to do this.

Crystal nodded "I am prepared. I made my mistakes." She gave Draco's arm a reassuring squeeze. She knew it wouldn't help though. He was already prepared for the worst and for once he would see the worst happen to her. He was scared and almost terrified of what would come, but he didn't voice it. He was hoping deep down inside that he could prevent any pain or harm to her. But he knew that wouldn't happen. She'd be hurt no matter what he and Theo could say. They both had thought of several things to say to better her situation, but nothing seemed to be believable. Nothing could save her. She was at the mercy of her father and the Dark Lord.

But yet she didn't seem scared at all, not even as she knocked on the parlor door.

"You may enter." The Dark Lord's voice called out sending shivers down their spines. Crystal shook the greatest but she ignored it and led the Theo and Draco in proudly. Her courage didn't even waver when she saw the room had been cleared and the only light that was being produced in the room was the candles that lined the wall. She completely ignored the circle of Death Eaters that were formed around them, Voldemort being front and center.

"Malfoy and Nott take your place next to your parents." Voldemort growled when they had made it to the center of the circle. "But you, you stay here." He commanded with his long white finger out stretched at Crystal.

She nodded and let go of Draco's arm, who didn't y leave her. He wanted to protect her. But Crystal didn't want that. She threw him a harsh glance before scolding him. "It would be wise to do as your Lord commands of you." Crystal felt like a hypocrite as soon as the words came out of her mouth, but she meant it as she pushed him lightly towards his mother and Aunt Bellatrix.

Voldemort let out a cruel laugh. "Listen to this one" He carried on as Death Eaters joined in the laughter. "Betrays her family and me" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "And has the nerve to direct young Draco Malfoy what to do. That is rich, truly rich."

Crystal took in every word and even caught her father's eyes. He looked beyond angry as he followed the Dark Lord who began pacing around her. She quickly pulled her eyes away and focused on the Dark Lord.

"Is there anything you wish to say for your crime?" He narrowed his eyes as he pushed his wand into her chest.

Crystal swallowed hard and closed her eyes. What could she possibly say to fix this? Was there really anything? She knew she screwed up in their minds. But in her mind she did the right thing. She was fighting for good. The side she always wanted to be on was not this one. It was with the Order fighting against the 'person', if you could even call him that, standing in front of her.

"Well, blood traitor is there anything you have to say?" Voldemort questioned with a sickening grin.

His voiced seemed to snap her thoughts. "I am not a blood traitor." Crystal said proudly as she looked Voldemort right in the eyes.

"You aren't a blood traitor?" Voldemort laughed richly as he pulled his wand away and turned to the group of Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters whether they found it funny or not began to laugh as well. The sound of them laughing began to make Crystal feel sick but she still held her ground.

"I saw her at the Ministry! There's no way she's not a blood traitor fighting among blood traitors and mudbloods!" Bellatrix shrieked causing several nods from Death Eaters who weren't caught but were at the ministry. Her father didn't nod his head though. He remained still even if he saw her there. He didn't seem to be admitting it.

"Crystal" Voldemort turned to her and raised his wand to her. "I'm not sure if you are away, but Bellatrix is one of my faithful Death Eaters. Why would she lie?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at her.

"I have no reason to lie to you either." Crystal said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her stomach was beginning to twist and turn. It wasn't making her feel very good. She felt the urge to vomit, but she knew she had to be strong. She had to keep her composure. "Did you ever think that Bellatrix just doesn't know my side of the story?" Crystal questioned raising her eyebrow slightly.

Voldemort ignored her last comment "Except that you are a blood traitor" He growled focusing on her first answer. He had enough. She had nothing important to say in his mind. He let out a sigh. "I have high hopes for you and I hope this punishment will put you in your place. I need you and you will understand after this summer that your place is among us and not among blood filth." He threw her what she assumed to be an sympathetic look before raising his wand high. "Truly I am sorry." He said. But Crystal wasn't sure he meant it as his wand swished and he cried out "Crucio!"

Crystal watched with wide eyes as the spell hit her square in the chest. She didn't cry out in pain and didn't move. Her mind was set on not screaming out, but the pain was beginning to worm instead of her bones and light them a blaze. Before she could control it she was on her knees panting as she attempted not to scream. The pain was growing deeper and deeper with in her. She wanted nothing more than to scream. But she wanted to seem like she did nothing wrong. She wanted the Dark Lord to know she was right and he was wrong, even if he'd never see it that way.

He let go of the spell and started pacing around her again as she held her body close. "I think she hasn't learned her lesson." He shook his head and kicked her roughly in her side. "Tsk tsk tsk, I do not of course blame you Nott" He stood tall and looked over at Crystal's father who nodded. "From what I understand this girl has a big heart. Her biggest flaw" He kicked her once more "Love will kill her one day, you see." No one said anything. The Dark Lord seemed to be rambling. "Stand up" he commanded to Crystal who nodded weakly and stood up. Her legs were shaking slightly but she ignored it and stood as tall as she could. "Bellatrix, your knife if you would" He put his wand away and held out his hand waiting.

Bellatrix didn't take any time. She quickly scrambled proudly for her knife and handed it to the Dark Lord happy that she could please him.

"We need to let the message sink in." Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously as he walked behind Crystal.

Crystal stood there letting her eyes widen in fear. Last time she heard the words 'let the message sink in' she had written 'I must not tell lies' over and over again in Umbridges office. But that's not what was scaring her now. What was scaring her now was the fact that Voldemort was standing behind her with a knife. After years and years of being hit with the cruciatus curse she knew how to fight it, but after years and years of getting her skin marked with a knife she couldn't fight that pain.

Her eyes darted around in fear as she waited. After a while her eyes rested on the familiar ice cold grey orbs. They held nothing but she still locked on as the knife ripped the back of her dress letting it fall gracefully to the ground. She let out a tiny sob as she stood before the Death Eaters in her undergarments.

"One more word fitting of your betrayal, should suffice." Voldemort smirked as he tossed the knife in his hand. He couldn't help but read the rest of the words that traced across her back from years and years of abuse from her father. Most of them had faded over time but the strongest still was worthless. He let out a cold laugh before he dug the knife deeply into her back.

Slowly the words began to form digging deeper and deeper into her back until they spelt out Blood Traitor. As each letter was spelt Crystal began to sob. She couldn't keep them in any longer. She finally tore her eyes away from Draco's and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She had nothing left right now but to succumb to the Dark Lords punishment. But even if she was crying, she was still standing tall. She didn't want to seem so weak. She wanted to make her mother proud, even if she was no longer on earth. And she wanted to prove to Draco she didn't always need protecting. She wasn't as weak as he believed.

"Blood traitor" Voldemort spoke loudly as he finished spelling out the words on her back. He stared a bit longer as the words dripped blood down her back, trickling onto the floor. He smirked "Though I'm not sure the message is there yet." He walked around to look into her eyes. He wasn't satisfied. She was crying but she wasn't beginning for forgiveness. He wouldn't stop until she did.

He glared at her and threw the knife at her dress trapping it to the ground. He then pulled out his wand and looked Crystal straight in the eyes. He didn't mutter the spell out loud, but with one quick glance at her, he sent her flying. The curse hit her with a light blue ray of light and pushed her body from where she was rooted.

Draco cried out as her body flew up against the wall and watched in horror as blood smeared down as her body crashed lifelessly to the ground. "Crystal!" He screamed only to be held back by his mother. He turned to Theo who looked pale, but wasn't moving. Draco then turned to his mother and ripped her hands away. He went to run towards Crystal but Voldemort had stopped him.

"Leave the blood traitor be for now." Voldemort spat as he pushed Draco back among the ranks.

But Draco fought and stood her ground. "She isn't a blood traitor!" Draco cried out screaming. He didn't care who was here or who was watching with. All that matter to him was to protect her and to get her into medical care. She hit her head pretty hard and she was just getting over a concussion. The last thing Draco needed was for her to be feeling worse. She was terrible at taking care of herself. The fact that she wasn't using her cane today was proof of that.

"Enlighten us then" Voldemort turned to Draco in curiosity. He wasn't too thrilled with the Malfoy family right now, but the boy showed promise unlike his father who was in Azkaban. Besides this boy and that Nott girl were a part of his plan. He needed them on his side.

"She didn't tell anyone, but she's been befriending Potter and his groupies to get closer." Draco said quickly. He felt he had to get it out for someone to hear. He knew it wasn't true, but no one will know the difference once he's done speaking. "She wanted to get any information she could from them to relay to you." Draco said in the strongest voice he could as he watched Crystal who seemed to be stirring slightly, but that could have been his eyes playing tricks on her.

"Is that so?" Voldemort turned to Draco and attempted to read his mind. Draco knew what was going on and immediately made his mind flash a false conversation he had with Crystal. Voldemort believed the memory because he smiled sickly. "I should give this girl more credit. Why did you not speak up earlier?"

"Because she let that blood traitor Weasley kiss her. She got too into her own game." Draco narrowed his eyes as the memory flashed through his mind. He remembered it clearly, but he didn't hold it against her anymore. The only thing on his mind was saving her. "I am afraid she had some feelings for him."

"Then it's best that it should now be washed from her." Voldemort turned to Crystal who was still lifeless on the wall. "We shall met again tomorrow my fellow servants." Voldemort said loudly to his Death Eaters before he swished his cloak and left the room. Many followed him out, but several stayed and cleaned up the blood.

Draco stay right by Crystal side as tears slipped through his eyelashes. "Crystal please wake up" he cried, but she didn't move. She was unconscious to the world. "Crystal" He cried. But he couldn't do anything. He failed to save her once more. He would never be good enough for her. He was a failure no doubt.

No, he had to uphold the family honor. He would protect Crystal and take on whatever task the Dark Lord had planned for him and he would do it with as much pride as he could, even if he sold his soul to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. The squeal will pick up when Crystal wakes up but here's the thing, there will be two squeals. They will both be "If this happens then this is her future" kind of thing. I will write the two at the same time, so I release a chapter for one, then the next time the other. You'll catch on. I'm doing this so if you don't like one but the other one better, you can enjoy the story still. Or if you like both it's a bonus. Anyways…I'm rambling. **

**One story will be named: **_**Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today**_**.  
>The other will be named: <strong>_**Theory of the Bitter one.**_


End file.
